Démons, 3e opus : La Prophétie
by Erwann
Summary: Troisième opus du cycle Démons, la Prophétie commence aussitôt après la fin des Fazerhs. On y suit entre autre le destin de Végéta, contraint d'aller affronter un jugement sur une planète lointaine. Sur Terre, de nouveaux personnages prennent de l'importance, les anciens ont encore leur rôle à jouer, d'autant plus qu'une menace se précise, une menace endormie depuis des siècles.
1. Chapter 1

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La prophétie**

« La rivalité entre Piccolo et Végéta ne

tient pas seulement en un affrontement de

guerriers. Il s'agit aussi du choc entre deux

cultures. Les Nameks prennent soin de

la terre, la protège pour la faire durer.

Ils n'ont besoin que d'une planète, et

tissent des liens particuliers avec elle.

Les Saiyens sont comme des parasites.

Ils s'installent, épuisent la planète, puis

en changent. Ils sont passés maîtres dans

cet art au point d'en faire un commerce. »

 _La Légende du peuple saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle assemblée

Ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur, sur le sol de la petite salle ronde. Chacun avait posé son bâton sur sa droite, dans un mimétisme presque parfait. Sauf que l'un d'eux était un chat et l'autre un Namek.

« Il est rare que tu viennes me rendre visite, Dendé. »

« C'est vrai. Nos discussions me manquent parfois. Mais je suis Dieu, et je ne dois m'absenter du palais que lors de circonstances exceptionnelles. »

« Et tu as aujourd'hui derrière toi trois ans de circonstances exceptionnelles. »

« Qui se nouent autour de ce parchemin. » Le jeune Namek tendit la feuille grisâtre, aux bords rongés par l'humidité et le temps, au maître chat.

« Oui... La prophétie des Sept Moines... Je l'avais oubliée. Je ne lui avais pas prêté assez d'attention... Ces sept moines étaient des illuminés. Je n'ai pas cru à leur prophétie. »

« Mais aujourd'hui elle expliquerait bien des choses. L'évasion de Piccolo et Abarthagel. Et ce malaise que nous ressentons depuis quelque temps. » Les deux sages s'observèrent mutuellement. Dendé était le premier Dieu que Karin tutoyait. C'était aussi le plus jeune qu'il avait connu.

« D'autres questions te taraudent, Dendé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il y a cette présence que je devine confusément. Elle semble nous être amicale, mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Elle se manifeste par ce curieux lutin qui est apparu à Ten Shin Han et à Krilin. Tortue Géniale m'a également raconté l'histoire de ce Lan To Han, qui a lui aussi rencontré le lutin, et qui semble bien être le second fils de Ten Shin Han. »

« Et il y a le continent oublié... » Le sourire de Karin confirma le doute qui s'était installé dans l'esprit de Dendé.

« Tu savais... tu savais pour le continent oublié... » Le maître hocha la tête, gardant son sourire énigmatique.

« J'ai presque neuf cent ans, tu sais. J'ai vu défiler des générations de Dieux. Et Gallach est sans doute l'un des plus originaux. Avec toi et ton prédécesseur. » Silencieux, maître Karin hocha la tête lentement, ses petits yeux malins perdus dans un vague brouillard qui était peut-être celui de ses souvenirs, et il répéta dans un murmure : « Neuf cent ans... »

L'âge revenait souvent dans les discours de Karin ces derniers temps. Enfin, « souvent », cela voulait dire deux fois en quatre ou cinq ans. Dendé observait le vieux maître, qui avait connu tant de générations divines. Tant de crises...

« En fait, tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années nous amène à ce point, ce nexus. » Dendé hocha la tête.

« C'est le dernier acte. Ce parchemin que moi-même je ne comprends pas entièrement. Mais... il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Le vaisseau qui est en orbite... je ne sens pas de danger. »

« Moi non plus. Rien qui puisse nous agresser. »

« Mais tu es mal à l'aise. » La perspicacité de Karin n'était plus à démontrer. Il connaissait Dendé comme il avait appris à connaître les autres Dieux.

« Oui. Et je crois que... que Végéta va donner une forme à ce malaise. Le concrétiser... »

* * *

La table dressée dans le jardin accueillait autant de victuailles qu'un Saiyen affamé pouvait en avaler. Sangoku revenait d'une promenade dans les airs qui lui avait permis de réfléchir aux évènements récents. Les Fazerhs, le départ de Krilin, qui avait accompagné Ten Shin Han, et son goût retrouvé pour les arts martiaux, et le récit de Pan.

La petite s'était absentée dans la matinée et avait ramené sur son dos une bête noire au moins dix fois plus grosse qu'elle, le fameux Ekki dont elle leur avait parlé. Sangoku était heureux que Pan ait trouvé un nouveau compagnon, mais Videl et Sangohan ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure l'animal.

Ekki jouait d'ailleurs à ce moment avec les petits qui avaient quitté la table. Sangoten les surveillait d'un œil. Sangoku s'entendait bien avec son fils depuis son retour. Goten avait muri, et ses progrès dans le domaine des arts martiaux avaient été considérables. Avec tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eus, de Piccolo aux Fazerhs, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un combat contre son fils. Mais il passait du temps avec lui et ses petits-enfants. Il aimait ça et Dendé lui avait fait comprendre que c'était important. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait retenu de sa conversation avec le jeune Dieu, pendant l'enlèvement de Maron.

Sa nouvelle belle-fille était très charmante, tout comme Videl. Sangoten lui avait enseigné quelques bases qui s'étaient avérées utiles pour sauver la vie des petits. Ani ne manquait pas de courage, et c'était une qualité appréciable. Elle était joyeuse et riait souvent, surtout depuis qu'elle attendait un deuxième enfant, et Sangoku devait bien avouer qu'il aimait discuter et plaisanter avec elle.

Bref, le Saiyen appréciait ce nouveau tournant de sa vie, et pour la première fois, il regretta un peu d'être resté loin de sa famille à une certaine époque. Oob était avec eux à table. Comme toujours, le jeune garçon restait discret, et ne participait quasiment pas aux conversations. Il était comme ça et Sangoku s'y était habitué. Sa personnalité effacée contrebalançait l'exubérance du Saiyen. Mais ce dernier était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une apparence, et qu'en situation de combat, Oob était un adversaire plus terrible que ses fils.

* * *

Même s'il y avait passé la journée entière la veille, le palais avait pour Végéta l'aspect d'une demeure que l'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Dendé l'attendait. Il le savait, car le jeune Dieu avait ce regard particulier qui disait qu'un nouveau problème se profilait à l'horizon.

« Ce vaisseau est là pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Végéta. »

« Oui. Ils viennent... me chercher. »

« Te chercher ? » répéta le jeune Dieu, surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas tout, alors. »

« Je soupçonne que le problème doit être grave pour que tu viennes me demander conseil. »

« Je ne viens pas te demander conseil. Je viens juste te prévenir. »

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda Dendé.

« Des juges, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils m'ont parlé d'un Tribunal Suprême. » Dendé resta silencieux. C'était à craindre. Piccolo sortit d'une des salles du palais. Il avait entendu la discussion, et senti le malaise de Végéta, même si la fierté du Saiyen lui interdisait d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

« Ils m'ont donné trois jours pour me décider. »

« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Dendé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix. » Le jeune Dieu aurait été tenté de répondre « on a toujours le choix ». Mais il savait que Végéta avait réfléchi toute la nuit et toute la journée. Pesé le pour et le contre. Refuser de se présenter au tribunal galactique serait reconnaître sa culpabilité sans même chercher à se défendre. Et mettre en danger sa famille, et peut-être même la Terre entière. Végéta n'était pas venu demander conseil quant à son choix. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il venait s'informer.

« Le Tribunal Suprême a été créé après la chute de l'empire de Freezer. Après la mort du tyran et de son père, les planètes se sont révoltées une à une. De ce chaos sont nées des organisations intergalactiques dont le Tribunal Suprême, qui a pour but de poursuivre les anciens émissaires de Freezer, de les juger et de les punir. »

« Tu savais qu'ils risquaient de venir me chercher. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusque sur Terre. Les planètes affiliées au Tribunal sont très éloignées de notre monde. » Un silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes. Végéta gardait ce masque de pierre qui ne laissait s'échapper aucune émotion. Mais Dendé savait qu'il était en proie à un tourbillon dévastateur.

« Il faudrait... réunir un conseil, Végéta. »

« Un conseil ? »

« Pour choisir la stratégie à adopter. Il faut quelqu'un pour te défendre. Tu y as droit et... »

« Je le ferai tout seul. »

« Ne sois pas si impulsif, Végéta. Ce combat sera... un des plus difficiles pour toi. Je sais que tu ne voulais rien dire aux autres, mais... il le faut. Il nous faut l'avis de tout le monde, il nous faut utiliser tout le temps qui nous est disponible. Il faut élaborer une stratégie, Végéta. Tu sais les risques qu'on encourt à aborder un combat sans stratégie... »

* * *

Après cette nuit, il semblait à Yamcha que les heures noires de ces derniers jours s'étaient presque effacées. Il savait que Krilin vivait à nouveau, et qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Son vieil ami s'était remis à l'entraînement, et l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Yamcha. Au fil des années, des barrières s'étaient installées, et il s'était persuadé que tout retour serait impossible, qu'il avait perdu à jamais le rythme et même l'envie. Pourtant, avant même la mort de Krilin, des signes l'avaient déjà tiraillé. Lorsqu'il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir prévu l'attaque des hommes d'Abarthagel, par exemple.

Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Ce n'était peut-être après tout qu'un passage. Une envie qui s'éteindrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait vu le jour.

Mira passa. Elle sortait de la salle de bain. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce trajet, jusqu'à sa chambre, Yamcha ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Ses cheveux blonds tanguaient, rendus moins souples par l'eau qui en ruisselait encore, dans un même mouvement de balancier que ses hanches. Et une fois qu'elle eut disparu, après lui avoir adressé un de ses sourires qui témoignaient de sa lente guérison, Yamcha secoua la tête, comme chaque fois, se disant qu'il était le dernier, et le plus vieux, des idiots.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Plume traversa la pièce, frôlant le plafond, et décrocha. Très vite, son expression fit revenir les heures noires dans la mémoire récente de Yamcha.

« Végéta va... être jugé ? »

* * *

Le problème devait être plus qu'épineux pour que Sangoku soit venu chercher son vieux maître pour l'emmener chez Dendé. Tortue Géniale avait bien une idée sur la question. Il soupçonnait le parchemin. Il avait entendu parler, très jeune, de cette ancestrale prophétie des Sept Moines, qui annonçait la venue de démons terrifiants. Le mystère de l'évasion de Piccolo lui avait ramené cette prophétie en mémoire.

Mais quand il se dirigea vers Dendé, Tortue Géniale sut que ce n'était pas ça. Le vieux maître resta silencieux. Bulma pleurait. De façon peu commune. D'habitude, Bulma pleurait d'énervement, ou au pire de fatigue. Là, Tortue Géniale sentait qu'elle pleurait parce que tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher échappait à son contrôle. Il fallut quelques minutes à Tortue Géniale pour imaginer que cela puisse être vrai.

« Voilà, vous savez tous à peu près pourquoi vous êtes ici. Végéta va être jugé pour ses... crimes passés par un Tribunal intergalactique. Il doit partir dans deux jours. Je vous ai demandé à tous de revenir aujourd'hui parce qu'il me semble que tous les conseils, tous les avis sont bons à entendre dans une situation comme celle-ci. » Dendé, après cette rapide présentation des faits, observa l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Sur la gauche, Guymaho, incrédule, tenait Chichi par les épaules. Videl et Sangohan tentait maladroitement de rassurer Bulma. Sangoten fronçait les sourcils, comme si tout cela paraissait illogique, pendant qu'Ani tentait de recomposer ce qu'elle savait de Végéta. Piccolo discutait silencieusement avec Yamcha. Enfin, tout à droite, Tortue Géniale et Sangoku semblaient chercher une solution trop facile. Végéta était absent. Il avait demandé à se retirer dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous exactement, Dendé ? »

« Il faut... trouver des bases, pour organiser une défense solide, Sangoten. Des arguments... Le problème, c'est que personne ici, je crois, ne sait... ne connaît vraiment tous les méfaits commis par Végéta. Je... cela paraît plus que difficile, mais il nous faut défendre un homme qui est... sans doute... le plus grand criminel de tous les temps... » Bulma n'osait plus regarder autre chose que le sol. Malgré tous les efforts qu'avait faits Dendé pour atténuer les faits, ses paroles la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais sérieusement imaginé que le passé de Végéta puisse resurgir ainsi. Elle avait pensé, naïvement, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, que tout s'était effacé dès l'instant où Végéta avait accepté de rompre avec son passé.

Les débats s'ouvrir alors, sur cette question essentielle. Et chacun tomba d'accord sur un point : on ne pouvait trouver d'excuses au passé de Végéta il fallait tout puiser dans son présent.

* * *

Krilin emplit pleinement ses deux poumons. L'air était si... nouveau. Il était arrivé depuis la veille, et se sentait déjà comme chez lui. La terre était hospitalière, la nature amicale. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se rendre à la cité. C'est ce qu'avait dit Ten Shin Han. Krlin n'avait pas encore rencontré un seul habitant de ce continent mystérieux, et il était impatient. Impatient... voilà un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas habité depuis bien longtemps... Depuis les minutes qui avaient précédées la naissance de Maron. Sauf qu'à ce moment, il y avait en plus la crainte que l'accouchement se déroule mal. Ici, rien. Seulement une impatience pure. Enfantine.

« Déjà debout, Krilin ? On ne reprend l'entraînement que dans deux jours, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Chaozu, je sais. Mais pour mon premier matin sur cette terre, je voulais être sûr que le soleil se levait comme ailleurs. » Le petit homme sourit à son ami.

Quand il sortit de sa tente, Ten Shin Han fut surpris de découvrir que le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt. Sur une souche de fortune s'étalait des fruits et de baies de la forêt. Et Krilin et Chaozu discutaient en riant. Avoir de la compagnie leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ten Shin Han se plaisait déjà à faire découvrir tous les mystères de ce monde oublié à leur ami. Et il avait senti dans le comportement de Krilin que lui aussi cachait des choses. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ten Shin Han pensa à son enfance, au milieu d'une forêt, comme ici.

* * *

Naturellement, le conseil s'était disposé en cercle, chacun assis par terre, en tailleur ou autre. On discutait, on proposait, et peu à peu, les lignes directrices s'installaient. Mais elle ne restait que des lignes, évasives, auxquelles il faudrait donner une forme. Auquel quelqu'un, le défenseur de Végéta, devrait donner forme.

Tortue Géniale se pencha vers le jeune Dieu, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

« Dendé... à propos du parchemin... »

« Oui. Je... je n'ai pas encore tout compris moi-même. Ce qui est clair, c'est cet alignement de point... »

« Il s'agit bien de la conjonction... Les sept planètes... »

Le jeune Dieu hocha lentement la tête. Il sentait que depuis la veille, le malaise suscité par ce parchemin avait encore pris de l'importance. Comme si une échéance approchait. Quand les sept planètes seront parfaitement alignées... « les puissances démoniaques n'auront plus de chaîne, la Terre elle-même ne pourra les arrêter ». C'était une traduction approximative qu'avait faite Dendé des caractères qui naissaient du dessin de la conjonction. Tortue Géniale reprit.

« Et c'est l'approche de cette conjonction spectaculaire qui a libéré Piccolo et Abarthagel des Enfers... n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est plus que probable. D'après le dessin, le rayon qui s'échappe ne s'arrête pas à la Terre. Il atteint des couches inférieures, souterraines... la représentation ancestrale des Enfers. »

« Je le savais... » Tortue Géniale n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser transparaître un semblant de fierté. Mais il reprit aussitôt, perplexe. « Mais dans ce cas, Dendé... Comme l'alignement n'est pas encore parfait, d'après ce que disent les scientifiques, alors... le pire est à venir... » Une fois encore, Dendé se contenta de hocher la tête. « Et... pourquoi tu ne préviens pas les autres ? » Le Namek soupira, comme pour mieux signifier à Tortue Géniale que son esprit était plus qu'embrouillé à ce propos.

« Eh bien... Pour le moment, on ne sait pas ce qui va arriver. Pas vraiment... Le parchemin reste très évasif. Et puis... il y a ce problème avec Végéta. Je pense qu'il faut le régler en priorité. » À son tour, Tortue Géniale hocha la tête. Oui, c'était un point de vue. Mais il était risqué. Très risqué.

* * *

« Pourquoi ils sont partis, tu crois ? » Caline regarda la petite fille, et signifia d'un haussement d'épaules son impuissance à trouver une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Ta maman m'a juste demandé de te garder. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave. » Caline n'avait pas d'enfant, mais en cet instant, elle se rendit compte de la difficulté de mentir à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas tout comprendre.

« Je crois que c'est à propos de papa. Parce que maman pensait à lui tout le temps ce matin. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Pourtant je l'ai vu, papa. Il n'est pas parti comme la dernière fois. D'habitude, quand il est en colère ou quoi, il s'envole très loin et... » La petite s'arrêta, et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur Caline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Bra baissa ses mains, et ses yeux semblaient presque apeurés.

« En fait, quand je dis qu'il s'est envolé, c'est avec un jet, bien sûr... » Caline fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien... oui... Comment veux-tu qu'il se soit envolé, sinon ? »

« Bah euh... je sais pas... » Bra respira un grand coup, se rendant compte à quel point il était difficile de cacher la vérité à quelqu'un qu'on aimait bien. Car elle devait bien l'avouer, Caline était une fille très gentille, et elle sentait que, quelque part, sa présence était bénéfique pour sa mère. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui n'allait pas avec Trunks. On ne lui avait rien dit, à elle, bien entendu, mais elle avait deviné que ça n'allait pas. Son frère était passé la veille au soir, avait récupéré quelques affaires, et il était parti sans dire un mot à personne. Ni à sa mère, ni à Caline, qui était pourtant sa secrétaire, d'après ce qu'avait compris Bra.

« Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour Trunks ? »

« Non... non, pas tellement... Un peu plus d'un an. »

« Et tu l'as connu comment ? » Caline sourit, et il sembla à Bra que ses joues viraient tout doucement au rouge.

« Dans une boîte de nuit. Tu sais, pour aller danser. Il m'a offert un verre, on a discuté, puis... » Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Un peu comme Bra tout à l'heure... C'était donc quelque chose que Caline voulait lui cacher...

« Alors c'était ton ami avant d'être ton chef. » Les joues de Caline se firent plus rouges et son sourire plus gêné.

« Si on veut, oui. » C'était le mot ami qui avait déclenché ce feu sur les joues de Caline. C'était là le point faible. Bra décida d'explorer la voie.

« Et il était gentil avec toi ? » Caline déglutit. Elle se demanda comment détourner la conversation qui prenait un tour vraiment embarrassant.

« Oui... c'est... c'est un bon patron, tu sais... » Elle avait dit ça avec une hésitation. Bra en était certaine. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce que disait Caline. Ce n'était pas faux mais... il y avait comme un décalage entre son regard et ses mots.

« Il faisait quoi de bien pour toi, par exemple ? »

« Euh... et bien... il m'a donné du travail, déjà... c'est important... » Les yeux de Caline tentaient d'appuyer son argumentation, comme pour mieux convaincre Bra. Mais la petite fille avait l'impression vague que c'était aussi elle-même que Caline essayait de convaincre.

« Mais il est pas venu te voir hier. C'était pas très sympa, ça. »

« Il... je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça, tu sais. Ta maman t'a expliqué le... enfin, elle t'a dit comment il était revenu ? » Bra déglutit. Elle s'était bloquée elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre ? Sa mère, qui avait vraiment beaucoup de soucis, n'avait pas donné de directive à Bra à propos de ça. La détermination gagna soudain la petite fille. Oui, elle allait régler les deux problèmes d'un coup.

« Je te le dis si tu promets de répondre à ma question après. » Caline parut surprise, puis indécise, puis surprise à nouveau. Finalement, un air de perplexité gagna son visage. Presque méfiante, elle articula lentement :

« Si tu veux, oui. »

« Bien. Alors croche ton petit doigt au mien, et répète après moi : "Vampire, breloque et tête de mort, si je mens je meurs jusqu'à c'que j'sois mort". » Un sourire détendit d'un coup le visage et les esprits de Caline. Cette réaction enfantine rassura pour un instant la jeune femme. Bra l'avait mise dans une position délicate, et à présent, elle semblait sur le point de lui apprendre quelque chose de terrible.

Elle répéta la phrase de Bra.

« Bien. Alors Trunks a été tué par un démon. Un truc du hasard. C'est Piccolo qui l'a dit. Mais comme c'est à cause de Piccolo, l'autre, le méchant, que les machins du hasard étaient sur Terre alors que Piccolo, le méchant toujours, s'était enfui des Enfers, alors les trois guerriers d'Enma ont décidé de le ressusciter. Trunks, hein, pas Piccolo le méchant. » Voilà. Bra avait fait aussi explicite qu'elle le pouvait, tout en ne dévoilant rien de plus que ce qui concernait directement Trunks.

Caline regardait la petite fille, interdite. Des démons, Piccolo, Piccolo l'autre, les Enfers, Enma, des guerriers, ressusciter... Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose du discours apparemment incohérent de Bra. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait tout simplement pensé que la petite fille avait une imagination débordante, mais là... en recoupant les évènements bizarres de ces deux derniers jours, et notamment le curieux épisode avec ce Sangohan, ami de la famille, Caline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Bra n'imaginait rien du tout. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le ton assuré de la petite fille.

« Bon, maintenant, à moi de te poser une question. Et t'es obligée de répondre, t'as promis. » Caline hocha la tête, absente, encore assaillie par des interrogations de tous ordres. « Est-ce que tu serais pas amoureuse de mon frère en secret ? »

Tout s'arrêta instantanément dans la tête de Caline. Ces histoires de démons et tous les détails étranges qu'elle avait notés dans la famille de Bulma, de la salle d'entraînement qui explose à la réapparition de Trunks, tout fut balayé d'un coup. Incapable d'articuler un mot, elle se força à fermer les yeux et à secouer la tête.

Bra fronça les sourcils. Étrange. Cette question avait touché Caline, mais Bra ne semblait pas avoir... touché juste. La jeune femme aurait tout aussi bien pu répondre « pas exactement… » Instinctivement, tous les détails s'articulèrent dans la tête de Bra. Les éléments s'agençaient de toutes les façons possibles, jusqu'à trouver la bonne. Une boîte de nuit... un ami avant d'être un chef... les joues qui rougissent... et maintenant, une sorte de mépris de la part de son frère... plus... plus Pearl... plus les problèmes d'adultes, comme on lui avait dit, entre Trunks et Pearl. Trunks, Pearl, Caline... Une sorte de trio, comme dans les séries que sa mère regardait parfois, à la télé... Trunks, Caline, Pearl... Ça y est ! La bonne combinaison !

« T'es la maîtresse de Trunks ! » Caline se leva d'un bond. Impossible... Cette petite fille... tout allait trop vite, trop loin... En l'espace de dix secondes, Bra l'avait complètement mise à jour. Quoi faire ? Devant une fillette d'à peine dix ans... capable de raisonner comme une adulte, et même plus encore... comment réagir...

Caline pleura. Complètement désemparée, sans plus savoir quoi faire... il n'y avait rien à faire de toutes façons... En voyant les larmes couler, tout doucement, Bra se leva à son tour, des remords pleins les yeux.

« Caline... j'voulais pas... je... je l'dirais à personne, tu sais... c'est un secret... »

La jeune femme sentit les pleurs virer au sourire. Une petite fille naïve... sûre d'être la seule au courant. Et bizarrement, Caline se sentait mieux à présent. Comme si toute la pression accumulée venait de disparaître, de quitter son corps avec ses larmes. En cet instant, ni Trunks ni tous ses autres problèmes n'importaient.

« Merci Bra. » La petite fille lui sourit et se serra contre elle. Il fallut quelques minutes à Caline pour se remettre de ce tourbillon d'émotions qui venait de la faire tournoyer dans tous les sens. Remise, elle fronça les sourcils, et dit à Bra, toujours collée contre elle :

« Mais... j'aimerais bien mieux comprendre cette histoire de démon, de Piccolo et de résurrection... »

* * *

« Bien. Je crois, compte tenu de la situation, que nous avons été efficaces. »

Le cercle acquiesça en silence. Dendé était au centre, et avait mis fin au débat. Le groupe avait dégagé plusieurs pistes, plusieurs lignes directrices, et tenté de donner une cohérence à l'ensemble. La défense de Végéta était loin d'être solide et irréprochable, mais au moins, ils avaient trouvé des éléments. Et vu la situation de Végéta, c'était déjà un exploit...

Il restait néanmoins un point à éclaircir, un détail que Sangoten tournait dans son esprit depuis une petite heure.

« Dendé... je ne sais pas très bien comment marche ce tribunal, mais je suppose qu'il faudra un avocat, ou quelque chose de ce genre... »

« Hmm... C'est exact. Mais le Tribunal Suprême est très à cheval là-dessus. Il faut quelqu'un de compétent, qui puisse présenter un CV acceptable. » Tous se regardèrent. Dendé savait qui il enverrait auprès de Végéta, c'était évident. Mais personne ne semblait ici avoir les compétences requises. Il n'y avait que des combattants, des enfants ou de jeunes personnes sans aucune connaissance en droit sur la terrasse du palais. Dendé sourit et reprit.

« Il faut quelqu'un ayant ou ayant eu une charge importante, symbolique. Quelqu'un ayant des connaissances sur le droit, la justice, mais aussi sur l'univers, les peuples qui nous entourent... le mieux serait d'y envoyer un Dieu, ou... » Yamcha poursuivit dans un souffle :

« Ou un ancien Dieu... »

Piccolo se leva, le regard des autres pesant sur ses épaules. Personne ne savait vraiment comment Piccolo allait réagir. Il était loin d'éprouver une grande affection pour Végéta, c'était notoire. Le Namek fit face au jeune Dieu.

« Défendre Végéta ? » Piccolo avait retrouvé un regard dur, qui exprimait sa colère rentrée, mais aussi une sorte de fatalité. Il était le seul dont le Tribunal accepterait la candidature, c'était une évidence. Mais autre chose le gênait. Dendé avait une autre raison pour l'envoyer là-bas. Il connaissait trop bien le jeune Namek pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et il savait aussi pertinemment que Dieu ne lui en dirait pas plus. Ce qui l'énervait finalement bien plus que d'avoir à défendre celui qui l'avait assassiné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« À chaque fois que quelqu'un entre dans

notre histoire, ce que vous appelez mon

"monde fictionnel réaliste", il est en effet

interpelé par deux choses : une étrangeté

hors-norme, et la petite touche qui fait

que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'y croire. »

Extrait de l'interview du mois, _La Revue Littéraire,_ n°272

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trunks

Une journée terminée. Une de plus. C'était un vague à l'âme assez classique. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. La jeune femme avançait, les yeux baissés, perdus dans les détails des pierres du trottoir. Elle rentrait chez elle après cette journée d'intégration des locaux provisoires. La formidable explosion qui avait détruit le laboratoire des services secrets, et quelques autres salles, n'avait toujours pas été expliquée.

En arrivant chez elle, elle ne put que se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, la veille. Elle en était sortie assez vite, n'ayant souffert d'aucune blessure corporelle... ce qui restait un mystère. D'après ses supérieurs, elle était dans le labo au moment de l'explosion. Pourtant on l'avait retrouvée dans la rue, à plus de cinquante mètres des bâtiments en flammes. Sans aucune blessure, aucune lésion, excepté cette ennuyeuse perte de mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait même pas sur quoi elle travaillait, et ses supérieurs avaient été incapables de lui donner autre chose qu'un numéro de dossier, qui avait d'ailleurs brûlé. La seule personne qui savait sur quoi ils travaillaient était son collègue, qui avait été retrouvé lui dans les débris d'une salle jouxtant le labo, probablement assommé par la projection d'une table. Il était pour le moment dans un coma léger, et tous ses espoirs reposaient désormais sur lui.

Quand le téléphone sonna, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Allo ? Oui, c'est Lauralys, oui... Ah, c'est toi, maman... »

* * *

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. »

« C'est normal, Bulma. » Sangoten était comme son père. Il gardait, en toute situation, un sourire qui rassurait toujours.

« Vous rentrez boire quelque chose ? »

« Rapidement alors. »

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'imposante maison que Sangoten connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir explorée de long en large avec Trunks. Ani suivait, silencieuse comme dans une église. Ils avaient un peu de temps, et n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour les petits. Sangohan avait trouvé une baby-sitter, étant donné que Maron était partie avec sa mère.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon, et avant même que Bulma ne leur propose les boissons, ils furent accueillis par un bruit tonitruant venu des escaliers.

« Maman ! » Bra sauta les quatre dernières marches et bondit au cou de sa mère. Elle resta un instant comme ça, puis, en petite fille bien élevée, fit la bise à Goten et Ani. L'arrivée de Bra avait créé une sorte de malaise, qui fut renforcé par l'entrée de Caline, qui descendait elle aussi de l'étage. Ni Sangoten ni Ani ne savaient comment se comporter. Bra était-elle au courant pour son père ? Et cette jeune femme que Bulma avait accueillie, que savait-elle d'eux au juste ? Bulma rompit le silence qui avait suivi le bonjour de Caline.

« Bra ? Tu veux bien aller me chercher les dossiers du satellite ? Ils doivent être arrivés chez ton grand-père... » La jeune fille regarda sa mère, loin d'être dupe, mais joua le jeu.

« D'accord... » Elle quitta la pièce en traînant des pieds. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais cette fois, ce fut Caline qui parla la première.

« Vous... vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse... pour parler de Végéta... » Le regard de Bulma changea légèrement. Caline avait dit ça comme si... comme si elle savait quelque chose... En tout cas, elle avait deviné que le problème concernait Végéta.

« En fait... c'est assez délicat... je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez... sans vouloir vous offenser... » dit Bulma.

« Ce n'est rien... je comprends. Mais si jamais... enfin, si jamais vous pensez que je peux vous être utile... n'hésitez pas. » Bulma sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle avait eu peur que Caline ne le prenne mal.

Sangoten observa la jeune femme s'éloigner. La secrétaire de Trunks, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Et probablement sa maîtresse, il le supposait.

« Bulma... Trunks a mal réagi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle eut un sourire amer.

« Mal réagi à quoi ? À ses vacances forcées, à la présence incongrue de Caline, à sa séparation d'avec Pearl ? »

« Alors... Caline est bien... »

« Était sa maîtresse, corrigea Bulma. Je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux tiré les conséquences de leur relation. »

« Et tu ne sais pas où est Trunks à l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda Goten. Bulma secoua la tête. Elle ne semblait même plus pouvoir pleurer tant ses larmes avaient déjà coulé.

« Il faudrait au moins pouvoir le prévenir pour Végéta... »

« Dendé n'a pas... enfin, il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire pour ça. Et puis il a souri, comme d'habitude. »

Sangoten hocha la tête, les yeux perdus. À la joie qui avait accueilli la résurrection de Krilin, C18 et Trunks avait succédé cette étrange atmosphère dans laquelle ils baignaient à présent, ou plus exactement dans laquelle Bulma baignait. Ani observa celle qui, après avoir vu mourir son fils, devait voir partir l'homme de sa vie pour un procès dont personne ne semblait pouvoir prendre la véritable mesure. Et elle ne put que se sentir toute petite devant cette femme formidable.

* * *

Maron enregistra les données. Elle ne tenait pas à tout perdre, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé. Ce bloc électronique offert par Bulma était très pratique. Maron pouvait écrire n'importe où, n'importe quand. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait utilisé autant de mémoire sur le bloc que durant ces trois derniers mois. Après les chocs émotionnels qu'elle avait subis, de son enlèvement par Piccolo à la mort de ses parents, la jeune fille se ressourçait réellement ici.

Sa mère avait passé la journée entière à entraîner son frère, sous prétexte de rééduquer sa jambe. C17 avait refusé de demander à Bulma de la réparer, et préférait garder cette jambe de bois qui lui donnait un faux air de corsaire.

Maron entendait vaguement les protestations de C17 un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Mais elle était plutôt occupée à penser à son père. Ten Shin Han et Chaozu l'avait emmené avec eux, à leur mystérieux « lieu d'entraînement » dont ils ne voulaient pas révéler l'emplacement. Son père ne pouvait qu'être attiré par un tel mystère.

Mais Maron devait bien avouer que le plus auréolé de mystère était Ten Shin Han. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment assisté à un combat, elle pouvait imaginer la puissance atteinte par les Saiyens, Sangoku en tête, grâce aux récits de son père. De même, elle connaissait les bases théoriques des arts martiaux, du développement de l'aura et d'autres choses encore touchant à l'entraînement suivi par les combattants de la Terre. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment l'homme aux trois yeux avait fait pour parvenir à tenir tête, et même à vaincre Sangoten ou Sangoku. Elle espérait s'entretenir avec lui un jour, ou bien avec Tortue Géniale, et surtout attendait avec impatience le retour de son père, qui avec un peu de chance allait subir le même entraînement. Et qui sait, peut-être écrirait-elle un livre sur ce « personnage incontournable des arts martiaux », comme l'avait appelé un jour Tortue Géniale.

* * *

Le départ de Végéta et Piccolo avait eu lieu sans cérémonie. Ils étaient partis à la nuit, avec les représentants du Tribunal. Le matin, Bulma avait expliqué à sa fille que son père était parti dans l'espace pour quelque temps, pour de vieilles histoires à propos de Freezer. Elle ne tenait pas, pas encore du moins, à révéler à Bra tout le passé de Végéta. Ce qu'elle en savait du moins. Quant à Caline, elle ne s'était pas montrée très curieuse, se contentant des vagues explications de Bulma. Cette dernière se rendait bien compte que la jeune femme évitait volontairement de poser des questions, pour ne pas mettre Bulma mal à l'aise. Et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le départ de la navette. Bulma faisait tourner la maison et l'entreprise du bout des bras, tentant de tout gérer sans trop s'investir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait d'y laisser ses nerfs, sinon. Une atmosphère étrange s'installa donc à la Capsule, entre Bra qui parlait très peu, ce qui était plus qu'inquiétant, Bulma qui tenait bon sur tous les fronts mais en ne faisant que le strict minimum, et Caline qui partait toute la journée à la recherche d'un appartement, et revenait chaque soir plus dépitée. Bulma lui avait donné un congé exceptionnel, mais Caline, dès qu'elle le pouvait, la secondait dans sa tâche.

Et le soir, souvent, alors que Bulma s'écroulait dans son lit, éreintée, Caline racontait une histoire à Bra avant de s'endormir. Enfin, plus exactement, Caline racontait une histoire à Bra, puis Bra racontait une histoire à Caline, et toutes les deux allaient se coucher la tête bien remplie.

« Donc Piccolo est le mauvais côté de Dieu, mais il s'est réuni à Dieu... »

« Pour affronter les cyborgs. »

« D'accord... Et les cyborgs, ce sont C18 et C17, et C18 est la femme de Krilin. »

« C'est ça. Je crois même qu'il y a eu d'autres cyborgs mais là, faudrait demander à Sangoku ou à Krilin. Ils sont forts sur ces trucs-là. » Caline soupira, essayant de remettre tous les éléments en ordre.

« Ok. Et Freezer... c'est un tyran extra-terrestre que Sangoku a tué. »

« Oui. Et avant, mon papa était obligé de travailler pour lui. »

« Il était son esclave ? »

« Ben pas vraiment... » La petite fille prit cet air perplexe qu'elle arborait souvent ces derniers temps, et qui la murait dans le silence de longues heures durant. « En fait, je sais que papa n'a pas toujours été gentil. Il a tué Ten Shin Han avant. »

« Attends... Ten Shin Han c'est qui ? »

« Un ami de ma maman... Un ami de très longtemps. Mais il n'aime pas trop papa. Comme Yamcha et Piccolo. Ça se sent. »

« C'est normal s'il a été tué par ton père. Même si on a pu le ressusciter, ce n'est quand même pas très... agréable je pense. » La petite fille hocha la tête, le regard toujours perdu, comme un savant plongé dans des calculs complexes.

« En fait je crois que papa... a des problèmes parce qu'avant, il était méchant. Maman ne veut pas me le dire, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose comme ça. »

« Est-ce que... les hommes de Freezer auraient pu le retrouver ? »

« Non. » Le ton certain de Bra étonna Caline. Elle était en train de discuter avec une fillette de neuf ans, mais se sentait dépassée par ses capacités de raisonnement. Elle avait un sens de la logique imparable, ce que confirmèrent les explications qu'elle donna à Caline. « Non, parce que si c'était ça, alors papa serait parti se battre. Et Sangoku et d'autres l'auraient suivi. Dès qu'il faut se battre, tout le monde fonce. C'est maman qui dit toujours ça. Mais là ils sont restés. Papa est parti tout seul. Avec Piccolo... »

Caline hocha la tête en silence. Elle attendait une autre conclusion de Bra, mais le visage de la petite fille se changea soudain en un sourire surmonté par un regard fatigué.

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais pas tarder à m'endormir. Ça fatigue de réfléchir comme ça... » Caline sourit à son tour et serra la petite fille dans ses bras avant de la border. Elle était vraiment étonnante. En un instant, elle était passée du statut de « maître à penser », que l'on écoute attentivement, religieusement presque, à celui de petite fille fragile, qui a besoin d'une présence maternelle qui, au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles, avait tendance à faire défaut depuis quelques jours. Et Caline était à l'aise dans ce double rôle. D'un côté, elle apprenait beaucoup de choses de Bra, et de l'autre, elle se sentait investie d'une charge importante auprès de la petite fille.

* * *

Les marches du palais n'avaient pas vu d'étranger depuis trois jours maintenant. Mais Dendé attendait le nouveau venu.

« Trunks... que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Le jeune homme observa le Namek, l'air plus ou moins soupçonneux.

« Je... Tu sais où est mon père, n'est-ce pas ? » Dendé hocha la tête, mais l'absence d'un sourire pourtant habituel sur le visage de Dieu inquiéta un peu plus Trunks. « J'ai senti son énergie quitter la Terre. Avec Piccolo. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Viens. Installons-nous à table. Ce que j'ai à te dire mérite que tu t'assoies. »

Trunks déglutit. Depuis trois jours il sentait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était produit, et tout ce temps, il avait ruminé, passé en revue toutes les énergies qu'ils connaissaient pour comprendre quelque chose. Mais aucun fait vraiment exceptionnel ne l'avait alerté. Pas de puissance hostile, pas d'attaque. Mais son père n'était pas revenu.

« Vois-tu, ton père a été retrouvé par un... Tribunal Suprême, qui s'est donné la tâche de poursuivre tous les criminels à la solde de Freezer. » Trunks mit quelques temps à absorber les paroles du Dieu, et l'incertitude ne quitta son regard qu'après de longues minutes.

« Mais... pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? »

« Qui aurait pu savoir où tu étais ? »

« Toi ! Ou même... mon père ou Sangoku aurait pu me localiser ! »

« Et c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? » Trunks resta interloqué. Puis il baissa la tête. « Je pourrais te retourner la réprimande. Tu as bien senti que toutes les grandes puissances s'étaient réunies ici. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? »

« Je... j'avais... » balbutia Trunks.

« Tu ne voulais voir personne. Et c'est ton droit, je ne te blâme pas. Si j'avais jugé indispensable de t'informer, je l'aurais fait. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il valait mieux respecter ton choix. »

« Mon choix ? »

« Rester éloigné de tous un moment. » Trunks soupira.

« Tu as beau être Dieu, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider. »

« Mais je ne cherche pas à t'aider, Trunks. Tu dois le faire tout seul. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Le point, affirma Dendé. Le point sur ces dernières années. Comprendre le comportement de tes proches. Savoir ce que toi tu veux vraiment. » Trunks resta silencieux un moment, puis quitta la table, bientôt suivi par le jeune Dieu.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas si tes vagues conseils m'aideront vraiment, mais... » Dendé coupa durement le ton acerbe de Trunks.

« Tu n'es pas venu ici chercher conseil, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors ne me reproche pas de rester vague. Ta vie, c'est toi qui l'as forgée Trunks. Moi je ne suis que Dieu. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe et je ne peux pas changer les choses en claquant des doigts. Toi seul peux le faire. »

« C'est faux Dendé. Je n'ai pas forgé ma vie. Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une mère chef d'entreprise et un père criminel. »

« Et moi, crois-tu que j'ai demandé à voir mourir mes frères sous mes yeux ? À être confronté, tout petit, à la soif du pouvoir et de l'immortalité ? »

Trunks essayait de ne pas être déstabilisé par le ton de plus en plus dur de Dendé. Il tentait de faire face, sûr de ses convictions. « Mais ces choses existent, Trunks. Et elles influencent ton destin, c'est évident. Il faut faire avec. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'aller contre le vent. Plier l'échine et fuir en avant ne sert à rien, il faudrait que tu le comprennes. Personne ne t'a obligé à être chef d'entreprise, même si ta mère t'y a poussé. Personne ne t'a obligé à aimer Pearl pour toute ta vie. À toi de faire des choix, si difficile soient-ils, et de les assumer. »

« Et les autres, ils ne fuient pas peut-être ? Ils ne choisissent pas la facilité, eux ? Et tu ne les sermonnes pas ! »

« De qui tu veux parler ? De ta mère, qui gère aujourd'hui une entreprise gigantesque, deux familles qui battent de l'aile, une petite fille qui est confrontée à trop de choses qui la dépassent, et son image dans le miroir ? De ton père qui a choisi d'affronter ceux dont il a été le bourreau, qui a accepté d'être défendu par celui qu'il a tué jadis ? »

« Non, mais... Goten par exemple. Il a fui lui. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fui, à ton avis ? Sa mère ? Son frère ? Sangoten a fait le choix le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de la part d'un humain. Il s'est confronté à lui-même. Il a décidé de ne pas vivre ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vivre. Sangoten a pris sa vie en main, comme l'a fait Chichi peu après, grâce à lui, en rejoignant Sangoku. Comme le fait Sangoku aujourd'hui, d'une certaine manière. » Trunks gardait la tête baissée. Il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien. Dendé reprit sur un ton beaucoup plus calme, plus habituel.

« Je ne te dis pas qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais choix, Trunks. Ce serait trop simple. Mais il y a le choix. Et ce choix, il faut l'assumer, non pas le déguiser derrière de fausses obligations. C'est comme ça qu'ont lieu les guerres et les massacres. C'est comme ça que les gens se détruisent, Trunks. Peut-être que tu peux vivre toute ta vie avec la même femme, peut-être que non. Peut-être que tu as besoin de trois liaisons en même temps, et je ne peux pas dire que c'est mal. Cette morale-là ne vaut pas grand-chose. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que choisir en te disant "c'est obligé" n'est pas une bonne solution. À toi d'affronter les choses, de savoir qui tu es toi-même, de quoi tu as besoin pour vivre, et de l'assumer. Les autres ne pourront pas t'en vouloir. Crois-tu que Chichi en veuille à Sangoten d'être parti pendant trois ans ? Elle a retrouvé son fils heureux de vivre, en accord avec lui-même. »

Trunks observa Dendé, serra les poings, les mâchoires, et bondit dans le ciel, quittant le palais à toute vitesse. Le Namek soupira et serra son bâton, avec l'espoir d'avoir trouvé les mots justes. Ce qui même pour Dieu, surtout pour Dieu, est une affaire bien difficile.

* * *

Cette réunion l'ennuyait fermement. Son collègue était sorti du coma ce matin. Il avait parlé de deux hommes étranges, accompagnés d'une jeune fille, qui avaient débarqué pendant l'autopsie d'un corps non-humain, peut-être extraterrestre, dont toute trace avait disparu. Et il avait affirmé qu'elle était avec lui dans le labo au moment où il avait explosé. En tant que savant, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait explorer d'autres voies.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à la fin de la réunion, et se hâta de quitter la salle. Elle grommela un pardon à un homme qu'elle avait bousculé avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

« Jolie la petite brune. Mais pas très aimable. »

« Qui ? Ah, Lauralys. Non, c'est pas ça. C'est une crème, cette fille. Mais elle n'aime pas trop la foule je crois. »

« Elle bosse dans ton service ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule qui ne vient jamais boire un pot. Elle vit seule et je me demande si elle sort autrement que pour venir au boulot. »

« Associable. »

« Ben bizarrement, non. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois au restaurant, quand le patron a pris sa retraite, et je t'assure qu'elle n'était pas la dernière à plaisanter. Mais c'est comme ça, elle vit pour autre chose. »

« Ouais. Encore une qui a vu Dieu, sans doute. »

* * *

La plaine semblait immense. À perte de vue, Krilin ne voyait que les lignes droites de l'horizon. Rien ne venait bousculer ce paysage plat, pas même un souffle de vent. Krilin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la salle du Temps, chez Dendé. Son attention revint au jeune homme, dont les longs cheveux noirs bloqués par un ruban bleu lui rappelaient vaguement C17.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Tilsit est un guerrier lear. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné ces techniques peu communes que tu m'as vu exécuter. En fait, la vision des arts martiaux dans ce monde est très différente de la nôtre. Il va te falloir reprendre toutes les bases et en varier quelques-unes. »

« Si tu as suivi le même entraînement que Ten Shin Han, ça risque d'être assez long. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il se moque. » Krilin sourit à Chaozu, sans pour autant être rassuré.

« Alors, pour commencer, je vais te demander de vider ton esprit, jusqu'à sentir le moindre brin d'herbe de cette plaine. »

Effectivement, il reprenait vraiment la base...

* * *

« Messieurs, je déclare le procès Végéta ouvert. » C'est par ces mots que le juge, un être grand et très fin, à la peau violette et la tête en forme de boomerang, avait commencé son cirque. Puis avait suivi l'énumération de tous les crimes que l'on reprochait à Végéta.

Piccolo et le Saiyen se trouvaient dans une sorte de loge indépendante, qui flottait dans les airs. Elle se déplaçait au gré des décisions du juge. Ce dernier siégeait sur un énorme trône, masqué par un bureau massif. À sa droite et sa gauche, on retrouvait chaque fois deux personnes chargées de prendre en note tous les détails du procès.

Ce bureau était en fait minuscule par rapport à l'immensité de la salle. Face à lui, une tribune gigantesque accueillait tous les spectateurs. Piccolo estimait leur nombre à plusieurs milliers. Une rivière aux éclats turquoise séparait le bureau du juge de la tribune. Enfin, d'autres loges volantes de tailles diverses, qui portaient les différentes délégations qui accusaient Végéta, les témoins appelés ou encore quelques équipes de journalistes aux traits, aux couleurs et aux formes variées, venant probablement des quatre coins de l'univers, faisaient des allers retours dans la salle.

Durant les deux premières journées, Piccolo n'eut rien à dire. On énuméra les horreurs, les massacres et les génocides commis par Végéta. Différents groupes prirent la parole. Il y avait là des survivants de différentes planètes, des organisations pour la défense des droits fondamentaux, des représentants de la justice interplanétaire, bref, tout un cortège qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir Végéta pendu. Piccolo put ainsi mesurer la difficulté de sa tâche, qu'il entama le troisième jour.

« À présent, j'appelle Piccolo, ancien Dieu de la Terre, pour la défense du Prince Végéta. » La loge se dirigea vers le bureau magistral, qui faisait penser à ces orgues gigantesques qu'on retrouve dans certaines cathédrales, sous les huées des tribunes. Le juge obtint le silence par des salves électriques que les soldats gardiens envoyaient au public.

« Mais avant tout, il convient de demander à l'accusé s'il reconnaît tous ces crimes que nous avons énumérés. » Instantanément, les derniers murmures s'arrêtèrent. Végéta se leva, et le oui auquel il tenta de donner un semblant d'assurance fut instantanément couvert par un vacarme digne d'une éruption. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes aux soldats pour maîtriser le public.

« Piccolo, à vous pour la défense. »

« Merci. Comme vous l'avez entendu, le Prince Végéta reconnaît tous les crimes qui lui sont attribués. En aucun cas il n'a essayé de se soustraire à la justice du Tribunal Suprême. Il ne nie pas, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une marque de fierté. »

« Mais votre assurance n'a que peu de valeur. C'est le jury qu'il vous faudra convaincre, si tenté qu'une telle chose soit possible. Poursuivez. »

« Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais amener devant vos yeux un autre fait. Ces crimes datent d'environ vingt-cinq ans. »

« Ah, coupa le juge, le Duc Nazor voudrait intervenir. »

« Merci Juge Suprême. Je tiens d'abord à préciser à nos amis "terriens", excusez-moi l'expression, que la prescription n'existe pas ici, s'ils espéraient se sauver ainsi. Ensuite, j'ai peine à imaginer qu'on veuille nous faire croire que le Prince Végéta s'est soudain repenti. Soyons sérieux, quel criminel de guerre prendrait le risque de faire parler de lui une fois qu'il n'est plus couvert ? Si le Prince Végéta n'a plus fait de vagues depuis vingt ans, c'est parce qu'il se terrait, au sens propre. » Des rires éclatèrent. « Il se cachait de peur que la justice ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir. »

« Une autre intervention... Légat Sinien, de la planète Pretor. »

« Merci Juge Suprême. Il faut juste signaler que le dernier crime d'envergure commis par Végéta n'a pas été retenu dans la liste. Les Nameks ont en effet refusé de se joindre aux autres plaignants. Il n'y a qu'à regarder le défenseur du Saiyen pour comprendre. »

« Vous souhaitez répondre ? demanda le juge à Piccolo. Vous avez la parole. »

« Pour répondre aux allusions raciales de certaines personnes présentes ici, je voudrais juste signaler que je n'ai pas vécu sur Namek et que mes contacts avec ma planète natale sont quasiment inexistants. Ce que je voulais dire avant qu'on ne me coupe, c'est que le Végéta que vous avez devant vous n'est plus le même homme. Je ne parle pas de repentir, simplement d'une évolution, avec le temps, que connaît chaque être vivant. Celui que vous continuez d'appeler le Prince Végéta n'a plus rien du Saiyen cruel et sans pitié qui est décrit depuis deux jours. »

« Excusez-moi, une nouvelle intervention. Ehr Malgen, Président de la Chambre Interplanètaire pour la Punition des Génocides et Autres Crimes de Guerre des Membres de l'Empire de Freezer. »

« Merci, monsieur le Juge, en mon nom et en celui de la CIPGACGMEF. Il me semble ici que nous arrivions à la limite du supportable. Cependant, je tiens à prévenir le Défenseur Piccolo avant de sévir. Car dans ses dires, il s'agit bien d'une insulte à la mémoire des victimes du Prince Végéta. Pour un peu, on parlerait de détail de l'Histoire... dois-je vous rappeler combien de planètes ont disparu sous la main de ce monstre ? »

Eh bien... la partie s'annonçait difficile. Piccolo savait bien que ce tribunal était plus que légitime. Végéta était un criminel, même si cette époque semblait terminée, et il devait payer pour ses exactions, bien que selon Piccolo il avait déjà été puni, sous certains aspects. Néanmoins, si on ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de défendre le Saiyen, ce Tribunal n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Il fallait que tous ici comprennent qu'il ne niait aucunement la gravité des crimes commis par Végéta. La défense mise au point avec les autres tenait simplement sur la possibilité d'amener aux yeux du jury une façade du Saiyen qu'il ignorait très certainement. Piccolo se souhaita bien du courage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Les tribunaux saiyens, souvent en réalité

des conseils de guerre, ne rassemblaient

pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes, et

n'étaient jamais ébruités. Un guerrier ne

devait pas faillir. Il en allait de la fierté

de tout un peuple. »

 _La Légende de Peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lauralys

Une semaine... une semaine déjà que Végéta était parti. Et cette question, toujours : qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Les yeux de Bulma étaient noyés de son inquiétude. Sangohan l'écoutait parler, donner les dernières nouvelles. Elle était tous les soirs en contact avec Piccolo, par le biais d'un transmetteur de son invention.

« Depuis trois jours ? Il n'a pas eu la parole depuis trois jours ? »

« Oui. Chaque fois qu'il prononce une phrase, toutes les délégations plaignantes réagissent et y vont de leur petit discours sur la justice, le devoir de mémoire, le respect des victimes, etc. Tu imagines l'état de nerf de Piccolo... »

Sangohan hocha la tête, sans refouler un sourire. Oh, oui, il connaissait bien son vieil ami, et savait parfaitement qu'il préférerait envoyer les juges, les plaignants, Végéta et Dendé au diable plutôt que de rester sur cette planète dite neutre. Sangoten orienta la discussion vers un second problème.

« Et Trunks ? »

« Pas de nouvelle. Je ne sais même pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. »

Un silence lourd suivit. Bulma était seule pour gérer tous les problèmes que pouvaient lui poser la maison, l'entreprise et surtout sa fille. Même si Caline donnait apparemment un bon coup de main, c'était avant tout dans sa tête que Bulma se sentait seule. La jeune femme entra d'ailleurs à ce moment, une liasse de papier à la main. Après un rapide salut aux amis de son hôte, elle quitta la pièce par une autre porte. Avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne la parole, elle avait fait un nouvel aller-retour.

« Et Pearl ? »

« Elle vient de temps en temps, avec Kesshô. Elle est restée à la Capsule, comme Trunks n'y est plus. Je crois qu'elle cherche du travail, même si je lui ai dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Je crois que... qu'elle veut partir. Trouver un autre logement. Bref, elle a définitivement tiré un trait sur... sur Trunks. »

Nouvel aller-retour de Caline, accompagné d'un silence toujours aussi pesant.

Sangohan reprit la parole.

« Et... pour en revenir à Végéta... Comment crois-tu qu'il prend ça ? Je veux dire... il avait l'air comment avant de partir ? »

« Tu veux dire est-ce qu'il va s'énerver et tuer tout le monde ? Je ne pense pas. En fait... il était un peu comme après la mort de Trunks. Comme si... comme si d'un coup il revivait son passé. Son regard... avant de quitter la Terre... son regard m'a fait froid dans le dos. »

Froid dans le dos... Oui, le regard de Végéta n'était pas des plus rassurants. Mais là, c'était Bulma qui parlait. Ce n'était pas la cruauté ou la férocité que Végéta aurait pu retrouver dans son regard, puisqu'il vivait dans le passé, dont elle parlait. C'était sans doute au contraire l'absence de dureté, de détermination qui faisait craindre le pire à Bulma. Végéta avait eu l'air si... fragile. Sangoten rompit le nouveau silence qui avait accompagné l'aller de Caline.

« En tout cas, j'espère que Piccolo parviendra à atténuer le jugement. » Retour de Caline. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta, et, à la surprise de tous, prit la parole.

« Vous pensez que les juges prendront en compte le fait que Végéta a tué Piccolo et que malgré tout, celui-ci le défende ? » Le silence imposé par cette brusque intervention de Caline était tout à fait différent des précédents. Un à un, les regards de chaque invité se posèrent sur le visage figé de surprise de Bulma.

« Mais... comment... comment vous savez ? » Caline se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

« Je... en fait, je discute beaucoup avec Bra, le soir. Elle m'a raconté votre histoire. C'est une sorte de... marché qu'on a fait ensemble. » Sangohan fronça les sourcils.

« De marché ? »

« Oui. C'est une petite fille extraordinaire vous savez. Elle a découvert, rien qu'en m'écoutant parler, que j'étais la... enfin, la maîtresse de Trunks. Pour en avoir la certitude, elle m'a fait promettre de répondre à sa question, et en échange, elle répondait à n'importe laquelle des miennes. Et voilà. Depuis nous bavardons chaque soir avant d'aller nous coucher. » Un nouveau silence arriva, le temps pour tous de méditer sur cette situation nouvelle. Caline savait donc beaucoup de choses à présent. Sangohan se dit alors qu'ils avaient été idiots de lui cacher la vérité. Avec ce qu'elle avait vu des Fazerhs, elle aurait fini de toutes façons par poser les questions fatidiques.

* * *

Les quelques bruits qui osaient monter jusqu'au plafond de l'immense salle étaient ceux du papier qui passait sous les centaines de doigts présents à la bibliothèque de la Capitale.

« Mademoiselle Lauralys ? Voilà le livre que vous avez demandé. » La jeune femme chuchota un merci presque aussi inaudible que les paroles de l'employé. Elle posa doucement le livre imposant qu'elle s'empressa de feuilleter.

 _Démons, lutins et autres farfadets_... Titre digne d'une œuvre fantastique et surtout onirique. Lauralys ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle explorait cette voie. Peut-être parce que toutes les autres s'étaient avérées vaines. Le chapitre le plus long concernait le démon Piccolo. Une histoire qui ressortait régulièrement, et pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques mois. Lauralys n'y croyait pas. Enfin, elle aurait pu le dire avec certitude un mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'oublier ce qu'elle croyait, pour ne pas risquer de mettre de côté une ou plusieurs pistes.

Elle tomba sur plusieurs croquis, qui se ressemblaient à peu près tous. Un être relativement grand, à la peau verte, aux oreilles pointues, dépassées par deux antennes, et aux crocs aiguisés.

 _Les premières occurrences au démon Piccolo remontent au Ve siècle de notre ère. Il s'agit surtout de témoignages oraux qui se sont transmis de génération en génération. Ces témoignages ont été rapportés par un moine de la secte des Huaku au siècle dernier, soit plus de deux cent ans après les « faits ». Il est donc difficile de leur accorder une authenticité solide. Néanmoins, le moine affirme s'être appuyé sur les dires de deux témoins oculaires, qu'il a lui-même rencontrés, et qui auraient été alors âgés de plus de deux cent ans. Il nomme même ces témoins, deux experts en arts martiaux, Mutenroshi et Tsurusennin, qui auraient affronté le démon en compagnie de leur maître, le légendaire Mutaïto._

Le récit du combat n'était pas ce qui intéressait vraiment Lauralys. Elle passa donc les quelques pages qui relataient les techniques utilisées par les deux adversaires, et qui s'adressaient davantage à des spécialistes.

 _La deuxième apparition du démon est beaucoup plus rapprochée dans le temps, puisqu'elle a eu lieu il y a moins de quarante ans, en 753. Il s'agit donc cette fois d'un fait historique avéré, avec pour preuves notamment les enregistrements des allocutions de Piccolo, qui avait alors pris le pouvoir et a fait régner la terreur pendant quelques jours. Néanmoins, il faut nuancer ces preuves. S'il y a bien eu, en 753, un coup d'État, fomenté par un individu qui se faisait appeler Piccolo, et qui physiquement ressemble aux croquis datant du VIe siècle, rien n'indique qu'il s'agissait d'un démon ou d'un être surnaturel. Certains, notamment le Docteur Sprugel, défendent la thèse d'un expert en arts martiaux, un combattant surentraîné, qui a tout simplement utilisé le mythe du démon pour mieux asseoir son pouvoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'affaire rebondira trois ans plus tard, quand aux 23e tournoi des arts martiaux, un combattant affirmant être issu du démon Piccolo détruira le stade. Il faut noter qu'en 753, le règne du tyran prit fin grâce à « un petit garçon très courageux », pour reprendre les termes du souverain Kokuoh lors de sa reprise du pouvoir. Ce petit garçon aurait défié Piccolo et l'aurait anéanti. Le roi n'a jamais apporté plus de précisions à cet autre mystère. Qui pouvait bien être ce petit garçon ? Certains n'ont pas hésité à l'assimiler à Mr Satan, qui aurait alors été âgé de six ans. Cette version n'a jamais été confirmée par le héros._

Un petit garçon... Étrange... Lauralys ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette histoire l'avait accrochée. Elle avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, du démon Piccolo, par le biais d'histoires pour enfant. On lui avait appris plus tard que celui qui avait pris le pouvoir en 753 était un simple combattant surdoué, vaincu par un autre expert en arts martiaux, mais cette histoire de petit garçon la laissait perplexe. En fait, le passage de Piccolo au pouvoir avait été comme un traumatisme, et on commençait seulement à en reparler depuis dix ans. Il restait beaucoup de choses à découvrir, dans cette histoire, beaucoup de choses que personne auparavant n'avait cherché à comprendre, parce qu'on préférait oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Elle referma le livre, nota les noms de Mutenroshi, Tsurusennin et Kokuoh, et fonça acheter une carte de la Capitale du Royaume.

* * *

« Non, non... Tu t'y prends mal... »

« Mais... » C'était la troisième fois que ce Tilsit l'interrompait. Pourtant il y arrivait. Sentir chaque brin d'herbe de la plaine n'était pas très difficile, même s'il ne s'était pas entraîné depuis longtemps.

« Tu fais comme Ten Shin Han au début. Pourtant je te l'ai dit. Il faut désapprendre tout ce que tu crois savoir. Tu ne dois pas appréhender les choses de cette façon. »

« Explique-toi... j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre... » Ten Shin Han et Chaozu les avaient laissés pour aller s'entraîner un peu plus loin. Tilsit devait lui enseigner les bases, et ensuite seulement son ami aux trois yeux reprendrait en main l'entraînement. Ten Shin Han avait dit que c'était mieux, pour que Krilin puisse vraiment se confronter au « nouveau ».

« Écoute... Toi, tu essaies de ressentir... comment dire... la présence des brins d'herbes. Leur énergie. Tu les sens de l'extérieur, par l'énergie qu'ils dégagent. Ce que je te demande, c'est de les sentir de l'intérieur. Essaie d'appréhender les flux qui traversent chaque brin d'herbe. »

« Les sentir de l'intérieur ? »

« Oui... en fait, tu dois chercher la cause, pas le résultat. Les flux internes aux brins d'herbe. Pas l'énergie dégagée. Tu comprends ? »

« Heu... oui, vaguement... je... je vais essayer. » Krilin ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Les flux... l'intérieur... l'aura...

« Non ! Non... Tu prends encore l'énergie comme un tout... Essaie de la décomposer... de sentir chacun des flux qui traverse un brin d'herbe... » Sans ouvrir les yeux, Krilin recommença.

Chacun des flux... décomposer l'énergie... sentir la présence de...

« Non ! Non, non, non... on mettra autant de jours qu'il faudra, mais on y arrivera... »

Krilin souffla pour repousser une mèche de cheveux, qui retombait sur son nez et qui, en cet instant, lui parut être une gêne insupportable. C'était pas gagné...

* * *

Une journée de plus... Une journée où des millions de voix s'étaient succédé pour l'accabler, pour essayer de lui faire ressentir des remords... Quelle bande d'idiots. Il n'y comprenait rien, et ne pouvait rien y comprendre. De ces crétins en toge blanche et en robe de carnaval, aucun n'avait vraiment vécu l'époque du tyran. Non, il n'avait pas de remords. Parce qu'il avait compris, au fil du temps, que ce qu'il avait fait était irréparable, impardonnable. Rien ne pouvait racheter la mort de tant de gens. Il l'avait compris au moment où Boo avait détruit la Terre.

À quoi servait alors le remords ? À quoi servait même ce jugement ? Il s'était posé cette question une première fois, dans la Salle du Temps. Un jugement dont le résultat est fixé d'avance. La peine importait peu. De toutes façons, aucune peine n'était à l'échelle de son passé. Piccolo lui avait fait entrevoir une possibilité. Faire comprendre aux juges, et à l'univers entier, que Végéta avait changé. Car enfin, après des années, Végéta avait accepté. Accepté la réalité. Bulma, Trunks, Bra... Sangoku... Tous l'avaient changé. Et il ne regrettait rien. À quoi servait de regretter ? Alors Piccolo et les autres avaient décidé que ce serait la meilleure défense. Bande d'abrutis. Ça ne changeait rien. Et même si les juges n'avaient pas été des imbéciles bornés et enfermés dans leur volonté de rendre la justice sans comprendre pourquoi on la rend, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Les juges... Qu'est-ce qu'ils jugeaient en fait ? Ils jugeaient le Prince Végéta. Pas Végéta, le Prince Végéta. Et ce Prince n'existait plus. Ou plutôt, n'existait plus que par ses crimes. Dès lors, la défense de Piccolo ne servait à rien, puisque l'univers entier jugeait un mort.

Végéta se retourna dans sa couchette, qui occupait le tiers de sa cellule, et tenta de s'endormir avec cette impression tenace qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.

* * *

« Le jour approche, maître, et personne n'est sur ses gardes. Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que le jeune Dieu était au courant. »

« Oui, Jok. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Et il a d'autres problèmes à régler. Des problèmes que je n'attendais pas. »

« C'est... grave, maître ? »

« Non. Seulement la partie sera plus difficile. Mais... je sens que l'essentiel, les combattants les plus importants resteront. »

« D'autres vont partir, alors ? »

« Oui, Jok. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ils vaincront. Ils ont pour eux le courage, l'expérience, et la diversité. Aucun d'eux n'a la même approche du combat. C'est ce qui les aidera à affronter ces forces qui ne vont pas tarder à éclore. Piccolo et Abarthagel n'étaient que des amuse-gueules. »

« Mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que les deux démons arrivent à leurs fins... et si les autres sont pires encore... »

« Jok... toutes ces années ne t'ont pas appris la sérénité ? Garde ton calme. De toute façon, l'instant est proche. Nous saurons bien assez tôt. Va plutôt rendre visite à notre jeune ami... le seul de la lignée que nous n'avons pas encore été voir... »

Le petit lutin acquiesça en silence, et disparut aussitôt, laissant seul son vieux maître, allongé sur l'autel de pierre, auréolé par le vert profond des arbres de la jungle.

* * *

« Une jeune fille ? »

« Oui, Majesté. Elle dit qu'elle veut vous parler d'un petit garçon très courageux. »

« Un petit garçon très courageux ? »

« C'est ça Majesté. Je pense que c'est une folle. Vous feriez mieux de la faire évacuer. »

« Non, non, Chambord. Laisse-la entrer. »

Le vieux roi tenta de se redresser sur son trône. Mais depuis des années maintenant, il avait bien du mal à conserver la dignité que son rang imposait. Que voulez donc cette jeune fille ?

La lourde porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit. Il aperçut tout d'abord deux de ses gardes, avant de distinguer la jeune fille qu'ils encadraient. Il émanait d'elle, de chacun de ses mouvements, une jeunesse que le vieux roi n'avait plus vue depuis si longtemps... Sa démarche cherchait à traduire son respect, mais c'était surtout la grâce qui s'en dégageait qui frappait le plus. Et cette chevelure noire qui noyait ses épaules et son dos. Le roi pensa à ces quelques vers d'un barde de sa cour, mort depuis longtemps déjà : « Des cheveux qui tombent comme le soir, et de la musique en bas des reins... »

« Majesté, je... » Il leva péniblement la main.

« Une minute... Voulez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ? » Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent, et quittèrent la salle en trottinant. « Vous aussi, Chambord. »

« Mais, Majesté... »

« J'ai dit seul, Chambord. »

« Bien. » Lauralys observa celui qui devait être le bras droit du Roi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était impressionnée par l'immense salle dans laquelle elle avait débouché, et surtout par l'atmosphère qui régnait ici. Comme si elle était entrée dans un monument, une sorte de lieu de mémoire, imposant par ses siècles... et elle s'était rendu compte que ce monument n'était ni le palais, ni la salle du trône, mais le Roi lui-même.

« Alors, mon enfant, je vous écoute. »

« Eh bien voilà... en fait, je voudrais avoir quelques informations sur ce petit garçon qui a vaincu Piccolo... » Le Roi sourit.

« Vous avez du mal à y croire, n'est-ce pas ? » Lauralys crut d'abord que le vieux Roi dérivait un peu dans son discours. Mais son regard lui fit changer d'avis.

« Je... je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire... »

« Vous ne croyez pas vraiment à cette histoire de petit garçon, ni de démon. »

« Je... c'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que les démons existent. Et cette histoire de petit garçon est sans doute... exagérée. » L'étrange sourire du Roi ne changea pas.

« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Après tout, c'est la marche du monde. Tout expliquer par des calculs. » Lauralys était en proie à des sentiments contraires. Le Roi était très vieux, et accordait probablement beaucoup d'importance à ces vieilles croyances. Mais d'un autre côté... il y avait ce regard, au fond duquel brillait une intelligence et une ruse indéniable.

« Aidez-moi, mon enfant. » Le Roi envisagea alors de quitter son trône, et sans l'épaule de Lauralys, il n'aurait jamais pu faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient d'une petite table basse, entourée de coussins, derrière les rideaux qui masquaient le fond de la salle du trône.

Lauralys aida le Roi à s'installer, et bientôt lui fit face.

« Voilà. C'est quand même bien mieux comme ça. Alors, mon enfant, écoutez attentivement l'histoire de ce petit garçon, qui a vaincu le démon Piccolo. »

* * *

Les petits cercles que Bulma traçait sur sa feuille de note étaient les preuves de sa distraction. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cette réunion de scientifiques, d'astronomes et de financiers qui débattaient des derniers clichés venus de l'espace, de l'envoi possible d'un second satellite, de ce phénomène extraordinaire et unique en son genre...

« Qu'en pensez-vous madame Bulma ? »

« Hein ? Pardon, je... vous pouvez répéter... ? »

« Hum hum... nous disions à l'instant, mes collègues du Bureau d'Etude des Phénomènes Astraux et moi, que l'envoi d'un second satellite ne pouvait faire l'objet d'un appel d'offre dans les milieux de l'industrie de pointe. Il ne s'agit pas là d'un objectif financier mais d'une chance unique qui nous est offerte d'assister à un phénomène naturel de grande ampleur et... » Un autre intervint :

« J'entends bien mon cher, mais imaginez les fonds que nous pourrions dégager pour nos recherches futures si nous envoyions un satellite capable d'accueillir des touristes d'un genre nouveau... Tous paieraient pour assister à la conjonction. Seulement, nous devons nous décider. Il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de jours. »

« Ne réduisez pas tout à une affaire de fonds à dégager, vous n'êtes qu'un... »

« Allons, allons, Messieurs, coupa Bulma. Nous avons besoin d'argent, c'est entendu, mais envoyer des gens dans l'espace faire du tourisme n'est pas vraiment dans la politique de la maison... »

« Pourtant Monsieur Trunks avait... »

« Monsieur Trunks n'est... plus ici, et c'est moi qui prends les décisions. Nous enverrons un second satellite, avec une caméra en prise directe. De cette façon, les chaînes de télévision paieront pour diffuser des images, mais en aucun cas nous n'exploiterons l'individu lambda'. Cette réunion est terminée. »

Bulma rassembla ses papiers et sortit aussitôt, avant qu'un de ses sous-directeurs arrivistes ne lui tombent dessus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle. Elle avait déjà deux heures de retard par rapport à ce qu'elle avait prévu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Retrouver goût à la vie à cinquante ans

passés, c'est une drôle d'expérience. Mais

rien que pour ce moment unique où d'un

coup, on se rend compte qu'il est possible de

balayer tous nos ennuis, de retrouver la saveur

qui nous animait trente ans auparavant, juste

pour ça, on se dit que ça vaut le coup. Pour un

peu, on repartirait à l'aventure, sur un petit

chemin de vacances, à la recherche d'un

trésor mystérieux... »

Extrait de _Célébrités à la Une_ ,

spéciale Bulma Brief

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La solution

Bulma n'était toujours pas là, mais Caline était bien placée pour savoir que les réunions à la Capsule étaient souvent interminables. Bra était dans sa chambre, et griffonnait des chiffres sur une feuille de papier depuis le début de l'après-midi. La petite enquêtait depuis quelques jours sur le passé de son père. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il avait tué, en plus de Ten Shin Han, probablement Piccolo et Yamcha. Peut-être même Krilin et le petit Chaozu, mais ça, elle en était beaucoup moins sûre.

Caline commençait à y voir clair parmi tous ces gens qui faisaient partie de l'entourage étrange de Bulma et Trunks. Elle songeait à ce fameux Sangoku qui semblait avoir une grande importance dans toute cette histoire, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Ses deux fils étaient déjà venus à la Capsule, mais pas lui. Elle y songeait tout en préparant un goûter pour Bra quand un robot domestique la fit sursauter.

« Mademoiselle Caline, une visite pour Madame Bulma. Madame Pearl. » Caline était depuis peu enregistrée dans la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur de la Capsule. Ce qui en faisait quasiment un membre de la famille. La jeune personne qui suivait le robot amena une tension palpable dans la pièce.

« Ah, vous êtes ici. »

« Oui, je... je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de logement en ville. »

« C'est plutôt dur à trouver. Bulma n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est à une réunion. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur Bra. »

« Eh bien... vous faites presque partie de la maison maintenant. »

Le ton de Pearl augmentait le malaise de Caline. Elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas être ici à cet instant.

« Je... Bulma ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Je vais l'attendre au salon. »

Caline observa Pearl quitter la pièce, avec Kesshô dans les bras. Elle poussa un léger soupir, presque de dépit. Elle avait fait le tour de sa relation avec Trunks. Elle avait cru, espéré, mais Trunks était ce qu'il était. Elle l'avait compris une fois arrivée à la Capsule. Et maintenant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, faire oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle savait bien que jamais Pearl ne pourrait effacer.

Elle entendit une petite voix dans le salon. Bra était descendue.

« Hé Caline ! Viens voir ! »

Caline respira à fond et entra dans l'autre pièce. La petite fille était sur le canapé, aux côtés de Pearl et Kesshô. La jeune femme ne prêta même pas attention à Caline quand celle-ci s'installa près de Bra elle aussi. La fille de Bulma tenait un album photo assez imposant sur ses genoux.

« Là c'est papa, au tout début qu'il connaissait maman. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris cette photo en cachette. »

En effet, Végéta était légèrement de profil, et semblait ne même pas remarquer qu'on l'observait. Il avait les bras croisés, et la photo le coupait au niveau de la taille. On reconnaissait le jardin de la Capsule en arrière-plan. Mais surtout, ce qui frappait Pearl et Caline, c'était la tenue de Végéta. Une sorte de combinaison étrange, bleu et blanche, qui semblait épouser son corps dans ses moindres mouvements. Et ce regard... Pearl avait cru voir Végéta dans ses pires moments de rage parfois. Mais ici, elle comprit que le Végéta d'aujourd'hui était un saint à côté de celui de la photo. Ses traits, son expression de visage, tout indiquait une cruauté et une dureté pire encore que tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

« C'est une tenue de combat saiyen qu'il a. Il y en a une ou deux à l'atelier de maman. Mais je savais pas qu'elles étaient à papa. Maman m'a dit qu'elle travaillait dessus parce que c'était une matière très spéciale. » Caline écoutait attentivement la petite fille. Elle suivait encore une fois une sorte de raisonnement logique. Elle l'invita à continuer.

« Et ? »

« Ça veut dire que quand il est arrivé sur Terre, c'était pour se battre. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a tué Ten Shin Han ou Piccolo. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient sur le canapé, Pearl regarda Caline. De surprise. Elle savait beaucoup de choses...

« Végéta a tué Piccolo ? » demanda Pearl.

« C'était y'a longtemps. » L'attention de Pearl revint sur la petite fille, qui avait repris la parole. « Je crois bien qu'il est venu pour conquérir la Terre. Trunks m'a dit une fois que les Saiyens étaient de grands conquérants. Et les autres ont essayé de l'empêcher. »

À présent, les deux jeunes femmes attendaient la suite du raisonnement de Bra.

« Mais ça veut dire qu'avant, il a conquéris d'autres planètes. »

« Conquis, Bra. On dit conquis. » Caline se mordilla la lèvre, comme pour montrer qu'elle était désolée d'avoir interrompu la petite fille.

« Ah, oui... Il a conquis d'autres planètes. C'était sûrement ça, son travail pour Freezer. Mais Freezer est mort, et les planètes doivent être libérées maintenant. Alors quand maman dit que papa est parti pour régler des histoires du temps de Freezer... c'est sûr que c'est avec les planètes qu'il a conquér... euh, conquis. »

« Conquises. On dit conquises. » Bra se tourna vers Pearl, et fronça les sourcils. « Oui, comme les planètes sont devant, on dit conquises... enfin, continue, je t'en prie. » Pearl s'aperçut alors que Caline lui souriait. Et elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de lui répondre.

« Bon. Et ces affaires à régler, ben, c'est comme à la télé, dans Avocats à la barre. Ça veut dire que papa est allé dans un tribunal parce qu'il a conquis... » Elle s'arrêta et regarda les deux jeunes femmes tour à tour, attendant une réaction, puis reprit. « Parce qu'il a conquis toutes ces planètes, et que les habitants étaient sans doute pas d'accord. » Bra se redressa et sourit, fière de sa conclusion, et fière surtout de n'avoir pas fait de faute de grammaire.

Pearl refit rapidement le raisonnement dans sa tête. Ça se tenait. En fait, même si elle savait que Végéta n'avait rien d'un tendre, et qu'il avait été un ennemi de Sangoku et des autres auparavant, informations données par Trunks qui n'en savait sans doute pas beaucoup plus, elle n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin, à savoir ce qui avait poussé les autres à affronter Végéta, et surtout pourquoi Végéta était arrivé sur Terre. Pearl revint sur la petite fille, étonnée par ses capacités de déduction. Mais le visage de Bra avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma puce ? »

« Ben... tu crois que papa risque beaucoup ? Il va être condamné à ton avis ? »

« Oh, je... je ne sais pas Bra. Pas du tout. Mais tu sais... il est très fort. Il s'en sortira, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« J'espère... » Elle baissa la tête, l'air songeur, et soudain se reprit à sourire joyeusement. Elle tourna quelques pages de l'album.

« Regarde, j'ai trouvé aussi une photo de Trunks... » Bra n'avait pas précisé à qui elle s'adressait, et, instinctivement, les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent sur la photo. Trunks, âgé d'environ quinze ans, était en tenue de soirée, et dansait avec Videl. Seulement, on voyait nettement une grimace de la jeune femme, et surtout le pied de Trunks malencontreusement posé sur le sien. La scène avait en effet de quoi faire sourire.

« Il n'a jamais su danser correctement. » Les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises. Elles venaient de dire exactement la même phrase, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Et cette fois, un fou rire explosif les emporta toutes les deux. Bra les rejoint bientôt, et quand Bulma entra dans la pièce, il lui fallut se frotter les yeux à deux reprises pour être sûre d'y voir bien clair.

* * *

« Il aurait tué Cell aussi ? »

« Lui ou un de ses amis. Ou celui que je crois être son fils. »

Lauralys avait bu les paroles du vieux souverain, qui lui avait conté cette histoire à laquelle elle se trouvait forcée de croire. Il y avait eu tellement de vérité dans les yeux, dans les expressions du Roi... Il lui avait raconté les faits avec une telle précision, et une telle émotion... Elle ne pouvait remettre en cause le récit du Roi de la Terre.

« Mais... ce Piccolo, avait-il des... acolytes, des hommes à sa botte ? » La question surprit le Roi.

« Je... je ne sais pas. Pour ma part je n'en ai pas vu. Mais... pourquoi cette question ? »

« C'est... En fait, je ne sais pas non plus. À moi de vous raconter mon histoire maintenant. Je m'appelle Lauralys, et je travaille pour les services secrets de la capitale du Centre. J'étais dans les bâtiments au moment de l'explosion de la semaine dernière. Mais j'ai... perdu la mémoire. On m'a appris plus tard que je travaillais sur un être bizarre, qui correspond à ce que dans notre imaginaire nous croyons être un démon. Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Et il n'y a plus aucune trace de ce... démon. Et puis... mon collègue a parlé aussi de deux hommes qui ont débarqué dans le laboratoire juste avant l'explosion. Ils sont entrés de force, accompagnés d'une jeune fille. Et vraisemblablement, cherchait le... démon. » Le Roi l'observa, silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir. « Voilà. Comme vous le voyez, je tâtonne un peu, et je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'être sur une bonne piste. Mais ce démon Piccolo... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que... que je l'ai déjà vu. »

« Hmm... je pense que vous êtes sur une bonne piste. Les hommes de la sécurité des services secrets subissent le même entraînement que la garde royale. Et les seuls qui ont pu pénétrer de force dans le palais ont été Piccolo et Sangoku. Et puis... souvenez-vous, sur les images qui nous sont parvenues du combat contre Cell... enfin, du début du combat... dans le groupe de Sangoku, il y avait un homme grand, à la peau verte, qui ressemblait étrangement à Piccolo... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus. Simplement... continuez dans cette voix. Je pense que vous arriverez à vos fins. Apprendre la vérité... »

* * *

« Ces enregistrements ne peuvent en aucun cas être reçus comme une preuve. »

« Je ne prétends pas qu'il s'agit d'une preuve. Je me tue à vous dire, depuis plus d'une semaine, que je ne suis pas ici pour vous prouver quelque chose. Simplement pour vous montrer un aspect de Végéta que vous ignorez. »

L'immense salle fut secouée par un nouveau tollé, et les gardes durent doubler les charges électriques pour que le calme revienne. Le juge prit la parole.

« Piccolo de la Terre, nous comprenons bien que vous tentiez de sauver votre ami. Seulement, l'Amiral Seifer a raison. Ces deux enfants que nous avons vus sur cette projection holographique sont certes tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignons et on peut noter, c'est vrai, une certaine ressemblance avec le Prince Végéta, mais rien ne nous prouve qu'ils sont vraiment ses enfants. »

Piccolo poussa un long soupir. Végéta restait de marbre. Même durant la projection des images de Trunks et Bra jouant dans le jardin de la Capsule, son visage n'avait pas changé.

« Pretor Simpil, vous demandez la parole ? »

« Oui, monsieur le Juge. Je voudrais dire que si ces enfants sont bien ceux du Prince, alors nous devons envoyer une navette sur Terre pour les récupérer. Imaginez les gènes qu'ils portent et les dégâts qu'ils pourraient causer. La mise à mort pour le Prince Végéta me parait légitime. Quant à ces enfants, ils ne peuvent payer pour les crimes de leur père, c'est certain. Je propose néanmoins qu'on les rende stériles, pour éviter au moins que l'héritage de sang et d'atrocité des Saiyens ne se perpétue. »

Calmement, Végéta se leva. Piccolo l'observait, un peu inquiet. C'était, en une semaine de procès, la première réaction de Végéta aux paroles prononcées ici. Un garde lui envoya une décharge électrique de faible intensité, mais qui ne le fit reculer que d'un pas.

« Prince Végéta, je vous rappelle que vous devez demander la parole avant de pourvoir la prendre. »

« Je t'emmerde. Qu'un seul de vos crétins de justicier d'opérette s'amusent à toucher à mes enfants, et je vous jure que vous pourrez allonger votre liste de crimes d'annihilation. » La voix profonde et remplie d'une rage pour le moment contrôlée du Saiyen imposa, pour la première fois peut-être, un silence absolu dans la salle du tribunal. Les gardes osaient à peine s'approcher et, les doigts crispés sur leurs lanceurs de décharges, attendaient le moindre mouvement suspect de la part du monstre. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion sourde ne le fasse basculer par-dessus la loge volante. Il s'accrocha au rebord, ignorant le vacarme de cris de peur, d'ordres lancés au vent et de matériel brisé qui avait soudain envahi la salle.

Piccolo s'était retrouvé projeté au fond de la loge. Végéta ? Non... ce n'était pas une attaque énergétique. Plutôt un missile, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se releva péniblement, la loge chavirant de tous côtés, pour apercevoir une épaisse fumée grise qui masquait le mur de gauche qui surmontait la rivière.

« Gardes ! Gardes ! » étaient les seuls mots à peu près compréhensibles qui sortaient de la bouche du juge, en proie à une panique viscérale. Il était à genoux sur le bureau, protégé par une planche arrachée à un siège, probablement, et essayait, comme tous ici, d'entrevoir ce qui se passait. Piccolo se concentra et reconnut alors un bruit de moteur. Un véhicule qui arriva bientôt juste sous leur loge. Le Namek se précipita à la rembarde.

Le vaisseau, équipé de différentes armes lourdes, mitraillaient la salle. Il devait faire une vingtaine de mètres de long, et une plateforme circulaire le surmontait. Sur cette plateforme, trois hommes, difficilement discernables à cause de la fumée qui tardait à se dissiper, faisaient de grands mouvements à l'adresse de Végéta, toujours accroché à la rembarde.

« Sautez, Prince, sautez ! Nous sommes venus vous libérer ! » Végéta les regarda, surpris, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers Piccolo. Son regard redevint dur, comme s'il avait soudain pris une décision qui s'imposait, et celui de Piccolo trahissait son attente tendue.

« C'est la seule solution, Piccolo. »

« Je m'en doute, Végéta. »

« Dis à Bulma de ne pas s'en faire. Embrasse Bra et Trunks et... dis à Carot que je reviendrai. » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en bas, vers cette plateforme qui l'emmènerait vers la liberté. « Je pense... »

« Je leur dirai, Végéta. » Le Prince observa le bureau du juge, à présent protégé par un cordon de gardes surarmés.

« Bonne chance, Namek. »

« Bonne chance, Saiyen. »

Piccolo suivit des yeux la silhouette de Végéta, qui après une chute de quelques quinze mètres, disparut dans une trappe de la plateforme, suivi par les trois autres personnages. Le vaisseau, mitraillant toujours les gardes qui tentaient de l'arrêter, quitta la pièce par l'ouverture béante du mur, à présent bien visible, et ralentit un peu au moment passer cette porte vers l'inconnu. Une voix puissante, sans doute relayée par un haut-parleur, surmonta le tumulte assourdissant de la salle, mêlé de cris de rage et de peur, qui s'ajoutaient aux explosions et aux décharges qui entouraient le vaisseau.

« N'oubliez pas, le Prince Végéta a été délivré par le Front des Saiyens Libres ! »

Quelques minutes après la disparition du vaisseau et des centaines d'unités motorisées qui s'étaient lancées à sa poursuite, une vingtaine de gardes entoura la loge des accusés désertée par le Saiyen.

« Piccolo, ancien Dieu de la Terre, vous êtes mis sous surveillance sécurisée, avec interdiction de quitter la planète Teucer. »

* * *

Du tranchant de la main, il découpa rapidement l'énorme tronc en une vingtaine de petites bûches. Il ne restait plus qu'à les emporter chez lui. En se débrouillant bien, il pourrait tout porter en une seule prise, il l'avait déjà fait. Il n'était pas du genre pressé, mais quelquefois, ces tâches quotidiennes lui pesaient un peu.

Il chargea donc les bûches et s'apprêta à courir à travers les arbres. Un bon exercice à la fois d'endurance et de réflexes. Mais au premier tronc d'arbre, il vit surgir une petite silhouette qui, de surprise, lui fit lâcher ses rondins. Les réflexes n'étaient pas encore au point.

« Bonjour. »

« Euh... bonjour... » C'était une sorte de lutin, sorti de nulle part. Ses habits amples lui donnaient un aspect plus irréel encore. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il connaissait la forêt sur le bout des doigts, et il aurait senti une présence nouvelle.

« Que fais-tu ici, jeune humain ? »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

« Ah ! Et pourquoi ne la poses-tu pas, dans ce cas ? »

« Je vous la pose. »

« Tu n'oses pas la formuler. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu te méfies. Tu sais des choses sur moi, ai-je tort ? Mais comme tu ne sais pas tout, tu te méfies. Tu prends garde. La méfiance, ce n'est pas l'ignorance. C'est l'ignorance partielle. »

Kyo Gen Han hocha la tête, hésitant. C'était donc bien le lutin que son frère lui avait dit avoir croisé. Ce lutin qui jouait avec les mots, se servait des questions-réponses pour perdre ses interlocuteurs. Mais qui avait, au bout du compte, quelque chose d'important à révéler.

« Tu conclus beaucoup de choses en toi-même sans t'en assurer auprès de moi. C'est peut-être une erreur, tu sais. Et puis, ton autre grande erreur, c'est de n'avoir pas répondu à ma question première. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je... je coupe du bois. »

« Réponse au premier degré. Pour qui coupes-tu du bois ? »

« Pour ma mère... et moi. » Le lutin parut songeur.

« Pour ta mère... et toi. Pourquoi te rajoutes-tu, après cette petite hésitation ? »

« Pourquoi je... eh bien, je ne sais pas... où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« C'est rassurant, quand on ne veut pas répondre à une question, de renverser les positions. Mais comme je suis un être plein d'honneur, je vais entrer dans le jeu. Où je veux en venir ? À te montrer que tu sais. En fait, je n'apporte pas de réponses. Je te montre que tu les as. »

« Que j'ai les réponses... ? Mais à quoi ? Aux questions que vous me posez et que... je ne me serais pas posées moi-même ? »

« Tu es très habile, jeune humain. Mais es-tu sûr à ce point de ne jamais te les être posées ? »

« Attendez, attendez je... je suis un peu perdu là... »

« Tu es perdu et tu me demandes de l'aide. Tu dois donc admettre que tu as besoin de moi pour te guider. Veux-tu vraiment couper du bois ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, je dois répondre au second degré... Donc la question serait : est-ce que je veux rester ici vivre avec ma mère ? »

« Tu vois ? Il te suffit d'accepter le sens caché de ce que nous disons. Tu coupes du bois pour te chauffer, mais tu coupes aussi du bois parce que tu vis ici. Et tu ne veux pas vraiment couper du bois. »

« D'accord, mais vous oubliez une chose. Ma mère, justement. Je dois l'aider. »

« L'aider à quoi ? »

« Eh bien, à couper du bois par exemple. »

« Premier degré... Pourquoi es-tu vraiment resté auprès d'elle tout ce temps ? »

« Pour... pour veiller sur elle. Et... » Kyo baissa la tête, plongé dans un silence perplexe.

« Et ? Et ce n'est pas si facile de répondre, même pour quelqu'un d'habile comme toi, je me trompe ? »

« Pour veiller sur elle et sur mon frère je suppose. »

« Mais ton frère est parti. »

« Et ma mère est encore là. »

« Mais elle n'a plus autant besoin de toi. Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas vraiment... peut-être parce que... elle avait besoin de moi pour que je veille sur mon frère. Tant que j'étais là... elle était sûre que lui reste. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais à présent qu'il a trouvé une voie qui le satisfait et qui rassure ma mère, alors elle n'a plus autant besoin de moi. »

« Tu vois ? En laissant de côté ce que tu veux savoir pour accepter ce que tu sais vraiment de toi, tu donnes de bonnes réponses. »

« Mais pourquoi me faire comprendre ça ? Et... pourquoi avoir parlé des moines à mon frère ? »

« Il t'a donc parlé de moi. C'est pour ça que tu avais quelques... informations sur mon humble personne... Eh bien vois-tu, je fais tout ça parce que les humains ont l'art de s'inventer des obstacles qui les empêchent de s'accomplir vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont peur... »

« Je dois donc quitter ma mère pour m'accomplir ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Je viens de t'apprendre que tu avais toi-même les réponses. Cherche en quoi tu peux t'accomplir. Cherche au fond de toi. Et le moment venu, tu sauras qui je suis. Au revoir. »

« Hé, attends ! » Sous les trois yeux étonnés du jeune homme, le lutin s'évapora, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et surtout avec cet éclairage nouveau sur sa vie, qu'il croyait, du haut de ses vingt ans, maîtriser un minimum...

* * *

Le brin d'herbe... celui-ci... uniquement celui-ci. Sa présence, non comme un tout, mais comme une intrication de flux d'énergie qui traversent et engendrent la matière. Sentir chacun des flux. Les discerner, les séparer. Les séparer... séparer le brin d'herbe en deux... deux parties regroupant chacune des flux distincts... Couper le brin d'herbe... le couper...

« Ça y est ! » Krilin, ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il les écarquilla plus encore en sentant la fatigue s'écraser sur ses épaules, comme si elle avait attendu le plus infime mouvement de ses paupières pour s'abattre sur lui.

« Regarde ! » Tilsit brandissait fièrement les deux minuscules filins verts. Krilin sourit faiblement, puis peina à se relever.

« Pfiu... ça m'a crevé... »

« C'est normal. Le contrôle des énergies extérieures à ton corps avale la tienne en un rien de temps. C'est pour ça que cette technique est extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, et reste très dangereuse pour qui pense la connaître. Parce que chaque objet ou être vivant a ses flux d'énergies propres, différents des autres. Comme les humains. »

Krilin hocha la tête, et la sentit lourde, comme si elle allait se décrocher de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas connu un tel épuisement depuis bien longtemps. Tilsit avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Viens, rentrons au village. À cette heure, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu doivent y être. »

Le ténébreux guerrier des premiers jours était devenu un ami, à présent très proche de Krilin. Il était celui qui lui avait fait entrevoir les possibilités de cette nouvelle appréhension du monde. Ils avaient vécu jour et nuit ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Krilin maîtrise la technique. Des liens s'étaient noués, aussi fort que ceux qu'il entretenait avec Tortue Géniale.

Quand les deux hommes parvinrent au village, Ten Shin Han comprit à leur sourire que son ami avait réussi. Chaozu et Krilin riaient à présent, laissant éclater leur joie, comme au temps des grands combats. Cette image collait encore plus avec l'instant présent du fait que, Ten Shin Han venait de s'en apercevoir vraiment, Krilin avait coupé sa touffe de cheveux noirs pour arborer un crâne aussi lisse que le sien.

* * *

Cette soirée donnée par un grand magnat de la presse pour fêter le centenaire du journal créé par son grand-père avait pris une tournure des plus agréables. Au cocktail fade et ennuyeux avait en effet succédé une véritable fête musicale, emmenée par un groupe qui touchait à tous les genres et qui avait réussi l'exploit de réveiller son public.

Bulma était donc au milieu de la piste de danse, et Caline, puis Pearl l'avaient rejointe, timidement d'abord. À présent, elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie, comme une bonne partie des cent vingt invités. Toutes les trois avaient passé de longs moments ensemble ces derniers temps, à discuter de nombreux sujets, divers et variés, qui les avaient peu à peu rapprochées. Caline et Pearl n'avaient pas reparlé de Trunks, et s'appréciaient de plus en plus. Elles se comprenaient peut-être davantage du fait de l'étrange similitude de leur expérience amoureuse. De même, Bulma avait vu évoluer sa vision de Pearl. Elle n'était plus sa belle-fille, mais une jeune femme à part entière, en quelque sorte, et elle n'en savourait que d'autant plus les discussions extrêmement intéressantes qu'elle avait eues avec elle ces derniers temps. Enfin, Bulma avait définitivement accepté la sympathie naturelle qu'elle avait ressentie pour Caline dès le premier jour.

Cette soirée aux danses endiablées était en quelque sorte le point d'orgue de la rencontre de cet étrange trio. Bulma se sentait bien, et pour elle, cela valait tous les bénéfices commerciaux du monde. Même si ce n'était que pour un temps, il lui semblait avoir retrouvé un équilibre qu'elle avait perdu au cours de ces dernières années. Paradoxalement, c'est en affrontant les problèmes les plus durs qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie, tout simplement. Elle était inquiète pour Végéta, à l'autre bout de l'univers, et pour Trunks, qui n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Et finalement, ces difficultés, qui dépassaient largement les soucis à propos de Trunks et de son couple, ou le fait de vieillir et de se rendre compte qu'on a raté beaucoup de choses, se trouvaient elles-mêmes transcendées par ce besoin qu'avait Bulma de vivre, tout simplement. Elle était bien.

Bra atteignit enfin la table, où elle s'empressa d'avaler trois grands verres de jus de fruit. La danse, ça donnait la gorge sèche. Elle était impressionnée par l'énergie de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas vue comme ça depuis si longtemps qu'elle se demandait si elle l'avait déjà vraiment vue comme ça. Pour la première fois, sa mère semblait oublier tous les soucis de la Capsule, ceux qui cachaient, Bra l'avait deviné, d'autres soucis beaucoup plus flous pour elle. Sa maman était heureuse, vraiment, et ce bonheur, Bra le sentait et s'en imprégnait elle aussi. Sauf que le malaise qui pointa soudain, celui qui est en arrière-plan mais dont on ne peut se débarrasser, tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas raisonné, mais instinctif, ne la quitta pas pour le reste de la soirée. L'instinct... oui, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose de peu discernable, de très lointain. Son instinct saiyen lui parlait.

* * *

Mira alla éteindre la télé, laissant ainsi disparaître le générique de fin, et s'adressa à ses deux colocataires.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? » L'absence de réponse l'intrigua d'abord, mais elle en comprit bien vite la raison en se tournant vers le canapé. Yamcha et Plume dormaient profondément, l'air bienheureux. Mira sourit, et prit délicatement Plume dans ses bras. Elle le porta jusqu'à son hamac, et retira la petite couverture. Les nuits d'été étaient encore très lourdes, même si la température commençait à décliner légèrement.

Puis elle revint au second dormeur, à sa respiration silencieuse, uniquement trahie par les mouvements de son torse. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et détailla son visage. Ses traits fins, ciselés par le temps et l'expérience. Ce visage qui la réconfortait chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, chaque fois que lui revenaient en tête Yatsuhoï et Abarthagel, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son père et à son frère. La seule larme qu'elle versa vint se perdre dans les plis de son chemisier. Dans un souffle, comme pour accompagner la respiration apaisante du dormeur, elle murmura :

« Merci Yamcha... merci pour tout. » Puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de laisser son visage glisser contre son épaule, où elle fut accueillie par des rêves doux et rassurants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Lorsqu'un agent secret se trouve

devant une situation complexe et qu'il

pense insoluble, la meilleure des solutions

semble être d'abandonner les méthodes

traditionnelles pour se laisser guider par ce

que l'on pourrait appeler "intuition". L'intuition

peut se manifester de diverses manières :

rêve, association d'idées ou de mots,

parapsychologie. »

Lauralys Spring, _Méthodes et techniques_

 _de recherche dans les agences de renseignement_ ,

Mémoire de Thèse, Cinquième année d'Études

Politiques et Géostratégiques

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Recherches

Internet était un moyen très efficace de confronter des informations venant du monde entier. Et beaucoup plus pratique que la grande bibliothèque, immense, silencieuse et parfois un peu désuète. D'un autre côté, son ordinateur n'avait pas le charmes des vieux livres...

Suivant les conseils du roi, elle avait poursuivi ses recherches sur Sangoku. Et elle avait découvert plusieurs liens avec l'histoire de Piccolo. Elle avait eu accès au site officiel du championnat du monde des arts martiaux, cette compétition qui avait eu son heure de gloire à l'époque où Satan y participait, mais qui était en réalité une rencontre ancestrale entre combattants experts. Sangoku y avait participé six fois. Lors de sa première participation, on l'avait présenté comme un élève de maître Mutenroshi, celui-là même qui avait affronté le démon Piccolo. Néanmoins, Lauralys avait du mal à y croire, à cause d'un détail non négligeable : ce Mutenroshi, apparemment considéré comme une référence dans le monde des arts martiaux, aurait alors été âgé de plus de trois cent ans...

Autre lien, Sangoku avait vaincu en finale du vingt-troisième tournoi un personnage qui s'était fait passer pour le démon Piccolo, ou du moins un être issu de lui. Mais toutes ces informations concernaient le monde bien particulier des arts martiaux, et Lauralys ne savait pas quel crédit leur apporter. Il lui fallait recouper. Elle poursuivit sa recherche, tapant le mot clé « Sangoku ».

Elle tomba alors sur une sorte de carnet de voyage, rédigé par un explorateur aujourd'hui considéré comme une sommité pour comprendre la complexité des différentes peuplades de la planète. L'extrait qui s'affichait sur son écran était consacré aux tribus indiennes du continent du sud-ouest, et plus précisément à ceux qui étaient nommés « gardiens de la tour ». Il s'agissait en fait d'une famille qui vivait à l'écart du reste de sa tribu, du fait de sa fonction.

 _Lors de mon voyage dans ces contrées, j'ai rencontré deux de ces Indiens. Ils m'apprirent que ce titre était porté par leur famille depuis des siècles, qu'ils avaient toujours vécu aux pieds de la tour. Ils en sont les gardiens, et sont chargés d'accueillir ceux qui voudraient escalader la tour pour rencontrer le maître. Vous devez vous demander quelle est cette tour dont je parle. Il s'agit en fait de la Tour Karin, cet édifice millénaire qui s'élance vers le ciel et dont on ne voit jamais le sommet. La plupart des archéologues s'accordent à dire qu'elle est la construction d'une civilisation très ancienne, sur laquelle nous avons peu d'information. Les dernières recherches à son propos, datant des années 760, n'ont rien apporté de nouveau. Il semblerait que la tour n'ait pas été terminée, puisqu'elle s'arrête tout simplement, au niveau d'un épaisse couche de nuage qui rend les explorations difficiles._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, les Indiens du Sud-Ouest semblent lui accorder une aura religieuse, et les légendes affirment que plusieurs individus ont escaladé la tour à mains nues. Quand j'ai demandé aux Indiens qui étaient le dernier à avoir réussi l'escalade, ils m'ont répondu : « L'être le plus étonnant que nous n'ayons jamais vu la réussir a été un petit garçon du nom de Sangoku. Plus tard, d'autres l'ont fait, ses amis. » Ils n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais il est probable que cette histoire fasse aussi partie de la légende, l'aîné des deux Indiens ayant atteint un âge plus qu'honorable, alors que le plus jeune n'avait que cinq ou six ans au moment de cette histoire. Un autre point m'amène à penser qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une légende. Bola, le plus vieux des deux Indiens, affirme en effet avoir été ressuscité par ce Sangoku. Il reste que ces légendes s'ancrent tout à fait dans les traditions des tribus du..._

Lauralys interrompit sa lecture, le reste ne concernant plus Sangoku. Décidemment, ce petit garçon, qui ne devait plus en être un à l'heure actuelle, était entouré d'un voile d'étrangeté. Une résurrection...

Elle tapa rapidement ce nouveau mot-clé et tomba sur un site qui correspondait tout à fait à l'ambiance de ses recherches : Résurrections spontanées et retour du monde des morts

 _Les phénomènes de résurrections collectives sont un fait indéniable au cours de ce siècle, quoique toujours aussi inexplicable. Ils se sont néanmoins faits beaucoup plus rares ces derniers temps, excepté cette année. En effet, courant mai, une explosion d'une rare intensité, d'origine inconnu, a ravagé sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres une ligne droite, d'à peine dix mètres de large, tuant plus de deux milles personnes, qui ont toutes retrouvé la vie ces dernières semaines. Expérience militaire secrète ? Preuve de l'existence de Dieu ? Extraterrestres ? Aucune réponse ne semble vraiment satisfaisante. Ce phénomène mérite néanmoins d'être étudié, et pour cela il convient de faire un bref historique des résurrections spontanées collectives._

Lauralys passa rapidement plusieurs chapitres, avant d'être accrochée par ce mot, toujours le même : Piccolo.

 _Avec l'apparition du démon Piccolo lors de sa prise du pouvoir, de nombreux experts en arts martiaux ont été assassinés, tous ayant participé au légendaire championnat du monde. Les deux évènements sont très probablement liés. Il faut rappeler que, d'après la légende, c'est Mutaïto, grand maître des arts martiaux, qui a éliminé le démon une première fois. L'assassinat de tous ces experts auraient alors été une mesure de sécurité prise par Piccolo. Reste que, après son élimination par le sauveur, un petit garçon, d'après le Roi Kokuoh, tous les experts en arts martiaux ont ressuscité. On peut en donner une liste approximative en recoupant les témoignages de l'époque : Guilan, Nam, ..._

Lauralys survola une liste de nom, et un attira soudain son attention : Krilin...

Elle cliqua pour revenir aux pages précédentes, celles concernant le championnat : _Vingt et unième championnat : Deux petits garçons, deux élèves de_ _maître Mutenroshi, ont ébranlé le petit monde des arts martiaux. Leur nom : Krilin et Sangoku._

Krilin... Elle avait entendu ce nom autre part encore... Elle en était certaine. Mais où ? Elle passa en revue toutes les pages qu'elle avait visitées. Rien... Ce n'était pas ici... Mais c'était assez récent... Ses yeux quittèrent l'écran. Impossible de se rappeler... où avait-elle entendu ce nom ? Son regard resta figé quelques secondes sur le sigle qui ornait son ordinateur : Capsule Corp... Trunks Brief ! La mort du jeune PDG de la Capsule... Les journaux avaient annoncé qu'il serait enterré en même temps qu'un ami et sa femme, morts dans un accident de voiture... Et cet ami s'appelait Krilin...

Et surtout... ces rumeurs qui couraient depuis une ou deux semaines... Qui disaient que Trunks n'était pas mort... La théorie des journalistes avides de sensations était la suivante : le jeune PDG aurait trouvé ce moyen pour fuir le monde de l'entreprise, qui l'étouffait... Mais Lauralys ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la coïncidence était énorme. Sangoku, Krilin, Trunks... résurrections spontanées... arts martiaux...

* * *

Le jet-car de Bulma fendait l'air, à des vitesses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui faire atteindre. Par peur tout simplement, et aussi parce qu'elle connaissait bien les limites techniques de l'appareil. Échauffement de la coque, suralimentation du moteur. Des détails, à présent. Dont elle se foutait complètement. Et malgré la vitesse, jamais la distance entre la Capitale et le palais de Dendé ne lui avait paru aussi longue.

C'était dans la soirée. Elles étaient toutes les trois tranquillement installées au salon, après un dîner léger. Bra était au lit, et Bulma attendait l'appel de Piccolo. Elle écoutait la discussion de Pearl et Caline, à propos de cette conjonction extraordinaire qui mettait en ébullition le monde scientifique et depuis peu le monde financier. Et en observant les deux jeunes femmes, Bulma ne put encore une fois qu'être surprise de la situation.

Depuis qu'elle les avait trouvées toutes les deux en plein fou rire, accompagnées de Bra et de l'album photo, il semblait à Bulma que les deux jeunes femmes se découvraient. Ce qu'elles s'étaient auparavant, logiquement, interdites de faire. Mais Caline et Pearl, même si elles n'en étaient pas encore venues à en parler, avaient beaucoup plus de points communs que ce qu'elle avait pu songer. Et en premier lieu, elles avaient aimé Trunks, et avaient toutes les deux pris la décision difficile de le quitter. Pour la même raison l'une et l'autre : cette relation qu'elles entretenaient avec le même homme aurait fini par les détruire, les ronger petit à petit.

Bref, elles passaient une excellente soirée, et Bulma faisait en elle-même le point sur sa vie. Ces trois dernières années, elle avait senti poindre le mal, cette sensation de vieillesse, plus seulement physique, et tous ces actes manqués... Plus quantités de petits tracas qui venaient s'y greffer. La jeunesse éternelle de Végéta, les dérives conjugales de Trunks, l'enfance tourmentée de Bra à qui elle aurait voulu éviter ce qu'avait vécu son frère. Et la nostalgie, évidemment. Tout ce mal-être avait eu pour conséquence des explosions, des disputes. Elle avait même songé à tout plaquer à un moment. Végéta, la Capsule, ses enfants. Et puis il y avait eu le tournoi, le retour de Piccolo, l'enlèvement de Maron. Et cet appui qu'elle avait subitement trouvé, ou retrouvé. L'épaule de Végéta, qui avait en réalité toujours été là. Avec lui, durant quelques mois, elle avait vécu. Des escapades amoureuses, loin des soucis quotidiens de la Capsule ou du couple de Trunks. Mais ça n'avait été que des fuites. À présent, à présent que tout était plus difficile, que son mari et son fils étaient loin, dans des situations compliquées, à présent qu'il lui fallait élever Bra avec tous ces soucis en tête, Bulma avait décidé de faire face. Aidée, bien sûr. Par Caline et Pearl surtout. Et Bulma avait ainsi retrouvé la vraie vie. Sa vraie vie, cette volonté de ne pas plier devant les évènements, de prendre les choses à bras le corps, de décider. Elle s'était retrouvée, elle, la Bulma qu'elle avait toujours été.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle eut ce message de Piccolo, elle prit sa décision, instantanément.

« Et Végéta a sauté. Il est parti avec le vaisseau. » Pour la première fois, Pearl et Caline avaient accompagné Bulma au labo, là où était le transmetteur. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire en cet instant.

« Mais... mais... ils le poursuivent ? »

« Oui. Ils m'ont mis en résidence surveillée et je ne peux pas quitter la planète, mais je sais par un gardien que jamais autant de corps d'armée n'avaient été mobilisés. »

« Je viens. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens. Je prends un vaisseau et je vais retrouver Végéta. »

« Attends Bulma, ne... n'agis pas trop vite. Il faut... »

« Je n'agis pas trop vite. J'aurais dû vous accompagner la première fois. Je ne veux pas refaire l'erreur. Que Végéta ait besoin de mon aide ou non m'importe peu. Je veux le retrouver. »

« Alors... passe au moins chez Dendé. Et... ne viens pas toute seule. Végéta ne me le pardonnerait pas. » Bulma resta silencieuse après ces paroles de Piccolo. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler comme ça. Il y avait eu dans sa voix une intonation étrange, un peu discordante. Comme si quelque chose, au contact de Végéta, dans cette situation, avait changé le Namek.

Une voix, légèrement étouffée.

« C'est fini, Namek. Tu as écoulé ton temps de communication. »

Bulma observa le visage de Piccolo s'effacer de l'écran. Et le regard qu'ils avaient échangé avait suffi. Elle irait sur Teucer.

Arrivée sur la terrasse du palais, Bulma bondit hors de son jet.

« Dendé ! »

« Il n'est pas là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » La voix de Popo cachait mal une certaine appréhension.

« C'est Végéta... mais où est Dendé ? »

« Chez le Roi Enma. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. »

* * *

« Ainsi il y a bien eu une ouverture dans le mur invisible des Enfers. »

« Oui. L'énergie combinée des planètes alignées a formé une sorte de... brèche. Quelques minutes, mais suffisantes. Ensuite, il a fallu attendre trois ans avant qu'une autre ouverture soit possible. Pour que les planètes relâchent assez d'énergie. Le palais du Prince des Enfers était une sorte de... sas intermédiaire. »

« Mais... comment avez-vous appris tout ça, Roi Enma ? »

« Un de mes subalternes, expert en astronomie. Mais il a relevé un aspect étrange... En fait, l'énergie des planètes, dans une conjonction normale, se perd dans le cosmos. Ici, elle est aimantée par la Terre. Dans un premier temps, elle s'est redirigée vers les Enfers, elle a été réfléchie en quelque sorte. Mais à présent, depuis de longs mois maintenant, elle s'accumule sur la Terre. Et je crains que... »

« Je le crains aussi. Ces forces, d'une manière ou d'une autre, semblent être de nature démoniaque. Piccolo et Abarthagel les ont ressenties, aux Enfers. C'est pourquoi ils ont pu s'échapper dans le cours laps de temps qui leur était imparti. Ils savaient. Mais il y a une chose que j'ignore encore. Pourquoi ces forces, nées de la conjonction, donc naturelles à l'origine, sont devenues démoniaques. »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point, Dendé. Je pense que la réponse se trouve sur Terre. » Le jeune Dieu hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Le mauvais pressentiment se précisait. D'ici peu, les forces accumulées sur Terre se libéreraient. Sous quelle forme ? Avec quelle puissance ? Même Dieu n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il fallait se préparer, mais contre quoi ?

« Hum... excusez-moi, Dendé, mais... les morts attendent leur tour. »

« Ah, pardon. »

* * *

Sangoku évita facilement le quatorzième coup de poing de Oob. Son jeune partenaire commençait à fatiguer. Seize heures de combat, c'était éreintant, même pour un grand guerrier.

« Bon, je suis bon prince, on arrête là. Tu m'as prouvé ton endurance. » Oob se força à sourire et répondit entre deux souffles.

« Merci Maître. »

« Allez, un bon repas nous attend à présent. Et bien mérité. »

Les deux combattants volèrent en riant jusqu'au domicile familial. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Oob était accepté de plus en plus comme un membre de la fratrie des San.

« Papy ! Oncle Oob ! Il y a monsieur Yajibouré ! C'est très important ! »

« Yajirobé, Pan. Yajirobé. »

Sangoku passa une main dans les cheveux de sa petite fille et entra. L'air grave de ses deux fils ne lui fit en effet rien présager de bon.

« C'est Dendé qui m'envoie. Le tribunal galactique a été attaqué, Végéta s'est enfui et Piccolo est retenu là-haut. »

« Oula... » Sangoku prit un air sérieux, de profonde réflexion. Ses deux fils attendaient impatiemment sa réaction. « Ce salaud de Végéta, dès qu'il peut s'amuser... et il ne songerait même pas à partager... »

Devant l'air ébahi de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf Pan qui se retenait de rire, Sangoku se frotta la tête et reprit : « Bien. Allons chez Dendé. Je sens qu'on va aller faire un tour dans l'espace. »

* * *

« C'est plus qu'embêtant. »

« Je pars aujourd'hui. »

« Hmm... je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais il faut en parler aux autres. Qu'ils t'accompagnent. Je reviens. »

Sous les yeux de Bulma, Dendé disparut. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna vers Popo : « Il est parti où, là ? »

« Sans doute chez Maître Karin... »

Le jeune Dieu apparut à l'étage inférieur de la tour. Il avait cette faculté de se déplacer instantanément entre les deux lieux saints, comme avec l'Autre Monde.

« Dendé... »

« Bonjour Karin. Bonjour Yajirobé. Peux-tu prévenir tout le monde de se rassembler au palais céleste, s'il te plaît ? C'est à propos de Végéta... »

Après de rapides explications, Yajirobé disparut à l'horizon, sous le regard divin.

« C'est grave... »

« Oui. »

« D'autant plus que nous allons avoir besoin de monde ici. Il ne faut pas que tout le monde parte. »

« Ils ne s'envoleront pas tous, ne t'en fais pas. Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et Krilin resteront là, déjà. Yajirobé ne peut aller les voir. »

Le maître chat hocha la tête, le regard perdu quelque part à la surface de la Terre.

* * *

La légère brise qui faisait virevolter quelques mèches échappées n'était stoppée par aucun arbre ou buisson. L'horizon était plat, rien ne venait troubler son repos.

Kyo Gen Han avait réfléchi toute la journée la veille. Il avait tourné et retourné les paroles du lutin. Il avait trouvé la réponse en lui, tout au fond de lui. Son père. Il voulait retrouver son père. Il avait donc repris la route, comme trois ans auparavant. Mais cette fois, il était libre. Il n'avait plus la mission de retrouver son frère, ni sa mère à consoler, à protéger.

Lunch lui avait fait faire le serment de revenir entier. Que ce soit avec Ten Shin Han ou non importait peu. Telles avaient été ses paroles. Kyo Gen Han était en droit de se dire qu'il connaissait sa mère. Pourtant, les rares fois où le nom de Ten Shin Han lui venait à la bouche, elle laissait une étrange impression d'imperméabilité à Kyo. Il n'était jamais parvenu à savoir si elle en voulait à cet homme, le père de ses enfants, qui l'avait quittée par amour pour les arts martiaux, si elle s'était résignée, si elle avait pardonné d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le soupçon de tendresse qui s'échappait de sa bouche, alors qu'elle murmurait les trois syllabes Ten Shin Han, était aussitôt masqué par une foule d'autres sentiments. Mais pas de haine. Des regrets, sans doute, des remords, peut-être.

Kyo Gen Han avançait ainsi avec la détermination de retrouver son père. Pour se confronter à cet homme qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer, n'ayant pas même une photo. Pour se confronter à lui-même aussi, sans doute. Et enfin pour sa mère. S'il ne devait avoir qu'une certitude, c'était celle-ci : Lunch voulait revoir Ten Shin Han, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire. Le bon et le mauvais.

* * *

Lauralys avait eu cet éclair alors qu'elle rentrait à son appartement, prête à faire ses bagages. Krilin... Son jet avait soudain bifurqué en direction des locaux provisoires des services secrets.

À peine arrivée devant l'accueil, elle fut prise à partie par un des sous-directeurs.

« Lauralys ! Nous avons reçu ta demande de congé supplémentaire. Et je... enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Oh oui, James, si tu savais. Le dém... l'être sur lequel nous travaillions au moment de l'explosion... il a bien été retrouvé sur le site d'un accident de la route, non ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Je peux avoir accès au dossier ? »

« Eh bien... oui, pourquoi pas... »

Avant même que l'homme ne lui indique la direction, Lauralys se précipita dans un couloir. Puis elle prit l'escalier qui descendait au sous-sol, et qui menait directement aux soubassements de l'ancien bâtiment en reconstruction. Les salles sous-terraines n'avaient pas été endommagées par le choc, et c'est là qu'étaient entreposées toutes les archives.

« Voilà... Alors... les deux accidentés portent le nom de Krilin et C18 ! Je le savais ! » Le sous-directeur l'observait, perplexe, ne sachant s'il devait être inquiet ou non. « Krilin... dossier... dossier ultra-secret ? »

Son regard se fixa instantanément sur le sous-directeur, en attente d'une réponse.

« Euh... attends... Krilin, dossier ultra-secret. Il... il faudrait que tu voies avec le Doyen. Mais je ne sais pas si tu peux... »

« Merci, James ! » Elle rangea sommairement le dossier de l'accident et fonça vers un nouvel escalier, qui l'amena plus bas encore.

Le Doyen... Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, lors d'une réunion de crise, et il lui avait fait forte impression. La rumeur disait qu'il appartenait aux services secrets depuis leur fondation. Il connaissait tous les secrets les mieux gardés de cette planète, mais l'âge lui avait, parait-il, amené la folie dans ses bagages. Le grand chef l'avait nommé, il y avait de cela vingt ans maintenant, au service des archives ultra-secrètes. Une charge finalement très honorifique.

« Eh bien, eh bien... c'est rare qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille se précipite chez moi de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je... je voudrais consulter un dossier ultra-secret. »

« Hmm... tu as une autorisation spéciale à me présenter, je suppose... »

« Heu... c'est-à-dire... C'est très important... un mystère que je dois absolument résoudre... Je veux comprendre ce qui m'est arrivée lors de l'explosion... » Le mouvement de sourcil du vieil homme, derrière ses lunettes noires, n'échappa pas à Lauralys.

« Ah... c'est toi. Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir. Laisse-moi deviner... Krilin. » Lauralys retint son souffle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de le reprendre.

« Comment... »

« Comment sais-je ? Je sais beaucoup de choses, mon enfant. C'est l'apanage des fous. On dit bien que je suis un fou, là-haut ? »

Lauralys hocha lentement la tête, cherchant à savoir où le doyen voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, notre monde vit sous l'égide d'un royaume en théorie unifié. Mais le pauvre Roi Kokuoh sait bien lui-même qu'il n'en est rien. La richesse de notre planète est justement d'être d'une multiplicité ethnique et culturelle impressionnante. Et aucun pouvoir quel qu'il soit n'est jamais parvenu à contrôler toutes les contrées de notre Terre. Si bien qu'elle recèle encore de nombreux mystères, auxquels tu as dû te frotter, puisque tu viens me voir. »

Lauralys déglutit, attendant la suite.

« Et notre faiblesse à nous, habitant des grandes villes, des métropoles qui émaillent le monde, c'est de croire que notre choix de vie est le bon, et que tout le reste n'est que faribole. Et pourtant... il se cache tellement de choses derrière les fariboles. Je lis dans ton regard que tu en as déjà découvert certaines. Tu sais qui a tué Cell, par exemple. »

« Oui... le... le Roi Kokuoh me l'a appris. »

« Le Roi ? Oh, tu es donc déjà allée le voir. Tu es différente des autres, tu sais. Tu cherches à comprendre, à savoir. Les autres se contentent de ce qui les rassure. Mister Satan les rassure. »

« Vous connaissez Sangoku, donc... »

« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui que tu es venue me voir. C'est pour son ami Krilin. J'ai un dossier sur lui. Il fait partie, tout comme Sangoku, des dossiers ultra-secrets. C'est comme ça que notre grand chef bien-aimé appelle ce qu'il pense être des foutaises, des fariboles, des extravagances de vieux fou. Néanmoins, il est prudent. Il les garde au frais, mes extravagances. Au cas où aucun autre moyen ne marcherait en situation de crise. Il n'avait que cinq ans quand Piccolo a pris le pouvoir, mais il se souvient. »

« ... »

« Ah, Piccolo t'intéresse aussi. C'est même lui qui est au centre de ta recherche. »

« Oui je... je sens, au fond de moi, que je l'ai rencontré... et qu'il a à voir avec l'explosion du labo. Mes souvenirs de ce moment ne... n'existent plus mais... c'est ma chair qui parle. »

« C'est bien. Tu affrontes tes sentiments les plus inexplicables. Sais-tu quand j'ai commencé à constituer tous ces dossiers ? Lorsque l'on m'a demandé d'enquêter sur l'effondrement de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge. Je suis allé sur le terrain, j'ai interrogé les villageois, je suis allé dans des contrées bien éloignées du confort et de la sécurité des métropoles. Et là, pour la première fois, j'ai entendu parler de Sangoku. Puis j'ai poursuivi mes recherches, j'ai vécu ce qu'il a vécu en parallèle. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui et sur ses amis, sur ce groupe de personnages au destin si particulier. Mais j'ignore encore des choses. Et je n'ai plus l'âge de parcourir le monde. »

« Vous... vous voulez parler de la mort de Krilin et Trunks ? »

« Tu es perspicace. Ne perds jamais cette qualité. Je pense que cette histoire et liée avec le mystérieux retour de Piccolo pendant le championnat des arts martiaux. Je vais te donner ce que tu es venue chercher à présent. Et en échange, promets-moi de venir me donner le fin mot de l'histoire, quand tu le sauras. Sois mes yeux, mes oreilles et mes jambes. »

« Je... je vous le promets. »

« Deux personnes peuvent t'aider. Deux personnes qui savent énormément de choses. La première est facile à trouver. Il s'agit de l'arbitre du championnat du monde des arts martiaux. Pour la deuxième personne, il faudra que tu sois très courageuse. Et même un peu chanceuse sans doute. »

« Le maître de la Tour... » Pour la première fois, le Doyen resta silencieux de longues minutes.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Va, maintenant. Et n'oublie pas mes paroles. »

Le vieil homme observa la jeune fille reprendre la direction de l'escalier, dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Puis il s'en retourna à ses archives, se promettant d'ajouter un nouveau dossier à la lettre L.


	6. Chapter 6

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

Chapitre 6 : Le choix

« Je suis face à un dilemme. Une situation que j'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer. »

Pour la troisième fois en quelques semaines, c'était une véritable assemblée qui faisait face à Dendé.

« J'ai désormais la certitude, en partie grâce à Tortue Géniale, que notre planète est en danger. Des forces démoniaques s'accumulent sur la Terre. Ce sont elles qui ont déjà libérées Abarthagel et Piccolo des Enfers. Seulement, je suis incapable de vous donner la mesure de ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas non plus vous donner de date. Peut-être que rien n'arrivera, peut-être que nous n'aurons affaire qu'à des manifestations mineures. Peut-être que rien ne nous a préparé à ce que nous allons vivre. Je ne sais pas. »

Dieu ne savait pas. Comment rêver situation plus délicate ? Bulma n'aurait jamais pensé que les difficultés pouvaient encore s'aggraver.

« Voilà. L'affaire peut se résumer ainsi : il y a un choix à faire. Vous pouvez partir dans l'espace pour tenter de sauver Végéta, ou rester ici dans l'optique d'un affrontement hypothétique contre des forces démoniaques inconnues. À présent, c'est une question de choix. »

« Euh... Dendé, je peux poser une question ? »

« Je t'en prie, Sangohan. »

« D'où viennent ces forces démoniaques ? »

« De l'alignement des planètes. » L'assemblée resta silencieuse un bon moment, le temps de digérer l'information.

« Le départ est prévu pour ce soir, huit heures. »

* * *

« Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire, ma jeune amie. »

Lauralys ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait cru avoir affronté le plus incroyable. Mais chaque découverte qu'elle faisait sur tout ce qui entourait Sangoku était de plus en plus extravagante.

« Ils... ils ont vraiment de tels pouvoirs ? »

« Hé hé... même après tant d'années, mes pauvres yeux ne me trompent pas encore. Les arts martiaux se perdent, c'est un fait. Le championnat du monde aujourd'hui n'est plus cette rencontre de grands maîtres et de jeunes prodiges, comme il l'était il y a encore quarante ans. Il a connu son heure de gloire avec Satan. Des strass, des paillettes, une couverture télévisuelle digne des plus grands. C'était mon heure de gloire à moi aussi. Mais je m'ennuyais ferme. Quel bonheur quand je les ai vus revenir ! Et quelle angoisse aussi... chaque fois qu'ils participent, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de tout détruire. Cette année encore... Mais, je parle, je parle. Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes vieilles histoires. »

« Non, non, pas du tout... Mais je... je n'en reviens toujours pas. Vous avez bien parlé d'une transformation en singe géant ? »

« Oui... une finale extraordinaire, celle-là. Et la première fois que je voyais Sangoku. Pas mal, comme première rencontre. D'après ce que j'ai compris plus tard, lui et le mari de Madame Bulma Brief sont d'origine extraterrestre. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais avec eux, je préfère m'attendre à tout. »

Extraterrestre ? Sangoku et... le mari de la grande patronne de la Capsule Corporation ? Cet homme mystérieux, dont la presse à scandale assure qu'il a quitté le domicile familial à bord d'un vaisseau spatial... Décidément, Lauralys ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. S'il fallait apporter du crédit à ce type de presse, à présent...

Elle prit bientôt congé de ce précieux indicateur. L'arbitre du championnat semblait fatigué, par l'âge et tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il lui avait avoué que le prochain tournoi serait son dernier. Elle avait senti tant d'amertume, de nostalgie. Ce sentiment que toute une époque disparaissait doucement, petit à petit... Lauralys avait ressenti la même chose avec le Roi et le Doyen. Des figures du passé...

* * *

Le soleil brillait encore à la Capsule, même s'il avait depuis longtemps commencé sa descente. Sangoten détourna bientôt ses yeux du ciel. Il avait longuement réfléchi, toute la journée, même. Puis il avait parlé à Ani. Qui avait compris.

« Fais attention à toi. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-haut et... j'ai peur. »

Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Ani.

« Nous avons toutes peur. C'est dans le contrat je crois. » Videl... Être l'épouse d'un Saiyen, en avoir porté les deux enfants étaient des épreuves qu'elle avait affrontées avec détermination. Elle et Chichi étaient les meilleurs soutiens dont pouvait rêver Ani.

Le vaisseau sphérique qui semblait attendre impatiemment ses passagers pour s'élancer enfin vers le ciel avait été remis au goût du jour en un temps record. Le père de Bulma adorait ce genre de défi, malgré sa retraite bien méritée.

Dans le jardin de la Capsule, personne n'ignorait que le voyage serait difficile. Parce que, pour la première fois peut-être, l'objectif était plus compliqué qu'à l'habitude. Il ne s'agissait pas de réunir les Dragon Balls ou d'annihiler un tyran. Dendé avait clairement exposé les difficultés de l'entreprise. Ne pas froisser la susceptibilité de l'organisation galactique qui recherchait Végéta, tout en mettant tous les moyens en œuvre pour tenter de le retrouver. Et même dans le cas où la mission serait une réussite, il restait ce problème : Végéta était toujours en procès. Que faire alors ? Le livrer à nouveau à ses juges ? Le ramener sur Terre ? Au risque évident de voir arriver une nouvelle navette judiciaire ? Mais pour le moment, personne ne voulait songer à ces questions. Chaque problème en son temps.

Beaucoup des guerriers présents discutaient encore. Partir ou non ? Le danger annoncé par Dendé ne serait peut-être que d'une ampleur minime. Après tout, les guerriers qu'ils étaient pouvaient largement faire face. Sans doute...

« Tu restes, donc. »

« Oui, maître. Ce... ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi ce genre de chose. Je préfère garder les pieds sur Terre. » Oob regardait toujours avec méfiance la sphère métallique qui devait emmener son maître dans l'espace. Et même s'il savait que Sangoku en était déjà revenu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cet objet allait s'envoler.

« C'est mieux. Te sachant ici, je vais partir plus confiant. » Sangoku se tourna vers ses deux fils, présents avec toute leur famille. « Alors ? »

« Nous venons tous les deux. Dendé n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Il a dit que de toute façon, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et Krilin restaient là. Ainsi que C18. Il espère que ça suffira. » Sangoten ajouta, dans un murmure : « Il espère... » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille. La petite Niami, insouciante de tout le chambardement autour d'elle, avait les yeux rivés sur les fils électriques que le père de Bulma assemblait, et desquels partait parfois une petite étincelle. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il avait quand même décidé de partir.

Bulma observa la troupe qui l'accompagnait. Sangoku et ses deux fils, plus Pan qui avait réussi à convaincre sa mère. Un soutien rêvé. Mais les déclarations de Dendé l'avaient inquiétée. Et si la Terre était vraiment en danger ? Il manquait quatre Saiyens. Yamcha était resté avec Dendé, au palais. Il avait décidé de rester sur Terre. Mais Yamcha ne se battait plus depuis longtemps, même s'il gardait la forme. Bien sûr, il y avait Oob. Le jeune garçon était sûrement le meilleur atout des Terriens. Et Ten Shin Han et Krilin. Ce dernier avait repris l'entraînement. Tous les espoirs résidaient en eux. Et en Trunks...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête. C'était Goten. Il avait les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Il arrive... » Un point lumineux fit son apparition, et en quelques secondes, un nouveau guerrier avait rejoint l'assemblée, qui resta silencieuse.

« Je... Il se passe des choses graves avec papa ? » Le silence entendu des autres confirma les craintes de Trunks.

« Vous partez dans l'espace... » Ses yeux firent le tour de l'assemblée. Sangoku, Sangohan, Sangoten, sa mère, Videl, Ani et les trois enfants, Tortue Géniale, Oolon, Oob, Pearl... Caline... Kesshô. Kesshô dans les bras de Caline. Il refusa de comprendre, et s'avança vers son fils. Il s'efforça de ne regarder ni la mère de son enfant, ni celle qui le portait.

Il sourit, passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, avant de déclarer, presque solennellement : « Je viens. »

L'arrivée de Trunks avait jeté un froid. Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir. À présent que Pearl, Caline et Bulma étaient rentrées à l'intérieur, le groupe était un peu moins tendu. Le jeune Saiyen s'était assis à l'écart, et semblait réfléchir, alors que les autres s'affairaient aux derniers préparatifs. Videl sermonnait Pan, Gohan et Goten discutaient dans un coin, Sangoku jouait avec les petits, Oolon essayait de convaincre Oob de venir passer du temps chez lui, en ville, parce qu'un « beau gosse comme lui ne pouvait qu'attirer les jolies filles ».

À l'intérieur, les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient pas dit un mot. Caline, assise dans le canapé, surveillait Kesshô, qui s'aventurait sous la table basse. Pearl s'était isolée dans la cuisine, et Bulma cherchait Bra.

« Ah, tu es là ma puce. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Trunks est là... ? » La petite fille était assise dans le labo, et bricolait un petit objet en forme de calculatrice.

« Oui, il est là. Il va venir avec nous. »

« Je l'ai senti arriver... Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bra. Ça peut être dangereux. Ton père a des petits problèmes, et on va l'aider. Mais ça va s'arranger. Et puis... Dendé a dit que la Terre pourrait bien avoir des problèmes aussi quand on sera parti. Alors je voudrais te confier quelque chose. » Bra fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Prends cette clé et garde-la bien précieusement. Elle ouvre la porte au fond du deuxième labo, celui qui est au sous-sol. Ne t'en sers que si la situation sur Terre devient très grave. Je ne peux pas parler de ça à Pearl ou Caline. Je te fais confiance. »

Bra emplit ses poumons. Sa mère l'investissait d'une mission importante. Elle au moins s'intéressait à elle. Son père était parti dans l'espace et elle ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de lui. Son frère ne se préoccupait plus de rien, et ne venait même pas la voir. Il n'y avait que sa maman. Et Caline et Pearl qui resteraient avec elle. Mais elles ne savaient pas pour la clef. C'était un secret entre elle et Bulma. Entre la mère et la fille.

* * *

Tortue Géniale était rentré chez lui avec un certain vague à l'âme. Il avait vu disparaître le vaisseau qui emmenait les protecteurs de la Terre vers une planète lointaine et inconnue. Oob l'avait déposé ici, avant de s'en retourner dans son village. Le jeune garçon était, avec Ten Shin Han et peut-être Krilin, le meilleur atout pour la sûreté de la Terre. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

En fait, Tortue Géniale n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il craignait cette histoire de démon. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Autre chose. Quelque chose comme de la mélancolie. Il était tout seul chez lui. La Tortue était en voyage. Oolon vivait en ville. Krilin était parti avec sa famille, et Lunch... elle l'avait quitté depuis si longtemps...

Étrangement, et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Tortue Géniale se sentit seul.

* * *

Le voyage dura des semaines et des semaines. La planète Teucer était bien plus éloignée que ne l'était Namek, même si la technologie de la Capsule Corp avait considérablement évolué. La cohabitation avait d'abord été étrange, du fait de la présence d'un Trunks qui avait laissé tout le monde sans nouvelles pendant des jours. Mais au fur et à mesure, l'atmosphère s'était détendue, comme il était possible qu'elle se détende dans pareille situation.

Sur Terre, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, attendant l'appel de Dendé pour parer à d'éventuels problèmes. Pearl et Caline, un peu chamboulées, vivaient néanmoins toujours chez Bulma, et s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, même si Bra leur donnait du souci. La petite fille n'avait plus goût à grand-chose, et ne semblait heureuse que quand elle discutait avec Pan par le biais d'un petit objet qu'elle appelait un comécran, amélioré par ses soins.

Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu menaient leur entraînement à un rythme de plus en plus élevé. Les trois amis passaient d'agréables moments, et le soir, autour d'un feu de camp, faisaient revivre leurs souvenirs. Krilin progressait dans la maîtrise des nouvelles techniques que lui enseignaient ses partenaires. Et même si sa femme et sa fille lui manquaient, il se sentait encore assez à l'aise pour rester des mois entiers sur ce mystérieux continent.

Ten Shin Han avait appris à son ami la situation étrange de cette terre, coupée du reste du monde. Il lui avait raconté que Dendé était au courant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Mais il n'avait pas encore expliqué à Krilin comment lui-même avait découvert le continent. Il sentait que son ami lui cachait des choses, et préférait attendre.

Yamcha menait toujours sa vie tranquille, partagée entre le base-ball et les sorties, de plus en plus fréquentes, avec Mira. Il se félicitait de la voir quitter peu à peu son deuil. Il se dit qu'un de ces quatre, ils iraient rendre visite à C18 et à la petite Maron, qui n'était plus si petite, et qui lui manquait.

C17 s'était vite habitué à l'intrusion de deux femmes dans son quotidien. Se battre avec sa sœur avait réveillé quelque chose au fond de lui, et Maron semblait s'épanouir mieux que jamais au milieu des arbres, même si parfois, la nuit, elle se réveillait apeurée, rêvant de flammes ou de démons à la peau écailleuse et aux yeux rouge sang. Elle n'en parlait pas, mais C17 n'ignorait pas ces angoisses nocturnes, étant donné que lui-même ne dormait jamais.

Chez Chichi, on menait diverses activités pour ne pas penser aux risques que couraient les trois hommes et la petite fille là-haut, très loin dans l'espace, pour aller sauver leur congénère. Ainsi on se promenait, on sortait. Chichi avait emmené tout le monde passer trois jours dans le village de Oob, où elle avait vécu trois années. Trois jours de fêtes et de danses somptueuses, inoubliables malgré un retour difficile. La fin des vacances approchait. Plus que deux semaines avant l'école. Videl espérait bien que Pan serait rentrée. Elle-même reprenait le travail un peu plus tôt, tout comme Ani à qui elle avait pu trouver un petit job en attendant mieux.

Dendé, du haut de son palais, observait les vies de ses amis, et attendait. Il était sincèrement incapable de dire si le danger les guettait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que des évènements allaient avoir lieu, qui allaient changer bien de choses sur Terre. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces évènements étaient liés à deux destins que le jeune dieu suivait depuis peu, deux quêtes effrénées.

* * *

Kyo Gen Han arriva devant l'immense bâtisse. Il y était venu une fois, trois ans auparavant, et n'avait trouvé personne, excepté un robot parlant. Il s'avança dans l'allée et sonna. Le même robot lui ouvrit.

« Excusez-moi. Est-ce que Bulma est là ? »

« Négatif. Madame Bulma s'est absentée. Je vais voir si Madame Pearl peut vous recevoir. »

Pearl ? Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Kyo arrivait de chez Krilin, où il avait trouvé porte close. Bulma absente, il n'avait plus vraiment d'adresse où aller. Sauf à trouver où habitait Sangoku.

« Oui ? » Une jeune femme brune était arrivée à la suite du robot. Élégante, les traits du visage finement dessinée, qui pourtant masquait mal une tristesse sourde et insondable, visiblement troublée par des évènements récents.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je... Je voulais voir Bulma. »

« Elle... n'est pas là. Elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs jours. Je... je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

« Peut-être. Je m'appelle Kyo Gen Han. Je suis le fils de Ten Shin Han et je... je suis à sa recherche. »

« Kyo Gen Han... oui, Krilin a parlé de vous, une fois. Je... Mais entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. »

« Merci. »

La jeune femme s'installa au salon et invita Kyo à faire de même. Un bruit infernal anima les escaliers, et une petite fille bondit dans la pièce, avant de se figer instantanément.

« Bonjour... » L'homme aux trois yeux et aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

« T'es le fils de Ten Shin Han ? »

« Bra... »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal ! » Le jeune homme eut l'air intrigué.

« Tu connais mon père ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. Il est super fort, il a gagné le tournoi et il a même battu Sangoku et Piccolo le démon. »

« Mais c'est une vieille histoire ça. Tu n'étais pas née je crois. »

« Si j'étais née. C'était y a même pas trois mois. » Le regard intrigué de Kyo se changea en une franche surprise. Pearl intervint.

« Elle dit vrai. Ten Shin Han est venu au championnat du monde des arts martiaux, qui a eu lieu en mai. C'est la première fois que je le voyais. »

« Alors vous... vous savez où il est ? »

« Malheureusement non. Vous êtes toujours à sa recherche ? »

« Disons que je m'y suis remis. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ? »

« C'est très compliqué. D'après ce que j'ai compris des paroles de Dendé, il vit dans un lieu que même lui ne peut apercevoir du haut de son palais. »

« Un lieu que... hum, effectivement. »

« Hé, tu sais que Pan elle a vu ton frère ? » La petite Bra s'était installée à côté du jeune homme, sur le canapé.

« Mon frère ? »

« Ouais, même qu'ils ont affronté un incendie géant avec Tortue Géniale dans la jungle. »

« Attends un peu, Bra, je crois que tu perds notre invité, là. »

« Effectivement, je... j'aimerais replacer un peu tout le monde, là. Qui est Pan ? »

« C'est la fille de Sangohan. »

« D'accord. Et toutes les deux ? »

« Moi chuis la fille de Végéta. » Kyo hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Pearl, qui parut gênée.

« Je... je suis la femme... enfin... l'ancienne femme de Trunks. »

« Trunks, c'est mon frère. »

« Ah... je... je suis désolé. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous... vous voulez peut-être quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oui je veux bien. Merci. »

Pendant que Pearl cherchait de quoi désaltérer le jeune homme dans la cuisine, Bra poursuivit la conversation.

« Tu sais, Krilin il s'entraîne avec ton père. Il va peut-être devenir aussi fort que lui. »

« Krilin ? Avec mon père ? » Pearl entra dans la pièce, avec trois verres de jus de fruit.

« Oui, c'est ce que je voulais vous dire. Krilin est parti avec lui après des... des évènements un peu compliqués. »

« Les Fazerhs nous ont attaqués, à cause du démon Piccolo. Ils ont tué Trunks et Krilin et C18, mais les guerriers d'Enma les ont ressuscités. » Le regard de Kyo, complètement perdu, passait tour à tour de Bra à Pearl. La jeune femme sourit.

« Oui, c'est assez compliqué, je vous l'ai dit. Mais l'important c'est que la femme de Krilin, C18, sait peut-être où ils sont. Je ne vois guère que ça comme chance de les retrouver en tout cas. »

« Mais elle n'est pas chez elle, j'y suis déjà passé. »

« Non, elle a rejoint son frère dans la grande forêt. Hmm... Bra, tu pourrais nous y conduire ? »

« Ouais ! On va voir Maron ! »

« Mais pas tout de suite. Il est tard. Vous... vous partagerez bien le repas de ce soir avec nous ? Nous partirons demain matin, il y a de la place ici. Et puis nous pourrons vous expliquer plus en détail cette histoire de Fazerhs. »

« Je... je vous remercie. Du fond du cœur. »

* * *

Lauralys avait voyagé plus d'une semaine. Elle avait posé son jet dans une clairière d'où elle pouvait apercevoir la tour Karin. Depuis deux jours, l'étrange dessin qui barrait le ciel lui servait de seul guide. Elle allait peut-être enfin savoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps à autre, de se dire qu'elle était complètement folle. À la recherche d'un maître ermite, en haut d'une tour dont personne n'a vu le sommet, pour éclaircir une histoire dont elle avait perdu les souvenirs, et qui lui semblait pour une raison largement irrationnelle liée au démon Piccolo dont personne n'avait pu prouver l'existence. Tout ça en suivant les dires d'un vieux Roi, d'un fou et d'un arbitre en fin de carrière.

Mais cette folie l'excitait. Depuis qu'elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans cette quête, Lauralys se sentait vivre. Elle avait cru, en entrant aux services secrets, connaître de nombreuses aventures. Ça n'avait été qu'un ennuyeux travail de bureau et de laboratoire. À présent, elle avait pris les rênes, et sa détermination était sans faille. Même si elle ne trouvait jamais, cela n'aurait que peu d'importance. Elle était heureuse.

« Bonjour. » Les deux Indiens répondirent au salut de la jeune femme, qui portait un sac assez imposant sur le dos.

« Je... je viens pour escalader la tour. » Les Indiens échangèrent un regard, visiblement surpris.

« Si vous vous en sentez le courage. Tout homme... enfin, toute personne qui veut tenter l'aventure est le bienvenu. » Lauralys sourit à cette hésitation. Ils ne devaient en effet pas avoir l'habitude de voir des femmes par ici.

« Je... je peux laisser mon sac ici ? »

« Si vous voulez. Mais prévoyez de la nourriture. De quoi reprendre des forces. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les derniers à avoir escaladé la tour ont mis plus de cinq jours. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Et tous les sortilèges tomberont

Et les mille démons libérés

Prépareront l'arrivée de ceux

Qui des fondements même de la Terre

Surgiront répandre le Mal. »

 _Fragments des manuscrits de_

 _l'antique cité d'Ohn_ , Auteur inconnu

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La conjonction

Le soir tombait, doucement. Yamcha avait décidé qu'il volerait. Après tout, pourquoi se subordonner à une machine quand on avait les moyens de parcourir autant de kilomètres à une vitesse bien supérieure ? Et puis Mira aimait les voyages dans les cieux.

« Prêts ? » Plume sortit la tête du sac à dos de Yamcha.

« Prêt ! » Mira sourit, et hocha la tête. Elle sentit alors le vent s'accélérer autour d'elle, et laissa venir en elle cette poussée d'adrénaline qui accompagnait chaque décollage. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, ils auraient rejoint la grande forêt, où se trouvaient Maron et C18. Et elle allait rencontrer C17, ce nouveau personnage de l'univers de Yamcha qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

* * *

« Maintenant ! » Les yeux de Dendé s'étaient ouverts en grand, comme s'il était agité de convulsion. Pendant deux heures environ, il avait scruté le ciel, suivant la lente descente du soleil à l'horizon. D'un coup, il avait senti comme un déchirement, celui d'un voile qui masquait, qui retenait les choses. Des choses qui s'échappaient à présent un peu partout, comme une vague incontrôlée.

Dendé posa son bâton au milieu de la terrasse du palais, debout, et s'en servit comme une sorte d'antenne télékinésique. Toujours à la verticale, mais à présent un peu élevé dans les airs, l'étrange sceptre de bois laissa s'échapper plusieurs rayons invisibles, à peine perceptible. Des messages, adressés à tous les guerriers de la planète. Peut-être...

La sueur coula du front de Dendé. Est-ce qu'il allait y parvenir ? Il sentit, puis bientôt vit le mur invisible qui masquait l'autre continent. Encore un effort. Juste un...

Quelque chose éclata dans l'esprit de Dendé, et il s'écroula, inconscient, sur la terrasse du palais. Mister Popo se précipita à son secours, et grâce à son tapis volant, l'emporta sur un des lits du palais. Il ne put qu'être rassuré par l'étrange sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage inerte de Dendé.

* * *

Les trois amis volaient, se dirigeant vers leur campement. Ils étaient partis en expédition dans une montagne, à la rencontre de fauves étranges, aux couleurs virant du mauve au rouge sombre, et surtout à l'agilité et à la furtivité étonnantes. Excellent exercice pour les réflexes et les situations inconnues.

Soudain, la course des trois bolides à travers le ciel qui s'assombrissait fut stoppée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en même temps, sans la moindre concertation.

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« On aurait dit Dendé. »

« C'était un appel. Une sorte d'alerte... »

« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. »

« Au palais. Vite... »

La course reprit, mais cette fois, les pensées d'un entraînement savoureux et d'un repos mérité étaient bien loin.

* * *

Les présentations avaient été rapides. Caline commençait à bien situer tous les personnages, et même si elle n'avait vu ce Ten Shin Han que sur une petite chaîne privée qui retransmettait le championnat d'arts martiaux, elle le replaçait sans mal dans toute l'histoire.

Le repas avançait, et les discussions portaient essentiellement sur la vie de Kyo Gen Han.

« En fait, vous ne savez pas vraiment comment votre mère voit les choses. »

« C'est ça. Mais le meilleur moyen, je pense, c'est de... enfin, il faudrait qu'ils se revoient. »

Personne ne mesurait vraiment ce que se revoir pouvait entraîner pour Lunch et Ten Shin Han. Kyo Gen Han était à l'aurore de ses vingt ans, Pearl et Caline venaient juste de les dépasser. Quant à Bra... elle finissait son assiette, avec cet air insouciant qu'elle arborait souvent, et qui cachait une aptitude destructrice à tout écouter, tout retenir, tout analyser.

Mais ses sept ans l'empêchaient de pouvoir saisir ce que même Kyo, connaissant pourtant parfaitement sa mère, ne pouvait penser : les retrouvailles de ses parents. La discussion dériva ensuite vers d'autres sujets. On raconta les dernières aventures, avec l'aide de Bra qui faisait souvent référence à des évènements plus anciens, qu'elle était la seule à connaître par les récits de sa mère, de Krilin ou de tonton Goku.

* * *

Yamcha, Plume et Mira étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi. Maron se réjouissait d'avoir de la compagnie. Les balades en forêt avec son oncle et le temps passé à écrire sur son bloc électronique étaient ses seules activités, et un peu de changement lui ferait du bien. D'autant plus qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Yamcha, qui était lui aussi un peu comme un oncle.

Elle et Mira étaient à la rivière. La jeune amie de Yamcha avait demandé où il était possible de se rafraîchir, après un voyage dans les airs relativement long malgré la rapidité de Yamcha.

Même alors que la fraîche commençait à tomber, l'été était encore bien là et l'eau filante de la rivière désaltérait autant les corps que les esprits. Mira se sentait bien, et Maron le voyait. Elle savait que la jeune femme avait traversé des moments très difficiles, et elles avaient en commun d'avoir vécu le calvaire de prisonnière d'Abarthagel. Même si elles n'en parlaient pas, le choc n'étant ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre réellement effacé, elles savaient toutes deux que cela les rapprochait. De fait, bien que n'ayant jamais eu de véritables discussions, elles étaient très à l'aise l'une avec l'autre, et leur nudité, caressée par le courant de la rivière, amplifiait encore cette complicité.

« Et ton père ne te manque pas trop ? » demanda Mira.

« Pour le moment, ça va. Je me dis qu'il est heureux, et c'est ce qui importe. Il a repris les arts martiaux, et il en avait besoin. »

« Je crois que Yamcha est tiraillé par ça aussi. Je l'ai surpris l'autre jour en train de se repasser des vieux enregistrements de championnat. »

« Ce sont deux nostalgiques. Je crois qu'avec l'âge, ils regardent encore plus leur passé qu'avant. »

« Oh, ils ne sont pas si vieux... »

Maron sourit. Mira avait raison, quand on y réfléchissait. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette phrase étrange. En fait, elle se rendit compte, peu à peu, que Mira avait un regard radicalement différent du sien. Maron parlait de son père, et ne pouvait que le considérer comme d'une génération au-dessus. Alors que Mira... elle ne savait pas bien comment définir sa relation avec Yamcha. Et l'expression pensive du visage de Mira, avant que celle-ci ne fasse quelques brassées sous l'eau, lui montra que pour elle-même, cette relation était plutôt floue...

Sur la vieille table en bois, C18 étala des victuailles diverses. Yamcha contemplait, silencieux, les fruits, la marmite de soupe et une autre contenant vraisemblablement un gibier encore fumant. C17 se nourrissait exclusivement de ce que la forêt lui procurait, d'après ce que sa sœur avait expliqué. Et encore, la plupart du temps, il devait manger la viande crue. Heureusement pour lui, C18 avait appris à cuisiner depuis qu'elle vivait avec Krilin, même si ses compétences se limitaient à ce que son mari et sa famille appréciaient, étant donné qu'elle-même n'avait pas la faculté du goût.

« Et sinon, pas de nouvelle de Krilin ? »

« Non. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas en envoyer, de toute façon. » Il semblait à Yamcha que C18 s'efforçait d'aligner plus d'un mot avec lui, ce qui de sa part était une sorte de compliment. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, mais C18 restait froide, distante, bref, cyborg. Néanmoins, les liens qui unissaient Yamcha à Krilin, puis à Maron faisaient que C18 ne le considérait pas comme un simple ami de son mari.

Il observait toujours les plats, perdus dans ses pensées, quand un pic dans son esprit le fit bondir d'un coup. C17 fronça un sourcil. Il ne lui avait pas décroché un mot, ni à lui, ni à la fille, ni au petit rongeur qui semblait lui aussi surpris de la réaction de Yamcha. Il trouvait qu'il commençait à y avoir trop de monde chez lui. Néanmoins, la curiosité fut plus forte que sa mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est Dendé, répondit Yamcha. C'est son aura. Je crois que ce qu'il attendait s'est produit... »

« Ce qu'il attendait ? » Yamcha prit alors conscience que C18 n'avait pas été mise au courant de l'affaire Végéta, ni des craintes de Dendé quant à cette étrange prophétie. Il expliqua le plus clairement et le plus rapidement qu'il le put la situation.

« Oula... Végéta jugé ? Et des démons sur Terre ? Eh bien, il vous en arrive tous les jours... » C18 ne prit pas garde au ton sarcastique de son frère.

« Et Dendé a appelé ? » demanda-t-elle à Yamcha.

« Oui. L'alignement des planètes doit être parfait. Et s'il a appelé, c'est que les choses doivent être assez graves. Je vais chercher Mira et Maron pour les mettre à l'abri. » C18 acquiesça.

« Puis on va chez Dendé. »

C17 suivit des yeux Yamcha, qui se perdit bientôt entre les arbres. Sans quitter du regard les sous-bois de plus en plus sombres, il s'adressa à sa sœur.

« C'est grave, d'après toi ? »

« Il y a trois ans, j'ai ramassé la fille de Gohan dans la forêt, près de la mort. Il y a quelques mois, un démon a enlevé Maron. Krilin vient d'être ressuscité, comme moi. Si tout est lié à cet alignement, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »

« Des risques ? Hmm... ça peut être intéressant. »

* * *

Oob venait à peine de sentir l'appel de Dendé. Il était sur ses gardes depuis le départ de son maître. Mais tout était arrivé si vite. Quelques millièmes de seconde à peine entre l'appel et l'attaque.

Cinq créatures ailées, frères difformes des vautours qui hantent le désert profond, avaient surgi de nulle part et s'étaient attaquées aux villageois. L'une d'elles avait volé l'enfant de Shaleen, à présent entre ses griffes. Oob bondit sur la bête, et un coup de pied lui suffit pour arracher sa tête monstrueuse. Il rattrapa le bébé au vol, atterrit au sol et lança quatre salves d'énergie. Toutes atteignirent leur but, et les débris calcinés des volatiles se brisèrent sur le sol poussiéreux.

Oob fit rapidement le tour des gens du village. Il ne manquait personne. Shaleen le serra dans ses bras en reprenant son bébé.

« Merci Oob, merci... » Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, timide, alors que les hommes du village le félicitaient. Tous savaient quelle était sa force, mais personne ne l'avait réellement vu à l'œuvre. Le vieux Nam s'approcha de lui, l'air grave.

« Sais-tu d'où viennent ces créatures ? » Oob secoua la tête. « Ce sont les cinq vautours-gardiens du sanctuaire de Dan Lhassa, le roi des sables. »

La légende du roi des sables... Un prince tyran qui régnait sur les terres désertiques des siècles auparavant. Un sorcier aux pouvoirs démoniaques... Oob hocha la tête à l'adresse de Nam.

« Va Oob. Et protège-nous. »

Le jeune garçon décolla et fonça vers le palais de Dendé. En quelques minutes, il avait rejoint le sommet des cieux.

Personne sur la terrasse. Étrange. Il sentit la présence de Dendé. Dans une des chambres du palais. Dendé était alité, Mister Popo à son chevet. Il avait l'air très affaibli.

« Oob... tu as entendu mon appel... »

« Le roi des sables s'est réveillé. C'est lui que vous attendiez ? »

« Oui et non... Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle et nous avons peu de temps. »

Oob, intrigué, prit une chaise et s'installa auprès de Popo.

« Vois-tu, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer. La seule phrase que j'ai réussi à décrypter de la prophétie parlait du déchaînement des forces démoniaques. Mais lesquelles ? Il n'existe plus, ou très peu, de démon en activité sur notre planète. Ceux qui vivent encore sont inoffensifs. C'est pour cela que je ne savais vraiment pas quelle allait être la mesure du danger. » Oob hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant la suite.

« En réalité, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en est réellement. Ce que je sais, c'est que toutes les forces démoniaques présentes sur Terre se sont réveillées. Celles qui ont été vaincues, celles qui ont disparu. »

« Piccolo ? »

« Non. Piccolo et Abarthagel sont sous surveillance spéciale aux Enfers. De plus, je ne pense pas que les démons morts soient concernés. Seulement ceux qui sont prisonniers de tel ou tel sort, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Oob hocha à nouveau la tête. Dendé posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Vas-y maintenant. Tu es le guerrier le plus puissant de cette planète. Réalise enfin ce pour quoi tu as été entraîné. Protège la Terre. Les autres devraient te prêter main forte. »

* * *

Yamcha avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu, compte tenu du mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait. Les cris qu'il entendit en s'approchant de la rivière n'avait fait qu'accroître et sa vitesse, et sa crainte. En arrivant sur la berge, la première chose qui le frappa fut la silhouette sous-marine, sombre, longue de quatre ou cinq mètres, ayant vaguement la forme d'une anguille, et qui tournait autour de Maron et Mira. La deuxième chose qui le frappa fut justement Mira. Nue.

Une très vieille sensation, que son corps reconnut pourtant parfaitement, s'empara de lui. Des flots de sueur, une quasi paralysie, une incapacité à remettre ses esprits en place... Yamcha s'affala le dos à un rocher, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration. Il avait connu des dizaines de combat, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Mais le pire, celui qu'il croyait avoir vaincu grâce à Bulma, ressurgissait soudain, au moment le moins propice. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit les courbes harmonieuses, même dans la peur, la poitrine à peine entrevue, la courbure de ses reins que l'eau venait caresser comme une plage de sable fin...

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'allait pas laisser ce foutu malaise prendre le dessus. Les deux jeunes femmes criaient encore, et le monstre semblait s'en amuser, prendre son temps. La seule solution était d'y aller... les yeux fermés.

L'énorme bête qui était apparue de nulle part frôla une nouvelle fois Mira. Elle tournait autour des deux jeunes filles, leur coupant tout espoir de fuite, et chacun de ses cercles se resserrait davantage. Un cri plus grave que les leurs se fit soudain entendre. Yamcha bondit d'un rocher, et s'abattit d'un coup sur le monstre. Celui-ci encaissa le premier coup, et se cabra, sortant sa tête hideuse hors de l'eau. Yamcha, lui faisant face, mais fermant étrangement les yeux, concentra son énergie et lança un kaméha qui grilla la tête du monstre.

Des applaudissements surprirent les trois baigneurs. C17.

« Bien joué... C'est une belle bête. » Il sauta à son tour dans la rivière. Yamcha se tourna en direction du remous qui avait accompagné l'entrée du cyborg dans l'eau.

« C17 ? »

« Eh bien oui, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, le monstre est parti. »

« Euh... Après que les jeunes filles se soient rhabillées... » C17 fronça un sourcil, et se tourna vers les baigneuses, qui avaient rejoint la berge.

« Quel gentleman... » Yamcha étouffa un « ferme-la, crétin », qui n'aurait sans doute pas été apprécié à sa juste valeur, avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les yeux. Mira et Maron avaient regagné leurs vêtements, et C17 contemplait l'animal dont la tête grillée émergeait légèrement.

« Joli morceau. On va avoir à manger pour des mois... » À la moue écœurée des trois autres, il se contenta d'ajouter : « Hé hé... c'est l'avantage de ne pas avoir le sens du goût... »

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir passé l'étrange muraille de lumière, Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu auraient dû voir les côtes de leurs terres. Au bout d'un temps trop long, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je n'y comprends rien... On devrait pourtant voir le continent depuis longtemps... »

« Et on n'a toujours pas survolé les îles de la Mouette... »

Krilin était aussi surpris que ses deux compères.

« On n'a pas pu se tromper de direction... » Ten Shin Han hocha la tête.

« J'ai fait ce parcours assez souvent pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir à la direction... Néanmoins, faisons cap au nord. On tombera immanquablement sur les Terres gelées... »

Les trois points lumineux prirent donc une autre direction, dans l'immense ciel bleu où il paraît pourtant facile de se perdre...

* * *

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, alors que la nuit tombait, trois autres bolides déchiraient eux-aussi le ciel. Yamcha portait Mira et Plume, et C17 avait Maron sur le dos, C18 suivait. Les paysages qu'ils survolaient étaient tour à tour calme, ou en proie à toutes sortes d'évènements bizarres : incendies, combats de rue, scène de panique. Ils se posèrent bientôt sur la tour. Dendé les attendait, assis sur la terrasse, signe qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose d'anormal. Il les accueillait toujours debout...

« Vous êtes les bienvenus... » L'épuisement du jeune Dieu était tellement visible qu'il surprit même C17.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Dendé ? » Le Namek sourit à Maron.

« Rien de bien grave. C'est juste mon appel qui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. »

« L'alignement a eu lieu ? » demanda Yamcha.

« En effet. Toutes les forces démoniaques en sommeil sur la planète se sont réveillées. Du plus insignifiant démon local à... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi au juste. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, il n'existe pas vraiment de guide des démons, tu sais, précisa Dendé. Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point peuvent être puissants les démons qui sont encore sur terre. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien vu que vous ne puissiez abattre. Mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous conseilles ? »

« Séparez-vous. Oob est au sud-ouest. Éliminez le plus de démons que vous le pourrez. S'ils sont relativement inoffensifs pour vous, ils peuvent en revanche être mortels pour beaucoup d'autres. Mira, Maron et Plume seront à l'abri ici. »

Yamcha acquiesça et respira un grand coup. À nouveau, il allait retrouver les vieilles sensations. Déjà, il sentait monter en lui l'adrénaline précédant la bataille. C17 et C18 étaient partis tous les deux vers l'est, il fonça donc vers le sud.

* * *

Le sable crissait sous ses pieds. La chaleur le rendait étrangement pénétrant, et même Oob ne restait pas sur place plus de quelques secondes sous peine de sentir la brûlure gagner la plante de ses pieds.

Il avançait néanmoins prudemment. Le sanctuaire était différent. Ce vieux temple dont l'entrée émergeait à peine des sables, ne servait plus de lieu de culte depuis des décennies déjà, mais comme tous les enfants du village, Oob était venu y jouer au guerrier. Il connaissait bien la façade du temple, les deux rangées de colonne, et les cinq statues... C'était ça, il manquait les statues. Celle du Dan Lhassa et de ses quatre guerriers protecteurs.

Le sable s'affaissa soudain sous ses pieds. Il ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de s'envoler. En quelques instants, quatre hommes en armure, vaguement menaçants, dénués de toute énergie vitale, l'encerclaient. Oob se concentra. Son attaque dura trois secondes. Les guerriers anéantis, il pénétra dans le temple.

La première salle, toujours aussi sombre et délabrée, contrastait avec la seconde. Des flambeaux avaient été allumés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et tous semblaient disposés pour renvoyer au tombeau qui occupait le centre de la salle. Celui du Dan Lhassa.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, du bout de la pièce. Grand, élancé, portant une longue tunique qui laissait des marques dans la poussière du sol.

« Eh bien, jeune guerrier, tu ne m'auras pas laissé beaucoup de chance. Je viens à peine d'être libéré de ma prison de pierre, et tu as déjà détruit l'essentiel de mes hommes. »

« Et je vais te détruire aussi. Tu n'es pas à ta place sur Terre. »

« Ma place ? Tu connais donc l'agencement des êtres ? Tu prétends avoir ce type de réponse ? Tu n'es qu'un mortel, pourtant. Et je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu penses de ta propre place... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Tu décrètes que je n'ai pas ma place sur Terre, mais toi ? Ne sens-tu jamais une sorte de décalage au fond de toi ? Quelque chose comme une nature profonde, enfouie... »

Oob recula d'un pas. Un vague sentiment de danger montait en lui. Les mots du Dan Lhassa trouvaient comme un écho puissant au fond de lui-même. Le démon poursuivit.

« Eh oui, jeune humain. Je l'ai senti en toi avant même que tu ne détruises mes vautours-gardiens. Tu es de notre race aussi. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais je sais reconnaître les membres de ma famille. »

Un flot terrible, une sorte d'émanation des tréfonds de son être explosa soudain en Oob. Il dut lutter pour refouler la vague, et son cri de refus fissura les parois du temple.

« Non ! » Le Dan Lhassa, pris au dépourvu, évita de peu les premiers gravats qui tombaient du plafond. Et dans les yeux du jeune garçon, il vit son combat intérieur, sa détermination, son déséquilibre soudain, et surtout, il y vit sa propre mort.

Oob fonça sur lui. Un simple coup de coude suffit à lui pulvériser l'épaule. Son crâne se fracassa contre un des murs qui tremblaient.

« C'est... c'est bien mon garçon... rien de tel que la colère... »

« Tais-toi ! » La seconde attaque fut plus violente encore. Le Dan Lhassa y perdit une jambe. Mais sa bouche put encore articuler quelques mots, avant de retomber dans un silence absolu.

« Tu le sais, mon garçon... »

Oob observa un moment le corps déchiqueté, désarticulé, qui gisait devant lui. L'effet de sa colère. Une colère qui vivait au fond de lui depuis tant d'années, depuis toujours peut-être, et à laquelle il s'était habitué. Mais le Dan Lhassa avait... réveillé quelque chose de plus.

La pierre qui entailla la joue de Oob le ramena à la réalité. Le temple allait s'écrouler, il fallait sortir d'ici.

Sous le soleil de plomb, alors que le tombeau du Roi des Sables se refermait définitivement, Oob contempla l'horizon. En avant, il y avait d'autres vies à sauver. Il prit son envol, mais le malaise l'accompagnait toujours.

* * *

Le matin à la Capsule avait été comme tous les autres matins. Bra était peut-être un peu plus joyeuse que ces derniers temps. Kyo, Caline et la petite fille étaient devant un petit déjeuner copieux, et en regardant le jeune homme, Bra ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Ten Shin Han, ce grand combattant qui lui avait fait forte impression.

Pearl entra dans la pièce, portant un plateau de tranches de pain grillé, et suivie d'un robot dont la charge, bien plus impressionnante que celle de la jeune femme, se composait de divers pots de confitures, de brioches aux formes variées, ainsi que, plus étonnant, de plats de riz et de poissons aux couleurs bariolées.

Le regard surpris de Kyo Gen Han, puis sa demande silencieuse d'explication amenèrent Pearl à l'éclairer sur le surplus de victuailles.

« Je suis désolée, les robots sont programmés pour nourrir mon... enfin, pour nourrir Végéta et son fils, et je n'ai pas encore réussi à les réinitialiser. » Elle jeta un regard dur à Bra. « Et comme cette petite chipie ne veut pas m'aider... »

La phrase lourde de sens fut accompagnée d'une détonation qui acheva de surprendre Kyo Gen Han.

Caline s'était levée d'un bond, et accompagnée de Pearl, se précipita à l'étage. Après un regard perplexe à Kyo, Bra se précipita à leur suite. Le jeune homme, resté seul à table, observa le robot, toujours chargé de nourriture. Après quelques instants d'incertitude, Kyo se leva à son tour. Le robot, resté immobile, s'anima d'un coup pour projeter ses plateaux vers le jeune homme.

Surpris, il n'en évita que trois, les deux autres plateaux heurtant sa jambe et son épaule. Ayant bondi de son siège, Kyo, d'un mouvement réflexe, envoya son pied frapper le robot. Le petit appareil éclata contre un des placards de la salle, mais Kyo n'eut pas le temps de ravaler ses remords qu'un cri retentit à l'étage. Le jeune homme bondit dans l'escalier. Arrivé en haut, il hésita une fraction de seconde entre les deux couloirs qui s'offraient à lui. À droite, il aperçut une petite silhouette fugitive disparaître à l'angle au bout du couloir, mais le second cri, qui appartenait à la petite fille, Kyo en avait la certitude désormais, le détourna vers le couloir de gauche.

Sur son passage, les néons éclairant le couloir éclataient les uns après les autres. Kyo s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte sur sa gauche. Bra se trouvait de l'autre côté. Étendus à terre, inertes, les corps de Caline et Pearl n'étaient défendus que par la fluette petite fille. Le système de ventilation, une sorte d'hélice suspendue au plafond, semblait devenu fou et, s'étant décroché de son socle, s'approchait de Bra, tournoyant à toute vitesse. Derrière lui, sans doute la cause de la situation de Caline et Pearl, un robot domestique faisait virevolter le pied d'une lampe halogène au-dessus de lui.

Kyo respira profondément pour se calmer. Devant lui, la porte magnétique de la chambre s'ouvrait et se fermait toutes les deux secondes environ, et Kyo risquait de finir écrasé contre le mur s'il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment. D'un bond leste, alors que l'hélice de ventilation était suffisamment proche pour arracher la main de Bra, Kyo entra dans la chambre, la porte se refermant juste derrière lui, et saisit l'autre extrémité du pied de l'halogène pour précipiter le robot contre l'hélice de ventilation.

En frappant juste au centre, il évita au robot d'être pulvérisé par l'hélice et de projeter des morceaux meurtriers de ferraille aux quatre coins de la pièce. En revanche, le lit qui se trouvait au coin opposé n'eut pas cette chance. L'hélice termina sa course sur un oreiller et des plumes voletèrent bientôt en tous sens dans la chambre.

« Vite, il faut les emmener et fuir, avant que cette ferraille ne revienne à la charge ! » cria Kyo en prenant Caline dans ses bras.

« Mais, comment on va passer la porte ? » Kyo jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la pièce. Le mouvement d'ouverture et de fermeture de la porte s'était accéléré à une vitesse folle. Avant même qu'il ait pu envisager une autre solution, Kyo manqua de recevoir un éclat de métal en plein visage. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, une armada de robot domestique parvenait à lancer des projectiles dès que la porte s'ouvrait.

De l'autre bout de la pièce, l'hélice, enfin débarrassée des draps du lit, fonçait vers eux. Kyo bondit une nouvelle fois et parvint à frapper du bout du pied le socle de l'hélice, la repoussant pour quelques secondes encore.

« Il faut sortir de là ! Tu ne peux pas leur ordonner de s'arrêter ? » La question de Kyo était davantage une supplication qu'autre chose, mais Bra tenta tout de même de raisonner les appareils devenus fous.

« Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous, c'est un ordre ! » Kyo bondit une seconde fois, mettant plus de force dans sa frappe, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour briser le socle de l'hélice, qui devait contenir le moteur. L'hélice recula encore, mais en pivotant et entailla profondément la jambe de Kyo qui ne put se rattraper correctement. Il tomba lourdement au sol, et Bra se précipita entre lui et l'hélice.

« Arrête, je te l'ordonne ! Je suis une princesse ! Une princesse saïyenne, tu m'entends ? »

Alors que Kyo parvenait à contrôler sa douleur, il aperçut une lueur scintillante devant lui. La petite fille avait placé ses mains devant elle, et une petite boule de lumière était apparue entre ses paumes. Elle poussa un cri de colère et, touchée par la boule, l'hélice explosa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre robot, puis à ceux qui, du couloir, tentait désormais de passer la porte magnétique. Kyo croisa son regard et frissonna. Elle était comme transformée. Elle lança une nouvelle boule de lumière, plus petite, qui fit éclater la vitre de la chambre.

Avant que Kyo ait pu se relever, la petite fille avait pris Pearl sur son dos et… et s'éleva dans les airs ! Elle passa entre les morceaux de verre brisé et déposa Pearl sur la pelouse. Le choc d'un morceau de métal sur sa tête sortit Kyo de sa stupeur. Il se précipita sur l'autre jeune femme, Caline, qui semblait se réveiller elle aussi. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. La petite fille était revenue dans la chambre.

« Accroche-toi à moi ! » Kyo s'exécuta, et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. En quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les quatre à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage ? » Kyo ne parlait pas seulement de ce qui venait de se passer à la Capsule. Autour d'eux, dans les maisons avoisinantes et dans la rue, un véritable chaos semblait s'être installé. Des cris, des bruits d'explosion, des fumées éparses emplissaient l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Pearl, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, pointait le ciel du doigt. Plus précisément, elle désignait des silhouettes volantes. Caline déglutit, puis déclara :

« On… on dirait les gargouilles de la cathédrale… celle qui est dans la vieille ville… »

Un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête à tous les quatre. Du toit de la Capsule Corp, des éclats volèrent, laissant un trou béant tout en haut du dôme de la maison des Brief. Et ce trou déversait par dizaines de petites sphères rondes équipées des nombreux ustensiles pointus.

« C'est les… les robots de combat de papa ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« La plus douloureuse des erreurs est celle dont

on est seul fautif et que l'on savait pouvoir éviter. »

 _Les Mémoires de Gallach_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Avalanche de démons

Après une profonde inspiration, Lauralys posa sa main gauche sur une des étranges figures sculptées à même la tour, puis se hissa en poussant sur ses pieds, et s'agrippa de la main droite à une seconde excroissance de pierre. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'elle recommençait l'escalade, après tout.

Elle en était redescendue le matin même, après presque huit heures d'escalade. Les deux Indiens n'avaient pas menti. L'ascension était bien plus longue et épuisante que toutes les missions qu'on lui avait confiées jusqu'alors, même réunies. Ce matin-là, elle avait rejoint la terre ferme après avoir enfin accepté de comprendre qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen de dormir à flanc de tour.

La jeune fille avait présumé de ses forces en croyant pouvoir effectuer l'escalade d'une traite, bien équipée après être passée dans un magasin d'alpinisme, et pensait être capable de se passer de sommeil pendant les quelques jours que prendrait l'ascension. Quelle idiote, s'était-elle dit alors qu'elle avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Les deux Indiens n'avaient rien dit, comme à leur habitude, mais elle les avait surpris se regardant d'un air vaguement amusé. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus, mais quand ils l'avaient vue revenir, pour la quatrième fois, en début d'après-midi, c'est un regard étonné, empreint d'une sorte de respect, qu'ils lui avaient jeté.

Après plusieurs heures d'escalade, et comme le soir commençait à tomber, Lauralys fixa son attirail à la tour pour s'immobiliser, et décida de tester son nouveau matériel. Autant savoir tout de suite s'il lui fallait redescendre. Elle passa donc plusieurs cordes d'alpinisme autour de la tour en les fixant aux diverses protubérances de pierre. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas abîmer la pierre, aussi lui avait-il fallu dénicher des équipements très sophistiqués.

Comme ce hamac qu'elle fixa avec plus d'attention encore, testant plusieurs fois le système complexe de cordes et de ventouses avant de se risquer à grimper à l'intérieur. Elle déglutit et glissa précautionneusement sur la toile mauve du hamac, qui tangua un peu. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, mais le hamac semblait tenir bon.

Elle espéra ne pas avoir à passer trop de nuits dans ces conditions…

Là-haut, bien plus haut, un maître chat observait cet étrange attirail qui s'était déployé sur le flanc de sa tour, avec un certain intérêt. Avec de plus en plus d'intérêt…

* * *

Plus haut, bien plus haut encore, un être à la peau verte, assis en tailleur, embrassait du regard la Terre entière. Derrière lui, deux jeunes femmes aussi blondes que le soleil qui éclairait la terrasse du Palais Céleste, attendaient, adressant des prières muettes à un Dieu qui, assis en tailleur à leurs pieds, ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour elles. Pour compléter le tableau, un étrange petit chat volant lévitait au-dessus du trio, scrutant l'horizon comme s'il pouvait partager le regard divin.

Dendé se leva soudain, surprenant ses trois camarades d'infortune, qui se sentaient à ce moment-là aussi impuissants que Dieu en personne.

« Yamcha vient d'occire les Trois Frères des Enfers. » Mira et Maron, ne sachant trop si elles devaient être rassurées ou non, haussèrent les sourcils. Plume mit les mots sur leurs interrogations.

« Les Trois Frères des Enfers ? Ceux qui régnaient cruellement sur une partie du monde il y a mille ans ? Ceux de la légende ? »

Dendé hocha la tête silencieusement. Il fit quelques pas sur la terrasse immaculée, puis se tourna vers les trois autres.

« Je crois que beaucoup de légendes vont reprendre vie. Et pas les plus agréables… »

Un silence inquiet suivit, que brisa Maron.

« Et… ma mère ? »

« Elle va très bien. Elle et ton oncle font un ménage efficace dans tous les villages qu'ils croisent et partent aussitôt vers le suivant. On se souviendra d'eux longtemps, je pense. »

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Dendé sourit. Mais derrière ce sourire, Maron devinait de profondes inquiétudes sur lesquelles le jeune Dieu peinait à mettre un nom.

* * *

À travers le hublot, Goten et Trunks observaient le vaisseau blanc, portant des insignes étranges, s'amarrer au leur. Il avait fallu quelques jours pour que les deux amis se parlent, puis quelques jours encore pour que le malaise s'apaise. Et finalement, la veille au soir, ils avaient ri ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Le message avait été reçu le matin même. Il venait de la planète Teucer. On leur demandait les raisons de leur venue et visiblement, celles qu'avait données Bulma ne leur plaisaient pas vraiment.

Deux gardes lourdement armés, portant une sorte de carapace qui semblait indestructible, entrèrent tout d'abord. Leur faciès rappelait étrangement celui d'une tortue, mais en beaucoup plus patibulaire. Derrière eux entrèrent trois hommes dont les capes portaient les mêmes insignes que le vaisseau. Les émissaires annoncés par le message. Ils adressèrent un salut au groupe, l'air visiblement surpris par le nombre d'occupants du vaisseau.

Autour de Bulma, Trunks et Sangoku semblaient vouloir mimer les deux soldats-tortues. Ils arboraient leur plus bel air buté de Saiyen. Un peu en arrière, les deux fils de Sangoku, Goten et Gohan, observaient les trois émissaires, attentifs au moindre signe d'agressivité. Pan, impressionnée par ces êtres dont elle n'avait jamais vu de semblables, restait bien à l'abri derrière les jambes de son père.

« Bulma Brief, épouse du Prince Végéta. Dois-je conclure de votre venue que vous ignorez où se trouve votre… mari ? » L'hésitation fit tiquer Trunks.

« En effet, je l'ignore. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. Nous ne venons ici que pour récupérer notre ami Piccolo. »

« L'avocat du Prince… » Les trois émissaires échangèrent un regard. « Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir tant que nous ne sommes pas persuadés qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'évasion de votre époux. Quant à vous… » Il posa quelques secondes son regard sur Trunks. « Je vous conseille de ne pas vous approcher de la planète Teucer. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas encore dans la Zone Juridictionnelle de Niveau 1 du Tribunal Suprême. Si vous y entrez, nous pouvons saisir votre vaisseau. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, celui qui semblait être le chef des émissaires leur adressa un salut et pivota pour retourner dans son propre vaisseau. Les deux autres suivirent. Le dernier jeta un bref regard en arrière que croisa Bulma. Au moment où il disparaissait derrière le sas magnétique, elle aperçut quelque chose tomber de sa cape.

Elle se pencha et ramassa une petite médaille ovale, sur laquelle était gravée une série de chiffres et de signes. Trunks observa le petit objet et jeta à sa mère un regard intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », intervint Goku.

« Hmm… Je ne suis pas sûre… » Gohan intervint à son tour.

« En tout cas, il l'a laissé tomber volontairement. »

« Je pense aussi… » Bulma paraissait songeuse. Elle déposa la médaille sur la petite table qui leur servait pour manger, et se tourna vers le petit groupe.

« Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Piccolo ? »

« Il faut essayer de le libérer, c'est évident. Seul lui a quelques chances de nous donner des indices sur ce qui s'est passé. » Gohan replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et interrogea les autres du regard pour avoir leur avis.

« Alors allons le libérer ! » s'exclama Goku.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, papa. Il ne suffit pas d'aller là-bas, de défoncer la porte de la prison et d'en sortir Piccolo. Ce tribunal a une sorte de légitimité, et nous devons éviter de nous mettre hors-la-loi. » Goten regarda son frère avant de lui demander :

« Alors, tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Gohan. Il nous faudrait plus d'informations sur le fonctionnement judiciaire de cette planète, essayer de savoir si ce tribunal a le soutien de tous, chercher une faille, un vice de forme, quelque chose comme ça. »

Sangoku s'affala dans un siège en soupirant bruyamment, s'attirant le regard de tous les autres. Une goutte de sueur perla du front de Sangohan. Bulma proposa :

« Donnons-nous quelques heures pour réfléchir. Je vais mettre le vaisseau en stationnement orbital. Il se pourrait que ce soir, nous ayons des informations supplémentaires… »

Sur ces mots, Bulma reprit la petite médaille et alla s'isoler dans la salle d'opération.

* * *

Kyo observa la nuée de petits vaisseaux qui, tel un essaim d'abeilles, fondit sur une maison avoisinante. Bra cria :

« Il faut les arrêter ! Ils vont faire du mal aux gens ! »

Kyo la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était redevenue une petite fille normale, apeurée et fragile. Sans se poser plus de questions sur cette étrangeté, le jeune homme courut vers la maison devenue cible des robots de combat.

Pearl aida Caline à se remettre sur pied. Le jeune Kyo venait de sauter par-dessus la haie, vers la maison d'où l'on entendait désormais des hurlements de terreur. Un éclair se fit dans son esprit.

« Mon Dieu ! Kesshô ! Il est toujours dans la maison ! »

Elle se précipita vers la Capsule Corp, suivit de Caline et de Bra. À l'intérieur, la maison avait sombré dans le chaos. Tout ce qui était électronique semblait saisit d'une fièvre de violence et d'agressivité sans précédent. Toutes les trois durent slalomer pour éviter les projections et les attaques des petits robots domestiques. Elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal à l'étage, dans la chambre de Kesshô. Elles y trouvèrent le Dr Brief et sa femme.

« C'est l'apocalypse ! Nous sommes venus vous chercher, mais c'était pire ici ! Nous avons entendu Kesshô pleurer et… » La phrase du professeur fut interrompue par un hurlement de Bra.

« Papy, attention ! » Le vieil homme se baissa instinctivement et évita de justesse le mobile de Kesshô, transformé en une sorte de toupie folle furieuse. Caline se saisit du jouet qui passait près d'elle, et le bloqua dans sa course.

« Pourquoi tous ces appareils sont devenus fous ? »

« Il y avait un petit lutin tout vert à la maison ! cria la grand-mère de Bra. Je suis sûre que c'est sa faute ! » Le professeur Brief regarda sa femme, puis les trois autres d'un air désolé.

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! insista-t-elle. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! » À ce moment, comme pour lui donner raison, Caline aperçut une petite silhouette qui les observait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Mue par une inspiration soudaine, elle projeta le mobile dans cette direction.

De surprise, l'étrange silhouette lâcha la porte qui s'ouvrit et prit le mobile en pleine face. Elle poussa un hurlement qui, en quelques secondes, rameuta tous les appareils devenus fous de la maison. Tous les robots domestiques, toutes les hélices de ventilation, quelques robots de combats égarés, même des radiateurs, des machines à café, des grille-pains et des appareils qu'aucun des occupants de la Capsule ne se rappelait avec vu auparavant. L'inquiétante armée, réunie dans le couloir, menaçait de submerger la petite chambre d'enfant.

Le petit lutin, à présent bien visible, éclata d'un rire hystérique. Ses deux grandes oreilles triangulaires, qui partaient à l'horizontale de chaque côté de sa tête, s'agitaient de haut en bas et il sautillait sans cesse, comme un ressort devenu fou lui aussi. Il riait et riait, semblant s'amuser non seulement du chaos qu'il avait provoqué, mais aussi de la situation très précaire des occupants de la pièce.

Alors Bra eut un éclair.

« Papy, c'est un Grindsab ! »

Les quatre grandes personnes observèrent la petite fille sans comprendre.

« Mais si, Papy ! C'est l'histoire que tu me racontais tout le temps quand j'étais petite. Tu la racontais à maman aussi ! Les Grindsabs, qui s'amusent à provoquer des catastrophes en détraquant toutes les machines des hommes ! Et ils rigolent tellement qu'un jour, quelqu'un trouve comment s'en débarrasser ! »

Le visage du professeur Brief s'éclaira alors d'un coup, et il dit à sa petite fille, avec un sourire rayonnant :

« Allons-y ! »

Caline, Pearl et Madame Brief assistèrent alors au spectacle le plus étrange qu'il leur fut donné de voir. Le vieux et respectable professeur Brief et sa petite-fille surdouée entamèrent une danse étrange, complètement décalée. Ils prenaient volontairement de postures ridicules et se donnaient l'air le plus idiot du monde. Ils entonnaient en cœur une mélopée étrange :

« Oumbah oumbah oumbah hé ! Oumbah oumbah oumbah hé ! Oumbah oumbah oumbah hé ! » sur un rythme endiablé.

Le lutin les regarda d'abord d'un air perplexe, puis commença à rire. Un petit rire hystérique, insupportable, dont le volume sonore augmenta soudainement quand le grand-père et sa petite-fille se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent sur le dos, mais se relevèrent aussitôt en poursuivant leur danse.

Plus les cabrioles devenaient insensées, plus Bra et son grand-père tombaient, se cognaient, se prenaient dans les jambes l'un de l'autre, et plus le lutin riait, riait, riait. Puis le clou du spectacle arriva : Bra et le professeur Brief, après une dernière acrobatie maladroite, entrèrent en collision l'un dans l'autre, la tête la première, et retombèrent violemment sur leur arrière-train.

Le lutin était désormais allongé à plat ventre et tapait le sol du poing, riant à en devenir écarlate, et lorsque Bra et son grand-père terminèrent leur chute, il hoqueta soudain. Il eut trois ou quatre hoquets, et Pearl s'aperçut qu'il suffoquait. Quelques soubresauts plus tard, son corps se détendit d'un coup, et il resta inerte plusieurs secondes avant de disparaître dans un éclair brillant.

Caline et Pearl se précipitèrent vers Bra et son grand-père, qui malgré leurs bosses et leurs contusions riaient à leur tour en se regardant l'un l'autre.

Pearl, en aidant le professeur Brief à se relever, lui demanda :

« Il… il s'est passé quoi, là ? »

« Il s'est passé que j'ai la petite-fille la plus intelligente du monde, parce qu'elle n'a pas oublié qu'elle est une enfant ! »

« Euh… c'est-à-dire ? » Caline venait de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir, où tous les robots domestiques et appareils ménagers gisaient, immobiles, inoffensifs.

« Les Grindsabs rigolent tellement de voir les humains avoir des démêlés avec leurs machines qu'un jour, un humain se dit que les Grindsabs ne peuvent mourir que d'une chose. » Le professeur Brief adresse un clin d'œil à sa petite-fille, qui acheva l'histoire :

« Ils ne peuvent que mourir de rire ! »

* * *

Un violent coup de coude brisa net la nuque du démon. D'une rougeur digne des flammes de l'Enfer, avec deux puissantes cornes noires surgissant de son front et un sourire carnassier à faire frémir toute une armée, le monstre n'avait somme toute pas été plus difficile à vaincre que les douze précédents.

Oob remontait lentement vers le nord, débarrassant villes et villages des démons qui surgissaient des contes et des légendes enfouies depuis des siècles. Il sentait l'aura d'un ami de son maître, un peu plus au nord. Lui aussi éliminait les démons les uns après les autres, certes moins rapidement qu'Oob, mais avec un courage qui forçait le respect.

Allez, au suivant. Oob décolla et survola une région assez peu peuplée, en tentant de détecter une aura négative ou un quelconque signe d'activité démoniaque. Pourtant, il avait beau se concentrer sur cet objectif, abattre un à un chaque démon qu'il croisait, il ne pouvait effacer tout à fait le malaise qu'il avait ressenti en abattant le Dan Lhassa. Il restait quelque chose, un sentiment, une émotion informe, enfouie si profond qu'il ne pouvait la faire ressortir de lui-même pour savoir au juste de quoi il s'agissait. Dans les tréfonds de son être gisait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Soudain, la perception de Oob vacilla comme une chandelle sur laquelle souffle une légère brise. Un mauvais pressentiment très vite accompagné d'un changement brusque au sud. Des auras disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Dans son village.

À une vitesse ahurissante, Oob traversa les cieux. La déflagration le précéda de peu, et il atterrit au milieu des maisons à feu et à sang. Des centaines de démons détruisaient tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un déluge de larmes et de violence. Les villageois, les amis, les frères de cœur d'Oob tombaient les uns après les autres. Shaleen était étendue, portant encore son bébé dans ses bras, plusieurs flots de sang s'écoulant dans toutes les directions autour d'elle. Le crâne de l'enfant avait été déformé par un coup bien trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Un peu plus loin, Ethen, un des guerriers du village. Les deux bras arrachés. Derrière les flammes qui achevaient de le dévorer, Oob reconnut Namah, le petit-fils de Nam. Et Sheeanah, la petite fugueuse partie à travers le désert l'année dernière. Une plaie béante partait de son menton pour se terminer en haut de sa cuisse. Ses yeux étaient vides de tout.

Oob sentit monter en lui une énergie colossale et une colère comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti. Il pulvérisa en quelques secondes les démons qui passaient à sa portée. Il fonçait entre les maisons du village, anéantissant ses ennemis, reconnaissant à chaque détour le corps sans vie d'un de ses compagnons. Sa colère montait aussi vite que sa puissance. Bientôt, il dépassa ses propres limites, dépassa ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Il se laissa envahir par une colère sourde, sans nom, qui consuma tout ce qui lui restait de conscience.

Là. Au milieu de la place, leur chef. Il fendit l'air vers le démon et lui massacra le visage d'un coup de poing. Il s'acharna, rouant de coups le corps à présent inerte. Des cris, autour de lui, lui vinrent bientôt aux oreilles, d'abord comme des petits bourdonnements parasites. Puis d'un coup, il reconnut une voix.

« Oob ! » Shaleen.

« Oob arrête ! » Shaleen qui était morte…

« Je t'en supplie Oob, arrête-toi ! » Avec son bébé…

« Oob… » Impossible…

Lentement, très lentement, Oob arrêta de frapper. Sa colère retomba, comme un ballon se dégonflant. Et « ça » retourna se terrer au fond de lui. Sa vision s'éclaircit, se brouilla, puis s'éclaircit à nouveau. Il regarda ses deux poings, dégoulinant d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Devant lui était étendu le chef du village, inconscient, le visage méconnaissable, ravagé par les coups d'un fou furieux.

Lui.

Lentement, comme si le monde lui-même avait ralenti autour de lui, Oob observa les autres. Tous les autres. Ils étaient tous là, vivants, à le regarder, apeurés. Shaleen. Ethen. Sheeanah. Tous.

Doucement, Shaleen s'approcha, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'était… c'était le Maître des Mirages, Oob. Un vieux démon du désert. Il nous a fait croire que le village était en flamme. Notre… notre chef croyait lutter contre l'incendie, et puis… tu es arrivé, et… tout a cessé. L'illusion… Oh, par les dieux, Oob, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le jeune garçon la regarda, luttant contre ce sentiment de fuite, cherchant à assimiler la vérité. Il avait été trompé par un démon du désert. Le Maître des Mirages dont parlent les contes pour enfants. Il avait cru à une attaque. Il avait cru éliminer des démons, et n'avait fait que détruire des murets ou déraciner des buissons. Puis le chef… le chef des démons… non, le chef du village. De son village. Gisant à ses pieds…

Oob sentit soudain la panique l'envahir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Par les dieux, qu'avait-il fait ? Il tourna la tête en tous sens, voyant tous ces visages inquiets, tous ces regards entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Il se souvint, dans sa tête, dans sa chair, de ce qui s'était emparé de lui. Pas seulement les mirages. Autre chose, quelque chose qui venait de lui, qui lui appartenait. Et cela acheva de le terrifier. Il prit le chef dans ses bras et, sans un mot, décolla et fonça vers la Tour Karin.

* * *

Aux quatre coins du monde, au même instant, dix têtes se tournèrent brutalement, attirées par un déferlement de puissance aussi incongru que douloureusement connu pour la plupart d'entre elles.

Yamcha crut un moment qu'il était revenu. Un de ses pires cauchemars, un des êtres les plus maléfiques qu'ait engendré cet univers. À quelques centaines de kilomètres seulement au sud de sa position. Le temps qu'il se demande s'il devait aller l'affronter seul ou non, tout était terminé. Il n'y avait plus que Oob, là-bas.

Ten Shin Han, Krilin et Chaozu ratèrent un battement de cœur. Ils volaient, volaient, volaient cherchant en vain la terre, n'apercevant sous eux qu'un immense océan sans fin depuis des heures à présent, et cette puissance terrifiante surgie du passé redoubla encore leur colère et leur sentiment d'impuissance.

Au cœur de Satan City, dans une des plus grandes salles du gigantesque complexe de Mister Satan, une grosse tête rose se leva un instant, quittant le délicieux repas que son propriétaire ingurgitait. Mister Boo fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait pas. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer. De très étrange. Il haussa les épaules, et retourna à son repas.

Videl, Chichi, Bra et Ani ressentirent bien un petit picotement dans leur champ de perception, qui s'accompagna d'un étrange frisson pour les deux premières, mais elles ne purent vraiment lui donner un nom.

Tortue Géniale ne ressentit rien à ce moment-là. Il était bien trop occupé, et patience, on saura bientôt pourquoi.

Le plus secoué de tous était sans doute Dendé.

* * *

Le jeune Dieu de la Terre tomba presque à la renverse, fauché à la fois par cette puissance terrifiante et par la révélation qui l'accompagnait. Il y avait pensé, bien évidemment, mais à aucun moment il n'avait cru que cela ressurgirait aussi vite et avec autant de force. Il n'avait peut-être pas éloigné la bonne personne. Il aurait peut-être dû faire la même chose avec Oob. Il avait pensé, peut-être trop naïvement, que l'extraordinaire puissance du jeune garçon, ainsi que sa proximité avec Sangoku, lui permettraient de contrôler une résurgence de ce type.

Quelle folie. Comment avait-il pu se permettre d'être aussi imprudent ?

« Dendé ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le jeune Dieu tourna la tête vers Maron, et sourit faiblement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Quelque chose vient de me rappeler que même un dieu est faillible. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Oui… oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… Oob a eu quelques soucis. Il est en route pour le palais. Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Mira ? »

La jeune femme parut surprise. Maron, elle, sourit. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de prémonitions de la part de Dendé.

« Oui, je… enfin… Je me demandais… Sangoku et ses fils, Végéta, Trunks… ils sont partis dans l'espace, c'est bien ça ? »

Dendé hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

« Et… euh… leurs femmes et leurs enfants vont bien, eux aussi ? Ils… ils n'ont personne pour les protéger ? »

« Cette pensée t'honore, Mira. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mets pas le doigt sur une… imprudence de ma part, et quand bien même tu l'aurais fait, ce serait une fois de plus tout à ton honneur. Je ne sens pas de danger immédiat les concernant, mais de toutes façons, elles seront bientôt là. » Dendé se tourna vers Maron, et sourit de manière énigmatique. « Un des guerriers les plus puissants restés sur Terre est une femme. Et une mère, de surcroît. »

* * *

Dans un tonnerre d'acclamations et de cris de joie, les deux sauveurs décollèrent, et bientôt disparurent totalement derrière les nuages. C18 et C17 venaient d'éliminer une armada de serpents tous plus venimeux les uns que les autres, et surtout avaient occis leur maître, une espèce de pantin imbu du peu de puissance qu'il possédait. Bien trop peu pour deux cyborgs.

« Continue vers l'est, ordonne C18 à son frère. Je vais bifurquer ici. » C17 observa sa sœur, intrigué.

« Tu m'abandonnes ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

« Imbécile, répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Autant se séparer, on éliminera cette engeance démoniaque plus rapidement. »

« Tu vas à la capitale, n'est-ce pas ? » À son tour, C18 planta son regard de glace dans celui de son frère. Il poursuivit : « Tu vas chercher la fille de Végéta. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton neutre, presque placide. Mais C18 devinait beaucoup de choses derrière cette indifférence de façade. Un brin de déception, quelque chose comme de l'éloignement. Comme si son frère venait d'entériner une sorte de séparation entre eux, entre leurs deux univers. Comme si ce lien qui existait entre eux était en train de se distendre. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, et la salua de la main.

« À la prochaine, sœurette ! » Et en quelques secondes, il traversa le ciel nuageux et disparut au loin.

C18 resta un instant immobile, contemplant la nuée qui lui masquait le petit point qu'avait dû devenir son frère à l'horizon. Puis, brusquement, elle se détourna et fonça vers la Capitale.

* * *

Kyo avait abattu autant de robots qu'il avait pu. Chacun d'entre eux avait laissé sa marque sur lui. Une bosse ici, une plaie là. Certaines sans importance, d'autres plus graves. Mais plus il en abattait, plus les blessures qu'ils lui infligeaient étaient profondes.

Pire, il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à bout de cet essaim de robots meurtriers. Il devait y en avoir une centaine quand il les avait rattrapés. Au mieux, il en avait détruit trente. Alors que son coude gauche atteignait le centre d'un de ces tas de ferraille, un second lui infligea une sévère estafilade juste sous l'œil. Il para une attaque qui venait dans son dos d'un coup de pied, mais le sang brouilla peu à peu sa vision. Il sentit un violent coup sur son côté gauche, qui le déséquilibra. Il roula sur lui-même pour échapper aux attaques qui se poursuivaient indéfiniment. Une déchirure au niveau de son bras le fit hoqueter. Il roula une fois encore, envoyant désespérément ses pieds et ses poings, presque à l'aveugle maintenant, touchant parfois au but, mais trop peu souvent.

Alors qu'il croyait être submergé, tout s'arrêta soudain. Le bourdonnement insupportable des machines, leur harcèlement meurtrier, tout. Il entendit les robots tomber lourdement au sol. D'abord incrédule, il resta sur ses gardes. Puis il se détendit, et essuya son visage d'un revers de manche. Tout autour de lui s'empilaient désormais des dizaines de robots inertes.

Il se releva et mesura l'ampleur de ses blessures. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et si ses plaies le ralentissaient, il pouvait néanmoins avancer sans trop de difficultés.

La Capsule ! Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il avait laissé là-bas les deux jeunes femmes et la petite fille. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, sans prendre garde aux cris autour de lui, et sauta par-dessus la haie qui ceinturait le jardin des Brief.

Quand il atterrit dans le jardin, il sentit ses forces le quitter brutalement. Il se réceptionna comme il put, un de ses genoux frappant lourdement le sol. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait fourni trop d'efforts.

« Kyo ? Ça va ? Le responsable de tout ça a été vaincu. » Il leva les yeux. C'était Caline, la jeune femme blonde. Derrière elle, Pearl et son bébé, puis Bra et deux autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore vues. Tous étaient sains et saufs.

Une sorte de vague d'apaisement le traversa. Il se leva maladroitement, avec l'aide de Caline. Le vieil homme s'adressa à lui.

« Vous avez l'air sérieusement blessé jeune homme. Malheureusement, nos caissons régénérants ne doivent plus être en état de marche, vu la révolte technologique à laquelle nous avons dû faire face. »

« Il faut l'emmener à la Tour Karin ! Les haricots magiques pourront le soigner ! »

« Mais Bra… personne ne peut voler… » La petite fille parut indignée par la remarque de Pearl.

« Moi je peux ! »

« Et tu penses pouvoir porter Kyo sur ton dos jusque là-bas ? » La petite fille, qui avait bombé le torse, se décrispa d'un coup.

« Non… »

« Attendez une minute… » Le professeur Brief fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite capsule. Il pressa sur le bouton, et une sorte de grand minibus volant apparut. « Avec ça, on devrait pouvoir y arriver ! Et ensuite, tous à l'abri chez Dendé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je pense que c'est lié à ce dont Bulma m'a parlé avant de partir. Cette histoire de conjonction. »

Kyo, soutenu par Caline et le vieil homme, entra en premier dans la vaste cabine de l'appareil, suivi de tous les autres. Une fois assis sur une banquette, le jeune homme se laissa aller et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il fut réveillé par un violent soubresaut. L'appareil venait de s'immobiliser brutalement dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… » Kyo ouvrit les yeux, et comprit la question en suspens de Pearl. Un homme, lévitant, bras croisé, se tenait devant le vaisseau. Il portait des frusques étranges, oscillant entre le blanc et le gris très pâle. Sa peau elle-même était presque translucide. Ses yeux, d'une couleur difficilement descriptible, une sorte de transparence opaque, semblaient n'avoir pas de fond. Il portait un foulard blanc qui masquait sa chevelure.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Vents. Et vous êtes dans mon domaine. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Le chiffre quatre possède une symbolique

particulière. On parle souvent du chiffre trois.

La perfection du triangle… Que serait le carré

alors ? Une imperfection ? Ou plutôt une

sur-perfection ? Le chiffre quatre a bien des

mystères. Peut-être est-ce lui qui fonde

notre monde en réalité. »

 _Dendé, ou la parole du Jeune Dieu_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Les quatre seigneurs

Quand il sortit à l'extérieur ce matin-là, Végéta se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il trouvait le plus désolant : le paysage ou ses compagnons d'infortune. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète après quelques jours de voyage à travers l'espace. Douze jours pour être précis, à éviter les vaisseaux lancés à leur poursuite et les balises voguant çà et là, qui marquaient, il l'avait appris un peu plus tard, les différentes zones de juridiction du Tribunal Suprême.

Végéta fit quelques pas sur le sol rocailleux, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre que des pierres et de la poussière, sur cette planète. Un petit cours d'eau qui vivotait on ne sait comment s'écoulait à quelques mètres des baraquements qu'ils occupaient.

La planète sur laquelle se trouvait visiblement le centre névralgique de ce Front des Saiyens Libres, à savoir six bâtiments de taille moyenne dont un laboratoire, était peu peuplée. Quelques tribus pacifiques et nomades s'égrainaient dans un désert sans fin de poussière et de rocailles.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, Végéta se dirigea vers l'aire de combat sur laquelle s'entraînaient pour l'heure deux guerriers. Le plus puissant des deux, et largement, était aussi le plus vieux. Cette différence de puissance n'apparaissait qu'à Végéta. Les autres Saiyens semblaient être persuadés que le jeune était meilleur combattant. Simplement, le plus vieux des deux, qui était aussi leur chef, savait cacher son potentiel.

Il s'appelait Navitz. Il avait plusieurs années de moins que Végéta. Il aimait à répéter qu'il était né le jour même de la destruction de la planète par le Tyran. Seulement, il était à des milliers de kilomètres de la planète à ce moment-là, avec sa mère et ses tantes exilées. Navitz, fils de Thyma, disait-il.

Totalement inconnus, pour Végéta. Comme tous les autres. Celui qui s'entraînait avec Navitz s'appelait Tomaz. Il était d'un naturel joyeux, et c'était lui qui avait lancé le message de libération lors de l'attaque du tribunal. Un bandeau maintenait sa chevelure noire et hirsute, qui avait tendance à retomber devant son visage. Une belle cicatrice ornait sa joue gauche, qui prenait la forme d'un croissant de lune quand il riait, à savoir presque tout le temps.

« Tiens ! Voilà notre Prince ! » s'écria-t-il en le voyant arriver. Ce qui lui valut de recevoir un sévère coup dans la nuque, qui le projeta au sol.

« Pour t'apprendre à être inattentif », lui jeta Navitz. Le chef était bien plus taciturne que ce joyeux drille de Tomaz. Il semblait presque déçu par Végéta. À quoi s'attendait-il ? À un roi cruel et sanguinaire ? Végéta n'était pas comme son père. Il avait mis des années à l'apprendre.

Navitz atterrit devant Végéta et s'inclina : « Prince. »

Il était peut-être déçu, mais possédait le sens du respect des anciens Saiyens. Kelri également marquait scrupuleusement les anciens honneurs réservés au Prince des Saiyens. Les autres étaient moins formels. Sauf Tiyatz. Le doyen de leur équipe, quatre-vingt ans passés. Celui-là fuyait Végéta comme la peste. C'était lui qui dirigeait le laboratoire. Il était à l'origine des innovations techniques qui avaient permis à leur vaisseau de semer tous les autres sans problème, puis de brouiller les radars et de tromper les sondes de recherche.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas vous entraîner, Prince ? lui demanda Tomaz en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Ça ne vous dit rien, un petit combat ? »

« Tomaz, répliqua Navitz d'un ton sentencieux. Le jour où le Prince voudra te mettre une correction, il te fera signe. »

« C'est quoi votre programme, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Végéta à Navitz, ignorant le jeune Saiyen.

« On peaufine l'opération sur Triton V. »

L'opération. Pff… Un attentat de pouilleux. Voilà ce qu'il restait du peuple saiyen. Voilà ce que c'était, leur Front des Saiyens Libres. Une bande de pouilleux et de demi-sang.

* * *

Lorsque Oob se posa sur les dalles du Palais Céleste, Dendé était déjà devant lui. Il tenait son bâton à deux mains, et observait le jeune homme d'un air soucieux. Mira, Maron et Plume, un peu à l'écart, attendaient qu'un des deux prononce un mot.

De longues minutes passèrent. Le regard de Oob trahissait une détresse intense, mais aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa bouche, comme s'il était incapable de demander quoi que ce soit à Dendé. Ce fut le jeune Dieu qui brisa enfin le silence.

« Suis-moi, Oob. Je crois que j'ai une solution. Du moins… je l'espère. »

Dendé, suivi du jeune garçon, pénétra dans le palais. Maron observa Mira, haussa les épaules, et entra à son tour. Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dendé émergea d'une porte sur la gauche. Il sourit en voyant les intruses.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Dendé. Oob a… du travail. »

« Mais… pour les démons… » dit Maron, anxieuse.

« Eh bien… il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la puissance de nos autres amis suffise. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas eu à faire face à de trop grands périls. Que veux-tu savoir, Maron ?»

Elle avait beau ne pas être surprise, il lui fallait toujours une ou deux secondes pour s'en remettre.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi mon père n'est pas là ? »

« Hmm… c'est vrai que ni lui, ni Ten Shin Han, ni Chaozu ne sont arrivés. Pourtant, ils ont reçu mon appel, j'en suis certain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens rien de… » Dendé s'arrêta soudain. Son visage se figea. Son regard, brusquement devenu lointain, s'agrandit d'un coup.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse du Palais, suivi de Mira, Maron et Plume. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du rebord.

Devant son silence crispé, Maron finit par demander, l'anxiété transparaissant dans sa voix :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dendé ? »

« Je crois que… la famille de Bulma risque d'avoir des problèmes. »

* * *

« Je suis le Seigneur des Vents. Et vous êtes dans mon domaine. »

L'étrange homme volant pointa le doigt vers eux, et un curieux rayon en partit. Ce n'était pas une attaque d'énergie, mais plutôt une sorte de flux transparent et tourbillonnant sur lui-même, qui frappa de plein fouet le véhicule, le transperçant de part en part. L'air froid surgit soudain à l'intérieur alors que l'homme lançait déjà un second rayon. Celui-ci dut toucher un des stabilisateurs du vaisseau, qui se déséquilibra d'un coup, renversant tous ses passagers.

Un troisième rayon transperça la paroi et à nouveau, un air glacial tourbillonnant envahit l'intérieur du vaisseau. Encore un ou deux comme ceux-là, et le véhicule perdrait toutes ses capacités. Ne resterait plus alors que la chute libre.

Ces pensées déclenchèrent une panique incontrôlée chez Bra.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de l'inconnu. Celui-ci restait de marbre, et continuait à frapper encore et encore l'appareil de ses rayons.

Lorsque le vaisseau pencha plus brutalement encore et que la paroi contre laquelle tous les occupants avaient été projetés menaça de céder, une lumière intense envahit l'intérieur de l'appareil et réchauffa l'atmosphère.

Les cheveux de Bra, à présent relevés au-dessus de sa tête, miroitaient d'un jaune doré intense. La petite Super Saiyen défonça le pare-brise et se jeta sur le Seigneur des Vents. Celui-ci, surpris, ne put éviter le premier coup qui lui figea l'estomac. Lorsque le pied de la petite fille, qui avait pivoté sur son côté gauche, arriva à proximité de son visage, il souffla un grand coup, et Bra tournoya sur elle-même dans le sens opposé.

Le Seigneur de Vents lui envoya alors un coup de poing fulgurant en plein visage et, sans même toucher la petite fille, la projeta à plusieurs mètres de là, ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant Bra. Elle revint à la charge, encore et encore. Chaque fois, son adversaire la projetait au loin, chaque fois, elle revenait.

Dans le vaisseau, la panique était à son comble. Le professeur Brief ne parvenait pas à redémarrer l'appareil.

« Il a dû toucher le moteur ! Qu'est-ce que… » Un éclair fulgurant venait de passer tout près du vaisseau.

C18, les deux poings en avant, frappa de plein fouet l'étrange adversaire de Bra. Ce dernier, sous le coup de la surprise, se plia en deux et valsa à quelques mètres de là. Le visage de Bra s'éclaira.

« C18 ! »

« Bra, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux porter le vaisseau jusque chez Dendé ? »

« Euh… » Avant que la petite fille ait pu hésiter davantage, une bourrasque d'une violence extrême les balaya toutes les deux. Ayant perdu leurs repères, ni l'une ni l'autre ne virent les deux rayons translucides qui les frappèrent à pleine puissance.

Bra peina à retrouver son équilibre. C18 était déjà en position de défense. Leur ennemi se tenait un peu plus loin, bras croisés, le visage impassible. La cyborg parla pour elle-même.

« Celui-là, il n'est pas comme les autres. » Sans un regard vers Bra, elle fonça à l'attaque. Un premier échange de coup ne put décider de qui aurait l'avantage. Après que leurs poings se soient rencontrés, C18 se projeta en arrière et lança plusieurs boules d'énergie qui touchèrent toutes leur cible.

Du moins elle l'avait cru. Toutes ses boules d'énergie furent brutalement expulsées par ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un mini cyclone. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute désormais, cet être contrôlait la puissance du vent. Et pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas comment en venir à bout. Or il y avait urgence.

« Bra, ordonna C18. Grimpe à bord du vaisseau. »

« Mais… »

« Grimpe à bord du vaisseau ! » hurla la cyborg.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce ton dans la bouche de C18. La mère de Maron n'avait jamais l'air très contente, mais elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue une seule fois en colère non plus. Bra jugea plus sage de lui obéir.

Elle rentra dans le vaisseau. Dès qu'elle eut posé les pieds sur le plancher, la transformation cessa. Elle avait encore du mal à contrôler l'état de Super Saiyen, et était encore incapable de se transformer volontairement. Il y avait du boulot…

Chassant vite ces pensées de son esprit, Bra se précipita à l'avant, où son grand-père se démenait à faire repartir l'engin, pour voir la suite du combat.

C18 avait lancé une série impressionnante de boules d'énergie, qui partaient dans tous les sens et changeaient tout le temps de direction. Le Seigneur des Vents ne savait plus où donner de la tête. D'un geste, C18 orienta toutes ses attaques, qui filèrent droit sur son ennemi. Avant même que les dizaines de boule ne le touchent, C18 était passée sous le vaisseau et tous les passagers passèrent soudain de l'état stationnaire à une vitesse supersonique.

Bra avait l'impression d'être dans un manège à Satan World. Les autres occupants semblaient moins apprécier le traitement. Soudain, par une des vastes vitres du vaisseau, Bra aperçut le Seigneur des Vents. Il volait à une vitesse prodigieuse, juste à côté d'eux. Il regardait à l'intérieur, de son regard transparent, impassible. Il semblait sur le point de faire quelque chose, quand soudain il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Au loin, un avion traversait le ciel nuageux.

Bra vit le Seigneur des Vents s'éloigner à une vitesse folle et se diriger vers l'avion. Arrivé à quelques centaines de mètres de l'appareil, il fit un ample mouvement des bras, et l'avion fut touché par de violentes secousses, avant de piquer du nez.

Lorsque l'avion s'écrasa dans une gerbe de flammes, Bra fut frappée par un sentiment d'injustice insupportable. Il venait de tuer tous ces gens ! Pour rien ! Ils étaient tous morts et ni elle ni C18 n'avaient rien pu faire.

À nouveau, elle sentit la colère monter en elle, et quand elle s'expulsa hors du vaisseau de son grand-père, elle savait qu'elle était repassée au stade du Super Saiyen. Elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif désormais. Dans son poing serré, il lui semblait sentir pulser la petite clé qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche. Elle entendit vaguement C18 l'appeler, mais elle fonça à travers les cieux sans s'en préoccuper.

« Bra ! Bra ! Reviens ici ! » Voyant que ses appels n'avaient aucun effet, C18 jura. « Espèce de sale petite peste ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas voler après elle et risquer la vie de ceux qui étaient à bord du vaisseau qu'elle portait à bout de bras. Pas après ce que cet individu venait de faire à l'avion qui avait eu le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

Qui qu'il soit, ce démon était bien plus puissant et bien plus dangereux que les précédents. Il fallait qu'elle amène ce tas de ferraille sain et sauf chez Dendé. Ensuite, elle filerait rattraper Bra. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

* * *

Lorsque Ten Shin Han commença à pester violemment, ses deux camarades surent indéniablement que leur situation était plus que préoccupante. Il était rare de le voir s'énerver ainsi.

Mais il y avait de quoi, pensa Krilin. Cela faisait des heures, peut-être même une journée entière, qu'ils volaient au-dessus d'un océan sans fin. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Il n'y avait que de l'eau, aucun indice qui pourrait les aider à se sortir de cette course sans queue ni tête.

Ils avaient essayé de se déplacer sous la surface de l'océan. Ils avaient médité pendant deux heures, et étaient tous les trois tombés d'accord sur un fait : il y avait une présence autour d'eux. Rien d'autre.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amusait visiblement à leurs dépens. Ten Shin Han avait conclu à une manifestation démoniaque. Krilin comme Chaozu pensaient qu'il était dans le vrai. Si Dendé les avait appelés, c'était bien que ce qu'il craignait venait de se produire. La conjonction avait eu lieu, et les forces démoniaques avaient été libérées.

Après une nouvelle manifestation d'énervement, Ten Shin Han s'arrêta brutalement. Les deux autres stoppèrent leur vol à sa hauteur.

« Cette saleté est là, quelque part », dit-il.

« Il est sans doute invisible, nota Krilin. Comme les Fazerhs. »

« Hmm, médita Ten Shin Han. Tu as raison, Krilin. Je ne vois que ça. Mon père me parlait parfois de démons qui faisaient perdre tout sens de l'orientation aux voyageurs égarés. »

Ten Shin Han réfléchit un instant.

« Protégez-vous » finit-il par dire aux deux autres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Chaozu.

« Concentrez votre énergie comme un bouclier, leur intima Ten Shin Han. J'ai une idée. »

Krilin et Chaozu s'exécutèrent. Ten Shin Han resta de marbre quelques instants puis, avec un cri sorti du fond de son être, relâcha toute son énergie. Une gigantesque explosion de lumière emplit l'atmosphère. Malgré son bouclier, Krilin fut secoué comme un prunier. La vague d'énergie de Ten Shin Han le brûla légèrement. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui aurait fait s'il l'avait prise de plein fouet.

Quand le ciel fut redevenu clair, les trois amis observèrent l'horizon tout autour d'eux. Soudain, Chaozu cria :

« Là-bas ! » Les deux autres regardèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait, juste à temps pour voir une silhouette dégringoler en chute libre, avant de se perdre dans l'océan sans fond.

« Et maintenant, on fonce. » Krilin et Chaozu suivirent Ten Shin Han sans peine. Ce dernier avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie, mais Krilin s'aperçut bien vite que cela avait porté ses fruits. En un peu plus d'une demi-heure, ils apercevaient la côte. Sans doute le continent du Sud. Des nuages de fumées s'élevaient à l'horizon.

Quand ils atteignirent le rivage, les trois guerriers s'aperçurent que plusieurs villages côtiers étaient en flamme. Ils atterrirent aux abords d'une cabane de pêcheur ravagé par un incendie. Les habitants semblaient avoir fui. Krilin sursauta en apercevant une silhouette émerger du brasier.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme était sorti indemne des flammes. Plus étrange encore, ses vêtements n'avaient pas souffert eux non plus. Ils étaient de couleur vive, entre le rouge et l'orangé. Sa peau elle-même avait une légère teinte écarlate, et sa chevelure flamboyante flottait au gré du vent. Ses prunelles étaient d'un rouge pâle déconcertant. Quand il posa ses yeux sur le petit groupe, Krilin frissonna.

« Je suis le Seigneur du Feu, et vous pénétrez dans mon domaine. »

* * *

Yamcha était reparti plein nord. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à Oob, ni pourquoi le jeune garçon était retourné chez Dendé, mais visiblement, il avait fait un grand ménage sur le continent du Sud. C18 et son frère étant partis à l'est, Yamcha avait choisi de contourner la Tour Karin par l'est et de remonter vers le nord.

Il venait de combattre un essaim de centaines de petites démons verts, équipés d'un dard et d'une paire d'ailes de mouche, qui s'amusaient à tourmenter les habitants d'une petite ville.

Un kaméha de puissance relativement moyenne avait suffi pour se débarrasser de toute la colonie. À présent, Yamcha longeait une grande route qui l'amènerait à la ville suivante. Alors qu'il apercevait un lac, quelques centaines de mètres sur sa droite, Yamcha sentit soudain un brusque changement dans son champ de vision.

Une énorme vague s'était soudain élevée sur le rivage opposé, et balaya les quelques cabanes de pêcheurs. Yamcha stoppa son vol pour examiner l'étrange événement. La vague reflua, emmenant avec elle quelques débris. Et laissant une silhouette sur la berge. Fait étrange, l'homme était debout.

Yamcha s'approcha, amorçant sa descente au-dessus du lac. Alors qu'il arrivait à dix mètres à peine, la silhouette, restée immobile à contempler l'horizon, se tourna soudain vers lui. L'homme portait une large tunique bleu turquoise, dont les tons se mêlaient du plus clair au plus sombre. Ses longs cheveux, noués dans son dos, avaient des éclats turquoise eux-aussi.

Mais ce furent ses yeux qui frappèrent Yamcha. Une étrange transparence bleutée, comme un océan sans fin et sans fond. Avant même qu'il ait pu absorber totalement ces émotions, Yamcha se sentit projeté en l'air, entraîné par un surpuissant geyser qu'expulsa le lac.

Happé par la puissance de l'eau, Yamcha ne reprit ses esprits que pour s'apercevoir qu'il était sous la surface du lac. Il chercha à retrouver le sens du haut et du bas, et émergea finalement au bout de longues minutes. Il se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du rivage, et l'homme lévitait juste au-dessus de lui.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Eaux, et ceci est mon domaine. »

* * *

Ani descendait du premier étage où elle venait d'embrasser sa fille endormie. Depuis que Videl lui avait trouvé un job de serveuse, la jeune femme rentrait lors de la sieste de sa fille. Heureusement, Chichi avait une incroyable faculté à mener de front toutes les activités d'une femme au foyer dynamique.

Toutefois, en arrivant dans le salon, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la maison de Sangoku, Ani surprit sa belle-mère devant la télévision. Videl était assise à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux femmes.

« Ah, Ani… répondit Chichi. C'est un bulletin spécial. Il se passe des choses très bizarres un peu partout… Videl dit que c'est sans doute ce que craignait Dendé. »

« Des… choses bizarres ? » Ani avait encore en mémoire l'attaque d'un démon de Piccolo, et surtout la tornade qui avait ravagé la maison quelques semaines plus tôt. Sangoten, son frère et son père avaient mis la main à la pâte pour tout reconstruire avant de partir dans l'espace. Ce fut Videl qui apporta un début de réponse.

« De nombreuses villes et villages rapportent des attaques étranges. L'armée a été envoyée dans toutes les capitales. J'ai bien l'impression que ces attaques sont le fait de démons, d'après les descriptions qui sont faites. »

« Et vous pensez que… qu'on est en danger ? » questionna Ani.

Les deux femmes la regardèrent, sans oser répondre. Puis Chichi prit la parole.

« Si nous étions vraiment en danger, Dendé aurait pris des mesures. Il aurait envoyé quelqu'un. » Chichi augmenta un peu le son de la télévision.

« … tremblement de terre de très forte magnitude qui a secoué les grandes îles du Sud. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, qui nous arrivent en direct d'un des hélicoptères de notre chaîne, les dégâts sont très importants. Je laisse la parole à notre reporter, envoyé sur place. »

« En effet, on ne compte plus ici les maisons écroulées et les routes défoncées, qui ralentissent l'exode massif qui semble se profiler. L'armée tarde à arriver, une grande partie des effectifs ayant été envoyée dans les grandes capitales pour faire face aux nombreuses attaques. Le monde semble avoir sombré dans le chaos, et… mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un gros plan montrait une silhouette immobile au sol, qui regardait droit dans la direction de la caméra. Ani déglutit. Chichi et Videl restaient silencieuses. Les trois femmes avaient eu le même frisson.

L'homme portait une toge brune. Ses cheveux, châtain sombre, lui tombaient librement sur les épaules. Mais c'était son regard qui était la cause du malaise des trois femmes comme des reporters présents dans l'hélicoptère. On aurait pu s'attendre à un brun profond. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient étrangement translucides, à peine voilés par une légère teinte brunâtre.

D'un coup, l'homme décolla et fonça droit vers l'hélicoptère. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Terres. Vous vous trouvez dans mon domaine. »

L'homme leva les deux mains, et l'image se coupa.

* * *

Le petit point noir qui était apparu à l'horizon était bien vite devenu une masse difficile à discerner, puis plus clairement une sorte de minibus volant porté par une sorte de super woman.

C18 posa un pied sur le dallage du Palais Céleste, projeta le vaisseau quelques mètres plus loin, prit appui sur son second pied, et se propulsa dans les airs, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Les passagers sortirent du vaisseau, un peu chamboulés. Le professeur Brief passa une main derrière sa tête.

« Je… je crois que C18 est pressée. »

En effet, la cyborg fonçait à travers les airs avec une seule idée en tête. Retrouver cette idiote de petite peste avant ce soi-disant Seigneur des Vents. Elle espérait que Bra agirait comme elle l'avait prévu. Une drôle de mouche semblait l'avoir piquée, et C18 avait misé sur quelque chose qu'elle voulait récupérer chez elle. Maron avait des lubies aussi étranges au même âge. Elle faisait faire demi-tour à son père pour une peluche ou un journal.

Lorsque C18 atterrit dans la cour de la Capsule Corp, elle fut frappée par le calme qui y régnait. En vérité, le calme régnait sur toute la ville. La cyborg avait aperçu l'armée qui s'approchait de la Capitale. Elle supposait que la population avait dû être évacuée. Et connaissant l'armée des hommes, elle devait retrouver Bra au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver prise en étau dans une situation d'apocalypse.

Pas un bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Aucun robot ne s'agitait dans tous les recoins de la pièce, ce qui avait quelque chose de plus dérangeant encore que l'absence de présence humaine. À l'étage, l'entassement de carcasses de machines désœuvrées éclaira un peu C18 sur ce qui avait pu se passer ici, et l'amena à penser que Bra n'était pas passé par-là. Il lui aurait fallu traverser ce couloir, encombré sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres de ferraille de toute sorte.

La maison de Bulma était incroyablement vaste. L'expression « chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin » n'avait jamais sonné aussi juste aux oreilles de C18. Comme sonna soudain, dans un silence de mort, le coulissement d'une lourde porte de fer. Quelque part en bas.

C18 se précipita dans l'escalier qu'elle savait mener aux laboratoires souterrains de Bulma pour y avoir été elle-même réparée à plusieurs reprises. Elle traversa plusieurs pièces dont les appareils électroniques semblaient avoir échappé au chaos. Sans doute grâce au générateur autonome que Bulma avait fait installer.

Arrivée dans la quatrième et dernière pièce, C18 dû se résoudre. Bra n'était pas ici. Alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas, elle entendit un petit cliquetis. Pas de doute, le bruit venait de plus bas encore.

Examinant attentivement le sol de la pièce, elle dénicha une trappe qu'elle souleva. Elle reconnut immédiatement le coulissement de gonds mal graissés qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Elle descendit une petite échelle de fer. Des lampes murales éclairaient faiblement un petit couloir au bout duquel une porte était entrouverte.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce sombre. Un deuxième laboratoire, à en juger par les appareils qui en occupaient la plus grande partie. Tout au fond, une seconde porte. Il y avait des bruits d'agitation derrière.

C18 s'avança doucement, guettant le moindre signe d'une présence autre que celle de Bra. Elle poussa doucement la porte. La petite fille se trouvait là, devant un immense écrin vertical, fermé par un globe de plexiglas.

Lorsque C18 leva les yeux sur ce qu'il contenait, elle resta pétrifiée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« J'ai connu plus de grandes catastrophes que je ne

saurais compter. L'avènement et les retours successifs de

Piccolo, la destruction de la Capitale de l'Est, les massacres

de Cell, l'étrange météorite qui a fait le tour de la planète,

et puis ce cataclysme insensé près de la Capitale du Centre.

Et pourtant, envers et contre tout, malgré ces terribles

catastrophes, j'ai toujours eu la certitude que quelqu'un

ou quelque chose veillait sur nous. »

Le Roi Kokuoh, _Réflexions sur le Monde_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Boo

Le vent soufflait légèrement sur la terrasse du Palais Céleste. Dendé se tenait, comme à l'accoutumée sur le rebord du monde. Non loin de lui, la carcasse du jet familial des Briefs donnait au lieu saint des allures de village fantôme.

Ses hôtes étaient en train de dîner, pour l'heure. Le soir approchait, et tous avaient besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Le jeune Kyo, fils de Ten Shin Han, était pour l'instant bien silencieux. Il tentait d'assimiler l'endroit où il se trouvait, qui n'existait pour lui que dans les histoires de sa mère. Dendé attendait le moment où il viendrait l'interroger sur son père.

Il aurait pu poser la question à Maron, d'autant plus que la jeune fille se montrait très prévenante avec lui. Un sentiment naissant peut-être… Dendé sourit en pensant que la jeune fille agissait de la même manière avec Oob.

Pour l'heure, Dendé était bien plus préoccupé par les quatre nouveaux arrivants, seigneurs des quatre éléments. Le jeune Dieu n'avait jamais rien lu de tel, ni dans les manuscrits de ses prédécesseurs, ni dans l'immense bibliothèque du Palais. Leur puissance était pourtant terrifiante.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le sol du Palais trembla, et Dendé vit clairement, comme tous ses hôtes, la réalité visuelle qui l'entourait se déformer comme si quelqu'un tentait de s'échapper en poussant sur les mailles du réel.

Dendé entendit des petits pas. Maron s'approchait de lui.

« C'est… c'est Oob, n'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune Dieu sourit. La jeune fille était très perspicace.

« C'est Oob, en effet », répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« Il doit… apprendre à contrôler ce qui veut sortir de lui, hésita Dendé, ne sachant vraiment comment le formuler. Ce qui veut sortir à la faveur de la conjonction. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, affirma Maron. Boo essaie de revenir ? »

« Hmm… pas tout à fait, corrigea le jeune dieu. Boo est mort. Mais Oob est, comme tu le sais, la réincarnation de son âme. Il n'a rien de démoniaque, mais il semble que la noirceur de l'âme du Boo originelle ait laissé des traces malgré tout. Oob doit vaincre des sortes de réminiscences qui risquent à tout moment de prendre possession de lui, à présent que les forces démoniaques sont à leur maximum. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois, oui. Alors il est bien dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps ? »

« En effet. »

« Et… comment vont les autres ? » Dendé resta silencieux un moment.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Maron. Ils ne sont pas en très bonne posture. Il semble que quatre démons très puissants sortent le lot, dont celui qu'ont affronté Bra et ta mère. Yamcha se bat contre l'un d'eux en ce moment, comme Ten Shin Han, ton père et Chaozu. Et leurs combats sont loin d'être gagnés. Néanmoins… je crois que nous pouvons compter sur des atouts… inattendus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Maron.

« Que Bulma n'est vraiment pas une femme banale… » murmura Dendé, son regard divin posé sur la maison des Brief. Et plus précisément sur le laboratoire secret du sous-sol.

* * *

Avant que C18 ait pu dire un mot, une violente secousse fit trembler les murs du labo. Un bourrasque de vent s'engouffra par la porte, et dans l'encadrement de l'autre ouverture, à l'opposé de C18 et Bra, apparut la silhouette du Seigneur des Vents.

« Vous voilà. Je vous cherchais. On ne peut pas s'opposer impunément à la puissance du vent. » Alors que leur ennemi préparait une attaque, Bra adressa à C18 un regard plein de détresse.

« Il me faut encore quelques minutes pour finir d'activer la procédure d'ouverture ! » C18 jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'immense écrin vertical et à ce qu'il contenait, et fonça à travers le labo.

Son adversaire changea brusquement de tactique en la voyant arriver, et envoya son pied pour l'accueillir. C18 l'évita de justesse et le frappa au niveau des côtes. Le Seigneur des Vents heurta le chambranle en métal, et C18 lui asséna un violent coup de coude, qui l'envoya directement au bout du couloir, au pied de l'échelle de fer.

Elle se précipita sur lui, mais au lieu de le frapper, l'agrippa fermement en passant ses bras sous ses épaules. Surpris, son ennemi eut un temps d'hésitation, et C18 décolla le long de l'échelle, puis défonça un plafond, puis un autre, puis un autre, et tous deux débouchèrent finalement dans le ciel bleu au-dessus de la Capsule Corp.

Le Seigneur des Vents se dégagea alors de l'emprise de son adversaire, et engagea avec elle un échange de coups dans les airs. Bien plus à l'aise à l'air libre, il prit rapidement l'avantage et C18 finit par heurter violemment la route en dessous d'elle. Il restait encore quelques habitants, que l'armée s'évertuait à faire évacuer.

Certains avaient aperçu le combat, et avaient ameuté la télévision. C18 les observa avec dédain. Bande d'abrutis. Ils risquaient de se faire tuer.

La cyborg repartit à l'attaque, mais son ennemi l'accueillit avec une violente rafale qui la projeta au loin, puis enchaîna une série de coups qu'elle ne put tous contenir. Elle sentit son nez se briser sous le poing du Seigneur des Vents, puis sentit le genou ennemi s'enfoncer profondément au creux de son estomac. Elle eut le souffle coupé, et ne le retrouva qu'après avoir une nouvelle fois heurté violemment le sol.

Son adversaire plongea vers elle, et abattit violemment son talon juste à l'articulation de son coude droit. Elle entendit un craquement terrible. Son ennemi repartit dans les airs et prépara une attaque sans doute surpuissante pour mettre fin au combat. C18 jeta un coup d'œil à son bras. Des morceaux de métal avaient déchiré la peau et ressortaient de dix bons centimètres.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment, en quelques coups, ce démon avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il semblait réellement puiser sa force dans l'élément naturel dont il se targuait. C'était comme si chaque fois qu'elle recevait un coup, une bourrasque surpuissante lui brisait les os. Et la puissance du vent était quasiment infinie. Il avait la rapidité d'une tornade, la puissance d'un cyclone et la hargne d'une tempête.

C18 tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, mais elle savait dors et déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'attaque. Alors qu'elle levait le yeux au ciel pour voir arriver son châtiment, une roquette frappa de plein fouet son ennemi. Celui-ci mit du temps à se remettre d'aplomb et chercha du regard son nouvel adversaire.

Ce dernier s'était posé à quelques pas de C18. Elle aperçut Bra, qui venait de sortir de la maison. Son sauveur se pencha sur elle.

« Comment vas-tu, C18 ? » lui demanda une voix surgie du passé.

« Pas trop mal, je te remercie », répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter : « ça fait un bail, C16. »

* * *

À Satan City, l'armée avait un allié de poids. Deux alliés de poids, pour être précis. En effet, les démons de toutes sortes qui avaient attaqué la ville étaient désormais tous hors d'état de nuire.

La foule en délire acclamait ses héros : Mister Satan et son meilleur élève, l'étrange Mister Boo. Ils étaient tous deux sur un char de l'armée, et Satan levait les bras au ciel. Un officier grimpa sur le char et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Satan. Celui-ci descendit, laissant Mister Boo, stoïque, seul devant la foule.

« Mister Satan, il semble qu'il y ait un gros problème à la Capitale du Centre. Nous venons de recevoir ces images. »

Sur le petit écran de l'armée, Satan pouvait apercevoir un combat aérien qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Un homme étrangement paré affrontait une belle femme blonde, qui semblait en grande difficulté. Celle-ci fut projetée droit au sol et heurta violemment la route. La caméra cadra sur elle, et Satan rata un battement de cœur. C'était cette… comment déjà ? Oui, C18. Tous de drôles de noms dans cette bande. Elle était… attendez voir… la femme de l'ami du beau-père de Videl… quelque chose comme ça. Bref, elle appartenait à ce petit groupe de cinglés, et s'ils se mêlaient de l'affaire, c'est que l'affaire était grave. D'ailleurs, elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

N'écoutant que son courage, Satan déclara aux officiers : « Je vais envoyer mon élève. Le problème n'a pas l'air d'être si grave, je pense qu'il saura s'en débrouiller ! »

Satan grimpa à nouveau sur le char, salua la foule qui fit une ola, et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Mister Boo. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et décolla dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable. La foule resta médusée un moment, puis une véritable bronca d'applaudissement se déchaîna.

* * *

La luminosité du jour tombait. Cette réflexion lui parut incongrue. Elle venait de se faire démantibuler une jambe, qui pendait misérablement à son bassin, seulement raccordé par quelques résidus de veines et quelques câbles électroniques, et elle pensait au coucher du soleil. Peut-être que ces circuits cérébraux étaient atteints. Ou pire, ce qui restait de son cerveau humain.

Une nouvelle fois, C16 lui sauva la vie. Alors que le Seigneur des Vents s'apprêtaient à envoyer une de ses puissantes rafales d'énergie éolienne, le cyborg avait surgi des ruines de la maison que son ennemi avait fait s'écrouler sur lui quelques minutes auparavant.

Il avait de justesse évité la vague lancée par leur adversaire. Il déposa C18 au sol, qui gémit :

« T'es vraiment increvable, C16... »

Le cyborg lui sourit, et repartit à l'attaque. C18 sentit sa tête retomber sur le côté. Quelque chose de brisé au niveau de la nuque aussi, sans doute. Elle aperçut la frêle silhouette de Bra, étendue à quelques mètres d'elle, au pied du mur en partie détruit de la Capsule. Le combat durait depuis un peu moins d'une heure, et elle était déjà hors d'état. Bra avait tenté de leur venir en aide, à elle et C16.

La gamine ne manquait pas de courage. Elle avait même une ou deux fois réussi à toucher son adversaire, mais elle ne contrôlait pas suffisamment sa puissance, se fatiguait rapidement et inutilement, et au final, le Seigneur des Vents l'avait envoyée valdinguer dans le mur. Évanouie, elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis.

C16 n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Un de ses bras avait disparu, sans doute laissé en plan dans les ruines de la maison voisine. Une partie de son visage était calciné, laissant apparaître des circuits électroniques en surchauffe. Mais il continuait à combattre, mû par cette volonté étrange qui l'avait toujours habitée. Du moins, qui l'habitait du temps où il les accompagnait, elle et son frère. Le temps d'avant…

Elle tenta de secouer la tête pour empêcher ses pensées de dériver ainsi. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Hors de question d'abandonner.

Elle se traîna tant bien que mal vers Bra. La petite gémit quand C18 réussit à poser une main sur son visage. Elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

« Je… je suis pas assez forte… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, petite, répondit C18. On va essayer de se sortir de là. »

« Comment ? » demanda Bra, un souffle d'espoir das la voix.

C18 tourna soudain la tête. Elle pivota un peu trop, et sa tête pencha brusquement sur le côté. Sauf qu'elle pouvait voir son dos, à présent… elle était vraiment dans un sale état.

Bra avait poussé un cri de stupeur.

« Tiens-moi la tête… on ne les entend plus se battre, quelque chose s'est passé. »

Elle sentit les mains tremblantes de la petite fille sur chacune de ses joues. Bien. Bra lui souleva la tête.

En effet, le combat s'était arrêté. Un nouvel acteur était entré en lisse. Elle avait du mal à le voir clairement, dans le jour qui tombait. Mais cette silhouette ronde ne trompait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Au loin, elle le vit qui regardait dans leur direction. Sans plus d'intérêt pour les deux combattants, il descendit et se posa près d'elle. Elle entendit le combat reprendre.

De sa petite voix nasillarde, Gros Boo lui demanda :

« Tu es l'amie de mon ami Satan ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça… » répondit-elle.

« Je viens t'aider ! cria-t-il, enthousiaste. Tu as l'air très blessée… je peux te soigner si tu veux ! »

« Non, tu ne pourras pas, lui dit C18, mais soigne la petite fille… »

Bra relâcha sa tête, qui retomba lourdement, pendant lamentablement. Elle avait à nouveau son dos en gros plan. Mince. Son gilet était déchiré et son soutien gorge n'allait pas tarder à céder. Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma fille ? C'est quoi ces considérations idiotes ? Reprends-toi…

Elle sentit Bra et Boo la contourner pour lui faire face. Enfin, dos, plutôt. Bref, pour se trouver devant son visage.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » réitéra Gros Boo.

« Moi non, répéta-t-elle. Mais tu peux aider mon ami, le grand rouquin. Il faut absolument tuer l'autre type. »

« D'accord, amie de Satan ! » répondit-il de sa voix nasillarde et enfantine.

Elle l'entendit décoller. Puis elle sentit Bra prendre sa tête entre ses mains. La petite fille avait l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais semblait toujours inquiète.

« Tu… tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pour le moment ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Écoute moi, Bra, voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas aider Boo et C16, mais ne te jette pas à corps perdu dans le combat. Reste à l'écart, concentre-toi, et de temps à autre, envoie des salves d'énergie ou frappe ce pantin, mais esquive-toi aussitôt. Comme ça tu devrais arriver à garder le contrôle. Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

La petite prit un air déterminée, hocha la tête et lâcha celle de C18.

« Bra ? appela la cyborg. Avant de partir, tu peux me mettre en position pour voir le combat, s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

Le soir tombait et Tortue Géniale était épuisé. Une fatigue comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis… il préférait ne pas y penser.

Depuis que tout le petit groupe de Sangoku était parti dans l'espace, Tortue Géniale avait traîné sa solitude dans sa petite maison de Kamé House. Même la télévision ne lui apportait pas de réconfort. Il se sentait étrangement seul et inutile. Quand il avait ressenti l'appel de Dendé, il s'était préparé à faire un tour des îles avoisinantes, pour voir s'il pouvait aider à quelque chose. Mais il trouvait même cette perspective morose.

C'est alors qu'elle était arrivée. Il était sur sa plage et s'apprêtait à appeler une tortue marine, quand il ressentit une présence derrière lui.

« Eh bien eh bien, avait prononcé une voix suave. Ne pars pas si vite. »

Elle était là, debout sur le sable. Elle ne portait qu'un pagne une pièce, qui couvrait juste ce que la décence exigeait. Elle avait la peau rouge et ses cheveux étaient des flammes. Son regard et son sourire achevèrent Tortue Géniale dans sa conviction qu'il avait affaire à un démon.

Il déglutit.

Elle fit quelques pas, lentement, puis se pencha vers lui. Ce qu'offrait son décolleté infernal faillit faire sombrer Tortue Géniale dans une inconscience béate.

« Alors, misérable humain. Combien parie-t-on que je peux te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en as jamais eu ? »

Plus de doute, c'était une manta diabolis. Un démon féminin, une succube dont les talents pouvaient s'apparenter à ceux d'une mante religieuse. Elle attirait les hommes à elle, leur faisait atteindre les sommets du plaisir, puis les dévorait vivants.

Tortue Géniale pesait le pour et le contre. Certes, s'il cédait, il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais après tout, il savait ce que c'était, il était déjà mort deux fois. Et puis les autres le ressusciteraient bien avec les Dragon Ball. D'un autre côté, être dévoré vivant n'était sans doute pas très agréable. Au moins, Piccolo et Boo l'avaient tué assez vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup souffrir. Mais quelque part, son arthrite qui s'était réveillée il y avait quelques mois apportait déjà son lot de souffrance. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Non. Il était Maître Mutenroshi. Il devait garder le contrôle. Et puis être tué par un démon signifiait que son âme allait errer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ressuscité. Si on le ressuscitait… sinon, son âme errerait éternellement entre deux dimensions. Est-ce que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle ?

« Je relève le défi ! » s'entendit-il lancer à la démone.

Ainsi tous deux se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Tortue Géniale. Entre les mains expertes de la succube, son arthrite ne le faisait plus souffrir. Toutefois, Tortue Géniale ne laissa pas la diablesse le dominer. Lui aussi lui fit atteindre ce qu'il convenait d'appeler, malgré la situation, le septième ciel à plusieurs reprises. La jeune démone en fut surprise, et Tortue Géniale s'en rendit compte quand elle mit le feu aux draps, après un moment d'inattention dans le contrôle de sa chevelure.

Au bout de plus de trois heures d'un combat acharné, la succube s'avoua vaincue. Elle tomba allongée sur le lit, Tortue Géniale à ses côtés. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et se tourna vers lui, son sourire malicieusement démoniaque cachant à peine son épuisement.

« J'avoue que tu es extraordinaire, petit homme. Et je reconnais ma défaite. Tu as gagné le pari. »

Elle se leva pour quitter la chambre, sans même remettre le peu de vêtement qu'elle avait vite laissé tomber. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tortue Géniale se racla la gorge.

« Hum hum… Une petite minute. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, si jamais un homme parvient à survivre à une manta diabolis, il devient son maître, non ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et, par-dessus son épaule, lui adressa à nouveau ce sourire infernal.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle. J'avais peur que tu l'ignores. » Elle bondit sur le lit. « Je suis à toi, mon maître. »

Et c'est ainsi que, pendant toute la journée, et même celle d'après, Tortue Géniale fut totalement insensible à tout changement d'aura à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Car alors qu'il se remémorait ces évènements récents, allongé sur son lit, Tortue Géniale aperçut un charmant petit visage écarlate apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

« Mon maître a-t-il encore besoin de mes… services ? »

* * *

Trois maisons successives s'effondrèrent sur son passage. Alors qu'il se dégageait des ruines de la dernière, le Seigneur des Vents pesta. Ce gros bibendum rose avait une puissante terrifiante. Allié au colosse roux et à la petite peste qui profitait de chaque instant d'inattention pour lui envoyer des attaques d'énergie, il était devenu une difficulté quasiment insurmontable. Pourtant il devait détruire et dominer davantage, sans quoi les autres arriveraient avec plus de puissance que lui.

C18 avait cru un moment la victoire acquise, mais jura lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette émerger de la maison effondrée. Elle devait bien avouer que Boo était toujours aussi puissant. Son arrivée avait totalement renversé la situation. Leur ennemi mordait la poussière et il lui semblait même qu'il commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse.

Il repartit à l'attaque, tentant une nouvelle fois de mettre Bra hors d'état de nuire. Et une nouvelle fois, C16 anticipa l'attaque et protégea la petite fille. Boo en profita alors pour propulser le Seigneur des Vents à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là et le fit valser entre ses deux poings. Ce gros abruti semblait s'amuser follement.

Il restait que C18 se sentait relativement utile malgré son état proche de la casse. Sa stratégie contribuait à miner leur adversaire, qui une fois encore défonça la toiture d'une des maisons voisines. Bulma n'aurait plus de problème de voisinage quand elle rentrerait. Bra avait sermonné Boo pour qu'il évite d'abîmer leur maison, et le gros poupon avait semblé confus et avait promis de ne plus faire de dégât à la Capsule.

Drôle de combat…

Le Seigneur des Vents émergea une nouvelle fois des ruines, furieux. Il sentait que sa puissance commençait à diminuer, ce qui s'annoncerait catastrophique s'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer l'hémorragie. Mais le gros chewing-gum semblait invincible. Tant pis, il devait le tenter. Les autres ne devaient pas avoir réuni trop de puissance pour le moment. C'était un coup de poker.

Le Seigneur des Vents s'éleva dans les airs, joignit ses deux mains et inspira profondément. Il se concentra pour réunir toute la puissance du Vent. Lentement, l'air se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Des tuiles s'arrachèrent des maisons qui restaient encore debout, des débris s'envolèrent pour rejoindre le tourbillon qui se formait autour du Seigneur. Bientôt, les vents atteignirent une force telle que C18 se sentit emportée à son tour. Allons bon, voilà autre chose…

Bra resta stupéfaite quelques minutes. Un véritable cyclone s'était déchaîné autour d'eux, dont le centre était leur adversaire. Elle fonça rejoindre C16 qui, comme Boo regardait leur ennemi, méfiant.

« Il faut l'arrêter ! » hurla le petite fille. Le cyborg la regarda.

« Hmm… je pense également… »

Il fonça vers le Seigneur des Vents, Boo à sa suite. Soudain, alors qu'ils s'approchaient en tentant d'éviter les débris devenus de véritables projectiles, ils furent tous deux happés par une puissance colossale.

Bra eut à peine le temps de sentir l'attaque arriver. Le Seigneur des Vents semblait avoir expulsé toute son énergie d'un coup, mais celle-ci était bien trop colossale pour lui appartenir. La fillette fut emportée comme un fétus de paille, et sa tête heurta quelque chose. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

C18 avait depuis longtemps perdu ses repères, au cœur de cette tornade, mais elle sentit le dégagement brutal d'énergie. Elle sentit l'air s'accélérer autour d'elle, comme elle était projetée au loin comme les autres. Elle frappa durement le sol après sans doute plusieurs kilomètres de vol incontrôlé.

L'air était calme autour d'elle, désormais. Elle tenta de faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée, à présent, incapable du moindre mouvement. Par chance, son système de vie interne avait pris le relais. Elle risquait de passer en mode veille, cette sorte de coma dans lequel elle était tombée lors de l'accident dû aux Fazerhs. Ensuite, le système d'urgence se mettrait en route. Combien de temps, tiendrait-il, ça, mystère.

* * *

Ten Shin Han venait de mordre la poussière une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chaozu, qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Toute la moitié gauche du petit homme avait été brûlé, mais heureusement pas trop gravement.

Krilin avait attaqué à son tour l'homme de feu qui semblait infatigable. Son énergie semblait bouillir en lui, cherchant à le déborder, et Ten Shin Han, Krilin et Chaozu lui servaient de soupape de sécurité.

Ten Shin Han fit signe à Chaozu, et tous deux partirent à l'assaut de concert. L'homme de feu les sentit arriver, mais peina à contenir les coups de ses trois adversaires. Il se débarrassa d'abord de Krilin en envoyant une salve de flammes qui manqua le petit homme de quelques centimètres, mais dont la puissance le projeta au loin.

Il passa une main sur son crâne roussi. Une bonne idée qu'il avait eue, de raser sa chevelure. Sans quoi, elle aurait pris feu aujourd'hui. Le combat était très dur, même si les nouvelles techniques qu'il avait apprises lui permettaient plus ou moins de tenir le choc. Il restait que même Ten Shin Han faiblissait dangereusement face à un adversaire qui ne semblait même pas avoir utilisé le quart de ses moyens.

L'attention de Krilin revint au combat. Chaozu racla le sol et tenta de se freiner à l'aide des genoux et des bras. Il souleva un nuage de poussière et s'arrêta à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du combat.

Lorsque Krilin bondit pour repartir au combat, le Seigneur du Feu s'arrêta brusquement. Il pirouetta, évita l'attaque de Ten Shin Han et se dégagea du combat. Il s'envola à une quarantaine de mètres, scrutant l'horizon.

Ten Shin Han et Krilin se regardèrent, surpris. Alors que Krilin s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque, son compagnon posa sa main sur son bras.

« Attends… »

Le Seigneur du Feu semblait humer l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, à ton avis ? » demanda Krilin.

« Il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose… » répondit Ten Shin Han.

« Ce ne serait pas justement le moment de… » commença Krilin. Ten Shin Han porta son index devant sa bouche.

« Chhttt… Tu ne sens pas ? »

Krilin se concentra. En effet, de légers changements, à peine perceptibles, commençaient à se faire sentir. Une infime brise commença à se lever. Puis le vent devint régulièrement plus fort, jusqu'à la limite d'une tempête. Les vents, soufflant tous dans la même direction, avaient une force inquiétante, non pas en elle-même, mais par ce qu'elle supposait de puissance au loin.

En effet, Krilin avait la certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas au centre de cet étrange phénomène. Les vents semblaient suivre une route, comme s'ils se réunissaient quelque part. Cette nouvelle perception des choses qu'il avait acquise sur le continent caché l'effraya un instant. Il revint à un seuil d'attention plus normal.

Soudain, tous les vents cessèrent. Le Seigneur du Feu sourit. Sa tête pivota. « Lui. » Elle pivota dans l'autre sens. « Et lui. Il serait dommage que je ne sois pas de la partie. » Dans un déluge de flammes, il décolla et disparut à l'horizon.

Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu lui emboîtèrent le pas.

* * *

Dendé, serrant son bâton de ses deux mains, attendait. Il n'était pas au bord de la terrasse du Palais, ce qui en soi était déjà intriguant. Maron, Mira, Plume, le docteur Brief et sa femme, Kyo Gen Han, Pearl et Caline s'étaient approchés de lui, restant discrètement à distance.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle laissa apparaître un Oob au visage dur. Il semblait avoir vécu des semaines de combats. Ce qui avait dû se passer au reste, puisqu'il avait passé un peu plus d'une demi journée dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Il fit face à Dendé quelques minutes. Pas un mot ne sortit de leur bouche. Oob s'avança et dépassa Dendé, puis le petit groupe resté un peu en arrière. Il approcha du rebord du monde, scruta quelque temps les cieux, immobile, puis plongea en avant dans le vide pour aller sauver le monde.

Dendé se tenait désormais là d'où Oob venait de décoller. Maron s'approcha du jeune Dieu, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle rompit le silence.

« Tu crois qu'il a réussi ? »

« Je l'espère, Maron. Je l'espère… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Ton oncle est quelqu'un qui me semble

vivre toujours dans le présent. Il ne pense

ni aux causes, ni aux conséquences. Je n'ai

jamais vraiment su ce qu'il avait gardé

de son passé, ni s'il se voyait un futur. »

 _Propos de mon Père_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Rassemblement

Le soir tombait. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça le soir. Quand on n'était qu'un minuscule petit point de métal voguant dans la nuit sans fin de l'espace, la notion de temps était très relative. La fin de la journée s'était composée de palabres sans fin sur la stratégie à adopter. Sangoku avait réussi à rallier sa petite-fille à son point de vue : rentrer dans le tas. Trunks, Gohan et Goten tentaient de les raisonner, mais n'apportaient pas de solution de rechange.

Depuis des heures, Bulma les écoutait argumenter, assise devant sa console de transmission. Elle avait tenté de joindre Bra plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sans succès. Tant pis, sa fille contacterait Pan ce soir, par leurs comécrans, comme tous les soirs. Pour le moment, Bulma avait autre chose en tête. Elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts l'étrange petite médaille qu'un des membres de l'escorte venue leur rendre visite avait laissée tomber, de manière intentionnelle, elle en était persuadée.

Un léger bip électronique éveilla ce sentiment de fierté qui la caractérisait. Elle avait eu raison. Le bruit avait interrompu les conversations et tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient réunis autour de la console de transmission. Gohan replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bulma ? demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un essaie d'entrer en contact avec nous ? »

Elle sourit.

« Exactement. Sur une fréquence cryptée dont le code se trouve sur cette petite médaille… » Elle entreprit de taper les chiffres et symboles gravés au dos du petit bijou. Une image se forma à l'écran, grésilla puis se stabilisa. C'était le visage de l'homme qui avait laisser tomber la médaille. Sa voix, étrangement déformée par la transmission, emplit la salle principale du vaisseau. Toute l'équipe retint son souffle.

« J'ai peu de temps si je ne veux pas être découvert… Je vais vous résumer la situation en quelques mots. Nous sommes un petit groupe qui pensons que ce Tribunal dérive de plus en plus de sa mission initiale. Notre but premier était de rendre la justice en retrouvant les principaux responsables de la tyrannie de Freezer et de leur faire payer leur crime, mais dans un souci d'équité. Or l'acharnement qui a eu lieu contre le Prince Végéta nous dérange profondément. De plus, nous avons été… convaincus par ses arguments et ceux de son avocat, le Namek Piccolo, au moins jusqu'à penser qu'il ne mérite pas la peine capitale. Mais nous sommes trop peu pour peser d'un poids réel sur la décision du Tribunal. Végéta a fui, et pour le moment, cette solution nous satisfait. Je vais donc vous indiquer dans quel secteur nous pensons qu'il peut se trouver. Le Tribunal Suprême l'ignore, mais nous sommes plus ou moins en relation avec le groupe qui a libéré votre ami. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Un silence tendu accueillit le petit discours de cet homme étrange, qui pour la première fois semblait faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité dans cette partie de l'univers. Puis Bulma prit la parole.

« Un milliard de questions… mais nous n'avons pas le temps, je pense. Où est mon mari ? »

« Vous allez recevoir d'ici quelques minutes un faisceau de coordonnées. Il sera crypté, avec le même code que précédemment. Une dernière chose, nous avons fait libérer votre ami Piccolo. Il devrait vous rejoindre d'ici quelques heures. »

« Bien. Merci… merci beaucoup. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dites simplement au Prince que certains parmi nous le croient sincère. Qu'il ne nous déçoive pas. » Le visage de l'émissaire se crispa légèrement. « Mon père est mort de sa main. Je ne voudrais pas salir sa mémoire en aidant un criminel qui ne s'est pas repenti… »

* * *

Poussière et cailloux. Cailloux et poussière. Où que l'on aille sur cette foutue planète, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus que des cailloux et de la poussière. Quelques oasis perdues ici ou là servaient de points de chute aux diverses tribus nomades qui parcouraient la planète. Les autochtones s'étaient apparemment habitués à la présence de la poignée de Saiyens qui vivaient ici. Une sorte d'ignorance réciproque s'était installée. Les tribus poursuivaient leur vie, commerçaient entre elles, se déplaçaient au gré des saisons. Des deux saisons, en fait. D'après ce qu'il avait appris et observé en se déplaçant aux antipodes de la planète, il faisait soit très froid, soit très chaud.

Mais une fois le tour de la sphère fait trois ou quatre fois, l'ennui gagnait à nouveau Végéta. Les Saiyens avaient mené plusieurs opérations, des raids dans des systèmes voisins. Les visées de leurs actions étaient assez hétéroclites. Attentats politiques, vol de nourriture ou de matériel électronique, libération de prisonniers. Végéta avait appris qu'il existait trois ou quatre autres bases dispersées dans l'espace, qui formaient le réseau du Front des Saiyens Libres. Ici, sur cette planète insignifiante, éloigné de tout système stellaire important, se trouvait le centre névralgique du mouvement.

De retour au camp, Végéta balaya la zone du regard. Bâtiments miteux, carcasses de vaisseaux spatiaux, un vieux puits qui assurait leur approvisionnement en eau… Rien de bien extraordinaire. Le Front des Saiyens Libres avait néanmoins quelques atouts, il devait bien le reconnaître. D'abord, il s'agissait de Saiyens. Même s'il y avait parmi eux quelques demi-sang, ils possédaient la faculté d'endurance et d'adaptation qui avait fait des Saiyens le peuple le plus puissant de l'univers jusqu'à ce que Freezer fasse d'eux ses jouets. Ensuite, ils pouvaient compter sur des innovations technologiques mises en place par quelques savants dont le plus important, Tiyatz, se trouvait ici même. La technologie saïyenne avait toujours été particulièrement développée, notamment en ce qui concernait l'armement et l'attaque massive de planète. Une poignée de savants, en mission scientifique ça et là, avaient échappé à l'holocauste menée par le tyran, et s'étaient réunis en secret.

Des exilés, des demi-sang, et des envoyés en mission qui avaient échappé par miracle au massacre de leur peuple. Étrange groupe que celui-là. Végéta n'avait retrouvé, pour le moment, aucun visage connu. La plupart étaient trop jeunes. Mais Navitz lui avait assuré que, parmi les Saiyens présents dans les autres bases cachées du mouvement, se trouvaient des guerriers d'un âge égal au sien, et qu'il avait peut-être côtoyés par le passé. Les noms donnés par Navitz n'avaient rien évoqué chez Végéta, mais tout cela était si lointain. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que la survie possible de quelques autres Saiyens ayant connu le temps faste de la royauté était le seul élément qui éveillait un peu d'intérêt chez lui.

Le seul, pas tout à fait. Les pas de Végéta l'avaient mené au laboratoire. Tiyatz y vivait jour et nuit, et n'en sortait quasiment jamais. Il semblait faire tout ce qui était possible pour éviter Végéta. À trois reprises seulement, ce dernier l'avait entraperçu. En quelques pas, il fut devant l'épaisse porte d'acier qui fermait le laboratoire. Un code était nécessaire pour l'ouvrir, code connu de Tiyatz et de lui seul. Le vieux savant était décidément bien mystérieux. Végéta posa une main sur le blindage de la porte. Bien que très résistant, Végéta savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il se mettait en tête de le détruire et d'aller lui-même au cœur du laboratoire.

Mais le comportement de Tiyatz, et le fait qu'un lieu lui soit de facto interdit, étaient les seuls éléments qui permettaient à Végéta de ne pas mourir d'ennui. Autant les faire durer un peu.

* * *

Oob avala les kilomètres à une vitesse assourdissante. Bientôt, il fut poussé par les vents et leur puissance anormale, terrifiante, qui soufflait dans la direction vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Lorsqu'il arriva au dessus de ce qui avait été la Capitale, Oob jeta un regard circulaire pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Plusieurs dizaines de bâtiments en ruine, quelques personnes qui couraient encore ça et là, désespérant de quitter la ville. Les vents s'étaient calmés d'un coup, après avoir brusquement reflué, et une silhouette voguait là-bas, semblant attendre quelque chose qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Oob s'efforça de repérer les auras de Bra et du gros Boo, qu'il avait senties avant que la tempête ne se déclenche. La petite fille était introuvable, mais Boo possédait encore suffisamment de puissance pour qu'Oob le localise, à quelques kilomètres de là, probablement inconscient, ce qui témoignait de la puissance de la dernière attaque de leur adversaire.

Attaque qui, de l'avis de Oob, n'en était pas vraiment une. Ce qui fut confirmé par l'arrivée, au loin, de trois nouvelles silhouettes qui dégageaient une aura très proche de celle qui les attendait, et pourtant sensiblement différente. Bientôt, les quatre êtres se firent face, formant un carré dans les airs.

Puis d'un coup, avant que Oob n'ait pu prendre une décision, les quatre se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, et un véritable déluge naquit de leur affrontement. Le jeune homme fut contraint de plonger au sol et de se réfugier derrière un pan de mur pour éviter les jets de flamme et les gerbes d'eau qui fusaient de tous côtés, emportés par des rafales d'une puissance gigantesque. La terre se mit à trembler, accompagnant le combat titanesque qui avait lieu au-dessus de sa tête.

Rassemblant ses esprits et son énergie, Oob décolla et fonça au milieu du combat. Il s'approcha, luttant contre la chaleur brûlante des flammes, refoulant l'eau hors de ses narines, s'efforçant de garder le cap malgré les puissantes rafales de vent, entendant malgré tout le grondement de la terre sous lui.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de porter son premier coup, déjà épuisé par sa lutte contre les éléments, il fut accueilli par une violente attaque enflammée qui, en vérité, visait un des autres guerriers. Un brusque mouvement d'air le fit pivoter comme un pantin, et une centaine de pierres en fusion lui mitrailla le corps. Une violente gerbe d'eau acheva de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, et il sentit le sol se précipiter vers lui.

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Oob tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Le déluge au-dessus de sa tête prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La terre tremblait toujours et s'élevait par endroits dans un fracas assourdissant. Des blocs de terre et de pierre se trouvaient propulsés en l'air, vers le maelström créé par le combat.

Oob fit deux ou trois autres tentatives, tout aussi inutiles. Il s'en tira avec de belles brûlures, quelques estafilades, et les cheveux fumants à cause de l'eau rendue bouillante par les flammes. Aller combattre là-haut, dans cet espace suffocant créé par l'affrontement qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, était aussi épuisant qu'une lutte acharnée de plusieurs heures. Et surtout, Oob n'était qu'un fétus de paille, un brin de poussière au milieu de tout ça. Les quatre combattants semblaient ne même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ce qui le faisait enrager au plus haut point.

Mais la rage n'apporterait rien. Il n'avait pas passé des jours entiers à tenter de maîtriser sa colère, à s'assurer qu'elle ne prendrait plus le dessus, pour se laisser guider par elle au premier échec rencontré.

Résolu à empêcher les quatre autres, là-haut, de détruire toute vie autour d'eux, Oob fonça de nouveau dans la mêlée.

* * *

Plus ils s'approchaient de la Capitale, plus les vents étaient puissants. Mais ils n'avaient pas à lutter contre eux, au contraire, ils allaient dans le même sens que le souffle. L'étrange seigneur du feu avait pris une avance confortable, qui s'allongea encore quand une silhouette ronde et rose apparut soudain devant eux. Les trois guerriers stoppèrent leur vol, les yeux écarquillés devant l'apparition. Krilin retrouva la parole en premier.

« Boo ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Il y a eu une explosion, et plein de vent, répondit le bibendum, et j'ai perdu le robot, la petite fille et l'amie de Satan. Elle était gentille pourtant, mais un peu cassée dans tous les sens. »

« L'amie de Satan ? » s'inquiéta Krilin.

« Oui, celle qui a des cheveux de la couleur du soleil. »

« C18... »

Ten Shin Han jeta un regard à Krilin, qui encaissait la nouvelle. Les vents cessèrent soudain. Au loin, d'épaisses colonnes de fumée montraient que la capitale avait probablement beaucoup souffert. Ten Shin Han savait que C18, comme tous les cyborgs, ne dégageaient aucune aura. Si l'épouse de Krilin était véritablement dans l'état que décrivait Boo, elle serait difficile à localiser. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans le fil de ses pensées. Un vacarme assourdissant explosa soudain à l'horizon. Une immense sphère illumina le ciel au dessus de la capitale. Et quatre auras surpuissantes, et de la même nature étrange que le Seigneur du Feu qu'ils avaient affronté, se déchaînèrent soudain.

Ten Shin Han détecta une cinquième présence. Oob. Le jeune homme se battait là-bas. Il fallait aller le soutenir. Krilin lui adressa un signe de tête. Il avait fait la même déduction.

« Allez-y. Emmenez Boo avec vous. Je vais chercher C18. »

* * *

Lorsque Yamcha ouvrit un œil, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir le second. Ses doigts vinrent tâter la partie gauche de son visage. L'arcade et la pommette étaient boursouflées à tel point que la chair tuméfiée recouvrait l'orbite de son œil. Bon… Il s'appuya sur sa main libre pour se dégager des ruines qui s'étaient amoncelés sur une partie de son corps. Ses lents efforts étaient ponctués par le retour, par flashes, des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. L'étrange personnage s'était présenté comme le Seigneur des Eaux, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis il lui avait collé une raclée tout à fait mémorable. Yamcha avait bien tenté de résister, mais les quelques coups qu'il avait pu placer n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Son adversaire utilisait des techniques extrêmement insolite, il semblait puiser son énergie infinie des éléments qui les entouraient. En particulier de l'eau, qu'il semblait pouvoir contrôler à volonté.

Le dernier coup dont Yamcha avait souvenir était une puissante collision qui l'avait envoyé défoncer une cabane de pêcheurs. Cabane qui n'était désormais plus que ruines, celles-là même dont il essayait de s'extraire. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, une grimace de douleur déforma son visage déjà bien méconnaissable. Aïe… l'épaule était démise, à coup sûr. Avec difficultés, Yamcha se remit néanmoins sur ses pieds. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vue, par son œil unique, était voilée d'un rouge translucide, et son équilibre était plus que précaire. Néanmoins, il était à peu près sûr que son adversaire n'était plus là.

Il se traîna jusqu'au lac, s'aspergea comme il put le visage d'eau, nettoya le sang et la poussière, et se mit à la recherche d'auras significatives. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour percevoir une sorte de mélange détonnant d'énergies multiples, qui opérait d'imperceptibles changements dans l'atmosphère même, malgré la distance de ce que Yamcha peinait à définir comme un combat. Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Après une profonde inspiration, il réunit l'énergie qui lui restait, s'éleva lentement dans les airs, et se mit en vol vers le point de rencontre de ce déchaînement d'éléments.

* * *

Le cyborg avait poursuivi la mission laissée par sa sœur. Il avait continué vers l'est, s'arrêtant là où une quelconque activité étrange bouleversait le quotidien des humains. Il avait donné une bonne correction à quelques démons. Peu d'entre eux avaient opposé une réelle résistance, et quand bien même, C17 n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur à faire durer le plaisir. À dire vrai, la tâche commençait à l'ennuyer. Tant qu'il avait été aux côtés de sa sœur, il avait même éprouvé un semblant, artificiel, forcément, de joie, comme un lointain écho à ce passé durant lequel ils avaient traversé des paysages à la poursuite d'une mission dont il avait assassiné l'ordonnateur.

Repérant un nuage de fumée épais qui s'élevait à l'horizon, il soupira et orienta son vol vers un petit village dont l'une des maisons était dévorée par les flammes. Les habitants ne semblaient pas en mesure d'endiguer l'incendie, trop occupés par une flopée de petits démons ailés, visiblement cracheurs de feu. C17 fendit l'air et, en quelques secondes, broya les petites créatures, à peine plus grosses qu'un renard. Elles étaient d'ailleurs pourvues du même type de crocs, mais malgré leurs tentatives, aucune d'entre elles ne put les planter dans la chair de C17.

Une fois la douzaine de démons abattus, C17 se posa parmi les villageois. Certains couraient déjà chercher de l'eau pour sauver ce qui restait de la maison. Le cyborg jeta un coup d'œil, puis, jugeant qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller sans lui, s'apprêta à repartir dans les airs. Il en fut empêché par quelque chose qui s'accrocha à sa jambe et la serra.

Une gamine, blonde comme les blés, haute comme trois pommes, venait de s'agripper à sa jambe. Elle avait fourré son visage dans les plis de son large pantalon, puis après quelques secondes, le leva vers lui. Elle devait avoir quatre, peut-être cinq ans, pas beaucoup plus, si tant est qu'il était doué pour juger de l'âge des gosses. Elle le regarda un moment, des larmes avaient dessiné des sillons poussiéreux sur son visage. Ses petits bras étaient toujours solidement serrés autour de sa jambe. S'envoler ainsi et la laisser tomber une fois en haut serait de mauvais goût, surtout après avoir débarrassé le village de ces démons…

C17 soupira une nouvelle fois, prisonnier qu'il était. D'autres villageois, dieu soit loué plus âgés que la gamine, s'approchèrent. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années prit la petite dans ses bras, libérant enfin C17. Mais le cyborg, prêt à décoller, fut une nouvelle fois stoppé dans son élan.

« Merci, lui dit la mère. Merci beaucoup, vous nous avez sauvé la vie… »

« Mouais… Si on veut… » Un vieil homme intervint.

« Vous ne pouvez pas repartir comme ça… Acceptez un peu de nourriture, en guise de remerciement. »

C17 jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. L'incendie était maîtrisé à présent, ou le serait dans quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il n'avait jamais faim, de toute façon. Mais après tout, prendre quelques instants de repos casserait peut-être la routine des démons à tuer.

« Pourquoi pas… »

À peine ces mots prononcés, les villageois s'activèrent en tout sens et dressèrent une grande table de bois sur la place du village. En quelques minutes, les victuailles s'amoncelèrent, chacun apportant quelques aliments de sa maisonnette. Ils avaient le sens de l'hospitalité, au moins… C17 observa leur petit manège, une pointe d'amusement dans le regard, quand il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la main. La gamine avait glissé sa menotte dans la pogne du cyborg qui fronça les sourcils. La petite lui adressa un grand sourire et le tira vers la grande table.

C17 se laissa faire bon gré mal gré, et accepta les plats qu'on lui tendait. Il grappilla de-ci de-là à l'aide de sa main libre, répondant d'un hochement de tête aux félicitations. À plusieurs reprises il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de la mioche, sans vraiment que ses tentatives fussent couronnées de succès. Vainement, il chercha des yeux la mère, ou le père, ou n'importe qui d'autre pouvant le libérer.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua un vieil homme qui l'observait. Sans doute depuis un moment, vu l'insistance de son regard. C17 accrocha ses yeux bleu glace à ceux de l'homme, qui finit par venir à sa rencontre. Il s'agenouilla, grimaçant, sans doute à cause de douleurs dans ses articulations, et s'adressa à la gamine.

« Elyna… Tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ma puce ? »

La petite hocha la tête, lâcha la main de C17 et courut vers la grande table. Le vieil homme se releva et adressa un sourire au cyborg.

« Vous voilà libre. »

C17 le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et enfourna dans sa bouche le morceau de poisson cuit qu'il avait à la main. Il observa d'un œil blasé la petite foule qui festoyait, parlait, s'interrogeait sur l'arrivée soudaine de ces démons, partageait les informations venus d'autres villes et villages et relatant les mêmes évènements. Avant que l'ennui ne le gagne totalement, il se décida à partir. Et fut de nouveau arrêté avant même de s'être lancé, par le vieil homme qui prononça quelques mots suffisant à figer le cyborg.

« Je me souviens de vous. » C17 posa à nouveau son regard sur l'homme. Son visage était creusé de rides, et ses mouvements trahissaient la vieillesse de son corps. Pour autant, il semblait avoir gardé une certaine forme physique.

« De moi ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder, impassible, C17. Le cyborg passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, perplexe. Une nouvelle fois, son regard balaya le village alentour. Il passa sur la maison incendiée, sur la place et ses habitants, sur les toits de chaume et les murs de pierre. Rien. L'endroit ne lui disait rien. Un instant, fugace, il crut que l'homme faisait révérence à sa vie d'avant, celle dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, celle dont le Dr Gero les avait privés, sa sœur et lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être qu'ils étaient passés là, C18 et lui, lors de leur folle épopée à la recherche de Sangoku. Mais il en doutait fort. Ses circuits mémoriels n'avaient gardé aucune image correspondant à ce village. Repenser à cette époque, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé un semblant de liberté après qu'il eût assassiné Gero, lui procura une drôle d'impression.

C'était avant. Avant quoi, au juste, il n'avait jamais vraiment trop su. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait, à un moment donné, qu'ils n'avaient plus été, lui et sa sœur, uniquement mû par une volonté de destruction ? Il y avait eu Cell qui les avait absorbés. Expérience dont il gardait, enfoui au plus profond de sa chair et de ses circuits imprimés, la blessure cuisante. Il y avait eu le chauve. Celui dont sa sœur s'était entiché. Il y avait eu Maron. Toute une série d'évènements, plus ou moins liés entre eux, qui s'étaient imbriqués les uns aux autres, qui avaient créé un avant et un après.

Son regard acéré revint au vieil homme qui l'observait toujours. Sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage, exercice aisé pour lui, C17 posa les yeux sur la gamine qui revenait vers eux avec un verre d'eau.

« Tiens grand-père ! » Le vieil homme prit le verre, et la mioche revint glisser sa menotte dans la main de C17. Les yeux bleu glace détaillèrent la tête blonde, les grands yeux pleins d'admiration, les joues enfantines. Elle ressemblait un peu à Maron au même âge, à ce détail près que Maron n'avait pas les cheveux bouclés. Et que son nez, bizarrerie génétique hérité du chauve, n'avait pas encore poussé à ce moment-là.

Aurait-elle vu le jour, cette gamine, si les évènements avaient été autres, si Cell n'était pas intervenu, s'ils avaient tué Goku, s'ils avaient mis la Terre à feu et à sang ?

Maron aurait-elle vu le jour, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet avant et cet après ?

L'esprit de C17 était assailli de questions qu'il n'avait jamais formulées depuis toutes ces années. Des interrogations dont il lui semblait qu'elles avaient attendu leur heure, tapies dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, n'attendant que le déclic d'une petite tête blonde pour partir à l'assaut de sa mémoire.

C17 ne leur chercha pas de réponse. Il était inutile d'en trouver. Mais le seul fait que ces questions soient nées en lui avait une signification. Il revint au vieil homme.

« De moi ? Je ne me souviens pas être déjà venu par ici… » Le vieil homme le regardait toujours, imperturbable. Son regard glissa sur le torse de C17 avant de revenir à son visage.

« Pas de vous précisément. De ce à quoi vous apparteniez.»

C17 mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Puis un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Ce que le vieil homme avait regardé, ce à quoi il faisait référence… C'était l'écusson fade et abîmé qui ornait encore, après toutes ces années, sa vieille veste râpée. L'emblème de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge. Avait-il jamais réellement appartenu à cette armée ? À ses yeux, l'Armée du Ruban Rouge se limitait à Gero. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elle avait été presque intégralement détruite par Sangoku des années avant sa deuxième naissance.

« C'est vieux, tout ça, répondit-il en soupirant. C'était avant…»

« Nous avons tous nos erreurs à porter… » dit simplement le vieil homme.

Nos erreurs… Avaient-ils réellement commis des erreurs à l'époque ? Sans doute. Il n'y avait jamais pensé en ces termes. Ce qui les avait guidé alors, plus que l'amusement, le moteur de tout cela avait été une rage sourde et profonde, une rage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à formuler, ni l'un ni l'autre. La vraie question n'était pas de savoir s'ils avaient commis des erreurs, mais plutôt de savoir ce qui se serait passé si les évènements avaient été différents. Si Cell leur avait laissé le champ libre. S'ils avaient tué Sangoku. Ce but n'avait jamais été une véritable motivation. Juste quelque chose pour s'occuper. Leur cruauté n'avait été qu'une vengeance, une vengeance aveugle et décalée, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su de quoi il leur était si nécessaire de se venger. Le Dr Gero, bien sûr. Mais il l'avait tué et cette rage sourde n'avait pas été apaisée pour autant.

Tout à son questionnement intérieur, C17 ne sentit tout d'abord pas l'infime changement de l'air ambiant. D'ailleurs, personne à part lui n'aurait pu le ressentir ici. Il fallait une acuité sensorielle que seul son statut de cyborg lui conférait. Il finit donc par déceler un imperceptible changement dans le sens du vent. Il se passait quelque chose, par là-bas. En direction de la capitale. Là où sa sœur s'était rendue, lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonné pour aller chercher la fille de Végéta.

« Je dois y retourner, déclara-t-il. Il y a d'autres créatures comme celles-là à éliminer. »

« Et d'autres erreurs à réparer, ajouta le vieil homme. Bonne chance à vous. Puissiez-vous poursuivre la route que vous semblez avoir empruntée… »

C17 le regarda, impassible. Emprunter une route ? Il n'avait jamais fait, ces dernières années, que n'en emprunter aucune. Il adressa un sourire en coin au vieil homme.

« Advienne que pourra. »

Doucement, il se défit de l'emprise de la gamine et, avant d'avoir pu contrôler son geste, ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil.

Puis il décolla, en direction de la capitale. Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, sa sœur ne devrait pas l'affronter seule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Expliquer précisément et rationnellement

ce qu'est un démon, ce qui fait d'une force

qu'elle est démoniaque est une entreprise

ardue, voire impossible. Il existe tant de types

de démons, tant d'approches différentes

que l'on peut même penser que ce n'est après tout

qu'une question de point de vue. Une chose est

sûre, néanmoins. Un élément devient démoniaque

dès lors qu'il est vicié. Comme une infection. Mais cela

suppose l'existence d'une partie non démoniaque,

qui assure un équilibre. »

 _Les Cinq Vies du Démon Piccolo_

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Retours

Lorsque la capsule spatiale s'arrima à leur vaisseau et que la porte magnétique s'ouvrit, tous sentirent que Piccolo ne serait pas d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse. La silhouette colossale du Namek se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui se referma derrière lui dans un son étouffé. Goku alla accueillir son vieux rival.

« Piccolo ! Content de te revoir ! »

Le Namek jeta un bref regard à Goku, avant de se tourner vers Bulma.

« Il a dit de ne pas s'en faire. Il t'embrasse, toi et tes enfants. »

Bulma déglutit et, surprise, sentit les bras de Trunks enlacer ses épaules. Elle tremblait.

« Il n'a… n'a rien dit de plus ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Les évènements ne nous ont guère laissé le temps de discuter, répondit Piccolo. Je ne sais absolument pas où ces Saiyens ont pu l'emmener. »

Gohan replaça d'un geste machinal ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ce sont vraiment des Saiyens ? questionna-t-il. Je pensais que Freezer les avait tous éliminés… »

« Ceux que j'ai vu avaient toutes les caractéristiques physiques des Saiyens, en tout cas », répliqua Piccolo un peu sèchement.

Le petit groupe, tout en écoutant le récit de Piccolo, se dirigea vers la pièce de vie du vaisseau.

« Et… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Goten.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je rentre sur Terre. » Tous regardèrent Piccolo, surpris. Le Namek croisa les bras. « Je ne sais pas où est Végéta, et ceux qui m'ont fait sortir de geôle m'ont dit de ne pas traîner dans les parages. Les juges ont trop à faire pour me poursuivre, et je reste assez insignifiant à leurs yeux, mais mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Et je pense être plus utile sur Terre que perdu dans l'espace à la recherche de Végéta. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Bulma. »

« Non… Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, Piccolo. Mais comment veux-tu retourner sur Terre ? Faire un aller retour est bien trop compliqué… »

« Sangoku m'y emmènera, avec le déplacement instantané. Ensuite, s'il le souhaite, il vous rejoindra. »

Gohan observa son père. Oui, il lui était tout à fait possible d'emmener Piccolo sur Terre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà pensé au déplacement instantané pour rejoindre le tribunal, mais la possibilité avait été bien vite écartée. Débarquer en plein milieu de l'aire de sûreté du tribunal, ou bien dans la cellule de Piccolo, puisqu'il fallait repérer une aura connue pour opérer le déplacement, aurait été bien trop risqué. Quant à Végéta, personne n'avait pu le localiser, donc se télétransporter à ses côtés était impossible. Mais revenir sur Terre, rien de plus facile pour son père. Sangoku se passa une main derrière la tête.

« Oui, je veux bien te ramener là-bas, Piccolo… Et vous autres ? Qui veut rester, qui veut rentrer ? »

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel chacun des occupants du vaisseau dévisagea son voisin. Pour Trunks et Bulma, le choix était déjà fait. Gohan observa sa fille, qui observait l'espace par un hublot, et n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de rentrer. Puis il croisa le regard de son frère. Il y lut quelques hésitations, mais Goten sembla prendre une décision et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Et toi, papa, que veux-tu faire ? » demanda Gohan à son père.

« J'emmène Piccolo sur Terre et je reviens. Je veux savoir où est passé Végéta » répondit Goku d'un ton décidé.

« Dans ce cas, je crois que nous allons tous rester ici, décréta Gohan. Nous allons partir à la recherche de Végéta, et suivant le temps que cela prendra, nous aviserons. » Bulma posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan.

« Merci Sangohan… »

Le fils de Sangoku adressa un sourire rassurant à Bulma. Puis Piccolo prit la parole.

« Alors retournons sur Terre. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches. Faites attention. » Il se tourna vers Sangoku et posa une main sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Namek et le Saiyen avaient disparu.

* * *

Lauralys n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. La sensation d'être suspendue ainsi dans les airs n'était pas des plus simples à apprivoiser. Le matin était arrivé alors qu'elle avait à peine fermé l'œil. Elle n'avait pas trop su si elle devait l'accueillir avec grognements ou avec soulagement. Elle s'était néanmoins vite remise en route, après avoir grignoté quelques barres énergétiques et avoir rassemblé tout son attirail.

Son sac à dos bien arrimé sur ses épaules, son matériel d'alpinisme bien harnaché autour de l'imposante circonférence de pierre de la Tour Karin, Lauralys avait repris son ascension. Des heures et des heures durant, elle avait répété les mêmes gestes, toujours vers le haut. Elle s'était aperçue, sans doute vers le début de l'après-midi, qu'elle ne voyait plus le sol. Elle était passée à travers une épaisse couche de nuage, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et désormais, elle n'avait sous les pieds, à perte de vue, qu'un immense matelas blanc et cotonneux. Cela dit, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'y laisser tomber.

Elle s'était accordé quelques minutes de pause afin de profiter de ce spectacle inattendu, puis s'était remise en route. Les heures avaient succédé aux heures, et elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle jetait des regards réguliers vers le haut, mais ne décelait rien de plus que la ligne infinie de pierre qui se perdait dans les hauteurs célestes. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser au temps qu'il lui restait, ni à la folie de son entreprise. Ni à l'éventualité, toujours probable, qu'il n'y ait rien à trouver là-haut…

* * *

Krilin survolait les débris de la ville. Une grosse partie de la Capitale, immeubles, maisons, bâtiments divers, avait été réduite en cendres, soit par le combat qui avait eu lieu, soit par le souffle d'une puissance effarante qui les avait attirés ici. D'où il se trouvait, Krilin pouvait sans peine apercevoir le déluge, comme une étrange masse circulaire, sombre et mouvante, suspendue dans les aires à moins d'un kilomètre de là. Et sentir les puissances qui s'y déchaînaient rendait ses recherches beaucoup plus difficiles. C18 n'avait pas d'aura, mais le gros Boo avait parlé d'une petite fille. Si près de la Capsule, qui devait d'ailleurs n'être plus que ruines désormais, il y avait fort à parier que la petite fille en question était Bra.

Il se concentrait donc sur cette aura qu'il connaissait, en espérant que la fille de Bulma était encore en vie. Il chassa cette pensée. Imaginer dans quelle rage entrerait Végéta si jamais sa fille avait été tuée le fit frémir.

Krilin se figea soudain. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention avant de penser au Saiyen. Il se concentra, cherchant, malgré le chaos environnant, fouillant la Terre, triant les auras qu'il connaissait ou non. Du monde chez Dendé. Sa fille, notamment. Yamcha qui volait vers la Capitale. Tortue Géniale, qui semblait dépenser son énergie lui aussi. Oob, près de Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et Boo. Il parvint même à déceler l'aura de Videl et celle d'Ani.

Mais il avait beau fouiller, se concentrer, faire appel à sa sensibilité nouvelle, rien. Il ne trouva aucune trace de Végéta, ni de Sangoku, ni de ses fils. Pas de Trunks, non plus. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi, alors que la Capitale était dévastée, et pas seulement elle, à en juger par certains paysages qu'ils avaient survolés, ni Goku ni aucun autre Saiyen exceptée Bra n'était là pour défendre la Terre ?

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. De profondément anormal.

Sa conscience fut soudain rattrapée par l'immédiateté du moment lorsqu'un fracas de gravats et de métal attira son attention. À quelques vingt mètres de lui, quelque chose venait d'émerger des ruines. Une silhouette colossale, un homme à première vue, visiblement très abimé. Il lui manquait un bras. Et son visage…

Krilin eut un temps d'arrêt. Impossible…

Un temps d'arrêt suffisant pour que la silhouette se mette en mouvement, retournant les pans de murs écroulés avec frénésie. Krilin descendit prudemment au sol, le regard toujours accroché à l'homme, détaillant ses mouvements, ses vêtements. Quand il fut à distance suffisante, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

« C16 ? »

Le cyborg se retourna vers lui, l'avisa d'un bref hochement de tête, et reprit ses recherches. Krilin fit quelques pas de plus et soudain, le robot arracha quelque chose au sol jonché de débris. Un petit pantin désarticulé. Aux cheveux bleutés…

En deux secondes, Krilin fut au chevet de Bra, aux côtés du colosse qui l'avait allongée sur un pan de mur écroulé.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença Krilin. Nom de dieu, C16, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui sont ces monstres, là bas ? Où sont Végéta et les autres ? Et par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Le cyborg leva les yeux sur lui.

« Trop de questions, répondit-il de sa voix toujours aussi calme, qui tranchait avec le décor ambiant. J'ai pu protéger la petite pendant l'attaque. Mais C18 est quelque part. À plusieurs centaines de mètres par là-bas, je pense. »

De son unique bras restant, C16 indiqua une zone dévastée, qui les éloignait encore du centre du cyclone dont ils ressentaient l'effarante puissance. Krilin s'élança aussitôt dans la direction indiquée, mais fut stoppé net par un bolide qui atterrit juste devant lui.

« Salut le bonze. Ma sœur est dans le coin ? »

« C17 ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Décidément, c'est une réunion de cyborgs… »

« Ma sœurette m'a ordonné de l'aider à faire un peu de ménage, puis elle m'a lâchement abandonné. J'suis venu lui dire ma façon de penser… Mais… » C17 s'interrompit, fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule de Krilin. « J'ai volé si vite que ça ? J'serais revenu dans le passé ? Toi à nouveau chauve, et cette vieille carcasse de C16 ? »

« On essaiera de démêler tout ça plus tard, tu veux bien ? lui lança Krilin, déjà occupé à soulever les débris autour d'eux. Ta soeur est quelque part dans le coin, sans doute ensevelie sous un mur, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

C17 haussa un sourcil, puis voyant que le chauve semblait vraiment inquiet, se mit à chercher avec lui. Ils retournèrent les ruines sans ménagement, et finirent par découvrir C18, totalement démantibulée, la tête pendouillant lamentablement.

« Vous en avez mis, du temps… » les tança-t-elle. Krilin demeurait figé, et C17 répondit, goguenard :

« Eh ben… Te voilà bonne pour la casse, soeurette. »

« Ferme-la, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Où est Bra ? »

« Elle est ici, inconsciente », intervint C16, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, Bra jetée par-dessus son épaule comme un vieux sac de linge.

« Bon… Ni elle ni moi ne sommes en état de nous battre, déclara C18. Le labo de Bulma est sous les décombres, inaccessible. Bulma est inaccessible aussi, d'ailleurs. C16, tu es bien amoché aussi. Tu vas nous conduire chez Dendé, il faut au moins soigner Bra. Vous deux… » Dans un ultime effort, donnant une impulsion aux quelques circuits qui reliaient encore sa tête et sa nuque, C18 tourna son regard sur son époux et son frère. « Vous deux, allez prêter main forte à Boo. Mais si ça dégénère, n'insistez pas et rejoignez-nous au palais. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, ni ce qu'il veut, mais il est dangereux. » Son regard glacé rencontra celui de son frère. « Vraiment dangereux. »

C17 hocha la tête, et attrapa ce qui restait de sa sœur pour la harnacher sur le dos de C16. Krilin sortit enfin de son immobilité, et s'approcha de la tête pendante de C18. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Je te rejoins dès que possible, lui murmura-t-il. Tu me dois pas mal d'explications. Tiens le coup… »

« J'vais faire de mon mieux… » répondit la cyborg.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, C16 disparaissait dans l'immensité d'un ciel perturbé par le combat étrange qui avait lieu tout près de là. Et que C17 et Krilin, à leur tour, rejoignirent.

* * *

Ten Shin Han heurta violemment le sol. Il tenta de rétablir son équilibre, mais le frigo sur lequel il avait atterri se déroba sous ses pieds. Fichues décombres… En un bond, il échappa à l'éboulement. Chaozu, non loin de là, était allé se protéger derrière un pan de mur. Le petit homme avait lancé trois assauts aux côtés de Ten Shin Han, d'Oob et du gros Boo. Ces deux derniers s'étaient observés un moment sans rien dire, et semblaient depuis avoir choisi l'ignorance réciproque, concentrant leur esprit sur le déluge qui avait lieu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Pour Ten Shin Han, c'était la huitième tentative qui venait d'échouer. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il y avait quatre seigneurs là-haut, peu ou prou semblables à celui qu'ils avaient affronté. Ils semblaient totalement absorbés par une sorte de combat titanesque où se mêlaient les éléments. Ten Shin Han avait peiné tout d'abord à désemmêler les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Une chaleur extrême, un souffle puissant, une tempête de sable, des gerbes d'eau… Le tout parfois imbriqué et révélateur d'une puissance tout aussi mystérieuse que terrifiante.

L'atmosphère ambiant, là-haut, était tout simplement insoutenable. Même Boo et son corps gélatineux ne pouvait rester au cœur du déluge bien longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose dans la nature même de ces mystérieux guerriers qui rendait le combat tout bonnement impossible. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans la même sphère de réalité qu'eux.

Il y avait de toute façon quelque chose d'étrange. Ten Shin Han profitait de ces quelques minutes de repos pour essayer de rassembler les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession. Cet appel de Dendé… Ce seigneur du feu… Les terres dévastées qu'ils avaient survolées, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en préoccuper sous peine de perdre de vue leur adversaire.

Et l'absence de leurs amis. Il n'y avait, dans le secteur, que Boo et Oob. Il fallait y ajouter C18, perdue quelque part dans les décombres, d'après le poupon rose, et Yamcha qui était en route pour les rejoindre. Mais où donc pouvaient être passés les autres ?

Ten Shin Han allait repartir à l'assaut, quand trois alliés arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Krilin, accompagné de C17, et Yamcha, qui venait de la direction opposée.

D'un regard, Ten Shin Han comprit que Krilin avait retrouvé C18. Où était-elle, c'était un élément qu'il appréhenderait plus tard. Pour l'heure…

« Yamcha… Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Ten Shin Han à son vieil ami.

En quelques minutes, et alors qu'Oob et Boo avaient relancé un assaut conjoint, tout aussi vain que les précédents, Yamcha résuma la situation à Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu, qui s'étaient approchés pour écouter les explications.

Le procès de Végéta, sa fuite, la menace obscure, le choix à faire, le départ de la plupart des Saiyens, et enfin l'apparition, à la faveur de la conjonction, de tous ces démons.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à engranger d'un coup. Krilin restait bouche bée, tandis que Ten Shin Han grimaçait, prenant conscience de la précarité de leur situation. C17 regardait au dessus d'eux, vers ce déchaînement d'éléments qu'il semblait essayer de percer.

Puis Ten Shin Han proposa une attaque massive et conjointe. Oob et Boo les avaient rejoints, et le jeune garçon acquiesça, lorsqu'une brusque apparition les stoppa avant qu'ils aient pu s'élancer.

Piccolo et Sangoku venaient de surgir du néant.

* * *

Il y avait foule, sur la terrasse du Palais Céleste. Dendé jeta un regard circulaire. Maron, Mira, Plume, le Docteur Brief et sa femme, le fils de Ten Shin Han, Pearl, Kesshô, Caline. Tous vaquaient à des occupations diverses, mais la tension était palpable. Ils attendaient que le jeune Dieu leur donne des nouvelles de ce qui se passait là, en bas. Et Dendé était bien en peine de les informer de ce qui se déroulait exactement. Les quatre seigneurs liés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, aux quatre éléments, s'étaient réunis à l'appel de l'un d'eux. Cette incroyable attaque qui avait propulsé C18, Boo, Bra et C16 hors de la zone de combat n'en avait pas vraiment été une, de l'avis de Dendé. Il s'était plutôt agi d'une sorte de manifestation de puissance, d'appel à l'affrontement.

Demeurait cette question… Qui étaient-ils ? Quelle était l'origine de ces quatre seigneurs ? Dendé restait persuadé que leur nature n'était pas simplement démoniaque. Il avait eu beau chercher dans sa mémoire, dans ses nombreuses lectures, dans ses discussions avec Karin et Mr Popo, rien d'approchant ne ressortait. Il restait donc deux solutions. Soit ces quatre seigneurs avaient émergé avec la conjonction, par un phénomène mystérieux mais nouveau. Soit ils étaient si anciens que même les connaissances à la portée de Dieu se révélaient impuissantes à les appréhender.

L'attention de Dendé revint aux visiteurs du palais céleste. Il avait deux nouveaux venus, Caline et Kyo, qui tous deux connaissaient son existence et celle de sa demeure. Kyo par les récits de sa mère, Caline par ceux de Bra. Et par sa curiosité et son intelligence. Elle avait deviné d'elle-même, puis aiguillé par la fille de Végéta et Bulma, nombre de points obscurs de l'histoire de ceux qui l'hébergeaient. Ces deux nouveaux invités méritaient amplement l'honneur de pouvoir fouler cette terrasse. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que l'un comme l'autre restaient humbles, impressionnés par la sérénité des lieux, même dans un contexte terrible comme celui-ci. Dendé dut même avouer qu'une pointe d'amusement naquit en lui lorsqu'il surprit les regards à la dérobée que lui jetaient Kyo et Caline.

Maron s'approcha de lui, pour venir aux nouvelles. Elle s'était spontanément faite messagère du groupe, tous ayant compris qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas déranger Dendé avec des questions venant d'une douzaine de bouches en même temps. Le jeune dieu s'apprêtait à accueillir la fille de Krilin d'un demi sourire d'excuse signifiant que la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué quand il sentit une approche très rapide. Il fit signe à Maron de patienter et scruta l'horizon de son regard divin. Et quelques minutes après, C16 se posait sur les dalles du palais.

L'arrivée du colosse roux et salement amoché sur la terrasse du Palais Céleste provoqua un certain émoi. Émoi redoublé lorsqu'il déposa sur les carreaux immaculés le corps inerte de Bra et la carcasse désarticulée de C18. Maron accourut au chevet de sa mère. Le Dr Brief et sa femme se précipitèrent vers leur petite fille, et Dendé dut se faufiler entre eux pour soigner l'enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bra reprenait conscience, étouffée de câlins par sa grand-mère. Le Dr Brief était penché sur C18 et son regard voyageait entre elle et C16.

« Il faut y retourner ! Il va détruire la Terre, il faut y retourner ! » criait Bra, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise de sa grand-mère.

« Prends quelques minutes pour te reposer, Bra, conseilla la voix calme de Dendé. Docteur Brief… pensez-vous pouvoir réparer C18 ? » Le vieil homme ne détachait désormais plus son regard de C16, qui restait de marbre.

« Fascinant, murmura-t-il. Vraiment fascinant… Je pensais que Bulma avait abandonné ce projet depuis des années… »

« Maman m'a laissé une clé, intervint Bra, elle m'a dit de m'en servir en cas d'urgence. C'était urgent ! Hein papy, c'était urgent ? Hein Maron ? Hein Dendé ? »

« Oui, répondit le jeune dieu. Ne t'en fais pas, tu as très bien fait, Bra. »

« Dites, intervint C18, gisant toujours au sol. Ce serait trop demander de vous occuper de moi ? »

« Pardonne-moi, C18... » Le Dr Brief s'agenouilla et examina la cyborg.

« Hum… Tu es très abimée. Je peux limiter les dégâts, réparer les fonctions vitales… Mais tu ne pourras pas repartir au combat, j'en ai peur. »

Toute l'assemblée resta silencieuse un long moment. C16, lui, avait tourné la tête vers l'horizon.

« Je dois y retourner », articula-t-il, avant de plonger dans le vide et de foncer vers le déluge qu'il venait de quitter.

Le silence fut brisé par Maron.

« Il… C'était… c'était C16 ? Le C16 ? »

Dendé hocha pensivement la tête, alors que le Dr Brief, aidé de Kyo et de Mira, emportait C18 dans une des salles du palais. Soudain, une pique très nette attira toute son attention. Sentant un vent de panique le gagner, Dendé focalisa son regard divin sur l'apparition. Il les avait reconnus instantanément, bien sûr, et les localisa avec d'autant plus de facilité qu'ils étaient apparus sur le lieu même du déluge qui avait lieu au-dessus de la Capitale du Centre. La voix inquiète de Plume parvint aux oreilles du jeune dieu.

« Dendé ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas prévu ça… Comment ai-je pu ne pas le prévoir ? »

C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait été terriblement imprudent. Deux fois de trop.

* * *

Piccolo sentit une série de petits picotements traverser tout son corps. Sensation habituelle pour qui expérimentait le déplacement instantané. En dehors de cet influx nerveux, le sentiment qui dominait en lui était une irritation qui ne faisait que croître. Il n'avait rien contrôlé dans ce fichu tribunal, où il avait eu l'impression d'être au mieux manipulé, au pire tout simplement ignoré. Et tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que ruminer cette certitude que Dendé lui avait caché des choses. Et qu'il avait eu une autre raison de l'envoyer par-delà l'espace, malgré la menace qui pesait sur la Terre.

Menace qui prit une forme très concrète dès leur apparition sur Terre. Sangoku avait choisi comme point de repère l'aura d'Oob, la plus puissante restant sur la planète, et une de celles qu'il connaissait le mieux. Et le Namek et le Saiyen apparurent au beau milieu d'un véritable déluge. Piccolo mit quelques secondes à prendre ses repères. Au dessus d'eux, un phénomène terriblement puissant avait lieu, une sorte d'immense sphère aux contours flous, mouvants, au beau milieu de laquelle semblaient se déchaîner les éléments. Tout autour, plusieurs paires d'yeux ébahis étaient posés sur eux. Il reconnut Oob, ce qui jusque-là était logique, mais également Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Chaozu, Yamcha, C17 et surtout… Boo.

Que pouvait-il se passer pour que Ten Shin Han, Chaozu et Krilin soient revenus de leur mystérieux lieu d'entraînement ? Pour que même le gros Boo se soit lancé dans la bataille ? Piccolo sentait une rage profonde et sourde l'envahir. Alors que Goku interrogeait ses amis pour savoir ce qui se passait, lui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, n'arrivait pas à juguler le flot de questions irritantes qui inondaient son esprit, n'arrivait pas à dominer la colère qui grandissait en lui.

Dendé lui avait menti, n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, avait préféré l'éloigner. Pourquoi ? Il avait plus d'années, plus d'épreuves, plus de sagesse accumulées que le jeune Dieu. De quel droit avait-il pu ainsi le laisser à l'écart ?

Il avait été Roi. Dieu. Tout-Puissant. Il avait été tout et son contraire. Il avait… Il avait… Il était…

« Piccolo ? » C'était Sangoku qui avait prononcé son nom, avec ce mélange d'interrogation et d'inquiétude. Sangoku qui l'avait battu, qui l'avait empêché de… Sangoku qui était meilleur, qui… Que se passait-il ?

« Piccolo ? insista Sangoku. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Bien sûr que rien ne va, imbécile… Tu m'as écrasé tant de fois, et toutes ces années, tu… tu…

Les digues rompirent et la vague de rage le submergea.

Krilin n'en revenait pas. Tout se précipita. Le déluge au-dessus de leur tête rendait difficile toute espèce de concentration. L'arrivée inopinée de Sangoku et Piccolo, censés être au milieu de l'espace, avait ajouté à la pagaille ambiante. Et soudain, ils avaient senti… Tous fixaient Piccolo, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cette puissance qui semblait grandir en lui, qui croissait de manière exponentielle… Il regarda Ten Shin Han, qui semblait aussi surpris, aussi décontenancé que lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Krilin sut. Il n'était pas le seul à reconnaître cette puissance. La nature profondément dérangeante de cette force qui grandissait en Piccolo.

Ils l'avaient affronté sur la plaine, quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsque Piccolo, l'autre, le démon, avait lancé cette attaque ahurissante. C'était la même chose qui rongeait peu à peu l'aura du Namek.

Et soudain, la réalité tangua.

Piccolo s'était jeté sur Sangoku, sans crier gare. Le Saiyen, pris de court, encaissa les premiers coups, avant de se rétablir et d'esquiver les suivants, tout en hurlant à Piccolo de s'arrêter. Mais le Namek semblait hors de lui. Au sens strict… Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit et l'en avait chassé. Krilin interrogea Ten Shin Han du regard. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre une quelconque décision. Un bolide à l'aura enflammée avait bondi et percuté Piccolo.

C'était Oob. Qui venait au secours de son maître, avec une rage peu commune. Et son aura… son aura dégageait la même impression néfaste, terriblement déroutante que celle de Piccolo…

Que se passait-il ? À nouveau, Krilin chercha le regard de Ten Shin Han. Mais lui comme Yamcha avaient la tête tournée vers Boo. Le gros bibendum rose, comme C17, s'aperçut Krilin, regardait vers le ciel.

Là-haut, le déluge s'était interrompu.

* * *

Chichi tordait ses mains à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Ani avait la télécommande entre les doigts, et changeait de chaîne à mesure que de nouvelles informations arrivaient. On parlait d'un cataclysme terrible qui avait balayé la Capitale du Centre. On disait que l'armée était débordée, que de violentes attaques avaient lieu un peu partout. On parlait de mystérieux sauveurs. L'un d'eux, dans le nord, était brun avec des yeux bleu glace. Un autre avait le visage marqué de cicatrices, et certains assuraient qu'il s'agissait d'un entraîneur de base ball et ancien joueur réputé.

Des régions entières étaient coupées du monde. Chichi avait appelé plusieurs fois à la Capsule, chaque fois sans réponse. La dernière fois, l'appel n'avait tout simplement pas abouti. Chichi craignait le pire pour Bra et Kesshô. Ani avait beau essayer de la rassurer, affirmant que Pearl avait du sang froid, qu'avec l'aide de Caline elles avaient probablement mis les enfants à l'abri, rien n'y faisait, elle-même était rongée par l'inquiétude.

Elles ne comprenaient que trop bien ce qui se passait. L'évènement tant craint par Dendé… Il semblait qu'aux quatre coins du monde s'étaient réveillées des puissances terribles, dont les plus dangereuses semblaient s'être réunies à la Capitale du Centre. Ani jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Videl était avec les enfants. Elle surveillait son fils, qui s'amusait dans les hautes herbes, et tenait les petites mains de Nia dans les siennes, l'aidant à marcher. Instinctivement, Ani posa une main sur son ventre, qui abritait le deuxième enfant qu'elle donnerait à Sangoten. En espérant qu'il serait de retour pour assister à la naissance… Et que la Terre ne serait pas ravagée d'ici là.

Ani ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Durant les premières années de sa vie commune avec Goten, alors qu'ils sillonnaient le monde d'aventure en aventure, elle l'avait cru invincible, avec cette idée qui s'était ancrée peu à peu qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Et puis il y avait eu ce retour, lors du tournoi, au mois de mai. Et Piccolo… et les Fazerhs… Et Ani avait compris que la famille de Sangoten était puissante, certes, mais que cette puissance avait son revers. Que le danger, la cruauté, le mal allaient de pair avec elle. Elle en avait discuté avec Videl, qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose. Que l'incroyable force qui se dégageait des Saiyens attirait, sans même qu'ils le veuillent vraiment, l'affrontement, la convoitise. Qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte les protecteurs de la Terre et que naturellement, c'est contre eux que venaient s'écraser tous ceux qui voulaient du mal à leur planète. Ce qui apportait, invariablement, son lot de douleurs et de tristesse. Ani songeait à tout cela, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, sur la grosse masse sombre de cet étrange animal que Pan avait ramené l'été passé. Gohan avait installé une énorme chaîne pour pouvoir y attacher l'animal. Ekki, comme l'avait appelé Pan. Gohan n'avait pas vraiment confiance, et vu la musculature de la bête, Ani devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait rassurée de la savoir retenue par une chaîne.

Au dehors, Videl souriait à Niami, malgré ses inquiétudes. Son mari et sa fille étaient dans l'espace, à la recherche d'un Végéta qui avait fui un tribunal intergalactique censé juger des crimes dont elle n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce qu'ils étaient exactement. Certes, Végéta n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Mais elle se demandait tout de même quelles horreurs il avait pu commettre pour être à ce point rattrapé par son passé. Sangohan n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de l'ancien Végéta. Il n'évoquait la planète Namek et ce qui s'était déroulé avant qu'avec réticence, et sans entrer dans les détails. Videl savait qu'il avait eu une enfance très compliquée, Sangoku ayant trouvé la mort en affrontant son propre frère. Et Sangohan ayant dû subir l'entraînement d'un Piccolo qui, si elle avait bien compris, n'était pas du tout le même que celui qu'elle connaissait. Ce qu'elle savait de cette période, elle l'avait appris par d'autres, Sangoku, Krilin, Yamcha. Mais eux-mêmes n'avaient pas vécu directement ce que Sangohan avait pu vivre.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et n'avait pas senti le danger. Elle fut percutée et roula dans l'herbe. Niami bascula en arrière et se mit à pleurer. Videl n'avait pas perdu tous ses réflexes et rétablit son équilibre, avant de se mettre en position de combat. En face d'elle, une sorte de farfadet, à peine plus grand que Krilin, tenait un sabre à la lame émoussée. Il souriait, plutôt une grimace sadique, en fait. Il lui manquait une dent, peut-être deux. Sa peau était vert sombre, et il portait un bandeau noir qui couvrait entièrement sa tête. Sa voix nasillarde vint agresser les oreilles de Videl, par-dessus les pleurs de Nia.

« Tu as de l'or ? Il y a de l'or ici ? Dis-moi où est caché l'or ! »

Videl le jaugea quelques secondes et, estimant qu'elle avait sa chance, se jeta sur lui. Si ses réflexes étaient encore bons, son expérience du combat était en revanche trop lointaine. Elle s'était trompée. L'agilité de son adversaire la surprit. Il esquiva sans peine son attaque. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un second assaut, une douleur fulgurante irradia de sa jambe droite. Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit une longue plaie sale et sanguinolente qui barrait sa cuisse. L'épée courte du lutin était maculée de sang. Videl se sentit défaillir.

Ani et Chichi s'étaient précipitées à l'extérieur. La première tenta à son tour une attaque, mais fut prise de court par l'épée, et esquiva de très peu le tranchant émoussé de la lame. Le farfadet continuait de hurler « où est l'or ? ». Il tailla une fois de plus en direction d'Ani, qui ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à son agilité. Mais le temps qu'elle se remette, le farfadet avait posé la pointe de son épée sur la gorge du fils de Videl. Celle-ci, allongée au sol, se tenait la jambe. Des pleurs de colère sillonnaient ses joues.

« Laisse mon fils ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Dis-moi où est l'or ! » répliqua la créature.

Ani n'osait pas bouger, de peur de mettre la vie du petit en danger. Elle vérifia du coin de l'œil que Chichi avait bien pris Nia dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas d'or ici ! » cria Videl.

« Alors il va mourir ! » cracha le lutin.

Un long et déchirant « non » s'échappa de la gorge de Videl. Le farfadet avait levé son épée et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur la gorge de Gokei. Ani, guidée par le désespoir, voulut se jeter sur l'immonde lutin, mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan. Une immense ombre noire passa par-dessus elle, faucha la créature et roula dans l'herbe avec elle.

Ekki ! En deux puissants coups de mâchoires, le massif animal noir avait arraché la tête du farfadet, dont les jambes bougèrent encore quelques secondes, comme atteintes de spasmes, avant de pendre misérablement, flasques et immobiles.

Sous les yeux éberlués des trois femmes, Ekki relâcha son emprise, s'approcha du fils de Videl, attrapa délicatement son col entre ses énormes mâchoires, le souleva et le déposa près de sa mère. Quatre maillons de la chaîne installée par Sangohan pendaient encore à son cou.

Chichi serra Niami dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

« Eh bien… il semblerait qu'une fois encore, ma petite-fille ait eu un meilleur instinct que son père… Ce gros animal n'est pas aussi lourdaud qu'il y paraît… »


	13. Chapter 13

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Il est des moments où l'on croit ne plus pouvoir

avancer. Où il semble que quoi que l'on fasse,

on ne fait que des erreurs. Où il semble plus sage

d'arrêter de prendre des décisions plutôt que

de chaque fois prendre la mauvaise. Il n'y a rien

de plus faux. Ne pas prendre une décision, c'est déjà

en prendre une. Ne plus avancer, c'est chercher une

autre direction. Faire une erreur, c'est apprendre. »

 _Mémoires de Gallach_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mort programmée

Les mains serrées autour du bâton tremblaient, tremblaient sans que leur propriétaire puisse rien y faire. Face au ciel, le regard obstinément rivé sur les dalles du palais, comme s'il pouvait ce faisant nier la réalité des évènements qui s'enchaînaient sans qu'il n'ait plus aucun contrôle dessus, Dendé tremblait. Autour de lui s'étaient rassemblés tous ceux qui n'avaient pas accompagné le Dr Brief et C18 à l'intérieur.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler. Ils attendaient, tendus, que le jeune dieu leur donne des informations. Leur explique son trouble. Mais il demeurait muet. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Incapable de leur avouer quelle somme d'erreurs il avait pu commettre pour que la situation dégénère à ce point. Oui, la situation avait dégénéré, et le mot était faible.

Sur la terrasse du palais céleste, tous avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Non seulement à cause de l'attitude de Dendé, prostré, les bras et les épaules agitées de soubresauts, mais aussi par le malaise qu'ils ressentaient tous. Même Mira, qui se savait bien loin de l'aptitude extraordinaire de Yamcha et ses amis à ressentir les choses grâce à leur entraînement, avait conscience de ce trouble qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Comme un souffle étrange, dérangeant, qui cacherait une origine abominable, à peine concevable.

Soudain, Mira eut peur. Terriblement. Pour Yamcha, pour la Terre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait là-bas, ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle avait déjà, en quelques mois, découvert tant de choses insoupçonnables. Mais cette sensation abjecte, insidieuse, comme une poigne glacée lui étreignant le cœur après l'avoir caressé pour écarter tout soupçon… Elle avait peur, terriblement. Et ce malaise profond empira lorsqu'elle vit Dendé tomber à genoux.

Non… Comment cela pouvait-il encore être plus terrible ? Il avait commis plusieurs erreurs d'appréciation, de fatales erreurs. Quelques oublis, de fatals oublis… Il n'avait pas vu le risque à laisser Oob sur Terre, à le laisser si près de forces démoniaques qui, il s'en était rendu compte bien trop tard, ne pouvaient que réveiller ce terrible écho au fin fond de l'être du garçon, ce résidu d'une vie antérieure, celle de Boo. Il n'avait pas écarté Oob, mais il avait écarté Piccolo. Il avait anticipé le risque d'écho à son ancienne vie chez son ami namek, mais pas chez Oob. Et il avait stupidement omis l'idée d'un retour précoce de Piccolo. Alors que les forces issues de la conjonction étaient au fait de leur puissance, Sangoku avait ramené le Namek.

Et tout avait basculé. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sangoku était à présent… mort ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il arrivait souvent que quelques éléments échappent à sa compréhension, et d'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça… mais là…

Piccolo s'était jeté sur lui comme un enragé. Il l'avait abreuvé de coup et il lui avait fallu quelques secondes et deux ou trois coups bien placés pour rétablir la situation. Mais rien n'était gagné… Piccolo semblait habité par une force démesurée et incontrôlable. Alors qu'il essayait de parer les coups du Namek, sans encore s'être décidé à lui en rendre, Sangoku se souvint, en un éclair, où il avait déjà ressenti une force semblable. Sur cette plaine, lors de leur face à face avec l'autre Piccolo…

La révélation fut suivie par l'intervention d'Oob, qui expédia Piccolo dans les ruines avec une facilité déconcertante. Sangoku jeta un coup d'œil à son élève, et manqua un battement de cœur. Le temps de réaliser, Piccolo était déjà de retour et fonçait sur eux. Sangoku esquiva un coup, puis deux, tandis qu'Oob parvenait à asséner un coup de pied à l'épaule du Namek, celui-ci lui rendant œil pour œil en le frappant au niveau du genou. Les deux combattants émettaient une aura semblable, comme entachée par une force néfaste, pleine de colère, d'amertume, de rage…

Et soudain, alors que Piccolo et Oob s'affrontaient, de nouveaux acteurs vinrent se joindre à la danse. Au nombre de quatre. Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur Sangoku. Alors qu'il recevait, et rendait cette fois-ci, une série de coups, le Saiyen se demanda d'où pouvait venir ces nouveaux adversaires, qui dégageaient une impression particulière. À bien y réfléchir… même si la réflexion sur ce genre de sujet était rendue difficile par la concentration que demandait le combat… À bien y réfléchir, le déluge semblait s'être interrompu…

Krilin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les quatre « seigneurs » avaient stoppé leur affrontement titanesque pour se jeter dans cet autre combat tout aussi incongru entre Piccolo, Oob et Sangoku… Ten Shin Han et Yamcha étaient aussi désemparés que lui. Chaozu prononça la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ten Shin Han avait les yeux rivés au ciel.

« On dirait que… Piccolo et Oob s'affrontent… tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Et les quatre, là… se sont divisés… Deux d'entre eux sont aux côtés de Piccolo… les deux autres ont rejoint Oob. Et Sangoku. »

« On devrait en profiter, non ? Maintenant qu'ils sont… séparés, on a peut-être notre chance ? » Ten Shin Han acquiesça à la question de Yamcha. Il se tourna vers Boo et C17.

« On y va ? »

Et dans un tonnerre de poussière, les combattants s'arrachèrent au sol et plongèrent au beau milieu de l'affrontement.

Ten Shin Han avait choisi l'un des quatre. À en juger par ses attaques, celui qui maîtrisait le vent. En quelques coups, aidés de C17, ils l'isolèrent du groupe. Krilin et Yamcha avaient choisi la même méthode avec l'un des autres seigneurs.

Oob sentit sa rage décupler quand le gros Boo entra dans son champ de vision. Sans savoir au juste pourquoi, simplement guidé par sa haine, il se jeta sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait contre lui. Il savait juste qu'il devait mourir. Il frappa, frappa, rencontrant ce corps gélatineux et informe, tandis que l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce brusque revirement, tentait de parer.

À travers les minuscules fentes que dessinaient ses yeux, le gros Boo cherchait à comprendre. Non pas pour le besoin d'éclaircir ce qui se passait, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais plutôt parce que ce drôle de garçon, là, soudain, s'était mis à lui ressembler. Il n'avait pas changé de tête, non, mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait, déjà familière auparavant, lui était devenue presque familiale. Comme si le garçon était un morceau de lui-même. Et c'était intriguant… Très intriguant…

Sangoku n'avait d'autres choix que d'esquiver. Face à Piccolo et à l'un des quatre types, qui lançait d'étranges salves d'eau surpuissantes, il n'arrivait plus à placer un seul coup. Il ne comprenait pas d'où Piccolo tirait sa force, ni pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, le Namek ne semblait pas l'entendre. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus comment faisait l'autre pour être aussi fort. L'énergie qu'il dégageait n'avait rien d'habituel, et il était presque impossible de prévoir ses attaques tant sa manière de se battre était unique. Au loin, il voyait que Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et C17 les avait rejoints.

Un violent coup de Piccolo le toucha à l'épaule, suivi d'une attaque déferlante de son autre adversaire qu'il ne put éviter. Frappé de plein fouet, il peina à rétablir son équilibre, juste le temps de voir le genou de Piccolo envahir son champ de vision. Il entendit un méchant craquement, synonyme de nez brisé. Une autre série de coups, sans qu'il puisse deviner duquel de ses ennemis ils venaient, le toucha en divers endroits du corps, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Soudain, avec une rapidité déconcertante, la main de son étrange adversaire vint se plaquer sur son visage. Et il perdit sa respiration. Son nez, déjà empli de sang, fut inondé d'eau, tout comme sa bouche. Ses poumons cherchait l'air et commençait à le brûler. Il frappait, frappait son ennemi, mais chaque fois, l'autre esquivait, par un étrange mouvement semblable au flux et au reflux des marées. Plusieurs violents coups de poing s'enfoncèrent dans son estomac.

Au bord de l'étouffement, il créa une boule d'énergie au creux de sa main gauche, ne sentant plus son bras droit, et l'envoya en direction du visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci l'évita, l'abreuvant toujours de coups. La vision de Sangoku commençait à se draper de rouge. Il ne restait qu'une chose à tenter. Une chose qu'il avait vu faire des années auparavant, sur Namek lui semblait-il… Il concentra à nouveau son énergie, au creux de son estomac. Et la relâcha d'un coup, la laissant remonter le long de sa gorge et l'expulsa par la bouche. Et la seconde d'après, il fut libre. La première goulée d'air lui arracha les poumons. Elle était douloureuse, mais profondément salvatrice. Néanmoins, les dégâts étaient importants. Il pouvait sentir les brûlures de son œsophage, de sa gorge et de sa bouche provoquées par le passage de l'énergie. Mais il était sauf.

Pour combien de temps, nul ne pouvait le dire… Piccolo et l'ennemi d'eau s'étaient à nouveau jetés sur lui. Encore sonné par l'attaque précédente, il peinait à contrer les coups venant de deux adversaires à la fois. Il lui fallait réagir.

L'attention prise par la nécessité de reprendre le dessus, sa capacité de concentration entamée par la quasi noyade de l'attaque précédent, il ne vit que trop tard l'attaque arriver derrière lui. Elle le faucha au niveau du bras. La douleur fut fulgurante et lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Il venait de passer au second stade du Super Saiyen. Mais la surprise et la puissance de l'attaque avaient suffi. Il sentit l'univers basculer, perdit l'équilibre et amorça une chute incontrôlée vers le sol. Devinant, à travers le voile rouge sang qui avait envahi sa vision, que Piccolo et l'autre se lançaient à sa poursuite, il ressentit à nouveau une violente douleur au dos. Un coup d'une puissance terrifiante l'avait cueilli avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol, et le précipita dans les ruines, à plusieurs mètres de là. C'était un troisième adversaire, plus de doute là-dessus. D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti ? En proie à ces questions, Sangoku sombra dans une semi inconscience.

* * *

Il fallait tenir. Profiter de ce répit pour prendre le dessus… À ses côtés, C17 venait de recevoir une puissante rafale de cette énergie si particulière et intimement liée au vent, qui le prit de plein fouet et l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres. Ten Shin Han profita de l'infime laps de temps où son ennemi relâchait sa défense après l'attaque pour le cueillir d'un coup de poing sous le menton. Il enchaîna par une série de coups de pieds, dont quelques-uns touchèrent au but et, après un léger mouvement de recul, aiguisa sa concentration à l'extrême, ramena puissamment ses bras en arrière. Son adversaire fut fauché par cette attaque invisible, une de celles que Ten Shin Han avait apprises sur le continent caché, grâce à sa nouvelle perception des choses, qui lui permettait de contrôler des énergies en dehors de son propre corps.

Son adversaire parut ébranlé. Il parvint néanmoins à reprendre le dessus après avoir encaissé plusieurs coups de poing que Ten Shin Han vint lui loger dans les côtes. Il esquiva le genou de l'homme aux trois yeux, lancé vers lui à toute vitesse, et recula. Il fit volte-face, cueillit d'un coup de pied en plein visage l'autre homme, le brun aux yeux de glace, qui revenait à la charge, et après l'avoir de nouveau rejeté au loin, revint à l'homme aux trois yeux. Il l'observa en silence un moment.

Pourquoi le seigneur des vents n'attaquait-il pas ? Ses yeux le détaillaient, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Ta technique est étonnante… lança-t-il d'une voix qui semblait épouser le souffle de l'air. Où l'as-tu apprise ? »

« En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? » répliqua Ten Shin Han, sur ses gardes. Méfiant, il ne relâcha pas le moindre de ses muscles.

« Parce que ces forces que tu utilises… tu les puises au même endroit que moi. »

« Au même endroit que toi ? » L'homme aux yeux aussi translucides que l'air sourit en coin.

« Tu ignores d'où vient ton apprentissage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ignores que les techniques que tu utilises sont interdites ? Que c'est leur usage qui nous a créés ? »

Ten Shin Han sentit un doute terrible s'insinuer en lui. Son adversaire n'essayait pas simplement de le perturber. Il semblait savoir précisément de quoi il parlait.

« Nous sommes le vice et la corruption de la nature, reprit-il. Nous sommes nés à cause de la folie de ceux qui t'ont appris à te battre ainsi. Nous sommes la blessure que les ancêtres de tes maîtres ont infligé aux éléments. »

Alors que Ten Shin Han encaissait ces paroles, essayant de leur trouver un sens, son ennemi tourna brusquement la tête vers les autres combats. Que s'était-il passé là-bas ? La bataille semblait s'être interrompue également…

Restant sur ses gardes, Ten Shin Han détourna une partie de son attention sur ce qui se déroulait là-bas. Il avait bien senti, aux abords de sa conscience, que l'aura de Sangoku avait brusquement et dangereusement diminué. Son ami gisait là-bas, dans les ruines, Oob à son chevet. Et Piccolo, qui était resté un moment figé, s'était lui aussi approché de Sangoku. Le Namek avait l'air complètement perdu. Et surtout… Toute cette haine qui débordait de lui quelques secondes auparavant, cette énergie dérangeante qui émanait de son aura avait disparu. Comme chez Oob…

Ten Shin Han entendit alors très clairement le seigneur des vents murmurer :

« Elle est partie… elle n'est plus en eux… »

Puis il regarda tour à tour ses trois congénères. Et, en à peine le temps d'un battement de cœur, les quatre seigneurs déchirèrent le ciel, fonçant les uns vers les autres au-dessus de la tête des combattants. Et le déluge reprit…

* * *

Chichi avait mis les enfants bien à l'abri dans la maison, puis Ani et elle avaient aidé Videl à marcher jusqu'au salon. La blessure à la jambe de cette dernière était assez vilaine, la lame qui l'avait causé étant mal aiguisée. La plaie n'était pas nette, la chair avait été déchirée plus que coupée.

« Je ne pourrai pas recoudre ça… Il faut aller chez Dendé… » finit par dire Chichi, après avoir examiné la blessure. « Ani ? Pourras-tu porter Videl jusque là-bas ? »

« Oui, je pense… répondit sa belle-fille. Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser ici seule avec les enfants… » Chichi posa sa main sur le bras d'Ani.

« C'est gentil, Ani, mais ne t'en fais pas… » Elle tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre, où la grosse masse noire d'Ekki se tenait comme un gardien devant la maison. « Je suis sûre que nous sommes bien à l'abri ici, avec un tel protecteur… »

Ani hocha la tête. Aidée de Chichi, elle soutint Videl, qui grimaçait et tremblait de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Puis la jeune femme passa doucement un bras sous les jambes de Videl, la soutenant de l'autre au niveau des épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller le plus vite possible. On sera bientôt chez Dendé… » Puis, Videl calée dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers Ekki, qui la regardait d'un air curieux. « Quant à toi… Je te confie la maison. Veille sur les enfants comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Je compte sur toi… »

En réponse, Ekki secoua ses babines, remua l'embryon de queue qu'il avait et se roula sur le dos. Une goutte de sueur coula sur la tempe d'Ani.

« Gros bêta… »

Puis elle prit son envol, concentrant au maximum son énergie, comme Goten le lui avait appris.

* * *

Soudain, le monde s'écroula. Oob sentit l'aura de son maître subir un brusque et anormal reflux. Il avait été touché ! Sérieusement touché ! Sans plus réfléchir, Oob quitta son propre combat et fonça au sol, là où gisait, aux portes de l'évanouissement, Sangoku. Lorsqu'il se posa, Oob s'aperçut que toute colère l'avait quitté. Il avait été submergé, comme dans le désert, lors de l'épisode du mirage, par cette résurgence monstrueuse dont il n'avait osé parler à personne, même s'il avait compris que Dendé avait deviné. Il s'était laissé envahir, malgré ces jours passés enfermé dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Il avait échoué… Il se sentait vidé, d'un coup. Dépassé par son propre échec.

Il s'agenouilla, prit la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts. Plusieurs côtes brisées, sans nul doute. Et surtout… le bras droit de son maître était sérieusement amoché. La chair, à l'endroit de l'impact, n'était plus que bouillie, et l'os avait été brisé en quatre ou cinq points au moins. Il avait été surpris, n'avait pas senti l'attaque arriver. Relevant la tête, Oob chercha du regard le responsable. Ce ne pouvait être ni Piccolo devenu fou, ni l'un de leur quatre ennemis… alors qui ?

Et la silhouette se dessina, émergeant peu à peu d'un nuage de poussière. À chaque pas, Oob se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'agresseur, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ce robot, qui les avait aidés tout à l'heure, s'en était-il pris à son maître ?

Pourquoi C16 avait attaqué Sangoku ? Cette question, qui frappa Piccolo de plein fouet lorsqu'il découvrit le cyborg, en entraîna une foule d'autres. C16 ? Que fichait-il ici ? Et… et par tous les dieux, que lui était-il arrivé ? Le violence du choc, la sensation de l'aura décroissant à une vitesse alarmante de Sangoku, avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Et ça… s'en était allé. Ce qu'avait été « ça », Piccolo n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il s'était senti repoussé au fond de lui-même par une force colossale, par une colère terrifiante qui l'avait privé de tout contrôle sur son propre esprit. Le plus angoissant était que « ça », il le savait, venait de lui. Du plus profond de lui-même, un sentiment amplifié, vicié, qui avait submergé sa volonté, rendu son esprit obscur.

Lentement, Piccolo descendit à son tour. Au-dessus des ruines de la Capitale du Centre, tous les combats s'étaient arrêtés. Ses pieds touchaient le sol, désormais, et son regard croisa celui d'Oob. Le garçon était comme lui… il avait été dépassé par cette force inconnue, terrible. Cette force qu'il avait ressentie, il y avait quelques mois à peine… Chez son père… Son alter ego… Son pendant démoniaque… Un peu de lui-même…

Il ne put pas pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Au-dessus de leur tête, les quatre étranges guerriers avaient recommencé leur combat. L'immense sphère aux contours floues réapparut. Piccolo se sentait étrangement vidé. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Ou ne voulait pas le comprendre. Dendé avait eu ses raisons de l'envoyer dans l'espace. Quelles qu'elles fussent, elles étaient sans nul doute très bonnes, finalement…

Piccolo s'efforça de se placer devant le corps de Sangoku, alors que C16 approchait. Il entendit plusieurs personnes se poser à ses côtés. Yamcha, qui semblait mal en point lui aussi. Ten Shin Han, dont il pouvait ressentir le trouble. C17. Gros Boo. Chaozu, qui n'avait pas participé au combat, blessé lui aussi, mais qui se rapprochait. Et Krilin. Krilin qui fit quelques pas en direction du cyborg.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, C16 ? » demanda le petit homme. La voix de Piccolo s'éleva derrière Krilin.

« Il l'a fait parce qu'il est toujours programmé pour tuer Sangoku… N'est-ce pas, C16 ? »

Là-haut, le déluge avait repris. De violentes bourrasques soulevaient la cape de Piccolo. Sous leur pieds, les ruines tremblaient par à-coups. Des vagues d'une chaleur intense les atteignaient parfois, entrecoupées de bouffées d'air saturé d'humidité. Piccolo s'efforçait de garder sa concentration focalisée sur le cyborg.

C16 lui adressa un hochement de tête imperceptible pour toute réponse. Krilin arriva à hauteur du colosse.

« C16... C'était il y a des années… Le Dr Gero est mort depuis longtemps, sa vengeance n'a plus de raison d'être… » tenta Krilin. Le cyborg lui adressa un demi sourire.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour le Dr Gero. Ni pour la vengeance. Je suis programmé pour tuer Sangoku, c'est tout » affirma-t-il.

« Mais enfin… C'est idiot ! pesta Krilin. Libère-toi de cet ordre, C16 ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix » se borna à répondre le cyborg.

Les effets du cyclone se firent plus puissants. Et soudain, le monde chavira.

Une intense explosion de maelström les faucha, retournant le paysage, bousculant les ruines, projetant les corps dans tous les sens comme des poupées de chiffon confiées au vent. Un vent déchaîné, alourdi de particules de pierre et de terre, tour à tour brûlant ou glacial, porteur de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Lorsque Krilin retrouva le sens de l'équilibre, il chercha à se repérer. Le déchaînement d'éléments se calma peu à peu, et il retrouva l'usage de ses sens. Dans un bruit assourdi, le monde redevint tel qu'il était. Les ruines retombèrent au sol, l'air redevint un peu plus respirable. Au-dessus de leur tête, la sphère au cœur de laquelle les quatre seigneurs se battaient était toujours bien là. Krilin repéra d'abord Ten Shin Han, Piccolo et Oob grâce à leur aura. Puis la silhouette de C17. Et enfin, celle de C16.

C16 dont l'unique bras entourait puissamment les épaules de Sangoku.

* * *

Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus grand-chose… Voilà qu'à présent, celui que les autres appelaient Dendé, qui était apparemment ni plus ni moins le Dieu de la Terre, était tombé à genoux sur la terrasse du Palais. De ce qu'il avait pu saisir, un terrible combat avait lieu là-bas. Il pouvait d'ailleurs en ressentir, presque imperceptiblement, les effets. Des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvées jusqu'alors. Kyo était comme tous les autres. Perdu. Attendant que Dendé les informe de ce qui se passait.

Le jeune dieu tremblait, sans pouvoir contrôler les mouvements compulsifs de ses épaules, sans chercher à les contrôler. Tout lui avait échappé. Il avait été si confiant, si orgueilleux. Désormais, la situation était hors de contrôle, et c'était sa faute. Sangoku était aux portes de la mort, prisonnier d'un C16 qui ne pouvait lutter contre sa propre nature. Piccolo et Oob avaient été submergés par leurs propres démons, et ils menaçaient à tout moment de retomber dans un accès de rage destructrice. Et les quatre seigneurs des éléments avaient repris leur lutte surpuissante, qui finirait par annihiler toute vie autour d'eux.

Dendé entendit des pas trottiner vers lui. Quelqu'un venait à sa hauteur. Bra. Elle avait échappé aux bras protecteurs de sa grand-mère.

« Dendé ! l'interpella la petite fille. C'est tonton Goku ! Son aura baisse, il est en train de mourir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Péniblement, Dendé releva la tête et tourna son regard vers elle.

« Il… C'est… La situation m'a… échappé… »

Bra le dévisageait, comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis elle eut cette expression incroyable, héritée de son père. Son visage de petite fille se changea en celui d'une princesse saiyenne. Et avant que Dendé ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle s'était jetée dans le vide, malgré les cris de sa grand-mère.

Vite ! Vite ! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, qu'elle aille plus vite ! Ou tonton Goku allait mourir !

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait là-bas. Elle se souvenait d'une incroyable explosion d'énergie, de s'être sentie ballottée comme une feuille morte, puis elle s'était réveillée chez Dendé. C18 était avec son papy, qui allait la réparer. C16 était reparti là-bas. Oob et le gros bonhomme rose devaient toujours y être. Elle sentait d'autres auras. C'était dur de se concentrer pour les reconnaître, mais il lui semblait avoir perçu celles de Ten Shin Han et du papa de Maron. Et puis tonton Goku et Piccolo… Mais celle de Piccolo était devenue bizarre, d'un coup. Et celle d'Oob avait fait la même chose, juste après.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait là-bas, et Dendé n'avait rien voulu dire, ou n'avait pas pu… Il avait l'air d'être complètement dépassé par les évènements, et ça fichait un peu la trouille parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand elle avait dit que Sangoku était en train de mourir…

Parce que son aura baissait et baissait encore. Il avait reçu plusieurs attaques violentes, mais certaines qu'elle n'avait pas clairement comprises. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que tonton Goku allait mourir… Et qu'elle était trop lente, beaucoup trop lente !

Soudain, à mesure que sa colère grimpait, une vague d'énergie nouvelle afflua en elle. Sa vitesse redoubla et elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle était une Super Saïyenne.

* * *

Ten Shin Han n'en croyait pas ses trois yeux. Le cyborg maintenait fermement Sangoku contre son corps. Il avait été incroyablement rapide, avait profité de l'explosion pour les prendre de vitesse. Il était nettement plus fort que le C16 qu'ils avaient rencontré des années auparavant, et qu'il avait vu combattre Cell. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où le robot avait surgi. Il ne savait pas qui était ces quatre seigneurs qui semblaient avoir repris leur combat, sans la moindre préoccupation pour eux, comme s'ils ne comptaient pas. Ne comptaient plus… Parce qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, l'espace de quelques minutes, s'étaient jetés sur eux… Puis avaient repris leur danse à quatre, comme si de rien n'était…

Il n'avait pas non plus compris un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit le seigneur des vents. Certaines de ces phrases résonnaient dans sa tête, lourdes de menaces à peine masquées, mais il ne parvenait pas pour autant à leur trouver le moindre sens. Il n'avait pas compris non plus ce qui était arrivé à Oob et à Piccolo, pourquoi leur aura avait soudain pris cette dimension néfaste, avant que le phénomène ne semble s'évanouir de lui-même… Et voilà à présent qu'un cyborg surgi du passé était sur le point de terminer une mission qui n'avait plus aucun sens aujourd'hui…

Tout cela était absurde. Et pourtant, le fait était là… C16 tenait la vie de Sangoku entre ses mains, et ne tarderait pas à accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été conçu. Ten Shin Han s'apprêtait à bondir, à tenter quelque chose, même d'insensé, pour sauver Sangoku lorsqu'il sentit l'aura en approche. Il fronça les sourcils… Bra ? Et cette puissance qui se dégageait d'elle… Aucun doute… Elle était passée au stade du Super Saiyen. À ses côtés, Krilin s'était relevé lui aussi, et tenta une nouvelle fois de convaincre le robot qui leur faisait face.

« Allons C16... Tu vois bien que tout cela n'a pas de sens ! Nos ennemis sont là-haut ! Tu es de notre côté ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas mes ennemis. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal » répondit le cyborg. Il parut hésiter, quelques secondes, et Krilin eut comme un sursaut d'espoir, réduit à néant la seconde d'après. « Je vais activer la bombe qui se trouve dans mon corps. Vous ne devez pas rester dans les parages, vous risqueriez de mourir. Et je ne veux pas que vous mouriez… »

Krilin allait protester quand il vit Bra surgir à une vitesse incroyable. Il l'avait sentie arriver, avait compris lui aussi qu'elle était devenue Super Saiyenne, mais voir de ses yeux la fille de Végéta entourée d'un crépitement doré, les cheveux relevés et ondulants sous la densité de l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, n'avait pas d'équivalent.

À la manière dont elle dévisageait C16, entre stupeur et colère, Krilin comprit qu'elle avait entendu les dernières paroles du géant roux. Elle serra la mâchoire et son énergie s'accrut encore. Avant qu'aucun des combattants présents n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle avait foncé vers le colosse et…

Et rien. Instinctivement, Krilin s'était protégé le visage, mais aucun choc, aucune déflagration ne l'avait atteint. Seuls les effets du combat, là-haut, se faisait ressentir. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait C16. Sangoku, inconscient, était toujours retenu par le bras restant du colosse. Et Bra était accrochée à ses épaules. Elle entourait de ses deux bras le cou du Saiyen et ses yeux d'un turquoise presque translucide était planté dans le regard impassible du cyborg.

« Si tu veux exploser, si tu veux tuer Sangoku, tu devras me tuer aussi » asséna-t-elle avec une conviction stupéfiante pour une fillette de son âge.

Un silence de mort écrasa le petit groupe. Personne n'osait plus bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Seules les déflagrations et les brusques changements de pression dus au combat qui faisait rage au-dessus d'eux venaient perturber la scène.

Krilin déglutit. C16 ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Bra. Ses traits étaient imperturbables, ne trahissant aucune pensée, pas la moindre hésitation ni le plus petit tressaillement. L'aura de Bra crépitait, lançant parfois des étincelles dorées. Son regard était dur et Krilin y reconnaissait l'éclat de celui de Végéta. Cette petite était décidément aussi surprenante que ses deux parents réunis…

De longues minutes passèrent, à tel point que Ten Shin Han eut le sentiment que le temps lui-même s'allongeait. Qu'une minute à cet instant durait plus longtemps qu'une minute en temps normal. Le cyborg et la petite ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. C16 était impassible, Bra inflexible. Entre eux deux, Sangoku était toujours inconscient, son aura à peine perceptible, comme la flamme d'une bougie menaçant de s'éteindre au moindre coup de vent.

La tension était palpable, presque solide. Oob avait l'impression que s'il essayait, à ce moment-là, de faire un pas dans la direction du géant qui emprisonnait son maître, l'air lui-même lui semblerait plus dense. Et soudain, la tension accumulée se relâcha, en écho à l'unique bras du colosse, qui desserra son étreinte. Le corps de Sangoku tomba au sol comme une feuille morte. Bra l'avait relâché elle aussi, et lévitait à présent devant le robot, son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Je ne peux pas te tuer, petite fille, déclare C16, toujours aussi impassible. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé. »

Et avant qu'aucun des guerriers présents n'aient eu le temps de réaliser que la situation venait d'être désamorcée, Bra sauta au cou de C16. Le robot ne bougea pas, tandis que les autres se précipitaient au chevet de Sangoku, Boo et C17 exceptés. Le frère de C18 gardait les bras croisé, son éternel sourire blasé collé sur le visage, et Boo suivait des yeux une souris qui avait eu la témérité d'émerger des ruines.

« Merci C16, merci ! » répétait Bra en boucle.

Piccolo examina rapidement Goku. À première vue, c'était son bras droit qui était le plus touché. Il était quasiment impossible de différencier la peau de l'os et du vêtement tant le membre était abîmé. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de main, et il semblait que le coude était articulé dans le mauvais sens. On pouvait vaguement repérer une ouverture béante trouvant naissance à l'épaule, où la chair ressemblait à une bouillie calcinée.

« Il faut l'emmener chez Dendé » déclara le Namek. Ils perçurent alors un faible murmure. Sangoku respirait, cherchait l'air… non, il essayait de leur dire quelque chose.

« Oob… Oob, approche toi… » souffla le Saiyen d'une voix presque inexistante.

Obéissant, le disciple se pencha, approchant son oreille de la bouche de son maître.

« Tu dois… aller au-dessus de l'océan… le plus loin possible de la moindre terre habitée… Fonce… Ne pose pas de… questions… fais-moi confiance… »

Prononcer ces quelques mots avait représenté un effort titanesque. Sangoku sembla retomber dans une semi inconscience. Oob garda le regard posé sur lui un instant, puis se leva et traversa les cieux dans un tonnerre supersonique, laissant derrière lui des guerriers remplis d'incompréhension.


	14. Chapter 14

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« Le sentiment de la perte de contrôle est

le plus destructeur qui soit. On prend tellement

l'habitude, lorsque l'on est Dieu, de ne rien

laisser échapper à notre perspicacité. Un Dieu

a des sens décuplés. Son instinct également.

Cette sensation de tout contrôler est d'une grande

traîtrise. Parce que l'on est d'autant plus démuni

lorsque tout nous échappe. »

 _Dendé, ou la Parole du Jeune Dieu_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La stratégie du désespoir

Le front de Dendé se décolla soudain du dallage de la terrasse céleste. Les tremblements de ses épaules avaient cessé. Bra avait réussi… C16 venait de relâcher Sangoku. Et surtout… Oob venait de décoller, et fonçait vers l'ouest à une vitesse vertigineuse. Que s'était-il passé ? Où se rendait Oob ? Se maudissant de sa faiblesse, Dendé prit appui sur son bâton et se releva. Trop occupé à s'autoflageller, il avait perdu toute sa concentration sur les évènements. À présent, Sangoku, dans un faible râle, avait demandé à Ten Shin Han de s'approcher.

Lentement, Dendé se remit sur pied. Juste derrière lui, à hauteur de son épaule, Mira traduisit en mots l'inquiétude muette qui paralysait tout le groupe, qui avait assisté à la déchéance de leur dieu. Dendé serra les dents. Plus jamais il ne devait laisser la situation lui échapper à ce point.

« Dendé ? Qu'est-ce que… hésita Mira. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Sangoku et Piccolo sont revenus, expliqua Dendé. Ils sont arrivés au beau milieu d'un combat. Et la situation a très vite dégénéré. Piccolo et Oob ont été… pris de folie, et dans la mêlée, C16 a tenté de tuer Sangoku. »

« De folie ? répéta Mira. Tuer… tuer Sangoku ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« C16 est un robot, répondit Dendé, qui a été programmé il y a des années pour tuer Sangoku. Il semblerait que Bulma, malgré ses compétences extraordinaires, n'aie rien pu faire contre cet ordre imprimé dans les circuits de C16. Mais Bra a été incroyablement courageuse, et extrêmement rusée. Elle n'est pas la fille de Végéta et de Bulma pour rien… Elle a réussi à sauver Sangoku. Pour le moment… »

La voix inquiète de Plume s'éleva à son tour.

« Pour le moment ? »

« Oui, Plume. Sangoku est en très mauvais état. Mais il semble avoir une idée derrière la tête, et je suis curieux de savoir laquelle… »

Un silence tendu suivit. Mira et Plume étaient derrière lui, comme beaucoup le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient au Palais céleste, espérant pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose du regard divin de Dendé en scrutant le ciel par-dessus son épaule. Et le jeune Dieu savait que leurs inquiétudes étaient similaires.

« Yamcha est là-bas lui aussi, dit-il. Il est blessé, mais va bien. »

* * *

« Ten… Ten Shin… Han… »

Le nom avait à peine était soufflé, comme si chaque syllabe était sertie de piques et arrachait la gorge de Sangoku à son passage. Le guerrier appelé s'approcha.

« On va te sortir de là, Sangoku, lui dit-il. On va t'emmener chez Dendé et… »

« Non, le coupa Goku, écoute moi… fais ce que… je dis… sans… ne pose pas de questions… d'accord ? »

Ten Shin Han, perplexe, lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête. Sangoku esquissa un pâle sourire.

« Quand je te le dirai, tu vas me… me projeter là-haut. Là où les autres se battent. Aussi fort que tu peux, que j'arrive au plus près d'eux… »

« C'est de la folie, Sangoku… Tu ne parviendras à rien contre eux, tu n'as pas assez d'énergie… »

« Je n'ai… pas besoin de beaucoup… d'énergie… Krilin… Krilin me donnera un peu de la sienne, nous l'avons déjà fait et nous… nous sommes très proches… ça sera facile pour lui… »

Krilin, qui s'était approché, tout comme Yamcha et Piccolo, acquiesça. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bras gauche de Sangoku. Ten Shin Han fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Il nous a dit d'avoir confiance, Ten Shin Han, objecta Krilin. Et j'ai confiance… »

À contrecœur, Ten Shin Han laissa Krilin offrir un peu de son énergie vitale à Sangoku.

« C'est bon… » l'arrêta le Saiyen.

« Seulement ? Mais tu ne pourras jamais te battre avec si peu… »

« Je ne… je ne vais pas me battre… Et je ne veux pas te vider de ton énergie… » Il se tourna vers Ten Shin Han et riva son regard dans celui de son ami. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Sangoku sembla réfléchir, ou attendre un quelconque signe du destin. Puis il esquissa un faible sourire et hocha la tête en direction de Ten Shin Han.

« Vas-y. »

Après une nouvelle hésitation, Ten Shin Han empoigna Sangoku, prit une profonde inspiration, et le propulsa de toutes ses forces en direction de la sphère.

Instinctivement, tous les guerriers présents avaient suivi des yeux l'ascension de Sangoku, dont la silhouette fut engloutie par l'étrange nuage sphérique et agité qui lévitait au-dessus de leur tête.

Ce fut C17 qui brisa le silence, à peine le corps de Sangoku avalé par le maelström élémental.

« Il est juste taré ou il a une idée derrière la tête ? » Krilin répondit sans quitter l'immense sphère des yeux.

« Il a un plan, j'en suis sûr… Mais j'ignore lequel. » Ten Shin Han acquiesça, même si son visage reflétait une inquiétude latente.

« Reste à espérer que son plan n'est pas de se sacrifier purement et simplement, comme il l'a déjà fait contre Cell… » dit l'homme aux trois yeux.

« Il a envoyé Oob au loin… Il y a forcément un lien avec… » Piccolo s'interrompit. Il venait de comprendre. Étonnant… Sangoku savait se montrer des plus surprenants, parfois. Mais c'était risqué… Très risqué. Et il craignait que les inquiétudes de Ten Shin Han ne soient fondées. Sangoku ne survivrait peut-être pas à sa folle stratégie…

L'évènement qui survint aussitôt après conforta Piccolo dans son hypothèse. À la surprise de tous, la gigantesque sphère animée par le combat des quatre seigneurs disparut corps et bien, dans un grand fracas semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Le regard levé vers les nuages, tous sauf Piccolo s'étaient mis d'instinct en position de combat, s'attendant à affronter une attaque colossale. Mais rien… Le ciel était vide, plus rien dans l'air ambiant ne trahissait la présence des seigneurs. Le vent s'était calmé. Krilin accueillit le silence avec une sourde angoisse. Puis les éléments se mirent peu à peu en place, et par le même cheminement que Piccolo, il comprit ce que Sangoku venait de tenter.

C'était diablement bien pensé. Mais terriblement dangereux dans son état…

* * *

Oob avait volé plus vite que jamais auparavant. Il ignorait ce que son maître avait derrière la tête, mais ne doutait pas qu'il était vital de respecter ses ordres au pied de la lettre. Il avait ainsi déchiré l'atmosphère, atteignant une vitesse vertigineuse. Il avait pris la direction du grand océan qui bordait le continent qui l'avait vu naître, fonçant vers l'ouest et bifurquant légèrement vers le sud. Il survola le désert, atteignant enfin la côte, et s'enfonça aussi loin que possible dans les mers australes. Quelques archipels habités laissèrent bientôt place à des îlots rocheux. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre un point où il était persuadé qu'aucune vie humaine n'existait à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Il s'arrêta net, entraînant une violente déflagration, et attendit. Il se concentra au maximum, focalisant toute son attention sur son entourage. Quoi que son maître ait prévu, il lui fallait être sur ses gardes. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin un crépitement retentit.

Et avant même qu'il ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva pris au piège dans un cataclysme de fin du monde. Il lui sembla que des gerbes d'eau brûlante lui traversait le corps. Que la puissance des vents disloquait ses membres. Que des milliards de pierres aiguisées lui écorchaient la peau. Que de violentes tornades de feu enflammaient ses muscles. Il n'y avait plus ni haut ni bas, ni nord ni sud, ni mer ni ciel. Il tenta de se frayer un passage, d'échapper au déchaînement des éléments. Des larmes piquantes lui coulaient des yeux. Il était aveugle, il était sourd. Le vacarme était étourdissant tout autour de lui. Sa peau était martelée, désorientée par des stimuli qui atteignirent un nombre effrayant. Son odorat était saturé de souffre, de lourde humidité, de senteurs de chair calciné, ses narines s'emplissaient de particules diverses. Il n'avait plus le moindre sens auquel se fier. Pris de panique, il se raccrocha à la première chose familière qui effleura son esprit.

L'aura de son maître. Il le sentait chuter. C'était un point auquel se raccrocher, une sorte de repère dans un monde qui avait perdu toute cohérence. Alors il fonça. Et soudain, passa une sorte de membrane au-delà de laquelle l'apocalypse semblait atténuée, assourdie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de plonger. Qu'il se trouvait sous la surface de l'océan. Retrouvant peu à peu ses repères, il localis- le corps de son maître. Celui-ci était plus qu'affaibli. Il était au seuil de l'inconscience. Nageant jusqu'à lui, Oob entoura son torse, juste sous ses épaules, et entreprit de le remonter à la surface, avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Là haut, c'était la mort, la fin du monde. Ici, c'était la noyade assurée.

Alors il sentit Sangoku se débattre faiblement. Il desserra son emprise et son maître dégagea son bras gauche. Oob eut une sensation étrange, et un violent malaise s'empara de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de donner corps à ce malaise. Sangoku avait tourné la tête vers lui, esquissé un sourire, et porté deux doigts à son front.

En un instant, ils furent ailleurs. Revenus dans les décombres de la Capitale du Centre, juste aux côtés de Krilin, Ten Shin Han et tous les autres. Oob aspira une grande goulée d'air, sentant l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Il s'ébroua et posa un regard sur son maître, allongé à ses côtés, et au chevet duquel tous les autres s'étaient précipités. Et il comprit la sensation horrible qui l'avait étreint.

Sangoku avait perdu son bras droit.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant que Goku et Oob ne réapparaissent, C17 contemplait le ciel vide, et ne put empêcher une once d'incompréhension de venir hausser un de ses sourcils. Le gros bibendum rose, à ses côtés, lança de sa petite voix nasillarde :

« Bon, puisqu'ils sont tous partis, je vais retrouver mon ami Satan. » Et il décolla dans un nuage de poussière. C17 jeta un regard circulaire aux autres combattants toujours présents, qui tous semblaient attendre quelque chose.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, là ? » lança le cyborg.

Krilin regarda tour à tour Piccolo et Ten Shin Han avant de répondre.

« Sangoku a utilisé le déplacement instantané. Il a envoyé Oob le plus loin possible pour se servir de son aura afin d'éloigner les quatre seigneurs de toute vie humaine. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir… »

Il se tourna vers C16, dans les bras duquel se trouvait toujours la fille de Végéta, son aura de super saiyenne crépitant autour d'elle.

« Tu devrais partir, C16. Si tu ne peux rien faire contre ta programmation, mieux vaut que tu t'éloignes de Sangoku. »

Le cyborg sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, et Bra planta à nouveau son regard sévère dans le sien. Puis il hocha brièvement la tête, ce qui fit naître un sourire épanoui sur le visage de Bra. La petite fille se dégagea du bras du géant.

« J'ai une idée ! Tu vas venir avec moi chez Dendé. Papy pourra te reprogrammer, il est très fort ! »

Toujours aussi impassible, C16 hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et la petite fille et le cyborg prirent leur envol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Oob et Sangoku réapparaissaient. Le plan du Saiyen avait fonctionné ! Krilin se précipita vers lui pour le féliciter, et se figea. Il manquait un bras à Sangoku. Le droit, grièvement blessé avant que le Saiyen ne soit projeté par Ten Shin Han vers les quatre seigneurs, n'avait pas tenu le choc.

Alors qu'Oob se remettait du voyage, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han et Krilin s'activèrent pour parer aux blessures les plus graves de Sangoku, afin qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. C17 les regardait faire avec une pointe d'amusement. Plus loin, Yamcha et Chaozu étaient assis à même les ruines, trop épuisés et blessés eux-mêmes pour pouvoir aider leur ami.

Une fois les plaies les plus graves de Sangoku pansées avec les moyens du bord, Piccolo prit la parole.

« Il faut qu'on file chez Dendé nous aussi. Qu'il soigne les blessures des uns et des autres, et que nous mettions à plat la situation afin d'y trouver une solution. Nous avons les uns et les autres beaucoup à nous dire sur ce qui s'est passé, et il reste de nombreux points obscurs à éclaircir. La stratégie inespérée de Sangoku nous a donné du temps, à nous de ne pas le gâcher. »

Tous acquiescèrent et Krilin se tourna vers C17.

« Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Ma soeurette est en morceaux là-haut, non ? Je ferais un frère bien indigne si je n'allais pas à son chevet… » Et sur un sourire sarcastique, il décolla.

Ten Shin Han et Krilin allèrent prêter main forte à Yamcha et Chaozu, tandis que Piccolo et Oob se chargeaient de transporter Sangoku. Le Terrien et le Namek évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, et pas un des deux ne prononça le moindre mot jusqu'à leur arrivée sur la terrasse du Palais Céleste.

* * *

Dendé était debout à présent. Certes, ses épaules étaient un peu voutées, mais il s'était relevé. Comme s'il avait été connecté directement au poids des évènements. Mira se persuadait donc que c'était un bon signe. Qu'un Dieu debout valait mieux qu'un Dieu à genoux.

Le jeune Namek se tourna vers eux. Mira, Plume, Kyo, Caline, Pearl et Kesshô, la mère de Bulma.

« Sangoku a sauvé la situation, leur apprit-il. Il nous a donné du temps, et il est très précieux. Tout le monde converge vers le Palais. Ani sera là d'une minute à l'autre avec Videl, qui a été blessée. Les enfants vont bien. La plupart des autres combattants arrivent, devancés par C16 et Bra. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Kyo. « Ton père arrive. »

Dendé avait retrouvé ce ton qui était le sien, direct, rassurant, sûr de lui. Mira jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Kyo, sur qui sembla souffler un vent de panique.

« Plume, continua Dendé, peux-tu aller chercher le père de Bulma ? Nous allons avoir besoin de lui, de manière très urgente, si nous voulons éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. »

Le petit animal volant acquiesça, et fonça vers le palais. L'arrivée de C16 et Bra précéda de quelques secondes celle d'Ani et Videl. Pendant que Dendé soignait la blessure de cette dernière et qu'Ani, surprise par la présence d'autant de monde sur la terrasse du Palais, se laissait conter les derniers évènements par Pearl, le Dr Brief revint avec Plume. Immédiatement, il jaugea l'état de C16.

« Tu veux que je te répare ? Il va y avoir du travail… Je n'ai pas les appareils nécessaires, ici… Je viens à peine de sauver les fonctions vitales de C18 et je ne pourrais pas faire beaucoup plus… »

« Non, non, Papy, intervint Bra, on ne veut pas le réparer. Enfin, pas tout de suite. D'abord, il faut retirer le truc qui lui donne envie de tuer Tonton Goku. »

Le Dr Brief regarda sa petite-fille, surpris. Puis ses yeux voyagèrent de C16 à Dendé. Le cyborg esquissa un petit sourire triste, et le jeune Dieu hocha la tête d'un air grave. Le Dr Brief s'approcha de Bra.

« Ma chérie… Ta maman n'a pas réussi à neutraliser cette programmation… Je ne crois pas être en mesure de le faire, surtout ici… Le seul moyen ce serait de… » Il leva la tête vers le colosse, qui savait pertinemment, comme Dendé, quel était ce moyen. « Ce serait de le désactiver. »

Les yeux de Bra s'agrandirent. Puis la tristesse commença à les noyer. À mesure que les larmes envahissaient ses prunelles, son aura dorée décrut et elle quitta le stade de Super Saiyen pour reprendre son apparence de petite fille normale.

« Mais… mais maman a dit qu'il fallait le réveiller en cas d'urgence… »

C16 s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa son unique bras sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

« Justement, Bra. Ta mère a dû te préciser « uniquement » en cas d'urgence. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à déprogrammer cette partie-là de mon cerveau électronique, et que ce serait courir un grand risque que de me réveiller. J'ai accompli ce que j'avais à faire. Le danger est écarté pour un temps, et il y a suffisamment de guerrier maintenant pour y faire face. »

« Mais tu… pleura la fillette, tu m'as sauvée la vie… »

« Oui, petite fille. Et c'est précisément ce pour quoi tu m'as réveillé, ce pour quoi ta mère t'a confié la commande permettant de me sortir de ma léthargie. Pour te protéger. À présent que j'ai accompli cette mission, il est temps de me rendormir. Avant qu'une autre mission ne reprenne le dessus… Comprends-tu ? »

Bra hocha la tête, sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de tracer de longs sillons sur ses joues.

« Quand je serai grande et intelligente comme maman, je trouverai un moyen de te retirer cet ordre de la tête, je te le promets… »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cyborg.

« Merci, Bra. » La petite se jeta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras, avant de le laisser partir vers le palais avec son grand-père.

À peine avaient-ils disparu derrière les grandes portes de bois que les autres guerriers atterrissaient sur les dalles éclatantes du Palais Céleste. Dendé se rendit au chevet de Sangoku. Ses blessures étaient très graves. Il avait plusieurs brûlures internes, de nombreuses côtes cassées. Il n'avait pas été oxygéné pendant un temps certain, ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs autres lésions, et plus grave encore, il lui manquait un bras.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Dendé pour puiser suffisamment de pouvoir en lui. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Sangoku était hors de danger, il se releva et s'adressa aux autres, qui attendaient anxieusement son verdict. Il était très affaibli, tant à cause des évènements que de l'énergie qu'il avait dû puiser pour soigner ses amis. Yamcha et Chaozu semblaient sérieusement amochés, mais pour eux comme pour les autres, des senzus suffiraient.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux pour Sangoku, mais ses blessures sont très graves. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour reprendre conscience. En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour son bras… »

Un silence de mort accueillit la nouvelle. Dendé serra son bâton.

« Ten Shin Han, peux-tu aller chez Karin chercher des senzus pour toi et les autres ? Ensuite, nous allons tenir un conseil. Nous avons les uns et les autres beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et un travail titanesque nous attend. »

* * *

C'était son père… Lui qu'il avait cherché durant de longs mois. Mission qui s'était d'abord soldée par un échec. Avant que la visite d'un mystérieux lutin qu'avait déjà rencontré son frère ne le pousse à reprendre sa quête. Et voilà qu'elle touchait au but, après une série de péripéties des plus étonnantes, qui l'avait amené jusqu'à Dieu. Kyo n'avait pas su comment réagir. S'avancer, le saluer, le maudire, le frapper… Il n'avait en fait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son père. Il s'était concentré sur sa quête elle-même, non sur son objectif.

Et Dendé lui offrit un répit supplémentaire pour réfléchir à la question. Il envoya son père chercher des… senzus… chez… Karin. Des mots, des noms qui n'appartenaient auparavant qu'aux contes que leur mère leur racontait le soir, et qui prenaient soudain une réalité curieuse.

L'étrange dieu à la peau verte commença à organiser le monde. Il semblait avoir repris ses esprits, après une courte période de panique totale. Il installa les uns et les autres sur la terrasse du palais suspendu dans les cieux, de manière à former un large cercle. Seul Sangoku, encore inconscient, restait en dehors. La fille de Krilin s'était installée juste à côté de Kyo. Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée, et fit mine à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la conversation, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle devenait alors plus rouge qu'une pivoine et se mettait à fixer le sol. Elle parvint finalement, après plusieurs essais infructueux, à lui adresser la parole.

« Votre… euh… votre père va bientôt revenir… Il… il ne sait toujours rien de votre existence ? » Kyo esquissa un sourire.

« Non… Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment… aborder la question. Et je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Maron sourit à son tour, et vira à nouveau au rouge écarlate, avant de reporter son attention sur les dalles de la terrasse.

Tous les bavardages plus ou moins tendus cessèrent lorsque Ten Shin Han revint parmi eux. Il distribua les senzus aux blessés et s'installa à la place que lui firent Chaozu et Yamcha, au sein du cercle. Dendé frappa le sol de son bâton pour obtenir l'attention de tous.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, nous attendions un évènement lié à la conjonction. La libération de tous ces démons que vous avez dû affronter s'est avérée être l'évènement en question. Nos guerriers ont pu nous débarrasser de la plupart d'entre eux, à la notable exception de ces quatre seigneurs. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont ? Quelle est leur nature ? D'où viennent-ils ? »

« Non Krilin… Rien dans mes souvenirs, ni dans les manuscrits du Palais ne fait écho à ces êtres mystérieux. Toutefois, nous avons quelques pistes… »

Le jeune Dieu se tourna vers les différents combattants qui avaient affronté les quatre seigneurs. Ten Shin Han se racla la gorge.

« Ces quatre… êtres semblent chacun être lié à un élément particulier… »

« Oui, tu as raison. Ils l'ont dit eux-mêmes… Eau, terre, feu et air » enchaîna Krilin. Sa fille surenchérit.

« Alors ils seraient liés aux quatre éléments fondamentaux ? »

Dendé hocha gravement la tête. Ten Shin Han intervint à nouveau.

« L'un d'eux, que j'ai affronté… Celui du vent, je crois… M'a dit des choses étranges. Il a parlé d'une… corruption de la nature. D'une blessure infligée aux éléments. »

Un silence pesant accueillit cette déclaration. Ten Shin Han observa les visages de l'assemblée. Il y avait foule sur la terrasse. Il en était certains qu'il n'avait fait que croiser une ou deux fois. La compagne de Sangoten, l'ancienne épouse de Trunks. Et soudain, parmi cette ronde de visage plus ou moins connus, l'un d'eux attira son attention.

Ce jeune homme avait trois yeux. Tout comme lui. Un visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu, c'était une certitude. Et pourtant, ses traits lui étaient vaguement familiers. Le malaise de Ten Shin Han s'amplifia lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme le fixait. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'espace d'une seconde, avant que le garçon ne détourne brusquement la tête.

Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Ses questions devraient attendre. Piccolo avait pris la parole.

« Et que pouvons-nous faire contre ces seigneurs ? Leur puissance est… différente. Profondément différente, et tous autant que nous sommes, nous n'y avons trouvé aucune faille. »

« Je l'ignore, Piccolo, répondit Dendé. Mais Sangoku, par sa tactique désespérée, nous a offert un répit pour y réfléchir. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de mettre ces créatures hors d'état de nuire. Je vous propose de nous séparer. Que ceux qui veulent rentrer chez eux le fassent, les autres peuvent rester. Dès que l'un de vous a une idée, qu'ils la soumettent aux autres. »

Lentement, le cercle se désagrégea. Piccolo resta assis en tailleur, puis finit par se lever et s'approcha de Dendé. Les deux Nameks s'observèrent en silence, avant que le plus grand des deux ne prennent la parole.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dendé hocha la tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas envoyé là-bas que pour défendre Végéta, poursuivit Piccolo. Tu voulais m'éloigner de la Terre. »

« Oui, Piccolo. Je savais que la puissance de la conjonction risquait d'éveiller la… part obscure qui sommeille en toi. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que Sangoku te ferait revenir avec le déplacement instantané. Cela a été ma première erreur. La seconde a été de ne pas prévoir avec Oob ce que j'avais prévu avec toi. »

« Donc lorsque nous avons… brutalement perdu le contrôle, l'un et l'autre, c'était à cause de la conjonction ? »

« Oui. Mais il y a autre chose… » ajouta Dendé.

« Je sais… cette… aura. Elle était de la même nature que celle de… » commença le plus grand des deux Nameks.

« De l'autre Piccolo… » acheva le plus petit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« La société saïyenne est régie par des règles

beaucoup plus complexes qu'il n'y paraît au

premier abord. Leur histoire multimillénaire

explique en partie cette complexité. Les Saiyens

accordent une grande importance aux mythes

et aux légendes fondatrices. Une des plus notables

est celle des treize tribus originelles. Qu'elles aient

réellement existé ou non, ces treize tribus, avec

leurs propres caractéristiques et traditions, influent

de manière considérable sur les rapports de

castes et la hiérarchie de la société saiyenne. »

 _La Légende du Peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Après l'orage…

Piccolo et Dendé s'entretenaient un peu plus loin. Yamcha et sa jeune amie devisaient de leur côté. Les personnes présentes sur la terrasse s'étaient dispersées, formant des petits groupes ici ou là, discutant du problème majeur qui les occupait, cherchant à savoir s'ils devaient rester ici, ou repartir. Ten Shin Han avait lui aussi l'esprit partagé par toutes ces questions. Il fallait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ce combat ravageur que menaient entre eux ces mystérieux seigneurs. Peut-être trouverait-il de l'aide sur le continent caché. Mais l'idée de s'éloigner autant du danger ne lui plaisait guère.

Et il y avait cette autre question. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Chaozu s'approcha de lui et posa sa petite main sur le poignet de Ten Shin Han.

« Tu… tu as vu ? » Son grand ami répondit d'un hochement de tête songeur, le regard posé sur le garçon aux trois yeux, toujours assis aux côtés de la fille de Krilin.

Ce fut par télépathie que leur dialogue se poursuivit.

« Est-ce que tu le connais ? » demanda Chaozu.

« Non. »

« Il a trois yeux, tout comme toi… C'est une drôle de coïncidence. Et plus encore… Que fait-il ici ? »

« Je l'ignore… Et la fille de Krilin semble le connaître… Je me demande si… »

Leur échange de pensée fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leur ami. Krilin semblait gêné. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il échangea un long regard avec sa fille.

« Ten Shin Han, il y a quelque chose que… que je dois te dire. »

« C'est à propos de ce jeune homme qui est avec ta fille ? » Krilin hocha la tête. « Tu le connais donc. De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Il est venu me voir il y a quelques années de ça, expliqua Krilin. Il te cherchait. Enfin… plus précisément, il cherchait son jeune frère, et il pensait que tu aurais pu l'aider dans sa quête. Il s'appelle Kyo Gen. Et son petit frère Lan To, je crois. »

« Je ne connais pas ces noms, dit Ten Shin Han. Pourquoi pensait-il que je pouvais savoir où se trouvait son frère ? »

« Leurs noms complets sont… Kyo Gen Han et Lan To Han. Ce sont les fils de Lunch. Et… et les tiens… »

Les jambes de Ten Shin Han se dérobèrent soudain, et il dut s'asseoir sur les dalles immaculées, alors que les paroles de Krilin s'insinuaient en lui. Les fils de Lunch ? Et… et les siens ?

« Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder… Comment lui dire… »

Maron observait pensivement Kyo, prenant conscience de la difficulté à dévoiler une telle vérité. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Ten Shin Han, et aperçut son père se diriger vers lui. Père et fille échangèrent un regard, et elle sut. Il allait lui dire, allégeant en partie le fardeau de Kyo. Lorsque Ten Shin Han s'assit sur le sol, comme si la Terre venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Kyo, et l'entraîna avec elle.

« Viens. Je crois que c'est le moment. »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Kyo se laissa docilement entraîner vers l'homme qu'il avait mis tant d'années à retrouver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur du père de Maron, du petit homme pâle et de son propre père, ce dernier se leva pour lui faire face. Les six yeux s'observèrent un long moment, avant que Kyo n'ouvre la bouche.

« Bonjour, père. Je… je suis heureux de te voir enfin. » Il regretta aussitôt la tournure de sa phrase. Il aurait voulu y mettre moins de reproche, plus de spontanéité. Il aurait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent en d'autres circonstances, il aurait voulu… Il aurait voulu tant d'autres choses…

« Je… j'ignorais que… bafouilla Ten Shin Han. J'ignorais tout de votre existence… »

« Je sais… » Du coin de l'œil, Kyo s'aperçut que Maron, son père et le petit homme pâle s'étaient éclipsés. Il leur en fut profondément reconnaissant.

« Kyo… Et… et Lan To… » Le premier cité hocha la tête en silence. « Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose d'approprié à dire en telle circonstance… » l'aida Kyo.

« Je crois qu'il y a… énormément de choses à dire… Et qu'il va nous falloir du temps… »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Oui, il y avait beaucoup à dire… Mais par quoi commencer ?

« Il… il me faudrait aller rendre visite à… ta mère… Enfin… si elle veut bien me voir… » Kyo esquissa un demi sourire.

« Je ne peux pas préjuger de sa réaction. Elle est parfois… imprévisible. » Ten Shin Han sourit à son tour.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… » À nouveau, père et fils s'observèrent. Ten Shin Han peinait à y croire. Comment Lunch avait-elle fait pour lui cacher ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait des débuts de réponse. Qui faisaient naître en lui un confus sentiment de honte. Le jeune homme… son fils… reprit la parole.

« Mais quelle que soit sa réaction, je crois que… que ce pourrait être un bon début… »

* * *

Dendé avait suivi, grâce à son ouïe tout à la fois divine et namek, les diverses discussions. La plupart des personnes présentes avait décidé de retourner à la Capsule, du moins à ce qu'il en restait, pour aider à la reconstruction. Le père de Bulma avait, de surcroit, besoin du laboratoire souterrain pour s'occuper de C18 et remettre C16 en léthargie. Spontanément, la grande majorité des hôtes de Dendé avaient proposé leur aide.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus au Palais Céleste que Dendé, son serviteur, Piccolo et quelques autres. Ten Shin Han et son fils étaient partis de leur côté. Sangoku n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et se reposait dans une des salles du Palais. Maron avait, comme à son habitude, préféré rester ici, et Dendé l'avait autorisée à fouiner dans la bibliothèque céleste. Elle avait par le passé découvert des secrets qui avaient échappé à l'attention de Dendé, et le jeune Dieu avait l'infime espoir qu'elle réédite l'exploit concernant les quatre seigneurs.

Le calme avait donc regagné la terrasse, et il en était de même pour l'esprit du jeune Dieu, plutôt mis à mal ces dernières heures. Il faisait à présent le point sur les évènements, et sur ce qui lui échappait. La nature de ces quatre seigneurs, pour commencer. Ils étaient clairement beaucoup plus puissants, et radicalement différents de toutes les résurgences démoniaques causées par la conjonction.

Il y avait également cette aura profondément dérangeante qui avait pris le contrôle d'Oob et de Piccolo. La même que le Piccolo démoniaque avait dégagée lors de cette surpuissante attaque, quelques mois plus tôt. Là encore, Dendé était persuadé que ce mystère s'enracinait beaucoup plus loin que ce que la conjonction pouvait induire.

Et toujours cette sensation étrange d'une présence diffuse, dont il ne pouvait décider si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Parce qu'il avait entendu Kyo parler du lutin. Ce même lutin, il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper, qui avait rendu visite à Ten Shin Han, à son second fils et à Krilin.

Soucieux, le jeune Dieu reporta son regard sur l'océan. Là-bas, au-dessus des flots tumultueux, les quatre seigneurs se livraient toujours un combat étrange et dévastateur. Combien de temps durerait-il, avant que ces êtres mystérieux ne se séparent à nouveau pour aller ravager villes et villages et mettre en péril nombre de vies humaines ?

* * *

Le soleil amorçait sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Déjà la luminosité avait décru. Lunch s'épongea le front d'un geste du poignet. Elle avait terminé la corvée de bois. Les bûches étaient rangées sous l'appentis, prêtes à mourir cet hiver dans la cheminée.

Sa petite chaumière était à l'écart de toute grande ville. Au départ, cela avait été une mesure de précaution. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison de Tortue Géniale, elle avait cherché à recréer les conditions dans lesquelles elle vivait là-bas. Loin de tout, elle ne risquait pas de causer de gros dégâts lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Cependant, dès avant son déménagement, les crises s'étaient faites moins violentes. Certes, ses cheveux bleu sombre passaient toujours au blond éclatant à chaque éternuement. Mais elle pouvait désormais rester ainsi sans pour autant commettre les pires délits. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient moins déséquilibrées, et peu à peu, elle en avait tiré une certaine sérénité.

Puis il y avait eu Kyo, et Lan To. La naissance des deux garçons l'avait apaisée plus encore. Désormais, elle savait que, même en cas d'éternuement impromptu, elle n'était plus un risque pour la vie de son entourage. Le seul médecin qu'elle avait consulté à ce propos avait parlé d'hormone. Lunch préférait y voir une question d'harmonie. Après tout, hormone et harmonie, ce n'était pas si éloigné, phonétiquement parlant…

La maison isolée n'avait dès lors plus été une mesure de sécurité, mais plutôt un confort de vie. Les garçons s'étaient épanouis, avaient grandi à leur rythme, et découvert le monde selon leurs propres choix plutôt que par ce que l'extérieur pouvait leur imposer. Lunch avait, les premières années, fébrilement guetté des signes de ses propres revirements d'humeurs chez ses fils. Mais excepté dans le caractère parfois compliqué de Lan To, elle n'avait pas retrouvé en eux la schizophrénie qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à maîtriser.

Lan To et Kyo plus encore ressemblaient à leur père. Ils avaient ses yeux, pour commencer. Ses trois yeux. Et son calme rassurant, cette impression qu'il dégageait, qui vous murmurait à l'oreille que tant qu'il serait là, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver. Ten Shin Han n'avait pas été souvent là. Lunch le savait depuis longtemps, et l'avait accepté. Elle avait décidé de lui cacher la naissance de leurs deux enfants. Les visites de Ten Shin Han s'étaient espacées avec le temps, et jamais il ne restait bien longtemps, aussi il n'avait pas été bien sorcier de lui mentir.

Lunch n'avait jamais trop su comment expliquer ce choix. Quand les garçons avaient été en âge de poser des questions, elle ne leur avait pas menti. Leur père était un expert en arts martiaux, qui ne vivait que pour le combat. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé leur existence pour respecter la voie qu'il avait choisie. Lan To le lui avait souvent reproché. Dans les pires moments, avant qu'il ne parte avec les moines errants, il avait même accusé sa mère de n'être qu'une égoïste, de les avoir cachés à leur père afin de les garder pour elle. C'était la seule fois où Kyo avait frappé son petit frère.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Lan To avait trouvé sa voie. Et c'était un bon fils, comme Kyo. À l'intérieur de la chaumière, Lunch se servit une limonade, et alla s'installer sur un banc de bois, dans la cour, pour admirer le déclin du soleil couchant.

Une demi-heure passa, durant laquelle elle se laissa pénétrer par la tranquillité des lieux. C'était un exercice qu'elle s'imposait régulièrement, et depuis des années. Elle aimait croire que cela participait à son équilibre intérieur. Et elle aimait saisir les derniers rougeoiements du jour mourant.

Une branche craqua derrière elle, et ce qu'elle découvrit en tournant la tête la laissa interdite. Cette haute stature, ces épaules de colosse, cette démarche posée. Et tout ce qui se dégageait de lui. Ce charisme, cette aura que même elle pouvait sentir. Et ce sourire. Ce simple sourire qui lui disait tant. Qui lui disait trop… plus qu'il n'aurait dû…

Elle sut ce qu'était ce trop en découvrant Kyo dans l'ombre de son père. Tous deux la regardaient, aucun n'osant parler.

Lunch se leva, comptant les secondes qui la séparaient de l'homme de sa vie. Lui qui passait, venait et repartait, s'entremêlant avec ses jours comme le fil d'une tapisserie, un fil dont les boucles, si elles venaient à manquer, condamnerait la tenture à la poussière. À chaque pas, Lunch goûtait le temps qui fuyait, se rétrécissait entre elle et lui.

Et elle fut contre lui. Doucement, elle posa ses mains contre le torse puissant, solide comme une montagne que rien ne pouvait renverser. Elle plongea ses grands yeux sombres dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, ne sachant lesquels choisir. À gestes mesurés, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Lorsqu'elle libéra les lèvres de Ten Shin Han, celles-ci commencèrent à former des mots. Elle ne voulait pas de mots. Juste lui.

« Lunch, je suis… je suis si désol… »

L'index de Lunch rencontra les lèvres précédemment embrassées, et les verrouillèrent à nouveau.

« Ne dis rien… Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe… »

* * *

Elle avait perdu le compte des jours. Elle grimpait, grimpait et grimpait encore. Elle ne savait plus trop quand la nuit tombait, ni si elle se reposait dans l'obscurité ou la lumière. Monter sans cesse était épuisant, tant pour le corps que pour l'esprit. De ces journées, elle ne voyait que le ciel et la pierre. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés depuis qu'elle avait débuté cette folle escalade s'étaient perdus dans l'immensité des nuages.

Le temps s'allongeait d'une manière terriblement déprimante. À un moment, elle avait voulu vérifier la date sur son GPS. Persuadée qu'elle escaladait depuis au moins six jours, elle avait découvert avec stupeur que cela en faisait à peine trois qu'elle avait quitté la terre ferme. De colère, elle avait jeté le petit appareil, qui avait disparu, avalé par une couche de nuages, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Regrettant aussitôt son geste, elle avait prié qu'aucun des deux gardiens, là en bas, ne reçoivent le GPS sur la tête.

Depuis, elle se concentrait sur les pierres de la tour. Sur ses prises, sur son matériel d'alpinisme, sur son harnachement. Parfois, son esprit folâtrait, s'égarait dans des considérations absurdes, et elle était alors vite rappelée à l'ordre par une mauvaise prise ou une glissade qui lui faisait manquer un battement de cœur. Depuis un temps indéfini, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus jeter de regards vers le haut, sous peine d'être toujours un peu plus découragée de ne rien y apercevoir.

Et d'éviter de donner cours à ce sentiment de plus en plus prégnant qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien à apercevoir, là-haut…

* * *

Il y a avait eu un message, un soir, qui avait considérablement échauffé les états d'esprit. C'était Kelri qui l'avait reçu, dans la salle de communication. Il venait d'un des autres groupes qui gravitaient autour du Front des Saiyens Libres. D'après ce que Végéta avait compris, le Front était pour l'heure réparti en trois lieux différents, mais possédaient une douzaine de bases mineures cachées à travers l'univers. La teneur du message ne lui avait pas été révélée, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle avait chamboulé la majorité des Saiyens présents autour de lui.

Kelri était un jeune Saiyen qui était né bien après la destruction de leur planète. Ses cheveux épais étaient noués dans son cou, mais plusieurs mèches s'en échappaient et lui barraient le front. Une nette cicatrice courait du coin de son œil droit jusqu'à la naissance de son cou, traçant un sillon brunâtre sur sa joue. Végéta ne l'avait pas encore vu combattre, mais il décelait chez lui un potentiel intéressant.

Dès l'instant où le repas du soir avait été interrompu par ce message, une tension lourde et silencieuse s'était installée sur tout le groupe. Les humeurs s'étaient assombries, des désaccords muets avaient resurgi. Et Végéta avait la désagréable impression d'en être partie prenante, sans pour autant que personne ne daigne lui expliquer la situation.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de ce mystérieux message. Une nuit étoilée, sans nuage, baignait la base. La plupart de ses occupants dormaient à poings fermés, quatre montaient la garde. Et Navitz, celui qui semblait plus ou moins être le chef du groupe, était assis sur l'un des lourds arceaux métalliques qui délimitaient l'air de combat, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité nocturne. Végéta ne dormait pas non plus. Le climat l'agaçait, et il avait décidé qu'il était resté trop longtemps sans poser de questions. Il avait pris la mesure de la situation, d'abord, afin de juger du sérieux de cette organisation, puis avait jaugé les uns après les autres les différents Saiyens et demi-Saiyens présents sur cette planète poussiéreuse.

Et Navitz lui avait semblé le plus apte à le renseigner. Il traversa donc le champ de rocailles qui leur servait de base et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du leader. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul mot fut échangé, puis Navitz prit la parole.

« Vous êtes prudent… Vous avez mis un certain temps avant de venir me voir… »

« Il y a de quoi se méfier… » répliqua Végété. Navitz esquissa un sourire ironique.

« C'est vrai… Le Front des Saiyens Libres… c'est assez pompeux, comme nom. Ce n'est pas le choix que j'aurais fait… » Un nouveau silence s'installa, le temps pour Végéta d'ordonner dans son esprit les questions qu'il avait à poser.

« Comment autant de Saiyens ont-ils pu survivre ? Nappa m'a toujours affirmé que nous n'étions que trois survivants…»

Trois jusqu'à ce que Raditz, cet abruti, se souviennent que son frère avait été envoyé sur une planète à faible rendement quelques années avant que leur propre planète ait prétendument été percutée par une météorite. Lorsque Nappa et lui avaient pris connaissance de cette nouvelle, ils avaient décidé de la cacher à Freezer, persuadés que l'information valait de l'or. Un quatrième Saiyen survivant… qui s'était avéré être Carot. Et à partir de cet instant, l'existence de Végéta avait connu un second revirement complet.

« Nappa… reprit Navitz. On m'a parlé de lui, oui. Il était plus ou moins votre… homme de chevet… » Devant le silence de Végéta, Navitz poursuivit. « Je pense, Prince Végéta, que vous avez remarqué que le Front des Saiyens Libres n'est pas une organisation véritablement… unie. Il s'agit d'un rassemblement plutôt hétéroclite, à dire vrai. Une condition pour la survie de notre race, à laquelle certains d'entre nous n'ont adhéré que de mauvaises grâces. »

Le regard de Végéta, toujours durement planté vers l'horizon obscur, et son silence obstiné suffisaient amplement comme invitation à continuer. Navitz poursuivit donc son récit.

« En vérité, je ne saurais moi-même pas vous dire combien nous sommes actuellement. Nous devons vivre dans le secret, nous ne sommes jamais tous réunis en même temps au même endroit. Et il n'y a même pas de véritable chef incontesté du mouvement. Grossièrement, il existe trois raisons possibles à la survie des Saiyens qui ont formé, à l'origine, le Front. Tout d'abord, lorsque le Tyran a détruit la planète, quatre commandos étaient en mission pour lui. Bettrack, le père de Tomaz, était le chef d'une de ces escouades. Strago était un de ses hommes. »

Strago était un Saiyen colossal, dont la carrure rappelait celle de Nappa. Il était un de ceux qui, au sein de la base, lui avait marqué la plus grande dévotion. Il disait avoir vu Végéta lors de défilés sur leur planète natale, alors que le prince héritier n'était encore qu'un gamin.

« Après la destruction de notre planète, le Lézard a envoyé une de ses troupes d'élites pour anéantir les quatre commandos. Certains guerriers ont pu survivre, mais la plupart ont été massacrés. Cette troupe d'élite, vous l'avez côtoyée je crois. Il s'agit du Commando Ginue. »

Et comment, qu'il les avait côtoyés… Une bande de tarés, à la puissance terrifiante, à l'époque. Il les avait atomisés avec l'aide de Carot, sur Namek.

« La deuxième catégorie de survivants, poursuivis Navitz, ce sont les bébés et les enfants envoyés, peu de temps avant le génocide, sur des planètes à faible capacité de résistance. Là encore, le Tyran a cherché à les anéantir, mais une douzaine environ a survécu. Il se trouve, pour une raison que nous ignorons, que certains listings des bébés envoyés les années précédant la destruction de la planète ne sont jamais tombés entre les mains de Freezer, alors qu'il avait récupéré tous les autres. »

Sur un de ces listings devait apparaître le nom de Carot. Voilà sans doute pourquoi Freezer ignorait l'existence du frère de Raditz.

« Et la troisième catégorie est celle à laquelle appartiennent mes parents. »

« Les exilés… » dit Végéta. Navitz hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ont-ils été exilés ? »

« Il y avait diverses raisons à l'exil. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'un Saiyen était déclaré nuisible ou dangereux aux yeux du roi, il était tout simplement éliminé, généralement lors de combats dans les arènes. Il arrivait toutefois que certains individus ne puissent pas être mis à mort. Ils étaient alors exilés. »

Ce qui ne répondait pas à sa question. Navitz tournait autour du pot. Une nouvelle fois, Végéta choisit le silence. Son vis-à-vis finit par reprendre, après une hésitation manifeste.

« Prince Végéta… Comme je vous l'ai dit, notre mouvement est loin d'être unifié. Le Front des Saiyens Libres est allié à d'autres groupes de Saiyens survivants. Nous formons une sorte de nébuleuse. Et il existe de nombreux désaccords en son sein. L'opération qui a permis de vous délivrer n'est pas approuvée par tous. »

L'irritation de Végéta grandissait. Qu'est-ce que Navitz n'arrivait pas à lui dire ?

« Le message que Kelri a reçu nous annonçait l'arrivée imminente de certains autres membres importants de cette nébuleuse saïyenne. Notamment beaucoup d'exilés. » Un nouveau silence, qui exaspéra Végéta pour de bon.

« Et alors ? cracha-t-il. Qu'ont-ils de si fantastiques, ces exilés ? »

« Prince Végéta, lorsque votre père s'est allié avec Freezer, il l'a fait pour obtenir son appui dans une querelle de succession. Une querelle qui a abouti à l'exil d'une branche de la famille royale. Dans quelques jours arrivera le Prince Durian. Il revendique le titre de Roi des Saiyens… »

* * *

Krilin et Yamcha lévitaient, luttant contre la puissance du vent qui charriait des millions de particules diverses. C'était la quatrième fois qu'ils venaient depuis leur départ du Palais Céleste. Quatre jours, autant de visites quotidiennes, afin de contrôler l'évolution de ce que les journaux télévisés avaient baptisé le « phénomène ». Les médias et l'entourage du Roi considéraient qu'il s'agissait d'une bizarrerie météorologique à surveiller de près. À quelques milles marins de Krilin et Yamcha, une plateforme montée à la hâte était censée étudier le « phénomène ».

C'était également le but que s'était fixé les deux amis, à la différence qu'eux savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'assistaient pas à une manifestation météorologique. Ils prenaient donc systématiquement un peu de leur temps pour aller contrôler la menace que représentait le combat titanesque que se livraient les seigneurs. Par deux fois, ils avaient tenté une incursion au sein de la sphère, qui se révélèrent être de cuisants échecs. De là où ils étaient, ils ressentaient les effets du combat. De temps à autres, de puissantes bouffées de chaleur les atteignaient, les forçant à reculer. D'autres fois, des rafales de vent, des nappes de fines gouttelettes, ou des nuées de particules de terre les frappaient. Le Dr Brief avait émis la théorie que ces différentes manifestations étaient liées avec l'avantage que prenait l'un ou l'autre des seigneurs sur ses congénères.

Sous les yeux de Krilin et Yamcha, l'immense sphère oscillait, tanguait, frôlant parfois la surface des flots, créant des remous et une fine couche d'écume bouillonnante. Yamcha s'apprêtait à proposer à Krilin de rentrer à la Capsule quand la sphère fut agitée d'un puissant soubresaut dont l'onde les frappa de plein fouet. Et sous leurs yeux impuissants, la colossale boule d'éléments plongea dans l'océan, créant une explosion d'eau, dont Krilin et Yamcha se protégèrent en plaçant leurs bras devant leur visage.

Lorsque les plus grosses gerbes d'eau furent passées, Yamcha retrouva le sens de la vue et manqua un battement de cœur. La surface de l'eau, plus qu'agitée, ressemblait à un magma blanc, de puissantes vagues luttant les unes contre les autres, créant de creux de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur. À quelque distance de là, la sphère émergea soudain, suscitant une autre série de remous, qui atteignirent bientôt une taille effrayante.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis de Krilin et Yamcha, se forma une vague gigantesque, un véritable mur d'eau qui s'éleva avec une lenteur terrifiante jusqu'à prendre des proportions proprement hallucinante. Les deux amis eurent le même réflexe.

« La plateforme ! »

Comme un seul homme, ils fendirent l'air en direction de l'île artificielle qu'avaient créé les scientifiques et qui déjà était engloutie par l'ombre de la vague. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sol métallique, la panique s'était déjà emparée de l'équipe de savants. Ils étaient une vingtaine, et s'engouffraient dans deux jets de la Capsule avec l'énergie du désespoir. Yamcha et Krilin choisirent chacun un appareil, propulsèrent à l'intérieur ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pu s'y réfugier, et, avant que les pilotes n'aient eu le temps de lancer les moteurs, soulevèrent les jets et s'arrachèrent au sol.

Le sommet de la vague les frappa. L'un comme l'autre luttèrent pour garder l'équilibre sous le poids de l'eau qui se déversait sur eux. Yamcha pria que les portes de l'appareil aient bien été fermées. Lorsque leurs poumons purent enfin retrouver l'air libre, ils ne pouvaient que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La plateforme avait disparu, emportée dans les profondeurs. Et la vague terrifiante continuait sa route. La lenteur de son avancée frappa Yamcha. Il savait néanmoins qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Même pour des combattants aguerris comme Krilin et lui, lutter contre la puissance des éléments s'était avéré extrêmement difficile.

« Il faut les ramener sur la terre ferme… et prévenir les autres… La vague… elle… » Krilin hocha gravement la tête.

« Elle se dirige vers le continent… »

* * *

La Capsule Corp. commençait à reprendre forme. Il en allait de même pour toute la ville, comme si l'immense demeure, à la fois résidence, laboratoire, lieu de travail, centre scientifique majeur, était le cœur de la capitale. Et dès que le cœur se remettait à battre, c'est toute la ville qui se trouvait ramenée à la vie. Avec l'aide de l'armée, les citadins avaient retroussé leurs manches pour reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit par le « phénomène ». Les médias et l'entourage du Roi n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour décrire cet incroyable cataclysme qui, en quelques heures, avait presque entièrement ravagé la ville.

Il n'y avait au vrai qu'à la Capsule que l'on savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. C'est toute une équipe qui s'était mise en place là-bas. Le Dr Brief avait redonné vie au laboratoire, et il ne lui avait fallu qu'une journée pour remettre C18 sur pied. Il avait rendu C16 à sa léthargie, puis s'était concentré sur la remise en marche de tous les robots domestiques, qui désormais aidaient à la tâche sous ses ordres ou ceux de sa femme. C18, Chaozu, Mira et Plume prêtaient main forte à Caline, Pearl et Bra. Ani les avait rejoint au bout d'une journée, après avoir déposé Videl avec les enfants et accompagné Chichi jusqu'au Palais où Sangoku se remettait doucement. Même C17 étaient toujours à la Capsule, après que sa sœur l'ait menacé de l'émasculer s'il n'offrait pas ses bras à la reconstruction.

Krilin et Yamcha étaient partis pour leur séance de contrôle quotidienne, et ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. D'ailleurs, Bra aperçut deux points dans le ciel bleu.

« Là-bas, ils arrivent ! »

Mira interrompit ses occupations et scruta le ciel avec anxiété. Chaque fois que Yamcha partait pour sa mission, elle s'inquiétait. Il avait beau lui assurer qu'il ne courait aucun danger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et lorsque Krilin et Yamcha se posèrent parmi les débris, elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils étaient trempés et visiblement exténués. En quelques secondes, tout le petit groupe les entoura. Krilin mit fin à leur attente d'explications.

« Le combat des seigneurs a créé un gigantesque raz-de-marée… qui se dirige vers nos côtes. »

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence de mort. Pearl, serrant Kesshô dans ses bras, demanda :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pouvez l'arrêter ? »

« On devrait pouvoir y parvenir… En unissant nos forces, surtout si Sangoku s'est remis, on devrait l'arrêter en lui opposant des vagues d'énergie… Mais ça ne résout pas la source du problème… Si les seigneurs créent à nouveau un phénomène de ce type…»

Yamcha acquiesça.

« Ton idée devrait marcher, Krilin. Je propose qu'on aille ce soir chez Dendé, peut-être que Piccolo ou Ten Shin Han auront trouvé quelque chose… »

* * *

Quatre jours avaient passé. C'était plus que Ten Shin Han n'avait jamais passé auprès d'elle en une fois depuis des années. Des dizaines d'années… Mais il était là, ce matin-là, endormi sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. La chambre d'ami... Elle n'avait pas pu, pas tout de suite, l'accueillir à nouveau dans son lit. Il avait compris, sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Et pourtant, même sans partager ses nuits, elle n'avait pas s'empêcher, chacun de ces quatre matins, d'aller observer amoureusement les dernières minutes de sommeil de Ten Shin Han. En silence, elle se glissa à regret hors de la pièce, le laissant dormir, et alla préparer un petit déjeuner copieux.

Kyo était déjà debout, faisant quelques exercices d'assouplissement dans la cour. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère, il vint l'aider à mettre la table. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, tout à la fois heureux et surpris. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une expression aussi radieuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de mots, l'un et l'autre, pour savoir qu'elle était proche du bonheur. Elle qui jamais ne s'était plaint, qui jamais n'avait reproché à Ten Shin Han d'être loin d'elle, qui avait élevé seule ses deux enfants avec une abnégation qui inspirait un profond respect, elle goûtait enfin une part du bonheur simple d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsque Ten Shin Han entra dans la cuisine, il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Lunch. Le tableau était étrange, presque irréel aux yeux de Kyo. Comme un rêve dont on a tellement attendu qu'il se réalise qu'il ne semble jamais tout à fait vrai.

Ils s'installèrent tous trois à table, et échangèrent sur tout et rien jusqu'à ce que Kyo revienne au problème qui les occupait.

« As-tu trouvé une idée miraculeuse pendant la nuit ? » Ten Shin Han secoua tristement la tête.

« Malheureusement non. Le problème majeur est qu'on ne peut pas les approcher quand ils luttent les uns contre les autres ainsi. Le seul moment où ils se sont séparés, c'est quand Piccolo et Oob ont été pris de folie. Mais même dans l'hypothèse où nous saurions comment les rendre fous à nouveau, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Leur puissance était réellement… terrifiante, et ils ne semblaient absolument plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes… »

Kyo était impressionné par les capacités d'analyse de son père. Il était véritablement un expert du combat. Malheureusement, cela ne suffisait pas. Lunch termina son bol de lait et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous a pensé à Tortue Géniale ? Il connaît des techniques ancestrales… Peut-être même qu'il a entendu parler de ces êtres… Après tout, il est sur cette terre depuis bien plus longtemps que Dendé… »

« Tu n'as pas tort, on peut tenter le coup… Je ne sais pas si Krilin y a pensé, on pourrait se rendre à la Capsule pour passer le chercher, et… »

Ten Shin Han s'interrompit soudainement. Son regard s'était fait lointain et son esprit semblait tourner à plein régime. Comme il gardait le silence, Kyo finit par lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as… trouvé quelque chose ? » Pour toute réponse, Ten Shin Han se leva, le regard toujours obstinément fixé sur un point imaginaire. Lunch posa une main sur son bras.

« Ten Shin Han ? Tu as une idée ? » Ses trois yeux se posèrent sur elle et un sourire illumina son visage.

« Je crois que oui… »


	16. Chapter 16

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« La magie élémentale, ou magie primordiale,

est l'une des plus délicates à manier. Elle est

d'un abord facile. Maîtriser le feu, invoquer

les vents est à la portée de n'importe quel

apprenti magicien. Cependant, celui qui voudrait

aller plus loin dans cet apprentissage, qui veut

comprendre les forces qui sous-tendent la magie

primordiale se heurte à des difficultés ancestrales,

qui se fondent dans les origines du monde. La magie

élémentale est en elle-même un paradoxe.

Le paradoxe de la Création. »

 _Mémoires de Gallach_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Un monde en gestation

« Je reviens dès que possible. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, là-haut… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sangoku, nous comprenons », affirma Dendé dans un sourire.

Depuis deux jours qu'il avait pleinement repris conscience, Sangoku était tiraillé. D'un côté, il voulait rester sur Terre pour combattre les seigneurs. D'ailleurs, si Chichi et Piccolo n'avaient pas déployé des trésors d'imagination pour l'en empêcher, il serait retourné ventre à terre les affronter. Et d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il devait retourner dans l'espace. Il avait promis à ses fils que, dès qu'il aurait ramené Piccolo sur Terre, il les rejoindrait. Cela faisait quatre jours à présent, les autres devaient se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait aimé que les évènements décident à sa place, que quelque chose dans le combat des seigneurs l'oblige à rester.

« C'est la décision la plus sage, Sangoku », surenchérit Piccolo. « Tu dois aller rassurer Gohan et les autres. »

« Et par pitié, si tu y parviens… Ramène Pan. La place d'une petite fille n'est pas à folâtrer dans l'espace… »

Dendé esquissa un demi sourire. Chichi ne changerait jamais. De toutes les petites filles de son âge, Pan était bien la seule qui ne risquait pas grand-chose à partir à travers l'espace. Mais Chichi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprotectrice à son égard, comme elle l'avait été avec Sangohan lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Je vais essayer, Chichi. Mais si elle s'amuse, je ne vais pas la forcer… »

« Oh, évidemment, avec toi, tant qu'on s'amuse… Et les dangers qu'elle court là-haut, tu y penses ? Et les extraterrestres, et les météorites, et toutes les maladies qu'il doit y avoir ? Sans parler de… »

« Bon, j'y vais ! »

Eh bien… cela faisait une heure que Sangoku tournait en rond, prêt à partir mais incapable de se décider, et Chichi était parvenue, bien malgré elle, à accélérer son départ.

« Sangoku ! Je n'ai pas fini, je t'interdis de… »

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Sangoku embrassa Chichi, posa index et majeur sur son front et disparut de leur champ de vision, laissant Dendé et Piccolo avec une Chichi qui fulminait de rage.

Les oreilles très sensibles des deux Nameks furent sauvés dans l'heure qui suivit par l'arrivée de Ten Shin Han et de son fils. Dans le regard du premier brillait un soupçon d'impatience, comme un gamin pressé d'essayer un nouveau jouet, alors que dans les yeux du second transparaissait la perplexité et le respect. Dendé se félicita intérieurement que ces deux chemins-là se soient enfin croisés.

Piccolo alla au devant de Ten Shin Han.

« Je te connais bien… tu as eu une idée, je me trompe ? »

« Tu te trompes rarement, Piccolo… je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à tenter pour arrêter les seigneurs… C'est très risqué, et toi seul peux m'aider. Tortue Géniale aurait pu lui aussi, mais nous sommes passés chez lui et… comment dire… »

Ten Shin Han échangea un regard hilare avec son fils.

« Nous n'avons pas osé le déranger. À peine posés sur la plage de Kamé House, nous avons compris qu'il avait mieux à faire… »

Intrigué, Dendé promena son regard divin vers la maison de Tortue Géniale. Il sentit soudain le rouge envahir son visage et il détourna les yeux. À l'expression amusée de Ten Shin Han, il devina que sa gêne était manifeste. Un Namek qui rougit, voilà un drôle de tableau… Et apparemment, le réveil des démons suite à la conjonction n'avait pas été un mal pour tout le monde.

Ces derniers jours, les activités démoniaques sur la Terre étaient allées en décroissant, à mesure que l'alignement des planètes se faisait moins parfait. Mais les démons éveillés et qui n'avaient pas été vaincus, comme les quatre seigneurs et la… compagne de lit de Tortue Géniale, avaient perduré malgré la fin de l'alignement. Deux mystères à éclaircir, bien que l'un soit bien moins important que l'autre…

« Au lieu de rire bêtement aux dépens de Tortue Géniale… et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez découvert chez ce vieux pervers… dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, Ten Shin Han… » s'impatienta Piccolo.

L'homme aux trois yeux lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

« Patience… J'ai bien cru sentir les auras de nos amis qui se déplaçaient. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une multitude de nouveaux arrivants se posèrent en effet sur les dalles du Palais Céleste. Oob, Krilin, Yamcha, C17, C18 et Chaozu les avait rejoints et, mis au courant de la situation, tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Ten Shin Han.

« Tout d'abord… Dendé, il faudrait que tu me fournisses quelque chose… »

* * *

Bulma tortillait nerveusement ses cheveux. Rien n'allait. Rien n'allait plus depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce message de Piccolo, depuis que Végéta avait disparu. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée d'obéir à ce tribunal. Mais savait au fond d'elle-même que ne pas obéir aurait été un choix pire encore. Elle avait, fugacement, retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre après avoir cru perdre Trunks. Elle avait pris des décisions difficiles mais nécessaires, elle s'était réappropriée sa propre vie, elle avait repris goût à tant de choses… et elle avait été naïve. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela ne durerait pas.

Tout était parti en vrille. Végéta avait été emmené, puis s'était enfui, elle s'était mis en tête d'aller le retrouver, mission dont elle commençait à mesurer l'incroyable vanité. Retrouver un fugitif dans l'immensité d'un univers dont ils ne connaissaient quasiment rien…

Pour preuve, ils n'avaient fait qu'errer de planètes en planètes durant ces derniers jours, glanant de maigres informations, qui s'étaient révélées pour la plupart n'être que des rumeurs. Le faisceau de coordonnées que leur avait fourni leur surprenant allié ne réduisait qu'à peine l'ampleur de la tâche, et le Front des Saiyens Libres qui avait fait évader Végéta était aussi insaisissable qu'une goutte d'eau douce dans un océan salé.

Et pour couronner le tout, afin de les ronger d'inquiétude jusqu'à l'os, Sangoku n'était pas revenu. Piccolo et lui s'étaient téléportés sur Terre, et Sangoku était censé revenir dans l'heure. Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours que Goku était parti, et quatre jours que Bulma essayait, en vain, de joindre la Terre. Elle communiquait avec sa fille via un appareil de transmission sophistiqué, que Bra appelait le Super Comécran, mais depuis le départ de Goku, aucune relation ne s'établissait, comme si le terminal de réception sur Terre avait été… détruit…

Bulma ne dormait presque plus, ses nuits étaient hantées de cauchemar et durant ses journées, elle imaginait le pire. Les deux premiers jours, ils avaient attendu des nouvelles de Goku, tout en menant leurs recherches. Les deux derniers, ils avaient décidé de se rapprocher de la Terre, en restant dans le faisceau de coordonnées où était susceptible de se trouver Végéta.

Bulma tortillait nerveusement ses cheveux, les yeux perdus dans son assiette de nourriture lyophilisé, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient sur une planète assez commune, plutôt proche de la Terre si l'on occultait la présence de trois soleils qui rendaient les nuits extrêmement courtes. Leur départ était programmé pour ce soir. Goten, Gohan et Trunks étaient rentrés depuis une petite heure. Ils avaient exploré la planète, rencontré les autochtones, posé des questions, et n'avait obtenu aucune information. La situation était des plus désespérantes. Les Saiyens étaient aussi inquiets que Bulma quant à l'absence de Sangoku, mais ils avaient un avantage. Rien ne pouvait leur couper l'appétit.

Ce qui ne rendait pas le silence moins pesant. Tous ici savaient qu'une décision devait être prise. En l'absence de nouvelles de Sangoku et de la Terre, il leur faudrait reprendre le chemin de leur planète, et entreprendre un voyage de plusieurs semaines durant lequel ils n'auraient d'autres choix que de se ronger les sangs. Mais Végéta était toujours dans la nature. Certes, il ne devait pas courir un grand danger, mais Bulma ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Elle avait trop besoin de lui.

Brusquement, les trois hommes qui partageaient son repas levèrent la tête, dans un geste simultané qui aurait été des plus comiques si la situation s'y était prêtée. Bulma repéra vite l'origine du mouvement. Pan, qui jouait non loin d'eux, lança un « Papy ! » des plus sonores avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sangoku. Celui-ci l'attrapa maladroitement, alors que tous se levaient pour l'accueillir. Bulma souffla profondément. Enfin… Tout un pan de son inquiétude allait pouvoir s'écrouler…

Sauf que… Oui, Sangoku avait attrapé sa petite-fille maladroitement. Maladroitement ? Lui ? C'était comme s'il n'était plus aussi équilibré qu'auparavant… comme s'il manquait un élément à sa stature… Elle entendit le murmure de Gohan.

« Papa… ton bras… »

Sangoku arborait un grand sourire, heureux de retrouver sa petite-fille. Mais le tableau glaçait d'effroi tous les autres. Il avait perdu un bras… Que s'était-il passé, là-bas, sur leur planète, pour que Sangoku se soit vu infliger une telle blessure ?

« Papa… Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

À la question de Goten, le visage de Sangoku devint plus sérieux. Il déposa Pan au sol et s'installa à table. Il se mit à dévorer ce qui restait de nourriture, avant de répondre à l'attente anxieuse des autres.

« Ce que craignait Dendé est arrivé. C'est très compliqué, je crois que personne ne comprend bien ce qui se passe, même Piccolo… Pour le moment, la situation est stable, mais on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous tomber dessus. La Capsule a été détruite entièrement, mais tout le monde va bien. »

Un silence de mort accueillit la nouvelle. Les explications de Sangoku étaient sommaires, mais l'absence de son bras valait tous les détails. Il s'était déroulé sur Terre des évènements d'une gravité qu'ils peinaient à deviner. La Capsule détruite ? Bulma parvint tout juste à prononcer une syllabe.

« Bra… ? » Sangoku lui répondit par un sourire.

« Ta fille s'est bien battue, Bulma. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

D'instinct, Bulma posa une main sur son ventre. Bra n'était plus un bébé depuis longtemps, mais elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Et tous ces évènements qu'elle avait dû affronter seule…

« Sangoku tu… tu veux bien me ramener ? Je dois rentrer… je dois être auprès de ma fille… »

« Mais… et pour Végéta ? » Sangohan posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

« Je pense que Végéta peut se débrouiller. Pour le moment, l'urgence est de rentrer auprès de nos familles, de prendre soin de la Terre. Bulma a raison. Pan et moi allons rentrer aussi. » Il se tourna vers son frère. Le regard de Goten glissa de Gohan à Trunks.

Avant que le second fils de Sangoku n'ait pu donner une réponse, Bulma se ravisa. Sa voix tremblait, menaçant à tout moment de se laisser envahir par les sanglots.

« Mais… mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Végéta… si… » Trunks s'approcha de sa mère, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et capta son regard.

« Je vais rester, maman. Je vais continuer les recherches, avec le vaisseau. Rentrez avec Sangoku, allez protéger la Terre. » Les yeux embrumés de larmes de Bulma se posèrent sur son fils, et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Puis Trunks se tourna vers Goten.

« Rentre aussi. Ani et Nia ont besoin de toi. Et s'il te plaît… Prends soin de… de Kesshô… »

« Je te le promets, Trunks. Fais attention à toi… »

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Trunks se retrouvait seul au milieu d'un univers inconnu.

* * *

Elle était immobile depuis de longues minutes. De longues minutes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être des heures, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle s'était rendu compte, pourtant, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu toute notion du temps. Certes, concrètement, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours et des nuits. Mais sur un plan plus abstrait, elle s'était aperçue que son esprit, qu'elle croyait folâtrer, se perdait en fait dans des calculs. Sa formation de scientifique au sein des services secrets avait semblait-il créé des automatismes en elle qui prenaient le relais lorsque son cerveau s'égarait.

Elle avait ainsi estimé que, grâce à son matériel et à ses techniques d'alpinisme, apprises lors de sa formation, là où elle mettrait une semaine pour arriver au point qu'elle avait atteint, un homme de bonne constitution mais sans matériel mettrait au moins trois semaines. Elle se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait survivre à cela… Mais d'après les gardiens, au pied de la Tour, les derniers à avoir tenté l'escalade l'avaient bel et bien fait à mains nues. Et ils avaient, selon toute vraisemblance, mis beaucoup moins de temps…

Une fois de plus, Lauralys se demanda dans quel étrange univers elle venait de mettre un pied. D'autant plus que la raison de son immobilité était toujours bien là. Levant la tête, elle observa, scruta le moindre détail, à la recherche d'une preuve, afin de pouvoir trancher s'il s'agissait d'un mirage ou non.

À quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, une vingtaine tout au plus, se dessinait une étrange construction de forme ronde, comptant quatre ouvertures, de part et d'autre de la circonférence de la tour.

Elle y était arrivée.

Enfin.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de force et de courage, tentant de réfréner son émotion et les battements de son cœur, Lauralys se hissa sur la distance qui la séparait du sommet de la Tour Karin. Après quelques nouvelles secondes d'immobilité, elle s'accrocha au rebord de l'une des ouvertures et, après avoir assuré ses prises, se faufila à l'intérieur de la construction. Elle pénétra dans une salle ronde, dans laquelle étaient entreposés divers objets, des jarres et quelques sacs de toile. Un silence irréel régnait ici, comme si elle entrait dans un lieu saint. Ce qui était le cas, d'après les diverses légendes.

Étonnamment, l'endroit n'était pas poussiéreux. Signe que quelqu'un vivait encore ici. Comment était-ce possible, la question attendrait. Pour le moment, Lauralys tentait de maîtriser sa peur. Dans quel galère venait-elle de se fourrer ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que l'occupant de la Tour n'était pas un fou furieux qui allait la découper en morceau ?

Une voix résonna soudain. Mais au lieu de sursauter, de se trouver glacée d'effroi, Lauralys sentit un calme étrange l'envahir, un sentiment de sécurité absolu la gagner.

« Monte, jeune enfant. Ton courage t'a menée jusque là, tu peux bien encore grimper quelques marches… »

À pas mesurés, Lauralys s'avança vers une ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Un petit escalier, accroché au flanc de la première salle, menait à une seconde à l'étage. Au milieu de celle-ci, Lauralys découvrit un chat blanc, qui se tenait debout et avait un bâton dans la main. Il l'observait avec un énigmatique sourire.

« Bonjour, je suis Maître Karin. »

« Bonjour… Je… je m'appelle Lauralys, et je… »

« Tu bafouilles trop. Laisse-moi deviner… Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu n'as pas tenté l'escalade pour être plus forte, mais pour… hmm… pour chercher des réponses. Tu veux percer des mystères, et tu en as fait ton travail. Mais tu n'y as pas trouvé ce que tu attendais… »

Lauralys le regarda, ébahie.

« Vous… comment savez-vous tout ça ? »

« Je suis Maître Karin. »

« Alors vous… vous pouvez répondre à mes questions ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Vous… » Lauralys ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle avait besoin de remobiliser ses esprits, après cette longue et exténuante ascension, et elle devait retrouver les raisons qui l'y avaient poussée. Elle allait commencer quand Maître Karin la coupa.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'interroger un Maître comme bon te semble. Ce droit, tu dois le gagner. »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu dois boire l'Eau Sainte. » De son bâton, il désigna le centre de la pièce, où trônait une sculpture et, en son sommet, un étrange vase très ouvragé.

« Je dois boire ce que contient ce vase ? »

Maître Karin hocha la tête. Lauralys fit quelques pas, méfiante, mais juste avant qu'elle puisse poser ses mains sur l'anse du vase, celui-ci avait disparu. Ébahie, elle se tourna vers Maître Karin et découvrit le vase à ses pieds.

Alors aux longues heures d'escalade succédèrent de longues heures de tentatives avortées pour gagner le droit de boire l'Eau Sainte.

* * *

Piccolo volait aux côtés de Ten Shin Han. Derrière eux avaient suivi tous ceux qui voulaient assister à cette tentative pour le moins hasardeuse. Piccolo avait fini par comprendre ce que Ten Shin Han avait en tête et pourquoi il avait besoin de lui. C'était malin, très malin. Mais aussi risqué, et peut-être voué à l'échec. Les chances étaient infimes…

Krilin portait Kyo sur son dos. Près de lui, Yamcha et Chaozu, C17 et C18, Oob et Bra suivaient les hommes de tête. Ten Shin Han avait une idée, mais comme à son habitude, restait mystérieux. Ce dont Krilin était certain, c'est qu'il voulait y assister.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes, conjuguant leurs énergies, à réduire la vague géante à néant, puis repartirent en direction de la sphère. Arrivés en vue du combat, ils restèrent pétrifiés. Le spectacle leur coupa le souffle.

La surface de la sphère, dont les limites étaient auparavant floues et mouvantes, dégageait désormais une impression de solidité. Pour autant, elle ne semblait pas unifiée. Suivant l'angle duquel on la regardait, elle se présentait sous un jour différent.

Le sommet de la sphère, qui reflétait le soleil levant, ressemblait à du verre poli, mais étrangement granuleux, comme du sable vitrifié. La surface irrégulière ondulait avec une lenteur irréelle. En y laissant glisser ses yeux, on passait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à une étendue aquatique à l'étrange solidité. La couleur, d'un bleu translucide à l'effarante pureté, était celle de l'eau, mais la texture donnait une impression vaguement caoutchouteuse. Et sans que l'on puisse clairement distinguer une frontière, on passait, sur le côté de la sphère opposé au soleil, à une sorte de magma mouvant, duquel s'échappait parfois une bulle qui, au contact de l'air extérieur, s'enflammait et se consumait en quelques secondes. Vers le bas, le versant qui faisait face à l'océan avait la transparence du cristal, mais aucune image ne semblait se mouvoir derrière lui. Comme si toute la lumière y était aspirée et s'y perdait. On pouvait néanmoins, en plissant les yeux, y distinguer d'étranges arabesques blanches, qui se déplaçaient avec lenteur, comme des veines de lait dans un chocolat chaud.

Le tout produisait une étrange impression de sérénité, d'irrégularité harmonieuse. Une sphère intemporelle, comme une goutte d'éternité suspendue dans un flot d'irréalité.

C'était comme si le monde prenait naissance sous leurs yeux.

« C'est… c'est époustouflant… »

Les mots de Krilin furent ponctués par un crépitement électrique. Sangoku, ses deux fils et Bulma venaient d'apparaître du néant. Bra se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, que Gohan avait eu le réflexe de soutenir avant qu'elle ne plonge vers l'océan. Goten murmura dans un souffle :

« Alors c'est ce truc que papa n'arrivait pas à nous expliquer… tu m'étonnes… »

Quelques mots échangés, de brèves explications données, et Yamcha se tourna vers Ten Shin Han.

« Et cette mystérieuse trouvaille ? On n'en peut plus d'attendre, nous… »

Ten Shin Han esquissa un sourire, hocha la tête en direction de Piccolo. Le Namek vola vers la sphère et la contourna. Ten Shin Han se tourna vers Oob. Ce dernier portait la jarre que Dendé leur avait confiée, à la demande de Ten Shin Han. L'objet était fabriqué dans cette terre cuite particulière, façonnée avec l'aide d'un peu de magie, comme la majeure partie des équipements du Palais Céleste.

« Oob… comme je te l'ai dit, on va avoir besoin de toi. Il te suffit d'aller te placer sous la sphère et d'ouvrir la jarre, et de la refermer à mon signal. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et alla se placer à l'endroit indiqué. Ses pieds frôlaient la surface de l'océan, et l'écume lui atteignait parfois les orteils. En suivant des yeux Ten Shin Han, qui alla se placer devant la sphère, à l'opposé de Piccolo, Krilin comprit. La tentative était risquée… Il s'agissait d'une technique ancestrale, et rien n'assurait qu'elle réussirait avec de tels combattants… Sangoku traduisit en paroles les pensées de Krilin.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont tenter le… » Krilin hocha la tête.

« Le Mafuba… »

La danse allait débuter. Ten Shin Han et Piccolo se concentraient pour synchroniser au mieux leurs mouvements, devant les yeux ébahis de chacun. Ils levèrent les bras dans un mimétisme parfait. Deux tourbillons parallèles commencèrent à se former. Les deux combattants y avaient mis une puissance terrifiante. Leur concentration était extrême. Dans un cri sonore, Ten Shin Han donna le signal.

« Maintenant ! »

D'un geste des deux bras, en parfait symbiose, les deux combattants abattirent le tourbillon sur la sphère. Ils luttèrent de longues minutes. Ils devaient s'assurer de maîtriser leur cible. La sphère bougea, d'abord avec une lenteur quasi imperceptible. Puis, de plus en plus rapidement, elle fut emportée par le tourbillon. Ten Shin Han et Piccolo luttaient pour ne pas en perdre le contrôle La sphère et le tourbillon se firent de plus en plus rapides, lançant autour d'eux des éclairs de matière en fusion. L'immensité de la scène pétrifiait les quelques spectateurs. Les deux combattants, maintenant leur double Mafuba à bout de bras, semblaient supporter au-dessus d'eux le poids d'un monde en formation, d'une planète dans sa gestation primordiale, menaçant de laisser exploser les forces brutales qui l'animaient. Enfin, reflets parfaits l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes, au prix d'un effort colossal, propulsèrent le tourbillon vers la jarre.

« Oob ! À toi de jouer ! »

Le jeune garçon encaissa le choc et fut propulsé vers les flots, avalé par l'océan. Le ciel était vide. La sphère avait disparu. Ten Shin Han et Piccolo chutaient. Goten et Yamcha se précipitèrent pour rattraper leurs corps inertes, tandis que Goku plongeait à la recherche d'Oob. Après un rapide examen, Goten lança aux autres :

« Ils sont vivants ! » Et, émergeant des flots, son bras unique passant sous les épaules d'Oob qui tenait contre lui la jarre fermée, Goku ajouta :

« Et ils ont réussi ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**Démons, 3e opus**

 **La Prophétie**

« La connaissance est le début de l'ignorance.

La connaissance amène la certitude. La certitude

est un piège pour celui qui s'en pare. Il oublie

alors que l'on ne doit être certain de rien, sous

peine de devenir aveugle. La certitude interdit

celui qui s'en habille de se tromper et de prendre

conscience de son erreur pour en faire un apprentissage

nouveau. Il n'est pas plus ignorant que celui qui ne

voit pas ses erreurs. La connaissance est le début

de l'ignorance. »

 _Entretiens avec un Maître Chat_

Chapitre 17 : Dans les souvenirs dorment les morts

Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des plaines caillouteuses à l'infini, sur cette planète. Vues de haut, ces ruines ressemblaient surtout à un amas de roches indisciplinées, mais à y regarder de plus près, elles semblaient former un édifice antique, un palais quelconque ou un bâtiment religieux. Lentement, Végéta descendit vers le sol.

Les révélations faites par Navitz l'avaient chamboulé. Depuis, il avait dû affronter de nombreuses résurgences de sa première vie. Du temps d'avant la destruction de la planète et la disparition de son peuple. Du moins, le peuple qu'il croyait disparu. Après coup, il s'était souvenu, comme de vagues bribes apparaissant à travers des nappes de brume, de ces rumeurs sur la branche princière exilée. Une foule d'informations lui étaient parvenues en peu de temps, et toutes les intégrer s'avérait difficile. D'autant que chaque souvenir qui revenait en entraînait un autre, par des associations qui se perdaient dans les méandres de son esprit. Des images, des flashes parfois incompréhensibles l'assaillaient sans cesse, de jour comme de nuit.

Aussi avait-il préféré s'éloigner de la base pour ne pas assister à l'arrivée de ce soi-disant prince de pacotille. Et il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à prendre cette décision. Ce vieux savant trouillard s'était lui aussi aventuré à travers le désert de rocailles, ce qui avait attisé la curiosité de Végéta. L'étrange Tiyatz lui cachait des choses, il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Au vu de son âge et des affirmations de certains des Saiyens présents ici, il avait connu et même côtoyé le Roi son père. Et la manière dont il fuyait systématiquement Végéta ne faisait que le renforcer dans cette idée.

Il l'avait donc suivi jusqu'à cet amas de ruines perdu en plein désert, que Végéta n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là malgré ses explorations régulières. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Tiyatz était entré depuis de longues minutes dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne entrée masquée, des marches menant à un passage souterrain. Végéta s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer à son tour dans la cavité obscure lorsqu'il aperçut des gravures sur les pans de murs et les colonnes encore debout. Il s'approcha, frotta la pierre pour en retirer la couche de poussière qui atténuait les rainures.

Des silhouettes étaient représentées. Une sorte de frise, qui devait raconter une histoire dont le sens était oublié depuis des siècles. Quelque chose pourtant avait frappé Végéta. Les personnages étaient certes grossièrement dessinés, mais quelques détails ne trompaient pas. Des chevelures massives, des statures colossales… Cela ressemblait à d'antiques gravures saiyennes. Ce qui voulait dire que son peuple avait visité cette planète des centaines, voire des milliers d'années auparavant, pour ce qu'il se rappelait de ses leçons d'histoire.

Intrigué par la présence d'un antique temple saiyen sur cette planète poussiéreuse et insignifiante, Végéta s'aventura dans le souterrain. À mesure qu'il avançait, de faibles lumières s'allumaient, clignotaient, tremblotaient. Elles parvenaient d'une rampe qui longeaient les angles, au plafond. Une technologie ancestrale, à base d'un mélange entre électronique et flux végétaux. Les prémisses des avancées scientifiques de son peuple. Étonnant…

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, Végéta déboucha dans une grande pièce ronde. Cinq portes s'offraient à lui. Des encadrements de pierre entouraient des sas pneumatiques. Sur les murs, à nouveau, étaient représentées diverses scènes figurant des Saiyens, certains transformés en singes géants. L'un des sas était ouvert. Végéta s'en approcha, et s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

À l'intérieur, Tiyatz s'affairait autour d'une vieille console de transmission. Un ancien relais. Ils tapotaient nerveusement sur un vieux clavier qui comportait plusieurs touches brisées. De longues minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Végéta l'observa avec intérêt. Il parut en avoir terminé, envoya la transmission. L'imposant appareil émit une série de sons métalliques, et Tiyatz se leva.

Arrivé à quelques pas de Végéta, il se figea. Cette même lueur qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il croisait le prince traversa son regard. Une peur sourde et incontrôlable.

« Mon Prince… » parvint-il à articuler.

« Tu me sembles bien cachotier, vieil homme » dit simplement Végéta.

Tiyatz hésita, cherchant du regard une issue, comme s'il craignait que Végéta ne se jette sur lui pour le mettre en pièces. Celui-ci reprit, sur un ton neutre.

« Navitz m'a éclairé sur les origines du Front des Saiyens Libres. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… Comment un scientifique comme toi a pu échapper au génocide ? Tu n'appartenais pas aux commandos, tu es trop vieux pour avoir été envoyé sur une planète à faible potentiel… Ne reste que l'exil… Pourquoi exiler un scientifique ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda, méfiant, puis parut se détendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairsemés.

« Alors c'est bien vrai… Vous ne vous souvenez pas… » finit-il par dire.

« De toi ? Je devrais ? » Pour la première fois, Végéta le vit esquisser un sourire, qui souleva ses longues moustaches grises.

« Je n'étais pas un simple scientifique, mon Prince. J'étais chef de projet pour votre Père. Je vous ai vu grandir. »

« Ce qui ne m'explique pas comment tu as survécu à la destruction de la planète… » répliqua Végéta.

« J'ai fui la colère de votre Père, plusieurs semaines avant l'attaque de Freezer. Le Roi m'a cru mort, puis le Tyran a lancé le génocide. J'ai été oublié, pour le bien de tous.»

« Pourquoi avoir fui mon père ? »

« Parce qu'il a découvert que je n'avais pas obéi à… tous ses ordres, répondit Tiyatz, évasif. Et parce que je me suis rendu compte du danger encouru à mener certaines expériences. »

« Tes mystères m'agacent. Avec qui communiquais-tu à l'instant ? » Tiyatz esquissa un nouveau sourire. Ses épaules, voutées par les ans, se relevèrent imperceptiblement.

« Vous ressemblez à votre père… Il faut que vous sachiez que mes… mystères le sont aussi aux yeux de la majorité des membres du Front. Le Prince Durian, également, ignore beaucoup de choses sur mon compte, et il est vital qu'il continue de les ignorer. » Végéta plissa les yeux.

« Serais-tu en train de me donner des ordres, vieil homme ? » Une nouvelle lueur de peur passa fugitivement dans le regard de Tiyatz.

« Non, mon Prince. C'est juste que Durian est dangereux. Et que si certaines informations tombaient entre ses mains… »

« Quelles informations, vieil homme ? Pour la dernière fois, avec qui communiquais-tu ? »

« Avec quelqu'un dont Durian ignore l'existence. Quelqu'un que votre Père m'avait ordonné d'exécuter. »

« Tu joues avec ma patience, s'agaça Végéta. Je te conseille de me répondre sans plus de détours… »

« Je transmettais l'information de l'arrivée de Durian parmi nous. À la Princesse Anantha. » Végéta eut un haut-le-cœur incontrôlable. Comme si un violent coup de poignard, sorti du fond de ses tripes, venait de lui perforer les poumons. Ce nom… À nouveau, plusieurs images resurgirent, s'entremêlèrent, le submergèrent, sans qu'un sens clair puisse se dessiner. À l'exception d'une certitude, revenue du fond de ses souvenirs, enfouie jusque-là dans l'oubli, seul moyen trouvé alors pour encaisser le traumatisme de la destruction des siens…

« A… Anantha ? » Le vieux Tiyatz hocha la tête.

« La Princesse Anantha, fille du Roi Végéta. Votre sœur aînée. »

* * *

Les jours avaient passé. Lauralys n'en avait pas repris le compte, elle avait perdu cette habitude lors de l'ascension et n'avait pas trouvé utile de la reprendre. Elle s'était faite à l'étrangeté du lieu et de la situation, et s'était concentrée sur l'épreuve que Karin lui infligeait, et qu'il semblait trouver ô combien amusante. Elle appréciait l'ermite. Il possédait un savoir qui paraissait n'avoir aucune limite, et malgré ses questions, elle n'avait pas réussi à connaître son âge. Il devait être très vieux, comme certains des personnages légendaires dont elle avait croisé la destinée lors de ses recherches. Mutaïto, Piccolo, Mutenroshi…

Pourtant, Maître Karin ne manquait pas de surprises. Il avait un humour très fin, et prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à rire de ses tentatives désespérées pour acquérir l'Eau Sainte, cette eau magique dont l'ermite lui avait appris qu'elle était censée décupler les forces de qui la buvait, et qui était la condition pour qu'il accepte d'écouter ses questions. Elle avait tout essayé, la vitesse, la force, la ruse, la séduction, mais Maître Karin était bien trop vif et bien trop malin. Au vrai, elle n'avait pas tout essayé. L'ermite l'avait surprise un matin.

« Je suis étonné, jeune enfant. Tu es la première à venir ici que la pensée de tricher n'a jamais effleuré. Même le plus naïf qui a grimpé jusqu'à moi y a songé, bien qu'il se soit refusé à mettre l'idée en pratique. D'autres ont eu moins de scrupules…»

« Combien avant moi sont venus jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, je n'ai jamais tenu un compte précis. Je dirais environ une quarantaine. »

Et à son tour, elle l'avait surpris.

« Une quarantaine… D'après mes recherches, les derniers à être venus sont arrivés jusqu'à vous il y a une quarantaine d'années environ. J'imagine que l'escalade à plusieurs est rarissime… Si l'on fait un rapide calcul… une quarantaine… avec environ quarante ans entre chaque escalade… Ce qui nous donne un chiffre de mille six cents, auquel on peut appliquer un coefficient diviseur de deux qui prend en compte les fluctuations : escalade à plusieurs sur un court terme, longue période de disette, différence dans le temps d'escalade, votre propre formation avant de devenir Maître... Ce n'est qu'une moyenne, bien sûr… mais ça veut dire que vous avez quelque chose comme… huit cents ans… C'est difficile à croire, et pourtant, je ne suis plus à ça près… »

Il avait eu ce sourire énigmatique, mais elle avait senti chez lui un très léger trouble, qui avait semblé le réjouir.

Elle avait, au cours des jours écoulés, découvert bien d'autres choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Les senzus, par exemple… Ces tout petits haricots qui nourrissaient mieux qu'un repas gargantuesque.

Ce matin-là, après avoir longuement mûri son idée durant les trois précédentes journées, elle avait décidé de proposer à Karin un défi. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Leurs longues conversations l'avaient aiguillée. Maître Karin ne laissait presque aucun indice, mais l'idée lui était venue d'instinct, et elle aimait suivre son instinct. Plus elle y songeait, plus cela lui paraissait malin et profondément riche d'enseignements.

« Maître, je suis désormais certaine de moi. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour. Je vais boire l'Eau Sainte. »

Karin la regarda, amusé. Une nouvelle ruse, à n'en point douter. Cette jeune fille était surprenante et ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle avait considérablement ouvert son esprit depuis qu'elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans sa quête. Elle s'était défaite de nombre d'idées préconçues et de certitudes sur le monde. Elle avait commencé une longue mue qui n'allait pas tarder à connaître son terme. Il avait su, en suivant le début de son parcours, qu'elle avait un potentiel des plus intéressants et qu'elle portait en elle cette graine qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et qui n'attendait que de germer. Un signe de plus. Mais rien n'était encore sûr. Il fallait qu'elle lui démontre qu'elle était digne de ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et pour cela, boire l'Eau Sainte était un passage obligé.

Il devait avouer, toutefois, qu'il serait profondément déçu qu'elle échoue. Il avait beaucoup apprécié leurs longues conversations sur le monde, sur les humains, sur le destin, qui avaient émaillé les journées précédentes. Un soir, elle lui avait demandé comment il savait que les questions qu'elle lui posait n'était pas celles qui nécessitaient de boire l'Eau Sainte auparavant.

« Parce que sans quoi, tu ne me les poserais pas », avait-il répondu.

« Mais tous ceux qui viennent ici n'ont pas forcément de questions à poser… »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais contrairement à toi, ils ignorent qu'ils en ont. Certains ne le découvrent que bien longtemps après avoir bu l'Eau Sainte, certains le découvrent alors qu'ils sont ici. Mais ceux qui échouent à boire l'Eau ne le découvrent la plupart du temps jamais. Et sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'ils ne parviennent pas à la boire. »

« Alors chaque question aurait une réponse, mais il faut d'abord, en quelque sorte, découvrir les questions que l'on ignore porter en soi ? » avait demandé Lauralys.

« Il y a de ça. Mais ça ne signifie pas que chaque question a une réponse. Simplement, le début de la sagesse est de savoir quelles réponses valent d'être connues, et quelles interrogations gagnent à rester d'éternelles questions. »

« Et l'on trouve souvent, dans le cheminement que l'on fait pour répondre à une question première, des réponses que l'on n'attendaient pas et qui sont plus riches d'enseignement que la réponse que l'on cherchait au départ… » avait-elle ajouté.

Il avait hoché la tête et s'était paré de son sourire énigmatique, mais il avait été fort impressionné. Elle comptait un nombre d'années ridicule, en comparaison à son grand âge, mais elle possédait déjà une sagesse qu'il n'avait atteint que bien plus tard, et que bien d'autres poursuivaient encore et n'atteindraient sans doute jamais.

Il était donc très intrigué par la certitude de ses propos. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple fanfaronnade, ni d'une de ces certitudes péremptoires qui ne mènent souvent qu'à des chemins faciles et creux. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Et comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? » l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

« Je vais vous lancer un défi que je suis certaine de réussir », affirma-t-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais t'accorder ce défi ? » Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

« La curiosité vous poussera à l'accepter… » répondit-il.

« Tu commences à bien me connaître… Mais méfie-toi, la connaissance est le début de l'ignorance. Dis m'en plus... »

« Vous allez remplir deux bols, expliqua-t-elle. Dans l'un d'eux, vous verserez l'Eau Sainte. À moi de choisir le bon bol. »

« Et tu es certaine de le trouver ? » Elle hocha la tête, sans se départir de son sourire. De plus en plus intrigué, Karin alla chercher deux bols, versa un peu d'Eau Sainte dans l'un, prit une gourde d'eau normale et remplit le second. Tournant le dos à Lauralys, il interchangea les bols à plusieurs reprises, puis lui apporta sur un petit plateau.

Elle les observa un long moment, faisant mine de se concentrer. En vérité, Karin lisait en elle qu'elle savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité, elle prit un des deux bols et le but. Elle le reposa, et sourit à Karin. Elle avait bu le bon bol, et pourtant, l'ermite savait bien que ce n'était là qu'un coup de chance.

« Alors dis-moi, comment peux-tu être sûre d'avoir bu l'eau qui vient de la Sainte Fiole ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Elle souriait toujours.

« Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu étais certaine de boire l'Eau Sainte… »

« Et je l'ai fait. » Intrigué, il garda le silence. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai bu l'eau qui provient de la Sainte Fiole. Mais je suis certaine d'avoir bu l'Eau Sainte. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Un de ces tics que les humains avaient quand il s'apprêtait à exposer un raisonnement.

« J'ai acquis la quasi certitude que l'eau qui est dans la Sainte Fiole est une eau ordinaire. Par conséquent, si l'eau qui est dans la Fiole est considérée comme Sainte, c'est que toute eau ordinaire est sainte. Ce n'est pas l'eau en elle-même qui apporte force ou sagesse, c'est le chemin qu'on fait pour parvenir à la boire. Ainsi, quelle que soit l'eau que j'ai bue, qu'elle vienne du bol où vous avez versé un peu du contenu de la Sainte Fiole, ou de celui que vous avez rempli d'eau provenant de la gourde, je sais que j'ai bu de l'Eau Sainte. »

Le sourire de Karin changea. D'énigmatique, il devint un sourire de profonde satisfaction.

« Tu es très impressionnante, jeune enfant. Et tu es bel et bien digne de me poser les questions que tu voudras. Mais je vais t'en épargner quelques-unes. »

Doucement, il approcha sa main du front de Lauralys. Elle sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, gagner ses tempes et se propager dans tout son corps. Alors, le vide obscur qui était tapi quelque part dans son esprit, celui qu'elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à combler, disparut.

Elle se souvenait.

Elle se souvenait l'irruption de deux hommes accompagnés d'une jeune fille dans le laboratoire. Elle se souvenait de l'incendie, de l'explosion, elle se souvenait de l'étrange petit être, découvert sur le lieu d'un accident de la route, qu'elle étudiait avec son collègue. De ses particularités, de sa probable capacité à se rendre invisible. Elle se souvenait s'être réveillée dans un endroit étrange, entourée de plusieurs personnes. Elle se souvenait de sa panique, elle se souvenait qu'un des deux hommes l'avait saisie au cou, qu'elle s'était évanouie. Puis réveillée à nouveau. Qu'elle avait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur l'étrange petit être, sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme poussée par la sérénité qui se dégageait du lieu.

Elle se souvenait de celui qui dégageait davantage de sérénité encore, de cet aura charismatique et profondément bienveillante, malgré sa peau verte et ses antennes. Elle se souvenait qu'une autre des personnes présentes arboraient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques. Le démon Piccolo…

Elle se souvenait tout, mais ces réminiscences apportaient de nouvelles questions. Pourtant, elle ne les posa pas à Maître Karin. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Tu vas découvrir encore bien des choses, dans les années à venir » lui dit-il.

« Les années ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas suivi ton chemin avec autant d'attention par hasard, et rusée comme tu l'es, tu dois t'en douter. Tu n'as pas gagné seulement le droit d'avoir des réponses en buvant l'Eau Sainte. »

Karin resta silencieux quelques secondes, regardant le ciel à travers une des ouvertures de sa demeure.

« J'ai plus de huit cents ans, reprit-il. Une longue vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il est grand temps que je forme mon successeur. Si tu l'acceptes… »

Lauralys en resta éberluée. Elle ne parvint qu'à bafouiller quelques mots.

« Je… je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite. Les décisions hâtives mènent souvent aux pires erreurs. La première étape qui te guidera sur le chemin de cette réponse est l'apprentissage de la solitude. Tu vas rester trois jours seule ici. Tu connais la maison, désormais… »

« Mais… mais… et vous ? Où allez-vous ? » Nouveau sourire énigmatique.

« Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé me dégourdir les pattes en bas. Et j'ai quelques petites réponses à trouver, moi aussi… »

* * *

La terrasse du Palais Céleste était silencieuse. La demeure divine avait été des plus animées, cette année. Le retour de Piccolo, les drames causés par les Fazerhs, la réalisation de la Prophétie. Tous ces évènements liés les uns aux autres, qui s'imbriquaient d'une manière à la fois étrange et intuitivement évidente.

Dendé goûtait ce calme revenu. Ses amis étaient venus déposer la jarre dans laquelle ils avaient accompli l'exploit d'enfermer cette sphère incroyable créée par le combat colossal et primitif des quatre seigneurs élémentaux. Dendé avait placé la jarre dans une pièce du Palais et avait tissé un rempart magique autour d'elle, qui l'avertirait s'il y avait le moindre problème. Même si l'objet semblait stable pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une véritable bombe à retardement qu'il avait entre les mains.

Maron n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose de plus que lui dans les milliers de livres, manuscrits et parchemins que comptait la bibliothèque divine. Rien sur les seigneurs, et quelques occurrences à Abarthagel qui l'avait intriguée. Elle était encore très marquée par sa captivité chez le démon.

Démon.

Voilà sans nul doute où se situait la clé de toute l'histoire. Elle n'était pas terminée, Dendé en avait la certitude, même si aucun danger immédiat ne semblait plus peser sur la Terre. Il y avait encore tant à expliquer. Et le jeune Dieu restait persuadé qu'un élément primordial lui échappait, le fil ténu qui reliait tous ces évènements. Il avait la sensation que l'explication était là, toute proche, le lien qui nouait toute l'histoire, et qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts comme s'il tentait de se saisir du courant d'une rivière.

Pour la centième fois depuis le départ de ses amis, Dendé essaya de remettre tous les éléments en place. La Prophétie. Il avait appris, grâce à Enma et à l'un de ses assistants expert en astronomie, que la conjonction des planètes créait une force qui, au lieu de se perdre dans l'espace, s'était concentrée sur la Terre. Et, nouveau phénomène mystérieux, cette force accumulée sur la Terre était devenue démoniaque. De là, elle s'était réfléchie, lors de sa longue accumulation, jusqu'aux Enfers, où elle avait permis à Piccolo et Abarthagel d'atteindre le palais du Prince des Enfers dans un premier temps, et de s'en échapper pour de bon dans un second temps. Puis, une fois que la conjonction avait atteint son alignement parfait, les forces accumulées avaient libéré toutes les entités démoniaques endormies sur la Terre.

La majorité de ces manifestations démoniaques avaient soit été vaincues par les défenseurs de la Terre, soit s'étaient estompées jusqu'à disparaître avec la fin de la conjonction, à deux notables exceptions près. La nouvelle compagne de Tortue Géniale et les Seigneurs. Pour la première, le maléfice ayant été rompu par le vieux maître - et Dendé préférait ignorer de quelle manière il l'avait fait -, la démone n'avait pas été renvoyée à son sommeil. Pour les seconds, c'était probablement leur nature qui leur avait permis de subsister malgré la fin de la conjonction.

Leur nature… C'était bien là le troisième grand mystère encore irrésolu. Qu'étaient-ils, ces Seigneurs intimement liés aux éléments, qui se définissaient eux-mêmes comme une blessure ? D'où venaient-ils ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils réagi à la possession temporaire de Piccolo et Oob ?

Nouvelle énigme… Dendé s'expliquait les résurgences du Namek et du Terrien. Oob était la réincarnation de Boo et Piccolo restait profondément lié au monde des démons. Ils avaient tous deux été sensibles aux forces dégagées par la conjonction. À ce point qu'ils avaient développé, soumis à la colère, cette même puissance terrifiante, malsaine, que Piccolo l'Ancien avait utilisé lors de sa colossale attaque.

Nouveau lien difficile à expliquer. Si l'on pouvait comprendre que Piccolo le Jeune ait été envahi par cette même force, pourquoi avait-ce également été le cas d'Oob ? Et pourquoi les Seigneurs y avaient-ils réagi ?

Il avait interrogé Ten Shin Han et Krilin, à ce propos. Les souvenirs de Piccolo et Oob étaient flous, mais les deux hommes se rappelaient bien de ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils ont soudainement interrompu leur combat en voyant Oob et Piccolo s'affronter. Puis ils se sont jetés sur eux. Ils se sont comme… divisés, deux d'entre eux face à Sangoku et Oob, les deux autres face à Piccolo. C'était… insensé…»

Dendé avait réfléchi quelques secondes aux paroles de Ten Shin Han.

« Comment se sont-ils répartis ? Tu te souviens ? »

« Eh bien… Je crois que… les Seigneurs du Vent et des Eaux ont affronté Oob et Sangoku. Et ceux du Feu et de la Terre ont combattu Piccolo. Tu crois qu'il y a un sens à tout ça ? »

« Peut-être… si l'on réfléchi à l'inverse… En se demandant non pas qui ils ont affronté, mais qui ils ont aidé… » Krilin avait paru intrigué, puis avait traduit le raisonnement en mots.

« Le Feu et la Terre du côté d'Oob. Le Vent et les Eaux du côté de Piccolo… » Dendé avait hoché la tête et poursuivi.

« Le vent et l'eau sont les éléments les plus importants dans la tradition namek. Oob est né dans le grand désert, où le sable et le soleil règle la vie et les traditions. La terre et le feu… »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont… instinctivement pris la défense de celui dont-ils se sentaient le plus proche ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui… » avait conclu le jeune Dieu.

Alors que cette conversation lui revenait en tête, Dendé cherchait toujours le lien de cette répartition avec l'apparition simultanée, chez Piccolo et Oob, de cette force malsaine. Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à le trouver.

Et pour couronner cette cascade d'éléments inexplicables, comme un mystère planant toujours à l'arrière-plan, il y avait cette étrange présence, dont Dendé ne pouvait se résoudre à la considérer comme ennemie, sans pour autant se départir de sa méfiance à son égard. Elle se matérialisait par cet étrange lutin qui avait poussé Kyo à retrouver son père, après avoir été, au cours de l'année écoulée, rendre pareille visite au jeune frère de Kyo, à Ten Shin Han et à Krilin. Qui se cachait derrière ce Jok qu'il était incapable de localiser ? Et quelles ficelles tirait cette présence diffuse dans l'histoire qui les concernait ?

Trop de questions… Même pour Dieu, manquer à ce point de réponse était éreintant. À regret, Dendé rejoignit l'une des salles du Palais pour aller se reposer. En se promettant de réfléchir à tout cela à nouveau, jusqu'à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le lien qui lui échappait.

* * *

« Quelqu'un approche, Maître… Il a pénétré le cercle de sécurité. »

Les traits du lutin trahissaient son inquiétude. Son maître, allongé sur l'autel de pierre, ne bougea pas. Sa voix chevrotante et caverneuse monta dans l'air moite de la jungle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Jok. S'il a passé le cercle, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un d'ordinaire. »

« Ce pourrait être un ennemi, contra le lutin. Je vais aller à sa rencontre. »

« Non, Jok, laisse le venir. Laisse une petite place à l'imprévu. »

Le lutin s'exécuta, restant immobile, les muscles tendus, les sens en alerte. L'intrus approchait. Qui qu'il fut, il n'aurait pas le temps de lever la main sur son maître que le lutin l'anéantirait. Nul ne pouvait s'en prendre à son maître. Lorsque l'intrus apparut, poussant de la main un rideau de lianes, Jok resta interdit. Il s'agissait d'un chat. Un chat blanc, qui se tenait debout et s'appuyait sur un bâton. Ne sachant que faire, Jok se tourna vers son maître.

« Maître. L'intrus est là. »

Karin observa le lutin, puis son maître. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Allongé sur l'autel de pierre que la végétation envahissait, il semblait être là depuis si longtemps que la jungle avait poussé autour de lui. Karin s'approcha doucement, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé. Arrivé à quelques pas de l'autel de pierre, il s'arrêta. La silhouette était frêle, presque chétive, comme l'une de ces antiques momies que les hommes exposaient dans leurs musées. Le maître de Jok semblait trop faible pour même lever un doigt. Ses mains étaient comme de vieux parchemins froissés par les années. Sa peau, parsemée de tâches brunes et de rides profondes, menaçait de s'effriter si l'on prenait le risque de la toucher. Les traits de son visage creux pendaient, comme si le temps, dans sa course, avait voulu les attirer avec lui. Sa voix s'éleva. Elle était profonde et caverneuse, mais pourtant ténue comme un fil de soie. Elle était si tremblante qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser au moindre souffle de vent.

« Jok. Décris-moi notre invité, veux-tu. »

« C'est un chat, Maître, répondit le lutin. Il est tout blanc, et il sourit. Il s'appuie sur son bâton. »

« Toujours ce même vieux bâton… » se moqua le vieil homme.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin que ton protégé me décrive, tu savais bien que j'arrivais », déclara Karin. Le vieil homme allongé sur l'autel tourna lentement la tête vers lui. C'était comme s'il la retenait d'aller trop vite pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et ne se détache pas de son cou. Des yeux d'un blanc opaque, à travers lesquels apparaissaient d'antiques traces de bleu, se posèrent sur Karin, semblant regarder au-delà, loin au-delà.

« Tu as toujours été très perspicace, Karin. »

« Il m'a fallu beaucoup marcher dans cette jungle pour te trouver. Tu es bien protégé, ici » affirma le Maître Chat.

« Par les temps qui courent, Karin, c'est plus prudent. Et nous nous y connaissons, toi comme moi, sur les questions de temps. »

« Je te croyais mort. » Le vieil homme secoua les épaules, et Karin craignit une seconde que ses bras ne se détachent de ses épaules décharnées.

« Oh, la vie, la mort, ce ne sont que des passages. Des va-et-vient. On met un pied de l'autre côté, puis on préfère le temps qu'il fait de ce côté-ci. Et j'avais encore des choses à réparer. »

« Des choses qui te prennent autant de siècles ? » demanda Karin.

« Les remords ne s'éteignent jamais, Karin. Et il faut du temps pour réparer certaines erreurs. »

Le Maître Chat sourit. Il avait eu des doutes sur l'identité de ce mystérieux acteur dont Dendé lui avait parlé depuis un moment déjà. Cela confirmait le sentiment du jeune Dieu sur l'aspect obscurément bienveillant de cette force. Il restait encore à découvrir le pourquoi… Karin s'assit au pied du lit de pierre, et dit simplement au vieil homme allongé là :

« Tu es décidément très surprenant, Gallach… »


End file.
